


Secret Garden

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon! Arthur, Drama, Emperor! Ash, Fantasy, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: El emperador Aslan Jade Callenreese no tiene tiempo para romance ni mujeres, su deseo es extender su dominio por todo el mundo humano y conquistar las colonias de los seres mágicos.La corte real está preocupada por la ausencia de un heredero al trono así que no lo presionan para que contraiga nupcias, en su lugar le llevan de ofrenda, cada inicio de año, una bella concubina con la esperanza de que engendre un hijo.Aslan decide ignorar a esas bellezas y encerrarlas en el Palacio Frío, lugar donde cada una de ellas muere debido a la soledad y la lejanía con el mundo exterior.La séptima dama que viene quizá pueda cambiar de parecer al sádico emperador.「No hay tiempo, y temo, ver esta flor marchitar」
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Séptima dama

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está inspirado en el AU de Undertale; «Flowerfell». Aunque este AU no lo toco de lleno a lo largo de la historia podrán ver guiños a él, por eso siento que es importante mencionarlo.
> 
> Otro detalle a considerar es que en la primera parte de la historia las acciones de Ash están condicionadas a una maldición que posee, así que su trato hacia Eiji puede variar en ocasiones, lo cual puede dejar la sensación de que su relación no es «correcta».
> 
> También, en un punto medio de la historia, hay un ligero Eiji x Aki pero solo es un punto de quiebre para los sucesos futuros y el escudo que usa el moreno para negar sus sentimientos hacia Ash, así que tampoco le tomen demasiada relevancia, no interfiere con el AshEiji
> 
> Aclarando lo anterior les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado ♡

Tenía 17 años cuando ascendió al trono.

Los sabios dicen que cuando la corona le fue puesta el cielo rugió y se partió en dos, de ahí emergió la espada de rubí que actualmente empuña en sus batallas.

Los más exagerados rumorean que aquel día asesinó a más de la mitad de la antigua corte y desterró a su hermano mayor del Imperio.

Otros dicen que mantiene una relación incestuosa con su joven madre. Y, muy pocos, defienden a capa y espada al joven emperador y dicen que todo eso son simples calumnias.

Lo que en realidad sucedió hace siete años fue que tras la muerte del Antiguo Emperador, Jim Callenreese, el trono estaba destinado para Griffin, el hermano mayor del actual Emperador, pero la Emperatriz Viuda amenazó al joven —nadie sabe de qué manera— y lo obligó a rechazar la corona para que esta pasara a ser de su hijo. Después de todo, Griffin no era el hijo biológico de la mujer y estaba más que claro que apoyaría a el que si lo era.

Gracias a la decisión de Griffin, el Emperador perdió al amor a la vida y sus aspiraciones de viajar por el mundo, es ahí donde ambos hermanos discutieron. El pleito terminó con la huida de Griffin y la crueldad del Emperador.

Con tan solo 17 años fue arrojado como la cara de todo un Imperio, aunque el inicio fue difícil pudo manejarlo.

Por ello, cuando la Corte real mencionó el tema de contraer nupcias con una princesa de un reino vecino, el Emperador hizo saber que jamás tomaría por esposa a ninguna mujer y se mostró reacio a querer dialogar sobre el tema.

Como en aquellos tiempos se enfrentaban a una sanguinaria guerra, la Corte real entró en pánico ante la idea de la prematura muerte del nuevo Emperador y decidieron llevarle una concubina.

El Emperador sabía que si no la aceptaba seguirían insistiendo así que, astutamente, la aceptó pero jamás la tocó. En su lugar decidió enviarla al _Palacio Frío_ , un sitio alejado del Palacio Imperial.

Ahí la primera dama murió de tristeza y soledad ya que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de tener personas a su servicio.

Cuando la Corte real se enteró de esto, el primer día del siguiente año le llevaron una concubina más bella que la anterior, pero la historia se repitió.

La segunda dama murió al medio año de su llegada.

Los años pasaron hasta que se llegó a la sexta dama, ella logró sobrevivir a finales de año pero, sorprendentemente, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

La Corte supuso que sencillamente escapó y lo dejaron pasar, después de todo era un tema que ni al propio Emperador le interesaba.

Para el Nuevo Año decidieron buscar una belleza más exótica, la séptima dama tendría que venir del continente de Oriente, una belleza similar al ocaso, una figura débil que obligara al espectador a protegerla. Con ello tenían fe de ahora si conmover a su Emperador.

La elegida era hija del secretario de un pequeño reino del continente de Oriente, tenía 16 años y era tan bella como una flor de loto. Su nombre era Hina y provenía de la familia Okumura.

Ante la negativa de los Okumura de dar a su hija, la corte decidió amenazarlos, si se seguían negando convencerían al Emperador de que ese reino iba en contra de él y exterminarían a todos. Así, a mediados del último mes del año, Hina Okumura fue trasladada en un carruaje real directo a la capital Imperial del continente de Occidente.

Lo que nadie sabía era que esa pequeña figura no era de Hina, si no de su hermano menor, quien sacrificó su libertad por la de su hermana.

La séptima dama llegó, como era de esperarse, el primer día del primer mes del Nuevo Año.


	2. Jardín

Observaba con interés el patio.

En medio de todo había una fuente rota, el agua estancada de la parte superior era utilizada por unos pajarillos que se bañaban con felicidad.

Era un buen día de primavera, a comparación del verano, aquí se podía tener calidez y frescura.

Las serpientes y los insectos venenosos se escondían en la hierba alta, su poder era limitado así que no podría cortarlo, prefería esperar a que el Palacio Imperial enviara alguien para la tarea ya que él, por más que velara por la seguridad de Eiji, jamás ensuciaría sus manos con algo tan banal.

Aspiró el fresco aire con olor floral y abrió por completo cada una de las puertas corredizas de madera que rodeaban su modesta casa.

El nombre «Palacio Frío» daba la idea de un elegante palacio como el del Emperador cuando no era así, se podía describir más como una casa bardeada con patio y jardín, muy lejos de las tierras principales de Su Majestad.

El Palacio Frío era una estructura que se caía a pedazos, los biombos de los ventanales estaban rasgados, el suelo no tenía alfombras y los muebles en su interior eran escasos.

Era un calvario en temporada de lluvia e Invierno, en el primer caso gracias a las goteras en el techo, en el segundo a que solo contaban con un pequeño hornillo para calentarse.

Por él no había problema, su espejo era cálido, pero Eiji y su tonto perro sufrían los estragos así que era un punto a considerar.

Al terminar su labor caminó al espacio que les servía como cocina y comedor, tomó una canasta de mimbre y regresó al patio con la intención de buscar algo para comer.

Eso hasta que su atención fue acaparada por el sonido de pequeñas garritas corriendo dentro de la casa. Vislumbró a Buddy corriendo en dirección al jardín, estaba empapado con rastros de jabón. Detrás de él corría Eiji, el niño también estaba empapado y portaba únicamente una bata de baño amarillenta.

Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eiji! ¡Ponte zapatos! ¡¿Y porque persigues a ese perro?! ¡Regresa a la bañera!

Eiji hizo caso omiso al regaño del mayor y saltó fuera de la casa, sus pies se lastimaron contra el agrietado pavimento del patio lo cual provocó que el azabache casi se desmayara, pero eso no le importó a él.

—¡Yue, Buddy no quiere tomar su baño! —explicó mientras extendía sus finas manos en un intentó de pescar al cachorro que se escondía entre los arbustos.

—¡A la bañera, he dicho! —lo reprendió una vez más.

Eiji saltó sobre la hierba y atrapó al cachorro. Sonrió, sin embargo Buddy se soltó de sus manos.

El niño soltó una risa cuando el perrito se abalanzó sobre Yut-Lung y lo hizo caer dentro del pozo. El azabache maldijo en voz alta y saltó de las profundidades al exterior, sus pies cayeron con delicadeza y elegancia en la orilla. Señaló al perro con ira.

—¡Un día de estos te juro que te mataré!

Eiji de inmediato corrió hacia Buddy, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acarició.

—Yue, no seas malo con él. Lo asustas.

El mayor frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada con molestia. Sus largos cabellos empapados escurrían agua a lo largo de su _qipao_ azul marino, ¡incluso sus sandalias estaban mojadas!

Como odiaba a ese perro.

Su molestia fue momentánea ya que Eiji sonrió para Buddy, ese simple gesto era suficiente para alegrarlo aunque no solía admitirlo.

Eiji llegó al Palacio Frío un año atrás, en aquel entonces solo tenía doce años, era un niño llorón con un cuerpo muy débil. Verlo en la actualidad con más energía le daba pruebas a Yut-Lung de que hacía bien su trabajo y eso, por consiguiente, aumentaba su ego.

Alzó el mentón con orgullo y saltó al suelo, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la superficie, el agua que lo cubría se evaporó.

—Como sea —dijo a la par que daba media vuelta y salía por la desgastada puerta del patio—. Buscaré nueces, con suerte podremos hacer un estofado. Regresa a la bañera, de lo contrario te enfermarás.

Eiji asintió animadamente mientras veía al mayor alejarse, cargó a Buddy y caminó por el desgastado patio hacia el interior de la casa.

Entró en la habitación conjunta a la que utilizaba para dormir —lugar donde estaba la bañera— y sumergió al perrito con cuidado. Cuando vio que el cachorro ya quería bañarse, le untó jabón y talló su cuerpo con cuidado.

—Buddy es un buen perro —lo felicitó.

Buddy ladró en respuesta.

Eiji no lo sabia pero su adorado cachorro era muy codiciado por las personas de la corte, cuando escapaba del Palacio Frío e ingresaba al Palacio Imperial para jugar, los cortesanos querían atraparlo. Y es que los _Golden Retriever_ con esa tonalidad tan dorada eran rara vez vistos en esa parte del planeta.

Varias veces intentaron secuestrar al pobre perro pero Yut-Lung, al ver a Eiji llorar desconsoladamente, salía a buscarlo.

Cuando terminó de bañar al cachorro lo secó con la mejor de sus toallas —una que no era rasposa— y lo acostó en su cama.

Eiji vació el agua de la bañera y la llenó con los botes de agua caliente que Yut-Lung ya había preparado para él.

Se despojó de la bata y se sumergió en el agua, al inició se quejó ya que tenía algunas cortadas en la planta del pie por la carrera anterior, pero después pudo ignorarlo.

De la nada las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y oró a los Cielos para que Yut-Lung no tardara tanto.

Desde que llegó a ese solitario lugar supo que su vida sería difícil, no tenía sirvientes, la estructura se caía a pedazos, si no se enfermaba por las extremas temperaturas lo hacia gracias a las picaduras de los insectos. Si tenía suerte le llevaban comida, de lo contrario tenía que ingeniárselas para conseguir plantas silvestres que pudiera consumir.

Estaba tan solo que creía que moriría pero en eso apareció Yut-Lung y su vida cambió, ahora también tenían a Boddy. Si no fuera por ellos se habría dado por vencido hace mucho.

Extrañaba los brazos de mamá y los mimos de papá, la compañía de su hermana y abuela, los sonidos de las calles, el placer de los dulces y postres, en especial, _la libertad de salir_.

Pero ya era consciente de su realidad, mientras su hermana estuviera bien, él seguiría viviendo en ese horrible lugar hasta que su cuerpo ya no lo soportara.

_Es lo mejor._

Varios minutos más tarde se calmó y se animó a salir de la bañera, tomó con cuidado un atuendo de la poca ropa que tenía y se lo puso. Salió con Buddy en brazos al jardín, este se encontraba detrás de la casa pero para ingresar a él debían llegar a los laterales del patio y cruzar una adorable puerta de madera con un arco de rosas rojas silvestres. Al pasarlo lo primero que se veía era un manto de pequeñas flores amarillas.

Adoraba esas flores ya que no importaba si nevaba o llovía, si era Primavera u Otoño, las flores permanecerían vivas y coloridas.

Soltó a su cachorro y se acostó sobre ellas para poder admirar el despejado cielo pero al instante dio un respingo.

Las maldiciones de Yut-Lung se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared seguidas de aterradores _cacareos_.

Segundos después el azabache apareció por arriba del muro con una gallina en manos, intentaba sostenerla por el pescuezo, tras un movimiento esta hizo _crack_ y cayó muerta.

Yut-Lung puso los pies sobre la tierra y suspiró exasperado.

—No había nueces pero encontré una gallina.

Eiji sonrió.

_Mientras tenga a Yut-Lung y a Boddy, no necesito nada más._

* * *

Yut-Lung le cepillaba el cabello mientras él armaba una pelota con hierbas y otras cosas que había encontrado en el jardín. Era un juguete para Buddy, al día siguiente se cumplirían tres meses desde su llegada y ese sería su regalo.

El cachorro miraba a Eiji con interés, estaba acostado en sus piernas y de vez en cuando meneaba la cola en signo de felicidad.

Cuando su cabello estuvo listo, Yut-Lung se levantó de la cama y dejó el cepillo de cerdas suaves en el mueble donde guardaban la ropa y las pocas pertenencias del moreno.

—Olvidé visitar al ama de llaves —dijo el mayor—. La hierba es muy alta, necesitan cortarla pronto y si no se los recuerdo lo olvidarán.

Eiji asintió sin ponerle mucha atención, no es que no fuera consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Veré si sigue en su oficina, tu duerme, no tardaré.

Hasta ese momento Eiji apartó la vista de la pelota y abrió la boca con la intención de apelar, demasiado tarde, Yut-Lung salió de la habitación como un relámpago.

Esa distracción le bastó a Buddy para arrebatarle el juguete de las manos y saltar con él.

—¡Aún no está listo! —exclamó con dulzura antes de seguir el ejemplo del perro y saltar de la cama.

Buddy pensaba que Eiji quería jugar con él así que no hacía más que correr alrededor, esconderse debajo de la cama y brincar como loco.

—¡Buddy! —se quejó el pequeño cuando el cachorro casi lo hacía caer—. ¡Es hora de dormir, Buddy!

Entre la persecución, Buddy chocó contra el mueble haciéndolo tambalear, lo primero en caer fue el cepillo, lo segundo un espejo de plata.

Los ojos de Eiji se nublaron cuando vio el objeto desprenderse de la base de madera, saltó hacia él y lo atrapó en el aire. Con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo y miró a Buddy con ojos llorosos.

—¡Perro malo!

Buddy ladeó la cabeza con inocencia, Eiji lo tomó y le dio un par de nalgadas mientras lloraba y lo reprendía, los golpes no eran fuertes pero los gritos de Eiji si por lo que Buddy terminó chillando del susto.

—¡No debes tocar el espejo de Yue! —lo regañó—. ¡Buddy malo!

Yut-Lung regresó corriendo al escuchar los llantos del niño y del perro, al ver a Eiji retando a Buddy lo hizo preocuparse el doble. El moreno trataba a su mascota como lo más frágil del universo, que le estuviera pegando solo significaba que lo había hecho enfadar en demasía.

—¡Eiji! —gritó para atraer su atención.

El niño soltó a Buddy y corrió para abrazar al mayor, aún bañado en lágrimas y gimoteos. El cachorro aprovechó para esconderse debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué pasó? Tu no eres así con él.

—Casi rompe tu espejo... —sollozó—. No quiero que me dejes, Yue.

Hasta ese momento Yut-Lung correspondió al abrazo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda mientras observaba con melancolía el espejo en el suelo.

Él ya no era humano y ese espejo era su _todo_.

Poco después de haber muerto alguien encerró su alma en el espejo y gracias a eso pudo conservarse. Con el paso de los años el espejo adquirió propiedades mágicas y pudo salir de él, aunque no podía alejarse mucho y si se rompía su alma se dispersaría, no se quejaba. La poca libertad que tenía era suficiente.

—Ya no llores —dijo apartándose—. Haz las paces con Buddy y vayan a la cama —ordenó.

Eiji asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos y se agachaba para atrapar a su cachorro.

Buddy no tardó mucho en abalanzarse sobre él y lamer sus mejillas.

—No vuelvas a ser travieso —le pidió aún con tristeza.

Buddy ladró y continuó lamiendo su rostro, Eiji sonrió y regresó a la cama con su mascota en brazos.

Yut-Lung se acercó y los arropó, después apagó todas las velas y se giró con la intención de irse.

—Yue... —dijo Eiji en medio de la oscuridad—....gracias por no dejarme.

El azabache asintió antes de irse.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, fue a través del espejo, Eiji lloraba en un rincón mientras la habitación prácticamente se estaba inundando debido a las goteras.

Al inicio creyó que era una concubina más hasta que le prestó atención y descubrió que era un niño. Saltó de su espejo y lo observó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Eiji se percató de su presencia.

El moreno no se asustó, al contrario, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver otra persona en el Palacio Frío.

—Si sigues llorando tu cara se pondrá fea —lo molestó y sonrió—. Más fea de lo que ya es.

Eiji se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas y sonrió.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con inminente emoción.

Yut-Lung cruzó los brazos y alzó el mentón con orgullo.

—Naturalmente habrás escuchado de mi. Soy Yut-Lung Lee, médico real del Emperador, alquimista y artesano del Continente de Oriente.

Eiji hizo un gesto pensativo antes de cerrar una de sus manos y darle un golpecito a su mano extendida, amplió su sonrisa.

—¡No tengo idea de quien eres pero suena genial!

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y lo miró con molestia.

—¡¿Cómo no vas a saber quién soy?! ¡Por favor, mi nombre ha sido escrito en los pergaminos de historia!

—¿Tan viejo eres? —preguntó sin malicia Eiji—. Papá dice que los pergaminos son muy obsoletos, ahora usamos libros.

Yut-Lung empalideció al escuchar tales palabras y retrocedió asustado. ¿Tantos siglos habían pasado ya?

_Y en todo ese tiempo Shorter no me ha buscado._

—No....¡no soy viejo! —aseguró tras componerse—. ¡Eres tu quien es demasiado joven! Por cierto, ¿qué hace un niño como tú en el Palacio Frío? No me digas que ese sádico Emperador es un degenerado sexual también.

En cuanto dijo aquello los ojos de Eiji se nublaron de nuevo y rompió en llanto, a diferencia de los niños que conocía, el llanto del moreno era silencioso y dulce.

Quizá eso fue lo que doblegó su corazón ya que a partir de ese día cuidó de él, incluso usó su magia para hacer algunas reparaciones y hacer la vida del niño más cómoda.

Las sábanas en la cama, las toallas, la vajilla, algunas prendas de ropa y algunos muebles vinieron del espejo de Yut-Lung, a él no le servían de mucho así que prefirió sacarlos para ayudarlo. Aunque era poco hizo las cosas más fácil.

Eiji tenía la esperanza de vivir el resto de sus días a lado de aquel malhumorado ser mágico, lo que no sabía era que Yut-Lung daba por hecho que no sería así.

Había muchas cosas que su magia no podía evitar y, entre ellas, estaba su fatídico destino.

Por eso solía mimarlo, quería que Eiji viviera sus últimos momentos de vida rodeado de amor y calidez.

_Mientras ese Emperador no se atreva a alejarte de mi lado, estarás bien, Eiji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento digamos que Yut-Lung es «el genio de la lámpara», su espejo es lo que lo mantiene aquí(?) 
> 
> Nuestro Emperador ya sale en el siguiente cap 7w7 ah, y si notan a Eiji muy infantil es porque desde siempre ha sido el nene consentido, pero pronto le pasarán cosas que lo harán madurar.


	3. Guardia real

La séptima dama era cuidada tal flor en medio de un estanque fangoso.

Si bien la flor apenas era un capullo que florecía y venía de tierras lejanas, el estanque fangoso tenía cientos y cientos años de existir.

Más allá del Palacio Frío, del Palacio Imperial y de la Capital Real se extendía un mundo desconocido hasta para el propio Emperador, era tan ruin y déspota que era difícil saber si comenzó de la lejanía o se desparramó desde el propio Palacio Imperial, pero su existencia era innegable.

La soberbia, avaricia, envidia, ira, gula, lujuria y pereza eran los nutrientes de aquel estanque fangoso que ensuciaba más y más a los humanos, corrompiéndolos lentamente hasta que sus almas no fueran mucho mejores que las de los demonios.

Y es por eso que, quizá, el Emperador era considerado el peor de ellos.

La diferencia entre las personas que se inclinaban ante él como despreciables hongos creciendo en el tronco de un roble, y él, el roble, era que al menos era consciente de los pecados que cometía y los usaba a su favor.

A orillas de la capital se extendían un par de calles nombradas el _Barrio Rojo_ , lugar donde los juegos de azar, el licor y las prostitutas rebosaban.

En una de las casas de prostitución más aclamadas del Barrio Rojo, un Emperador yacía con su prostituta favorita del momento.

Ambos enredados en sabanas baratas, embriagados por licor de absenta y siendo inconscientes del alboroto fuera de su cabina.

—Necesito verlo —dijo la mujer entre dientes.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa burlona incrustada en sus toscos rostros. ¿Quién se creía esa prostituta de mala muerte?

Uno de ellos bufó antes de acercarse a ella, levantándole la falda en el camino.

—¡Oye!

—¿Y esa cara de sorpresa? ¿A caso no es tu trabajo?

La mujer se mordió los labios con fuerza y retrocedió al ver la lujuria reflejada en los ojos de los guardias. No quería ser tomada brutalmente por esos sujetos, en el pasado había sido su única opción, pero desde que el Emperador la tenía en la mira las cosas mejoraron para ella.

Dejó las calles y se asentó en una cómoda casa en el campo, recibía constantemente regalos y monedas de plata, incluso el Emperador le regaló el oficio de la jardinería y todo parecía ir bien.

Hasta que ese desalmado hombre dejó de visitarla, los regalos faltaron y aunque ya tenía un patrimonio, deseaba más. Quería el asiento a lado del trono del Emperador, la tiara de diamantes, el título de Emperatriz.

Ser violada por esos simples guardias _ya no era_ opción, ella valía más, mucho más que eso.

—Pónganme un dedo encima y Su Majestad les dará la muerte más dolorosa que jamás hayan imaginados.

Los guardias cesaron las risas y se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa. Uno de ellos se inclinó y fingió demencia.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Pase usted, agraciada dama.

El resto hizo un paso de lado para permitirle el paso, ella alzó el mentón con orgullo y caminó en medio de los hombres con la intención de alcanzar la puerta.

Soltó un grito cuando sintió que uno de ellos la tomaba de la cintura y la apartaba del camino, arrastrándola a una de las esquinas mientras besaba sin recato alguno su cuello y manoseaba sus pechos. El resto echó a reír mientras ella gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Será mejor que la suelten, Su Majestad odia que toquen sus cosas.

Una voz profunda y llena de autoridad resonó en el pasillo, los guardias dejaron de reír dejando así solo el sonoro llanto de la mujer, quien seguía aprisionada en los brazos del otro.

Ante ellos apareció un _enorme_ hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, gélida mirada y el uniforme de la Guardia de Élite del Imperio, _La Guardia Sombra_.

Se trataba del general en jefe, Sergei Varishikov.

Todo en él era imponente, con casi dos metros de altura y una ancha espalda, músculos bien formados y su agilidad en el campo de batalla era visto con temor por los de rangos más bajos.

—¿Tendré que repetir lo que dije? —espetó sin una pizca de emoción.

El guardia que tenía la mujer la soltó, ella de inmediato corrió hacía Sergei y se ocultó detrás de él.

—Abran la puerta —ordenó mientras caminaba, aún con la mujer a sus espaldas.

—Pero Su Majestad está...

Sergeí alzó una ceja en signo de inconformidad, entre un sanguinario Emperador y un diestro general, no había mucho de dónde elegir. Abrieron la puerta en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo.

Los jadeos y gimoteos de una mujer resonaron al instante, entre más pasos daban con mayor intensidad los escuchaban.

La cama en la que estaba la _acaramelada_ pareja estaba rodeada por una gruesa tela dorada así que era imposible verlos y que ellos notaran su presencia.

Las puertas se cerraron y Sergei desenvainó su espada, golpeó las sogas de las que colgaba la tela para que cayera.

La mujer tuvo que apartar la mirada con el rostro sonrojado al ver la comprometedora posición de la pareja.

—Maldita sea, Blanca. Déjame terminar —espetó con voz ronca el joven adulto de cabellos dorados.

—Su Majestad, en este momento me dirijo a usted como el general Varishikov. Agradecería si se pone algo encima y escucha lo que esta bella dama tiene que decir.

El Emperador suspiró con molestia y se apartó de la belleza debajo de él, su acompañante gimió al sentirlo fuera y se acurruco dándole la espalda sin prestarle mucha atención al resto de presentes.

El rubio se tambaleó en el suelo cuando tomó su bata de seda roja. Entrecerró los ojos al reparar en la mujer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella hizo una reverencia, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, su mirada siempre le había parecido amenazadora. De hecho, pocos se atrevían a verlo directamente, las personas que lo lograban y seguían vivos eran verdaderas leyendas. Entre ellos estaban el General, de ahí que fuera tan temible.

—Su Majestad, el motivo de mi visita no es otra más que informarle que los cielos nos han bendecido.

El rubio frunció el ceño, tomó una de las copas de licor que descansaban en el mueble de atrás y bebió su contenido de un trago. Observó la copa con mayor interés que la que le tenía a la persona frente suyo.

—Los cielos me bendicen en batalla, cualquier otra bendición es simple calumnia.

La mujer empalideció, se llevó las manos al vientre y negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tendremos un hijo, esa es la única verdad.

El Emperador estrujó la copa contra su mano provocando que decenas de fragmentos de cristal cayeran al suelo y otros se enterraran en la palma de su mano. La efímera conexión entre los jade ojos de este y los azul cielo de la dama fue suficiente para que ella supiera que había cometido un grave error.

—¿Y? —preguntó con frialdad el joven—. Te di una casa, joyas, dinero y un nuevo oficio. ¿Eso no es suficiente para la crianza del ser que germina en tu interior?

Ella bajó la mirada, temblaba, sus manos se seguían aferrando a su vientre.

—Es su hijo, Su Majestad.

El rubio invocó su espada de rubí, el arma se formó en su palma derecha, estaba hecha con hierro negro, conseguido del núcleo del corazón de un dragón. En el centro tenía una línea de rubí que se iluminaba cuando _algo_ pasaba, nadie estaba seguro de su función pero si esa línea brillaba te podías dar por muerto.

Apuntó con esta a la desdichada mujer, con la punta de la misma alzó su mentón y la cuestionó con la mirada.

La línea no se iluminó, el Emperador apartó la espada y sonrió burlonamente.

—Lo que crece en tu interior no tiene ni el derecho de ser reconocido como un bastardo mío, no seas necia y toma lo que te di. No vuelvas a aparecer delante de mi.

La mujer rompió en llanto de nueva cuenta, más cuando Su Majestad ordenó la entrada de los guardias para que la escoltaran de regreso a su residencia. Ella sabía que el Emperador no le haría daño ya que el niño si era de él, pero esos bastardos que tenía por subordinados ya le habían puesto un ojo encima.

El guardia que antes la había manoseado la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera de la habitación, le regaló una sonrisa socarrona, ella supo que de esa noche no pasaría.

—¿Qué hacen? —La voz del Emperador resonó de nuevo. Rio entre dientes—. Escuché el alboroto de antes, ¿creen que pueden irse impunes?

De inmediato todos los guardias se pusieron de rodillas y miraron con terror la alfombra carmín de la habitación.

—Su Majestad, no entendemos de qué manera lo hemos ofendido. Hágalo saber y lo corregiremos.

El rubio desvió su mirar a la ventana de la habitación, el brillo de sus ojos se perdió por un instante.

—Cuestionan mi palabra.

—¡En lo absoluto! Solo no sabemos qué hicimos...

—General. —El intimidante hombre que se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo dio un paso al frente e hizo una ligera reverencia—. Que sus hombres les recuerden sus delitos —sonrió—. Y que la escolten a ella.

—Como usted ordene.

De la nada, o mejor dicho, de las sombras brotaron el número suficiente de hombres enmascarados para ponerles una bolsa de tela negra a los guardias y jalarlos de regreso a la oscuridad. Dos de ellos se inclinaron ante la joven y la guiaron fuera de ahí, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo le echó un último vistazo al joven Emperador que perdonó su vida y la de su hijo antes de sonreír.

Su Emperador era más de lo que los rumores pintaban.

—Ash, ya puedes terminar —se burló Blanca cuando se quedaron a solas.

Ash chasqueó la lengua enfadado, tomó la pequeña campana que colgaba de su bata y la hizo sonar.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un jovencito de cabello castaño.

Era Max, el fiel sirviente del Emperador.

—Recoge mi ropa —ordenó—. Blanca, andando.

—Ash, al menos vístete. Jess nos espera en el Palacio si te ve así de inmediato sabrá que viniste a divertirte —sugirió Blanca mientras salían de la habitación.

Ash lo ignoró el resto del camino hasta que subieron a su carruaje, Max saltó en silencio al asiento del conductor con la ropa de Su Majestad perfectamente doblada y le dio la orden de avanzar a los corceles blancos.

El rubio se masajeó el rostro, había bebido demasiado.

—Odias este lugar —habló después de un rato—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Blanca le tendió una serie de documentos y noticias en un extraño idioma, Ash sacó de un compartimento del carruaje unos lentes de plata y se los puso, las letras se trasladaron a su idioma.

—Un pequeño país del Continente de Oriente se alió a nuestros enemigos mágicos, Hokkaido a sido tomado, si esto continua, todo Oriente estará en nuestra contra.

Ash endureció su mirada.

—Nunca había odio de este país, ¿hice algo para ofenderlos?

El Emperador conquistaba sin fijarse en el nombre o apellido de sus víctimas, era normal que olvidara esos detalles.

—¿Te suena Izumo?

—¿Gizmo?

Blanca soltó una carcajada, negó.

—Izumo, de ahí viene nuestra Séptima Dama. La rebelión inició ahí, creo que esa doncella, al ser la desencadenante del conflicto, también puede ser la mediadora.

Ash soltó los papeles y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Sigue viva? Creí que ya íbamos en la octava...

Blanca se puso serio.

—Ash, sé que huyes del matrimonio pero tienes que casarte con ella. Solo así ese país no se atreverá a seguir adelante con la revolución ni la alianza, estarías atándolos a ti.

—Blanca, ¿qué estupidez es esta? Si saco a esa mujer de su encierro sería para violarla y despreciarla delante de todo el Imperio. No puedo permitir que un país como ese quiera imponerse sobre mi.

—Ambos sabemos que serías incapaz de hacerle daño.

—Vete a la mierda, los rumores dicen que soy un demonio, pues he aquí al demonio.

Los rumores iniciaron cuando su hermano huyó del Imperio y él desterró a todos los miembros de la Antigua Corte. Al inicio era molesto pero después supo aprovecharlos para ejercer miedo y respeto, si tenía que calmar el conflicto con Izumo, sin duda uno pensaría en la tortura a la Séptima Dama.

—Es un pequeño país —suspiró después de un largo silencio—. Solo envía algunas tropas y desaparecelo.

—Ash, ellos nos brindan el suministro de pólvora.

—Maldita sea.

_Estúpidos volcanes, estúpido país, estúpida séptima dama._

El carruaje se detuvo, el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo cuando alguien golpeó la ventanilla de su lado con un bastón. Ash se deslizó con agilidad para quedar detrás de Blanca.

—Esa anciana da miedo.

—¡¿A quién llamas anciana?! —gritó una mujer bajo las intensas risas del General—. ¡Baja de ahí, Aslan! ¡Voy a golpear tan duro tu cabeza que no tendrás ganas de visitar el Barrio Rojo por una década!

Ella era Jessica Randy, mujer treintañera hija del ex consejero real, actualmente se ocupada de gestionar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la guerra. Madre de un hijo de ocho años y esposa de un fabricante de papel, ella era la segunda persona que podía ver fijamente al joven Emperador sin morir. Incluso gritarle y regañarlo.

—Deja de quejarte, tengo migraña —informó el rubio mientras bajaba del carruaje.

Fue recibido por una hermosa mujer rubia con bastón, tenía que usarlo después de un accidente en una cabalgata cuando tenía seis años.

—¡Jess! —Max saltó del carruaje y le sonrió con dulzura a la agraciada dama—. No te enojes con Su Majestad, él sabe porqué hace las cosas.

Jessica miró con monotonía al chico.

—Repítelo cuando follar con prostitutas sea una táctica de guerra.

Max se quedó petrificado en su lugar, no podía serle fiel a Ash sin no molestar a la mujer de sus sueños. ¡Pobre!

—Si no follo con ellas, ¿con quién lo haré? —cuestionó.

Jessica sonrió.

—Tienes una dulce concubina esperándote en el Palacio Frío.

Ash hizo una mueca de horror pero después una idea cruzó su cabeza y le regresó la sonrisa. Jessica empalideció.

—Blanca, averigua qué brebaje usan las prostitutas para no embarazarse —ordenó—. Necesito una botella de eso con urgencia.

Jessica cerró los puños con fuerza y su rostro se coloreó rojo de ira.

—¿Qué planes hacer, Aslan? —masculló.

—Follar.

* * *

Tomó un baño rápido, en bata de seda fue a su oficina y le pidió a Max que le llevara toda la información que tuvieran sobre la Séptima dama.

Su nombre era Hina Okumura, era considerada el diamante de su país al ser una joven con futuro prometedor en el ámbito de la herbolaria. No tenían muchos datos sobre su familia o pasado, solo datos relevantes sobre su padre y un retrato en tinta que le regalaron a él para que conociera a su futura concubina.

Recordaba vagamente que Jessica había intentado mostrarle dicho _regalo_ pero, como siempre, solo respondió con desdén.

Ahora que veía la cara de la jovencita se daba cuenta que aquello que le dijeron no era mentira, era bella. Pero su belleza no tocaba el corazón del rubio, solo era algo _diferente_ a la hermosura con la que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

Sus gustos eran mujeres de grandes senos, curvas pronunciadas y brillantes ojos.

Hina era delgada, busto pequeño y curvas casi inexistentes, ojos rasgados y....nada más, daba la impresión de ser dulce pero esa _inocencia_ no era algo que lo cautivara. Suponía que la chica sería fácil de manejar, la usaría para su beneficio y cuando ya no le viera utilidad la mandaría de regreso al Palacio Frío.

Después de eso se fue a dormir, teniendo pesadillas de la guerra.

Esa vez sí que tenían que parar.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Al despertar le pidió a Max que le buscara un traje de la Guardia Real.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía mucho que hacer —la guerra absorbe tiempo— pero quería tomarse unas horas para visitar a la Séptima Dama.

No tenía un elaborado plan en mente, solo fingiría ser un guardia más, enamoraría a la susodicha —si era necesario terminaría con ella en la cama, de ahí la necesidad del brebaje— y le sacaría información sobre su país natal. Todo con tal de darle la vuelta al conflicto y ser él quien amenazara al pequeño país.

Sonaba tedioso, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con bellezas así que ya no era la gran cosa.

Caminó al jardín rumbo a los límites de su residencia, cerca de los establos, donde había una pequeña puerta de madera que conectaba con el «exterior».

Ese terreno aún era de su propiedad pero nadie lo cuidaba ya que conectaba con un peligroso bosque, a unos trescientos metros se hallaba el Palacio Frío.

La hierba le llegaba hasta la cintura, podía escuchar el siseo de algunas serpientes y el característico sonido de algunos insectos venenosos.

El Palacio Frío estaba rodeado de algunos árboles, no eran enormes como los que crecían en el bosque pero lograban asomarse sobre los agrietados muros. Cuando vislumbró la entrada principal dudó un segundo en si entrar directamente o trepar uno de los árboles para echarle un vistazo al interior.

Eligió la segunda opción, entre más supiera de la joven más rápido y fácil sería conquistarla.

Trepó el árbol más cercano al enrejado, mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar risas y pequeños ladridos, aumentando así su curiosidad.

Una vez acomodado en una firme rama se acercó al muro, procurando esconderse en el propio follaje, y buscó con la mirada al dueño de las risas.

Lo primero que observó fue la entrada del Palacio Frío, después el desgastado patio y por último, _a él._

Tendría 14 años a lo mucho, sus ojos eran enormes orbes cobrizas —le recordaron al mirar de un conejo—, pálida piel que contrastaba con su cabello color tinta, y sonreía, por los cielos, sonreía como los mismísimos ángeles.

Portaba un traje tradicional de su país, era azul marino con decorado de olas de mar.

Perseguía a una pequeña bola de pelos dorada a lo largo y ancho del patio.

Durante todo el tiempo que lo miró, contuvo la respiración, era demasiado encantadora la escena como para ser realidad, temía hacer un movimiento en falso y despertar de la fantasía.

¿Por qué fantasía?

Pues bien, él creía que solo en un sueño sería capaz de ver a un niño disfrutar del Palacio Frío. Además, su corazón vibraba al verlo tan...feliz. Él jamás pudo gozar esa clase de alegría, desde que nació tuvo una estricta rutina a seguir.

No tuvo tiempo de divertirse o vivir las cosas que se suponían un niño «normal» tenía que experimentar, con tan solo 17 años fue lanzado al frente de una sanguinaria guerra, algo que le había absorbido la poca libertad que le quedaba.

Ver a aquel moreno siendo tan lejano al mundo era sencillamente enigmático.

Apartó la mirada de golpe cuando percibió que alguien junto al tronco dejó de respirar, escuchó el sonido de una canasta cayendo y pasos que pretendían ser acelerados.

Abajo había un joven de cabello largo que al reparar en su presencia soltó la canasta de hongos que sostenía y corría de regreso al Palacio Frío.

Ash no lo pensó dos veces y saltó del árbol, tomó al joven del cabello y lo arrastró de regreso, cubriéndole la boca con su mano para evitar que gritara.

—Solo responde y no intentes escapar —amenazó el rubio tirando con más fuerza del cabello del menor.

El chico asintió. Bajo su tacto, la piel de este se sentía como un témpano de hielo, pero su respiración agitada era cálida, así que Ash no reparó en averiguar su identidad.

—¿Sabes quien soy?

El chico asintió de nuevo.

Ash tensó su mandíbula y pensó su siguiente movimiento.

—Lo siguiente, si no lo respondes con sinceridad, y créeme cuando te digo que puedo saber cuando alguien miente, provocará que queme este maldito lugar. No sin antes torturar a cualquiera que esté dentro del Palacio Frío.

El joven jadeó con temor ante la amenaza y asintió repetidas veces.

—Bien... —Ash se detuvo por un instante, la persona dentro era un chico y no una jovencita.... Tenía que descartar algunas posibilidades primero—. ¿El niño es hijo de la Séptima Dama?

Era una posibilidad, quizá le mintieron con la edad de la joven, quizá fue abusada a muy temprana edad, quizá el niño era mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba, tenía que descartarlo.

El menor negó.

Ash respiró aliviado.

—¿Su familiar? —El joven no respondió, Ash jaló con más brusquedad su cabello—. Responde.

Asintió.

—¿Ella está con él?

Negó.

El rubio meditó las respuestas por un largo tiempo antes de atreverse a abrir la boca de nuevo. Necesitaría confirmar la información sin involucrar a Jessica, sin duda Blanca lo mataría por darle trabajo extra.

—Soy un guardia que paseaba por aquí, ¿entendiste?

El menor asintió, a la par Ash lo soltó y lo arrojó hacia adelante. El chico buscó con la mirada la canasta con hongos pero el rubio la pateó alejándola de su alcance. Solo así el rubio se percató del peculiar color de ojos de este. Eran negro-púrpura, un color de ojos que solo _aquella_ persona tenía.

Ash contuvo la respiración.

Imposible, la persona de las leyendas murió cientos de años de atrás, uno de sus antepasados se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer. La persona delante suyo debía ser... otro.

—Adelante —espetó como último recurso el rubio para no hacer notoria su conmoción.

El azabache regresó sobre sus pasos y entró por el enrejado, Ash esperó un segundo antes de seguirlo, quería ver la reacción del niño.

—¡Yue!

El pequeño saltó a brazos del mayor, lo abrazó por la cintura y levantó el rostro para regalarle una deslumbrante sonrisa. Al ver la monotonía del otro la esfumó al instante.

—¿Y tu canasta? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Otra vez te quitaron los hongos?

El rubio se apresuró a entrar, tosió para atraer la atención del par.

—Tenemos una visita, Eiji —musitó sin emoción alguna el joven.

 _Eiji_ se apartó del agarre de _Yue_ , como un bebé conejo saliendo de su madriguera observó con curiosidad al hombre rubio en la puerta.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Que fuera directo sorprendió al rubio, sonrió.

—Un Guardia de la Corte Real.

Eiji alzó la mirada a Yue, el mayor acarició su cabello con cuidado.

—No seas irrespetuoso, Eiji —dijo, esta vez con una triste sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

El moreno infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil y bajó la mirada.

—Lo lamento.

Ash soltó una carcajada para sus adentros, ese niño parecía ser fácil de manejar.

—No te disculpes, soy yo quien irrumpe en su hogar. Solo paseaba por aquí.

El pequeño se alejó de Yue y caminó para quedar a una distancia intermedia entre sus acompañantes.

—Mi nombre es Eiji —se presentó con más recato—. Y ellos son mis amigos, Yut-Lung y Buddy.

El rubio vislumbró a la pequeña bola de pelos escondida entre los matorrales, al escuchar su nombre saltó hacia Eiji, el niño lo atrapó en el aire y soltó una sonora risa.

—Ash Lynx —respondió al instante.

El niño amplió su sonrisa para después girarse a Yut-Lung.

—¿Puedes traerle un vaso de agua? Dice que paseaba por aquí, debe estar cansado...

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño, le echó una última mirada al rubio y entró a la casa.

Eiji se acercó a la fuente y se sentó en el borde con menos grietas, Ash lo imitó.

—Casi nunca tenemos visitas —comentó mientras acariciaba el pelaje del cachorro.

Ash lo miró fijamente, analizando sus suaves facciones, el colorete que surgía en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas, quizá debido a su nerviosismo de estar hablando con un completo desconocido muchos años mayor que él.

—El Palacio Frío no es un lugar al que apetezca ir.

Eiji sonrió.

—Cierto, nadie quiere venir aquí.

Ash no resistió la tentación y tomó uno de los mechones del menor, el cabello en sus dedos parecía tinta que escurría con elegancia, lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

Eiji detuvo sus movimientos y contuvo la respiración, no sabía qué hacer.

—Yue... —susurró aterrado.

El mayor estaba frente suyo, Ash soltó su cabello y recibió el vaso de agua. Yut-Lung lo fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar asiento en medio de los dos, Eiji lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de este.

Susurró algo para él y eso hizo que el mayor rodara los ojos.

—¿Mmm?

Yut-Lung abrazó con más fuerza a Eiji.

—Quiere saber si afuera venden _mochis_. Es un glotón, desde que llegó aquí no para hablar de que quiere algunos.

Ash se quedó en blanco.

_Este niño..._

Eiji, sin separarse del azabache, le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—¡No soy un glotón!

Yut-Lung sonrió de lado.

—Claro que si, además de feo eres glotón.

—¡No es cierto!

—Oh, claro que si, pequeño bribón.

Ash, finalmente, soltó una carcajada atrayendo la atención de los menores.

—Lo investigaré —respondió entre risas, antes de regresarle el vaso a Yut-Lung—. Te lo diré la próxima vez que venga.

Los ojos de Eiji se iluminaron.

—¿Vendrás a jugar?

Ash se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia Eiji, tomó su mentón con dulzura.

—Por supuesto, jugaré contigo.

Yut-Lung entrecerró los ojos y lo observo frívolamente. El inocente Eiji no había leído el verdadero significado de sus palabras pero el mayor si, sería un problema, algo de lo que haría que Blanca se encargara.

Dicho eso, Ash se fue sin mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash actúa bien imbécil al inicio, perdonenlo(?) Aún no se le mete un Eiji al corazón ;;
> 
> Y como se pudieron dar cuenta, no respeto las edades del canon, aquí Max tiene 17 años y Blanca/Jessica 30 años.
> 
> Según la Wiki, los ojos de Yut son «Purplish black cuya traducción sería como «negro purpureo» pero en español (corrijanme si no) es más acertado decir «negro purpura» (como «rosa salmón»(?) así que lo coloqué así :D


	4. Cocina

Los hongos que había recogido fueron devorados por ratones, o al menos eso creía Yut-Lung, la evidencia que dejaron los animales se basaba en sus sobras.

Maldijo en voz alta al Emperador antes de tomar su canasta y regresar a casa con las manos vacías.

Como ser mágico, el alimento y el agua no era algo necesario para su supervivencia, solo tendría que dormir más de lo normal dentro de su espejo y el asunto estaría solucionado. Lo que le preocupaba era Eiji, por Buddy no había tanto problema, el cachorro solía ir con los nobles de la corte para ser alimentado en tiempos de crisis, pero el menor era un niño muy débil y enfermizo.

Si se saltaba alguna de sus comidas terminaba con migraña y náuseas, sin dos le dolería el estómago y tendría fiebre, y si pasaba un día entero sin comer entraría en estado crítico.

Al parecer, la hermana de Eiji por eso aprendió el oficio de la herbolaria, todo para tratar de «curar» a su hermano —aunque Yut-Lung, como antiguo médico, podía decir que lo de Eiji era de herencia, la naturaleza le dio un cuerpo débil—.

Ese detalle le pareció irónico al mayor, la hermana de Eiji dedicó su vida a él para que al final este terminara sacrificándose en su lugar.

De mal genio buscó en la cocina algo que engañara el estómago del moreno, encontró hierbas para hacer té y nueces así que esa fue la comida y cena de Eiji.

El pequeño recibió lo que había sin quejas, incluso parecía feliz, eso contrarió a Yut-Lung ya que no sabía si era la alegría natural de su ser o la que se generó al conocer al despiadado Emperador.

Eso de fingir ser un guardia para acercarse a él... Yut-Lung no quería pensar mucho en el tema, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para impedir que ese cruel hombre lastimara a Eiji.

_La historia de cientos de años atrás no debía repetirse._

Para el día siguiente Eiji no se levantó de su cama, aunque seguía riendo y jugando con Buddy era notorio su cansancio, eso se incrementó por la noche ya que le fue imposible conseguir algo de comer al azabache.

Mientras dormía, Yut-Lung decidió explorar el bosque con mayor profundidad, afortunadamente encontró árboles frutales, el contra era que la mayoría de las frutas estaban inmaduras.

Usando un poco de su poder mágico localizó algunas de las mejores consiguiendo así dos peras.

Cuando regresó ya había amanecido, corrió a la habitación de Eiji y lo encontró en medio de una terrible fiebre. Se apresuró a cortar la pera en pequeños trozos y se los fue tendiendo con cuidado al menor.

—Vamos, Eiji. Haz un esfuerzo, si no comes empeorarás.

Eiji abrió la boca ligeramente y dejó que Yut-Lung le diera un trocito de pera, comenzó a masticar lentamente y con dificultad, como si la textura de la fruta fuera sustituida por un trozo de cuero. Era lamentable verlo en ese estado.

Yut-Lung no pudo tolerar la situación y salió corriendo del Palacio Frío al Palacio Imperial.

Estaba furioso, su pálida piel había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza por el enojo, sus puños se encontraban cerrados a los laterales de su cuerpo y caminaba con el mentón en alto. De no ser por su ropa algunos de los sirvientes lo habrían confundido con algún noble a punto de ordenar una ejecución.

Llegó a la cocina y exigió hablar con la encargada.

—La ración de alimentos del mes pasado se terminó, la Séptima Dama ha pasado hambre en los últimos dos días —dijo fríamente mientras encaraba a la mujer gordinflona.

Esta lo barrió con la mirada e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Las raciones que reciben salen de mi buena voluntad, el Emperador nunca ordenó que suministremos alimentos al Palacio Frío así que no estoy obligada a mandar algo. Esperen a finales de mes, las sobras serán suyas.

Yut-Lung la ignoró por completo y entró a la cocina, fue tomando los alimentos que le saltaban a la vista. La mujer comenzó a gritonearle a sus ayudantes que llamaran a los guardias.

—¡Ladrón! ¡No puedes entrar a la cocina y llévate lo que te plazca!

Yut-Lung tomó un enorme trozo de queso y lo guardó en la bolsa de tela que había llevado para el atraco.

—Deje que las otras damas murieran, no permitiré que suceda lo mismo con esta —susurró en un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie más lo escuchó.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Una ronca e imponente voz se alzó sobre los gritos de la encargada. Todos, incluso la mujer, guardaron silencio. Yut-Lung los ignoró y continuó recogiendo alimentos.

—General, no se moleste con esto. Ya hemos llamado a la Guardia Real —informó la mujer.

Sergei entrecerró los ojos y analizó la cocina hasta identificar a la persona que no encajaba ahí. Guardó silencio pero tampoco se movió de lugar.

Al instante llegaron un par de jóvenes guardias.

—¡Ese es el ladrón! ¡Llévenselo! —exclamó la mujer recuperando su voz chillona.

Los guardias se apresuraron a sujetar a Yut-Lung de los brazos y arrastrarlo fuera de la cocina.

—¡¿Dejaran que la Séptima Dama muera?! ¡Podrán pasar cientos de años pero su actitud de mierda prevalece!

Sergei se mostró interesado por la mención de la concubina e hizo una señal con la mano para que los guardias se detuvieran.

—¿Vienes del Palacio Frío? —preguntó solemne.

Yut-Lung tensó la mandíbula y estaba a nada de maldecirlo hasta la muerte cuando reparó en el uniforme. Esa persona tenía más poder que la encargada o los guardias, si conseguía convencerlo tendría comida para Eiji.

—Eso pregúnteselo a Su Majestad —comentó con frialdad pero moderando su tono de voz para no parecer un lunático.

Sergei meditó la situación por un momento antes de pedirles a los guardias que esperaran ahí. Él regresó sobre sus pasos, directo al despacho del Emperador.

Unos funcionarios de la corte salieron cuando él se disponía a entrar, le informaron que el humor de Su Majestad era pésimo y le recomendaban que se pasara luego si tenía malas noticias que dar.

Sergei dio las gracias e ingresó al despacho sin anunciarse, algo que los funcionarios no sabían si interpretar como valentía o mezquindad.

Ash estaba leyendo unos documentos con el ceño fruncido, entre más leía más se ennegrecía su semblante. Eso no lo detuvo.

—Tenemos problemas en la cocina.

—Leo el reporte de Hokkaido, ¿puedes explicarme por qué un pleito de la servidumbre me interesaría más que esto?

Sergei caminó al escritorio, solo se detuvo cuando quedó a tres pies de distancia.

—El Palacio Frío está involucrado en esto.

Ash dejó los documentos de lado y le regaló un momento de su atención a Sergei.

—El sirviente de la Séptima Dama tomó algunos alimentos y eso desencadenó el conflicto.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No tienen suficiente con el suministro que se les manda mes a mes? —preguntó antes de tomar de nuevo los documentos.

Sergei dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Ese es el problema, Ash. Tu prohibiste el suministro desde la llegada de la Primera Dama, ¿cómo crees que todas ellas murieron?

El rubio soltó los documentos y miró un punto en la nada, recordando al curioso niño del Palacio Frío. Recordaba la finura de su piel, el brillo en sus ojos, el rosado en sus labios, la sedosidad de su cabello, su alegre sonrisa y sus ademanes de conejo.

Tomó la calidez que esos recuerdos creaban en su corazón y los encerró en lo más profundo de su ser, lo sustituyó con sus planes para hacer que ese pequeño país se rindiera y endureció su semblante.

Si iba a relacionarse con ese niño sería únicamente para sacar provecho de él. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Lo primero que intentaría probar sería su cuerpo.

* * *

Sergei regresó a la cocina con las órdenes del Emperador en mente, tal y como le pidió, ordenó que soltaran a Yut-Lung y que se le dieran cinco cajas repletas de toda clase de víveres.

Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron al escucharlo pero al instante tensó todo su cuerpo.

La voluntad del Emperador no era tan altruista como para brindar algo sin pedir otra cosa a cambio.

Desvió la mirada de las cajas que eran llenadas y observó con preocupación el camino por donde llegó.

Quería reunirse con Eiji lo más pronto posible.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Ordena que corten la hierba.

Max siguió de cerca al Emperador, al ver hacia dónde se dirigía se detuvo en seco y asintió torpemente.

Ash lo miró de soslayo.

—Regresa, asegúrate de que distraigan al sirviente por lo menos una hora.

Max observó a Ash con temor, conocía a su amo de toda una vida, con esas simples palabras sabía que a la Séptima Dama no le iría bien.

Ash no perdió el tiempo y entró directamente al Palacio Frío, el lugar era pequeño así que no le costó mucho encontrar la habitación de Eiji. Cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño al ver la cama vacía con las sábanas revueltas.

Frustrado comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa sin resultado alguno, ni rastro del cachorro encontró.

No era la clase de persona que se daba por vencido con tanta facilidad así que regresó a la habitación y buscó algún escondite secreto. _Eiji debía estar ahí._

Se agachó junto a la cama y encontró un espejo de mano, era de plata con un trozo de lapislázuli en la parte superior. Analizó el grabado de la plata encontrando similitud con los grabados que la familia Wong utilizaba en su armamento.

Estaba a nada de llevárselo cuando escuchó el ladrido de un perro en la cercanía, dejó el espejo en el suelo —con la intención de llevárselo después— y salió al patio.

Boddy no estaba ahí pero seguía escuchando su ladrido. Siguió el sonido hasta uno de los laterales del Palacio, detrás de unos escombros de madera se hallaba una puerta de madera con un arco de flores.

Sin dudarlo la abrió y....

Quedó maravillado.

Los muros de ese pequeño espacio estaban plagados de una infinidad de exóticas flores, había un diminuto estanque en una de las esquinas con peces de colores y una multitud de mariposas revoloteaba por todo el lugar. Pero lo más bello del jardín era el manto de pequeñas flores amarillas que se expandía en el centro.

Buddy correteaba a las mariposas mientras que Eiji descansaba sobre el manto, su respiración era apenas notoria y por su semblante se podía decir que tenía un _buen_ sueño.

Ash caminó hacía él lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, solo lo observó, con eso tenía suficiente.

O al menos era su intención ya que una ola de mariposas _lo atacó_ , los agraciados seres aletearon alrededor de su cara haciéndolo retroceder. Buddy, quien anteriormente jugaba con calma, comenzó a gruñirle y ladrarle con fiereza.

Incluso pudo sentir como sus pies se enredaban con las raíces de las flores amarillas al punto de hacerlo caer. Se sentía como si no fuera bienvenido al jardín... _o como si este quisiera proteger a Eiji._

Gracias al alboroto, Eiji despertó, sus ojos lucían vidriosos debido a la fiebre y le costó trabajo enfocar los objetos a su alrededor. Cuando pudo vislumbrar al rubio sonrió, le parecía gracioso verlo luchar contra Buddy —quien mordía una de sus piernas— y las mariposas.

Al escuchar su sonora risa, las mariposas y Buddy se alejaron de Ash y se apresuraron a amontonarse a su alrededor.

El turmalina cabello del menor se vio adornado por las hermosas alas de las mariposas mientras que sus mejillas eran atacadas por los mimos de su cachorro.

—¡Buddy! ¡Basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —se quejó entre risas.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio, consternado por la escena anterior.

_Taz Taz Taz_

El ruido de algo cayendo en el suelo inquietó a todos los presentes, Eiji dejó de reír, las mariposas huyeron, Buddy se escondió y Ash se apresuró a revisar qué era lo que hizo tal sonido.

Los ojos del rubio se dilataron al ver en el patio principal una serie de cajas que flotaban en el aire, una a una fueron cayendo en el suelo, formando una fila. Dentro de ellas pudo vislumbrar los víveres que pidió darle a Yut-Lung.

El azabache entró detrás de la última caja, al notar la presencia del rubio hizo un ademán para que la caja quedara en sus manos.

La dejó en el suelo sin despegar la vista del Emperador.

—¡Yue! —Eiji corrió a lado de Ash para alcanzar a su amigo, cuando iba a mitad del camino cayó de lado debido a las náuseas que sentía.

Ash logró sujetarlo a tiempo, lo recostó en sus brazos y lo cargó. Todo esto observando con recelo al azabache.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ignorando el estado de Eiji.

—Ash vino a jugar —respondió el menor en un débil tono de voz.

El rubio posó su mano sobre la frente de Eiji y ensombreció su semblante al notar la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Llamaré al médico real —hizo saber ignorando al par.

Yut-Lung lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Crees que _Su Majestad_ lo permitirá?

Eiji cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó repetidas veces.

—Ese hombre es malo —musitó temeroso—. Ash —suplicó aferrándose a las ropas del mayor—. Prefiero morir antes que enfrentarme a él...

El rubio quedó estupefacto con las palabras del menor.

—¿Por qué le temes? —preguntó monótonamente.

Eiji abrió los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos.

Yut-Lung se apresuró a interferir.

—Agradecería mucho si dejas a Eiji en paz —espetó—. Necesita descansar.

Por inercia, Ash asintió y llevó al niño dentro del Palacio. Lo dejó sobre su cama con cuidado. Eiji de inmediato se ocultó entre las sábanas.

Verlo molesto hizo que su corazón temblara, no quería ver al menor en ese estado.

—Lo lamento, no volveré a preguntarte sobre el Emperador.

—¿Has visto al Emperador? —preguntó Eiji por debajo de las sabanas.

—Si.

—¿Es tan horrible como dicen?

Ash sonrió melancólicamente, se alejó de la cama.

—Es mucho peor, tanto que...casi te hacía daño.

Eiji descubrió su rostro y observó a Ash pasmado.

—Quería...lastimarme.

Ash asintió.

—Entiendo porque le temes, incluso yo... le temo a veces.

Eiji le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ash. Dejaré que el Emperador me haga daño antes de que te lo haga a ti.

El rubio sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, cuando habló su voz salió temblorosa.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Eiji se sentó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza, imitando el ademán de un curioso pájaro.

—Somos amigos y eso es lo que los amigos hacen. ¿No crees?

Ash estaba perdido.

¿Hasta dónde arrastraría la mentira?


	5. Moneda

—¿Qué opinas de Ash?

Yut-Lung detuvo sus movimientos en seco y observó a Eiji. El moreno descansaba en su cama, acariciaba a Buddy, a pesar de que le sonreía a su cachorro, su tono de voz había sido serio y seco.

El azabache desvió la mirada y retomó su tarea de doblar la ropa limpia.

—No me agrada —respondió con simpleza.

Eiji no añadió nada más, tomó a Buddy y lo arropó a su lado. Para cuando Yut-Lung terminó su tarea, el pequeño ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Recogió su espejo del suelo y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

El Emperador quería acercarse más a Eiji algo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Escapar del Palacio Frío con el moreno era imposible si no contaban con el apoyo de un tercero pero, en teoría, también te librarías del despiadado rubio con la muerte.

Hizo la posición de loto sobre la agrietada madera y sacó de su espejo un nenúnfar aperlado, una pluma de plata y un cristal boreal. Los tres objetos eran ingredientes de grado superior para crear objetos mágicos, como artesano, tenía algunos bajo su poder.

Colocó el nenúnfar en su palma izquierda, el cristal frente a él, y la pluma en su mano derecha.

Cerró los ojos y quitó el sello que retenía su alma, la magia comenzó a fluir desde cada gota de sangre hasta la punta de sus dedos sin limitación alguna.

Algunos sellos de color zafiro se formaron a su alrededor, en sus palmas y en su frente consiguiendo que los tres objetos levitaran y comenzaran a disolverse.

La última vez que forjó un objeto mágico fue un día antes de su muerte así que temía errar debido a los cientos de años que se mantuvo sin practicar, aún así se puso como meta terminar antes del amanecer. Aumentó el flujo de magia de los sellos para conseguirlo pero tuvo que retractarse cuando escuchó un _crack_ proveniente de su espejo.

Sin detener su labor, frunció el ceño.

Su espejo también era un limitante, si excedía la carga de magia que este soportaba lo rompería y su alma se dispersaría sin la opción de entrar al círculo de la reencarnación.

Quien dijera que ser un ser mágico era fácil, estaría mintiendo.

Eiji se levantó cerca del alba por un vaso de agua, al ver a Yut-Lung rodeado de todos esos sellos y en un estado profundo de meditación, no se atrevió a dar paso alguno y se limitó a observarlo desde la puerta de su recamara.

El espectáculo de luces y chispas que brotaba del objeto que se creaba lo dejó cautivado. Nunca antes había visto al mayor hacer algo de ese calibre. Era fantástico.

Tres horas más tarde, una fuerte ventisca rodeó todo el Palacio Frío, las puertas y ventanas se azotaron con fuerza, y fue entonces cuando Yut-Lung abrió los ojos.

Los sellos desaparecieron y el objeto que elaboró flotaba cerca del techo, sobre su cabeza.

Se puso de pie ignorando el hormigueo de sus piernas y tomó la pequeña moneda dorada en forma de flor.

Cuando se giró para regresar a la habitación del moreno, encontró al susodicho dormido en el suelo. Negó con pesadez antes de cargarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la cama.

Acarició su turmalina cabello y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Todo estará bien, Eiji —afirmó a la par que colocaba la moneda sobre el pecho del menor.

El metal se encendió en rojo vivo y una estela de luz en forma de dragón apareció, la luz rojiza envolvió a Eiji. El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la luz penetró su cuerpo, cuando esta desapareció relajó su semblante.

El trabajo de Yut-Lung estaba _casi_ hecho, solo tenía que hacer algo más para poder vivir tranquilo.

**⚜⚜⚜**

El Emperador tenía una sala de entrenamiento exclusiva, era enorme, completamente gris, prácticamente solitaria, solo un espejo de cuerpo completo figuraba al fondo.

En el centro colgaba un saco de piel relleno de harina, el rubio lo golpeaba sin parar. El sudor escurría desde su frente y nuca hasta su desnudo torso, colándose por la decena de cicatrices en su pecho.

Tras él, una amarga sonrisa rompió el silencio sepulcral, el ruido provenía del espejo.

—Oh, no. ¿Ese niño ha cautivado nuestro corazón?

Ash lo ignoró y aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y podían escuchar el crujido de sus huesos, sin embargo, no pararía.

Debía dispersar esa idea de su mente, Eiji solo era una víctima más, no le haría daño.

—Nunca hemos tenido un amante masculino, ese pequeño podía ser nuestro comodín. ¿No lo crees? —insistió la voz en el espejo a la par que Ash le dio el golpe final al saco, mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Solo así se dignó a mirarse en el espejo, su reflejo vestía las ropas del Emperador y sus ojos brillaban sutilmente en llamas carmesí, mientras que su sonrisa era tan frívola que el propio Ash se sintió algo intimidado.

Aquel espejo tenía un trozo de rubí en la copa, entre las runas doradas del marco, runas similares a las que había visto en el espejo de Eiji, por lo que deducía que ambos espejos fueron creados por la familia Wong.

A diferencia del espejo del moreno —el cual Ash no sabía qué propiedad mágica tenía— el objeto de enfrente era una herramienta para controlar la maldición de la familia real, esta era llamada «La locura escarlata» ya que, se decía, en algún punto de su gobierno, los emperadores perderían la cabeza y la única manera de mantener la cordura sería derramando sangre a diestra y siniestra.

De este modo, los ancestros de Ash desencadenaron un sin fin de guerras y conflictos con otros reinos, tanto fue el impacto que ahora él debía lidiar con ellos.

El espejo fue regalado a un ancestro suyo por la esposa del último patriarca Wong, se decía que este retenía en su reflejo la locura de los futuros emperadores. Esto les serviría para intentar lidiar con su locura, viéndolo como una persona ajena a sí mismos, podrían buscar el desencadenante de su enfermedad y atacarla de raíz.

Por desgracia, nadie lo había conseguido, incluso, su padre se suicidó frente al espejo cuando su reflejo le confesó su más grande deseo.

Ash entre cerró los ojos, observando con desprecio a su propia figura, invocó su espada logrando que el rubio en el espejo sonriera con dicha.

—Castigándote no lograrás que me vaya.

Ash ignoró su comentario, sin despegar la mirada de él, lanzó la espada al aire cuando esta terminó de materializarse.

—Castiga —masculló.

La espada traspasó su pecho haciéndolo escupir una bocanada de sangre, su reflejo puso una cara amarga y desapareció.

La espada rubí que lo acompañaba día y noche no era más que un regalo del cielo para _castigar_ la maldad en la tierra, la gema en su empuñadura era un objeto mágico que leía los corazones y almas de cualquier ser viviente, si esta detectaba que la persona en cuestión había cometido algo despreciable, lo atacaría sin dudar.

Eso junto a las habilidades de Ash en el campo de batalla lo habían convertido en una leyenda viviente, mataba sin pestañear a más de quince persona en un movimiento.

La espada tenía diferentes niveles de «castigo», cuando Ash lo usaba contra si lo hacía a nivel espiritual y no físico, lo que significaba que el filo de su espada solo le haría daño a su alma y no a ningún órgano vital, el dolor sería insufrible y su piel quedaría marcada de por vida.

Tras escupir la sangre, Ash enderezó su espalda, limpió las comisuras de sus labios y repitió «Castiga», la espada rubí destelló en un halo rojo y penetró de nueva cuenta su pecho. Él cayó de rodillas, dejando salir hilos e hilos de líquido carmesí.

—¡Castiga! —exclamó desde el suelo al recordar la pulcra sonrisa de Eiji.

La espada se abalanzó una vez más sobre su pecho, esta vez dando diez movimientos de golpe, derribando completamente al rubio.

—Cast...iga.

Una última vez, la espada hizo un ademán de golpearlo pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la presencia de una fuerte energía mágica. Ash recuperó la postura al detectarlo también.

Como pudo, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo hasta una ventana y buscó con la mirada indicios de magia.

—¡Woooo! ¡Miren! ¡Miren! —gritó una joven sirviente desde el patio.

La muchacha señalaba el cielo y atrajo la mirada de Su Majestad.

Una lluvia de pequeñas flores amarillas envolvió el Palacio Imperial y sus alrededores por unos cuantos minutos. Ash estiró su mano para tomar una, esta al tocar su piel se convirtió en un chorro de sangre, algo que solo sucedía con él ya que algunas chicas de la servidumbre jugaban entre la lluvia de flores y con ellas no se repetía el efecto.

Alguien lo acababa de maldecir.

Sonrió.

¿Qué maldición tendría más efecto? ¿La de su linaje o la de un poderoso ser mágico?


	6. Lindo

—Lindo, despierta.

Escuchar una melodiosa voz cada mañana mientras que suaves manos acariciaban sus mejillas y cabello, ya era una rutina.

—¡Onee-chan, no puedo peinarme!

Y, por supuesto, segundos después debía escuchar los chillidos de un molesto ser que se hacía llamar su hermana mayor. Cuando ella solía entrar en escena, fruncía el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados, y se envolvía en las finas mantas de su cama.

—Hina, intento despertar a Eiji. _Shhh._

Aunque la mayor usara un tono suave y delicado para regañarla, Hina daría fuertes pisadas en forma de reproche, inflaría las mejillas y saldría corriendo de la habitación para quejarse con su madre.

Eiji se limitaba a intentar dormir de nuevo, algo que la mayor de sus hermanas jamás permitiría.

—Lindo, vamos. Arriba, ya salió el sol.

La rutina seguía con un pequeño Eiji de seis años cubriéndose la cabeza mientras daba patadas debajo de la manta en un intento de sacar a su hermana del cuarto.

—¡No me llames «lindo»! ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

Su hermana soltaría una dulce carcajada mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama y comenzaría a hacerle cosquillas para calmarlo.

—No importa si tienes cinco, quince, veinte o cincuenta años. Eiji es mi hermanito así que siempre será un bebé para mi.

—¡Mamá! ¡Onee-chan me está molestando!

Una delicada, fina y sonriente figura aparecería en el umbral de la puerta.

Su madre usaba siempre hermosos yukatas de colores alegres pero elegantes, el de sus recuerdos era uno rosa, como las flores de cerezo, con estampados de gruñas.

A pesar de nunca adornar su cabello, siempre lucía como una reina.

Hina siempre estaría jalándola de la orilla de la yukata mientras se quejaba que su hermana mayor no la quería peinar. En conjunto con los gritos de Eiji, se podía decir que las mañanas eran caóticas.

—Nina, deja de molestar a Eiji. Eiji, es hora de levantarse. Papá quiere llevarte al trabajo, date prisa. Hina, no molestes a tu hermana. Ven, yo peinaré tu cabello.

Y en un segundo el orden gobernaba,

Nina ayudaría a Eiji a vestirse mientras su madre sentaba a Hina frente al tocador y peinaba su azabache melena con una peineta de coral blanco.

Recordar esas mañanas era doloroso, había sido tan feliz y él ni siquiera lo había sabido. Ahora añoraba tanto regresar al pasado y disfrutarlo como debía.

Solo pedía una segunda oportunidad.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Nina, tienes que tomar una decisión. Un nuevo emperador a ascendido al trono y la corte le busca una concubina. Tu eres la candidata número uno, después de todo, la educación que te hemos dado te resalta.

Durante la cena, Nina ignoraba a su padre, se concentró en arrebatarle el plato de las manos a Eiji para desmenuzar la carne de pollo. Eiji en lugar de agradecerle le dio un manotazo provocando que su madre lo fulminara con la mirada.

Su padre se limitó a guardar silencio, suspirar y negar.

—Padre, es un honor ser considerada para convertirme en la primera dama del Emperador pero no me veo como un adorno a su lado ni como diversión para su cama. Ustedes me necesitan, mi familia. Mira, Eiji ni siquiera sabe manejar los cubiertos aún.

Cuando el moreno la escuchó decir eso le soltó otro golpe en el brazo, Hina echó a reír mientras que su madre lo tomaba del asiento para cambiarlo a otro.

—Eiji, discúlpate. Hina, deja de burlarte.

—Nina, si rechazas la propuesta la gente comenzará a hablar...dudo mucho que consigas esposo tras esto. Por favor, considéralo.

—Padre, no hay nada que considerar. No seré concubina de Su Majestad.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Nina tenía diecisiete años al igual que el recién coronado Emperador. Su belleza era comparada con la de ninfas y diosas, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, sus rasgos parecían haber sido tallados a mano por el Creador, su cabello escurría como tinta por su espalda hasta el suelo y siempre portaba flores en la cabeza complementando su imagen de ser mágico.

Cuando Eiji no se molestaba con ella, admitía que su hermana era el ser más hermoso del universo, incluso un poco más que su madre.

Cuando Nina anunció que no sería concubina del Emperador, la gente la apoyó, creían que Su Majestad era un demonio que no merecía a una mujer como ella.

Los rumores del destierro de su hermano y el asesinato de la antigua corte hicieron que la opinión pública la apoyara así que los Okumura pudieron pasar página sin mucho esfuerzo.

Todo cambiaría el día que Eiji descubrió el secreto de su adorada hermana.

Recordaba verla escabullirse por un agujero del patio trasero y dirigirse a una calle lejana de su residencia portando un velo que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro.

En ese sitio los artistas callejeros se juntaban para actuar, las personas los rodeaban y a cambio de algo de entretenimiento les daban algunas monedas de cobre.

Nina adoraba bailar y la única forma que encontraba para hacerlo era vestirse como uno de esos mendigos y actuar a su lado.

Como su hermana era única, su acto también tenía que hacerlo.

Ella bailaba sobre una plataforma de bambú mientras que en el suelo descansaban trozos puntiagudos de porcelana. Si se equivocaba y caía, se lastimaría. El riesgo hacía atractivo su acto por lo que cada tarde decenas de personas esperaban por ella.

Eiji se ocultó entre la multitud y disfrutó de varias piezas de baile, mientras lo hacía ignoraba que un carruaje con el emblema del Emperador entraba en la calle con la intención de cruzar.

Tan pronto como los guardias de Su Majestad notaron el obstáculo en su camino encararon a las personas para que se fueran de ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No nos vamos a retirar!

—Es el nuevo Emperador, acata la orden o muere.

—Hay muchas calles, que él se vaya.

En aquel entonces, la fiereza de Su Majestad era conocida únicamente por los rumores así que nadie lo veía como una verdadera amenaza. Para la mayoría era solo un crío de diecisiete años jugando con la corona.

Cuando los murmullos llegaron a oídos del rubio, envió a su joven sirviente para calmar los ánimos.

Un chico de unos once años de cabello castaño saltó del carruaje y se dirigió a la enfurecida multitud.

A pesar de ser joven hablaba con propiedad así que acaparó la atención de la mayoría en segundos.

—Su Majestad no desea enfrentamientos, propone pagar su paso.

Las personas al ver la _debilidad_ en el carácter del joven heredero, en lugar de calmarse, tomaron confianza y se negaron rotundamente.

—Estamos viendo a una hada actuar, es más importante que el dinero.

—Si, si, si. Esa joven artista es muy encantadora, no podemos dejarla que se vaya sin que nos muestre su talento.

Eiji retrocedió al notar que la atención se dirigía a su hermana, la muchacha seguía en la plataforma de bambú, estaba dispuesta a huir del lugar para evitar los problemas pero al verse comprometida no hizo más que agradecer con pequeñas reverencias.

—Agradezco sus halagos pero esta humilde no tiene el derecho de obstruirle el paso a Su Majestad, será mejor si...

—Da igual, muestra tu talento.

La jovencita fue interrumpida por una varonil voz proveniente del interior del carruaje, en cuanto la persona habló, los guardias se arrodillaron así que el resto tuvo que hacerlo también. La mayoría a regañadientes.

—El talento de esta humilde no es tan fantástico como describen, Su Majestad.

El Emperador soltó una carcajada antes de llamar a su joven sirviente de regreso, tras escuchar las indicaciones de su amo, el pequeño les indicó a los presentes que se pusieran de pie.

—Su Majestad desea ver el acto de la joven ama. Si esta joven ama logra cautivar a Su Majestad, promete hacerla parte del harén imperial.

La multitud se sintió orgullo por la pequeña _mendiga_ pues ellos creían que era una hija de la calle que pronto sería bendecida por los cielos y no una chiquilla hija de una importante familia.

Nina contuvo sus emociones al escuchar la propuesta y aceptó, todo lo que debía hacer era fallar. ¿No?

Una cortada por la cerámica no sería nada comparado a una vida no deseada.

Cuando Nina estaba a punto de iniciar su acto, el Emperador la detuvo.

—Cerámica no, cambien los trozos por cuchillos.

Los espectadores encontraron grotesca la orden, pero su joven hada nunca fallaba así que poco se preocuparon y nadie abogó por ella.

Incluso Eiji solo pudo aferrarse a sus manos y observar con anhelo a su hermana.

Ella era grandiosa. No caería.

Quien diría que tan rápido como el acto inició, una espada rubí saldría disparada del carruaje y cortaría el soporte de bambú ocasionando que la joven cayera sobre las cuchillas en el suelo.

Eiji aún podía recordar el olor de la sangre, los hermosos corceles negros cruzando sobre el cadáver y las miradas de indiferencia de los guardias.

Ese día aprendió una valiosa lección.

_Nunca te interpongas en el camino de Su Majestad._

* * *

—¡Onee-chan, despierta!

Hina se aferraba al inerte cuerpo de su hermana mientras sollozaba como un pequeño cachorro. Sus rojizos ojos no dejaban de escapar salado rocío que caía en las pálidas mejillas de Nina.

Su madre lloraba en brazos de su padre, este no hacía ruido alguno pero su corazón crujía con dolor.

—Onee-chan, tengo sueño. ¿Puedes contarme un cuento?

La dulce e inocente voz del moreno sacó del trance a toda la familia. El pequeño que siempre decía ser un adulto se comportaba al fin como un niño en busca de protección.

Era doloroso de ver y escuchar.

Los ojos chocolate de Eiji se nublaron antes de caminar con una lentitud agonizante hacía su hermana.

—Onee-chan, ¿por qué no te levantas? Tengo sueño, no podré dormir si no me cuentas un cuento. Si no te levantas, ¿quién me despertará por las mañanas? Onee-chan, ¿me escuchas? Ya no te pegaré...prometo dejar que cortes mi carne mientras aprendo a usar los palillos...yo...ya no te gritaré...

—Eiji, Nina ya no...

Hina soltó las ropas de su herma e intentó calmar a su joven hermano, pero este no hizo más que esquivarla para correr a los brazos de la mayor.

—Papá, Nina está siendo perezosa. ¡Dile que se levante! Ya es la hora de la cena, Nina debe despertar... —sollozó mientras tiraba del cuerpo de su hermana.

—Eiji... —Su madre se apresuró a cargarlo para evitar que siguiera lastimando a su hermana.

—¡Lindo, Nina me dice lindo así que ustedes deben decirme así! —les reprochó.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—La solicitud... llegó de nuevo...

Cerca de seis años habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su adorada hermana cuando un edicto de la corte imperial apareció en sus manos. Parecía que la pesadilla se repetiría otra vez.

Su madre tiró un tazón de arroz y se llevó las manos al rostro, aturdida.

—Nos quitó a Nina, ¿ahora nos arrebatará a Hina?

Su padre suspiró con pesadez y observó con melancolía a su ahora hija mayor.

La joven dejó de ser caprichosa para dedicar su vida a la salud de su hermano menor. Era el legado que Nina les había dejado, no podían darla.

—Padre, madre, no hay otra opción —afirmó la jovencita con dulzura mientras tomaba con sus palillos algo de natto y lo dejaba en el tazón de su hermano—. Haré un listado de todas las hierbas que ocupo para la medicina de Eiji, estoy segura que encontraran a alguien que pueda fabricarla tras mi partida.

—Onee-chan, ¿crees que viva por mucho tiempo? —El tono de voz de Eiji seguía siendo infantil pero serio, algo que alarmó a sus padres.

Hina sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Lo harás, lindo. Vivirás hasta que estés tan arrugado como una pasa, solo toma tu medicina. ¿Si?

Eiji levantó la vista del tazón y negó.

—Onee-chan, yo soy muy enfermizo. No lo lograré.

Su madre le dio un golpecito en la cabeza antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo un niño puede decir eso? ¿Quién te metió esas ideas a la cabeza?

Eiji suspiró.

—Ma, quiero ir en lugar de Onee-chan.

—Eiji tu no puedes...

—Quiero.

Hina forzó una sonrisa más dulce.

—Niño tonto, Su Majestad solo quiere mujeres y no niños que apenas saben escribir sus nombres. Deja que tu onee-chan se haga cargo de esto.

—Yo vi a Nina morir...él es muy...malo. No dejaré que te haga daño.

Su madre rompió una taza antes de girarse hacia su marido y reprocharle entre lágrimas.

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡Dile a tu hijo que eso es imposible! ¡Díselo!

Su padre cerró los ojos antes de recargarse contra su asiento y suspirar.

—Su Majestad no toca a las concubinas, Eiji podría...

La bella dama que Eiji conocía como madre desató su ira y abofeteó a su padre unas cuantas veces antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo y gritar.

—¡Me quitó a Nina, no permitiré que me quite a Eiji! ¡Él es mi bebé!

—Ma...ya no soy un bebé —sonrió—. Quiero ser el príncipe que salve a Hina.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Repítelo.

Hina había cortado su cabello a la altura a la que lo tenía Eiji, para fingir que ya no se encontraba en su hogar, ahora vestía ropas de los sirvientes varones de la familia.

Colocó en las manos de Eiji unas puntiagudas tijeras, el moreno cubría la parte inferior de su rostro con un velo de seda roja y usaba uno de los yukatas de su hermana, este le quedaba algo grande.

—Si el Emperador intenta tocarme, me cortó las muñecas con las tijeras.

Hina sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Exacto, no debes dejar que ese hombre te haga daño. Si tienes que morir, que la decisión este en tus manos.

Los hermanos se abrazaron una última vez antes de que Eiji saliera de la residencia y subiera al carruaje imperial.

Cuando el vehículo desapareció en el camino, Hina corrió al establo de la casa y tomó un caballo.

Si su hermano moriría para salvarla, lo menos que ella podía hacer era destruir todo el Imperio para compensarlo.

Se aliaría con los seres mágicos y mataría con sus propias manos al Emperador.

Lo juraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap abarcó más el pasado de Eiji, al menos ya saben por qué le tiene miedo al Emperador y actúa tan infantil.
> 
> Me gustaría decir que Ash tiene justificación para hacer lo que hizo, pero no es buena, como era el nuevo Emperador tenía que demostrar su fiereza de algún modo y la hermana de Eiji fue parte de ese «modo», por desgracia.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que haga Eiji cuando sepa la verdad?
> 
> Claro, para que eso pase falta algunos caps. Mientras, veremos como Ash y Eiji se vuelven inseparables -inserten risa malvada-


	7. Emperatriz Viuda

—¿Y bien?

Jessica soltó la mano de Su Majestad y se acomodó en su asiento.

La sangre había dejado una marca en la palma de la mano del rubio, la forma de una pequeña flor, apenas perceptible, como si su piel se hubiera ensuciado por algo de tinta roja que se borraría tras un par de lavadas.

—Más que una maldición, es un hechizo de protección —reveló.

Max pasó su mirar de Jessica a Ash, frunció el ceño levemente.

—No lo entiendo. Si ese ser mágico quería proteger algo, ¿no habría sido más factible lanzarle una maldición?

Sergei lo fulminó con la mirada.

De cierto modo Max tenía razón, el Palacio Imperial tenía una barrera _inquebrantable_ que impedía que magia externa afectara a las personas dentro, aquel ser mágico fue capaz de romperla, por lo tanto, habría podido aprovechar para asesinar al rubio, pero no lo hizo y eso era lo que le importaba a Sergei.

—Quizá no sea dañino pero puede servir para que lo rastreen. —Sergei se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la rubia—. Madame, por favor, rompa el hechizo.

Jessica negó sutilmente.

—Lamento ser incompetente pero desconozco la magia empleada. No fue lanzado por un mago, hechicero, hada, elfo o cualquier otro ser mágico del que tengamos registro. Puede ser una magia milenaria, como el de la familia...

—Wong.

La atención de todos se redirigió a Ash, quien hasta ese momento se dignó a hablar, todo lo que hacía era mirar la marca en su mano. Ojos fríos cual fénix, facciones afiladas y entrecejo arrugado, se veía aterrador.

Jessica no tambaleó al responder.

—Así es. La familia Wong creó su propio sistema de magia y hechicería, retomando factores naturalistas y sintéticos. La marca en tu mano es una ligera acumulación de sangre, como un moretón, algo muy acorde a lo que ellos hacían.

Ash y Sergei asintieron solemnemente mientras que Max se mostró patidifuso. Al verlo, Jessica le regaló una mueca de disgusto.

—La lección de la familia Wong se te dio el mes pasado, Max. ¿Al menos recuerdas algo?

El castaño sonrió tontamente y negó, recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza propinado por el bastón de la bella mujer.

Sergei negó para sí.

—Los Wong fueron conocidos, principalmente, por usar las técnicas prohibidas Gu. Un método en el que se usaba el veneno para sanar o enfermar, al combinarlo con la magia y la hechicería tradicional, nació una técnica desconocida para todos aquellos que no tuvieran su apellido —explicó—. Cuando se juntó con la magia el resultado era similar a usar tu energía vital para dañarte o sanarte, de hecho, durante su asedio, muchas personas murieron dado a que sus órganos internos explotaron en medio del combate.

Max parpadeó sorprendido antes de mirar a Ash. Si el rubio hubiera sido maldecido por esa extraña magia, ¿no significaba su muerte?

Entonces, ¿porqué esa persona se limitó?

Ash pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Para saber las intenciones de este ser mágico, primero debemos analizar el hechizo. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Jessica?

La mujer asintió, tomó de nueva cuenta la delgada mano de Su Majestad y sondeó la marca con algo de magia.

—Es....demasiado simple —confesó atontada.

Sergei se mostró irritado.

—Explícate.

—El hechizo no me deja saber qué o a quién protege pero, en resumidas cuentas, mientras Ash no intente tomarlo, este no se activará.

Ash apartó su mano y observó con detenimiento la marca, no podía ser tan simple.

—¿Moriré si se activa? —preguntó monótonamente.

Jessica bajó la mirada.

—Eso es lo que más me intriga, si se activa, el objeto o persona que protege recibirá una gota de sangre de bestia demoníaca.

Sergei y Max enderezaron sus cuerpos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡¿Qué?!

La sangre de bestia demoníaca era un elixir de belleza y eterna juventud, era tan escaso que solo era usado por la familia real. Con una sola gota la Emperatriz viuda podía vivir tranquilamente por unos diez años sin mostrar arruga alguna. De hecho, el antiguo Emperador, falleció a los cincuenta y cinco años con la apariencia de un treintañero. ¿Qué caso tenía recibir sangre demoníaca?

Ash cerró los ojos y su puño con fuerza. Era tan confuso, por más que pensara en la negatividad de aquel elixir, no encontraba nada.

—Max, Jessica, no hablen de esto con absolutamente nadie. Investiguen más sobre el posible atacante y los contras de la sangre bestial.

Tanto joven como adulta se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina.

—Como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

—Y tu... —Ash relajó su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y con una ira casi extinta, observó al mayor—....consigue una caja de mochis.

Sergei sonrió sin entender del todo.

— _¿Mochis?_

Ash frunció el ceño.

—Si, mochis.

Sergei salió de la oficina aturdido, ¿Jessica se habría equivocado?

Quizá ese hechizo era para cambiar la personalidad y no de protección porque, en caso contrario, ¿para que mierda Ash quería una caja de mochis?

De hecho, Sergei ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. No sonaba como un arma letal o una especie venenosa de insecto.

Era tan extraño.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—¡Ash!

Eiji salió descalzo de la casa, de un brinco se abalanzó a los brazos del mayor, aferrándose a su cuello. Sonrió dulcemente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio.

—¡¿Vienes a jugar?! ¡¿Quieres jugar?!

Ash tomó al menor por las muñecas, siendo su tacto gentil y apenas palpable, lo apartó con dulzura y correspondió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, hoy me he tomado la tarde libre. Puedo estar contigo hasta el anochecer.

Eiji dio pequeños saltitos de gusto antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el azabache, corrió a su alrededor como un cachorro.

—¡Yue, ¿lo escuchaste?! ¡Ash jugará conmigo!

El azabache permanecía tal estatua en la entrada, manteniendo su vista fija en el rubio, no fue hasta la última frase que se relajó y sonrió.

—Tendré que preparar otra ración para la cena.

Eiji detuvo sus pasos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color melocotón, incluso sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

—Eso significa que...

—Puede quedarse a cenar.

—¡Si! —Eiji se apartó del azabache y corrió de regreso a Ash, lo abrazó por la cintura, su rostro enterrado en el pecho del mayor antes de alzar la mirada—. ¿Puedes?

De hecho no, Ash tenía una reunión con altos cargos del ejército para trazar una estrategia de recuperación para Hokkaido...

Pero Eiji le hablaba con un tono de voz tan gentil y armonioso, eso en combinación a sus ademanes de cachorro y ojos resplandecientes de conejo, le impedían rechazarlo.

Asintió.

—Claro que puedo, Eiji.

Yut-Lung le había montado una cometa con dibujos de gorriones en tinta negra. Mientras la cena estaba lista, Ash llevó al moreno a las afueras del Palacio Frío para jugar con ella. Gracias a que la hierba había sido recientemente cortada, Eiji podía correr de un lado a otro descalzo sin temor a lastimarse por algún insecto o animal ponzoñoso.

Buddy corría detrás de él, siguiendo la corriente de aire para que la cometa se elevara cada vez más alto en el cielo. Ash tuvo el placer de sostenerla por algunos momentos pero eso no le llenó de gusto tanto como observar la resplandeciente sonrisa del menor.

Los gorriones en el papel parecían volar de verdad cuando la cometa se alzaba, eso le hacía al recordar al moreno los gorriones en la ventana de su cuarto. Imaginaba que algún día ellos saldrían del papel y regresarían a su hogar.

La tristeza estaba implícita en los ojos de Eiji mientras sonreía.

Extrañaba a su familia.

—Su...Su...Maje...

Ash de inmediato se giró, Max estaba a unos metros de él, tartamudeaba al no saber si era buena idea hablarle o callar. Al ver que el rubio ensombrecía su mirada se mordió la lengua y cerró con fuerza la boca.

No importaban los años que tuviera a su lado, siempre que se molestaba lo primero que haría sería temer por su vida.

Eiji dejó de correr y observó con sorpresa al joven que miraba a Ash, estaba temblando.

Dejó caer el carrete de la cometa y caminó hasta quedar junto al rubio.

Aquel chico le parecía conocido.

—Max, ¿ya se dieron cuenta que escape de mi puesto como guardia?

Ash remarcó ligeramente el «guardia» provocando que todos los engranajes del cerebro del menor colapsaran. Max no tenía idea alguna de lo que significaba así que solo atinó a asentir.

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó Eiji con dulzura—. ¿También quieres jugar?

El gesto asesino que Ash le regaló a su sirviente no fue visto por Eiji así que el moreno creyó que el chico era asustadizo cuando vio que el temblor en su cuerpo incrementó. Bajó los hombros con tristeza y tiró de la manga de Ash, obligando al rubio a inclinar su rostro para escucharlo. Eiji se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

—Creo que le doy miedo a tu amigo —susurró—. ¿Realmente soy tan feo? —preguntó con inocencia.

Yue solía decirle que era un niño feo y revoltoso, con el tiempo lo fue creyendo así que era lo único que se le vino a la mente cuando Max se mostró más y más horrorizado.

—Eiji, no eres feo. Al contrario, creo que se siente temeroso de tu belleza —respondió Ash al instante.

El menor se alejó, inflando las mejillas ligeramente.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó antes de dar dos fuertes pisotones en el suelo—. Si eres mi amigo no endulzaras mis oídos con esa clase de palabras, solo acepta que soy feo.

Ash solo quería saber quién le metió esa idea a la cabeza para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Max tosió para atraer la atención de ambos, aunque ya no temía por su vida, seguía orando para no decir algo erróneo que hiciera enfurecer al mayor.

—Yo...yo solo vine a avisar que hay...problemas.

Ash suspiró.

—Que otros lo resuelvan, si es algo que los supere, pidan orientación de Sergei.

Max endureció su semblante.

—Es sobre la Emperatriz Viuda.

Eiji tomó la mano de Ash al ver que empalideció.

No sabía si la Emperatriz Viuda era igual de malvada que su hijo, pero sintió pena por ella. Parecía ser alguien importante para el rubio.

El dulce tacto del menor reconfortó a Ash. Despejó la bruma que se había apoderado de su mente y correspondió el gesto. Bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

—Eiji, tengo que irme.

El moreno asintió, aunque quería que Ash se quedara a su lado por más tiempo no lo obligaría a hacer algo que le afectara.

Ash se despidió de él y regresó al Palacio Imperial en compañía del joven de cabello castaño. Sin más, recogió la cometa y corrió de regreso a su patio. Buddy arrastró a él una pequeña caja de madera negra con grabados de flor de cerezo.

Se arrodilló frente al cachorro y alzó el objeto.

Una nota en papel dorado colgaba de la esquina de la caja.

_«No comas demasiados. -A»_

La curiosidad de Eiji se vio atrapada con aquella nota, con cuidado desató la cinta dorada que unía a Buddy con la caja, con cuidado la abrió.

Saltó de alegría.

—¡Yue! ¡Ash me regaló mochis!

**⚜⚜⚜**

La Emperatriz Viuda estaba a un par de años de entrar en su quinta década pero no lucía en lo absoluto como una mujer mayor. Gracias a la sangre de bestia demoníaca su apariencia se había congelado a la edad de veinticinco años, muchos la confundían con la hermana de Su Majestad, incluso algunos dudaban que esa mujer fuera tan vieja.

Desde que el antiguo Emperador falleció, rara vez salía del palacio, aquellos que tenían la dicha de conocerla se podían contar con los dedos de la palma de una mano ya que aquellos que convivieron en el pasado con ella ya habían muerto.

Muchos la describían como un hermoso fénix.

Su larga cabellera dorada llegaba al suelo, siempre adornaban su coronilla con rubíes y esmeraldas. Sus vestidos eran de oro o de plata.

La servidumbre rumoreaba que sus baños eran en leche de cabra, que no ingería más carne que la del pescado y el pollo, y que su voz era tan sonora como la de un ruiseñor.

Por supuesto, antes de que esta bella dama ocupara el asiento junto al del Emperador, existió otra mujer que se ganó los corazones del pueblo.

Su belleza no era tan destacable como el de la Emperatriz Viuda pero su personalidad era tan pura como la de una Santa.

Actualmente nadie recuerda el nombre de la mujer pero las malas lenguas aseguraban que era el _verdadero amor_ del difunto Emperador. De su unión nació Griffin, el hermano mayor de Su Majestad, convirtiendo en el legítimo heredero al trono.

Los mismos rumores decían que la olvidada Emperatriz murió envenenada, dando a entender que la causante fue la mismísima Emperatriz Viuda.

Aquellos rumores colmaban la paciencia de Ash, la mayoría de veces eran dichos con malas intenciones así que era fácil castigar a los que se osaran a ensuciar el honor de su madre.

Ellos no sabían que esa bella mujer fue obligada por su padre, mucho menos de las penas que sufrió a lo largo de los años, lo menos que merecía era envejecer en un ambiente tranquilo.

Max le explicó que su madre se había reunido con algunas damas de la corte para celebrar una fiesta de té, a mitad del evento, su madre sintió un fuerte ardor en el pecho y cayó desmayada.

El médico real ya se estaba encargando de revisarla, mientras la guardia real investigaba e interrogaba a cada uno de los testigos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la Emperatriz, el médico recién concluía el chequeo.

Su madre descansaba en una enorme cama de seda, parecía tener un buen sueño.

—Majestad —saludó el anciano Jenkins a la par que hacía una reverencia.

Ash detuvo su acción con un gesto de mano, las formalidades podían dejarse para después.

—¿Cómo está?

Jenkins vaciló al hablar.

—No estoy completamente seguro de lo que le ocurrió, tengo sospecha del regreso de su gastritis pero...

Ash frunció el ceño, su mirada era cada vez más fría.

—¿No está seguro? —cuestionó.

—L-lo estoy, es solo que el desmayo sigue sin encajar con mi diagnóstico...Volveré a revisarla.

El rubio negó para después mirar a Max.

—Llama a Jessica, puede que se trate de magia.

Jenkins observó al par con sorpresa.

—¡Pero el Palacio está protegido!

Ash no quería perder el tiempo con el anciano, simplemente lo ignoró y se acercó a la muñeca viviente que descansaba en la cama. Tomó con cuidado su mano. Ante la servidumbre el gesto era muy filial y consolador, pero Ash solo quería comprobar si tenía la marca. El resultado fue negativo.

—¿Esta anciana debe estar a punto de morir para que la visites?

La suave voz de su madre lo tomó por sorpresa, soltó su mano y se alejó. La mujer sonreía con debilidad, en sus ojos había una pizca de cansancio.

—Es bueno verte, Ash.

—Creí que habías dejado la comida picante, ordenaré a la cocina que no surtan más ají, es la única manera que se me ocurre para evitar que tu salud empeore —la regañó.

La Emperatriz asintió.

—Tienes razón, a mi edad ya no debo ponerme en riesgo. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ash asintió, tenía que regresar para su reunión y sabía que Jessica podría manejar una situación relacionada a la magia a la perfección. Su madre estaba en buenas manos.

—En ese caso, me retiro. Este hijo se despide —habló con formalidad antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación junto al anciano Jenkins y Max.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la Emperatriz se sentó en la cama. La felicidad y dulzura anterior fueron sustituidas por una aura de furia.

—Arthur —masculló.

La flama de una de las velas del cuarto se expandió hasta el techo, coloreándose de un rojo carmín, una sombra saltó. Dejando ver primero un par de ojos escarlata. Poco a poco el fuego se consumió y los ojos de la silueta cambiaron de color.

Un hombre de cabello rubio salió de las sombras.

—Madame.

La Emperatriz desabotonó su camisón, revelando sus blancos pechos, sobre ellos se extendía una marca roja, como una flor protegida por un dragón. Observó al hombre con ira.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —gritó alterada. Se suponía que su trato con aquel demonio la protegía de cualquier maldición y hechizo. ¿Por qué de la nada el trato fallaba?

Arthur observó con interés la marca. Sonrió burlonamente.

—Interesante. Muy interesante.

—Habla.

—Tienes prohibido acercarte a la Séptima Dama, si lo haces, la maldición del Palacio Frío se activará y la enfermedad de las flores la consumirá con rapidez.

La ira ahora era conmoción, la visión de la Emperatriz se nubló, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y negó repetidas veces.

Necesitaba la maldita sangre de la Séptima Dama para que su interior no envejeciera. La sangre demoníaca solo aseguraba una apariencia joven, pero no un organismo con la misma vitalidad que la de una quinceañera. Era como volver al tiempo más lento, eso no te libraba del destino de cualquier mortal.

Solo con la maldición del Palacio Frío podía preparar la sangre que necesitaba para mantenerse joven en todos los aspectos posibles.

Necesita beber la sangre de diez damas para conseguir la juventud eterna. No había acabado con la Séptima Dama porque le informaron que era una niña, necesitaba que alcanzara una edad madura para que surtiera efecto.

¿Qué haría ahora que no podía tocarla?

¡Los dos años que invirtió en ella se habían ido a la basura!

—Solo mátala. Haz que una Octava Dama sea elegida. ¡No importa lo que hagas pero hazlo rápido!

Arthur borró la sonrisa de su rostro y negó.

—Madame, lamento decir que yo tampoco puedo acercarme a ella. El pacto que tenemos nos convierte en familiares, nuestras almas están unidas. Tus problemas son mis problemas.

La bella mujer alzó la mirada.

—Lo has dicho, mis problemas son los tuyos —sonrió—. ¿Cómo resolveremos esto?

Arthur lo meditó por un momento antes de responder.

—Tengo algo en mente, pero eso no anulará el hechizo de protección por completo.

—Lo que sea, mientras puedas deshacerte de ella y conseguir otra.

—Imposible. Tiene que ser ella, su sangre ha madurado durante dos años bajo mi maldición... —pasó la lengua por sus labios, prácticamente saboreando el manjar que le esperaba—. Vale por tres doncellas, solo necesitarías una más.

—¿Entonces?

—Aun no lo sé, la idea que tengo la matará y es lo que menos deseo.

La Emperatriz frunció el ceño, molesta comenzó a cubrir su pecho.

—Quiero que la mates —aclaró.

—Como ordene. Necesito que la doncella se casé con la basura humana que tiene por hijo —farfulló.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo anular la parte de acercamiento si la Séptima Dama se une a la familia real. No se preocupe, Madame. No es necesario que consuman el matrimonio, esa misma noche la asesinaré.

La Emperatriz suspiró, intentando mantener la calma.

—No involucres a mi hijo —advirtió—. Mucho menos seas incompetente, busca otra solución.

Arthur bufó.

—Estamos en guerra, buscar la solución que desea será difícil. El reino mágico ha fichado a todos los que no sean aliados, sin importar si sean seres mágicos o no.

—Convenceré a Ash de hacer una tregua o algo, aprovecha ese respiro, después causa problemas y regresa.

Arthur sonrió gustoso.

—Causar problemas es un excelente descanso, que magnánima es Su Majestad.


	8. Capital

—¿Conoces a la Emperatriz Viuda? —preguntó Eiji con simpleza, mientras tomaba uno de los mochis que Ash le había regalado y lo colocaba sobre un plato de cerámica.

Yut-Lung servía el té favorito del moreno para acompañar los dulces, este constaba de un inusual derivante del té verde, el _té blanco_.

Para preparar esta bebida era necesario recoger los brotes más tiernos de la planta de té verde, y estos, a su vez, deberían estar cubiertos por una fina capa de pelusa plateada. Dichos brotes solo surgían tres veces a lo largo del año, en especial al inicio de Primavera, por lo que se podría decir que era un té exclusivo para la clase alta. De esta forma se denotaba, implícitamente, que el linaje de Eiji era de alta alcurnia.

El té blanco, al tener un sabor muy suave y aterciopelado, era ideal para acompañar con dulces o algún tipo de cereal. Yut-Lung suponía que por eso era del agrado del moreno.

—La Emperatriz que conocí no es la misma que esta, así que no puedo decirte mucho.

Eiji lo observó con curiosidad y después sonrió.

—Cierto, olvidaba que eres más viejo que mi abuelo.

El azabache le dio un ligero golpe con la tetera en forma de reprimenda, Eiji se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo un pequeño mohín.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —se quejó—. Quizá tu humor se deba a tu edad... —farfulló en voz baja.

Yut-Lung, quien ya se había alejado para tomar asiento, se giró de golpe y lo amenazó con la tetera. Eiji meneó las manos a los lados y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Solo bromeaba.

—Más te vale —masculló el mayor antes de regresar a su silla.

Eiji, más tranquilo, aprovechó para darle una mordida a su postre y un sorbo al té.

—¿Cómo era la emperatriz que conociste?

Yut-Lung también le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, al escuchar la pregunta se aferró a la taza y enfocó su mirar en el fragante líquido.

—Se llamaba Jennifer, ella solía vivir aquí... —respondió en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y obligarse a no recordar.

Eiji dejó el mochi en el plato y se inclinó hacía el mayor.

—¿Porqué la Emperatriz viviría en el Palacio Frío?

Yut-Lung suspiró con pesar.

—Eiji, no pienso repetir esto de nuevo —añadió mientras abría los ojos—. La familia real es cruel, nunca lo olvides. Si te relacionas con alguno de sus miembros solo te espera...

—...desgracia —completó el moreno con tristeza, con cuidado se sentó correctamente, cerró los puños sobre su regazo y observó algún punto en la vieja mesa de madera.

Aquel gesto lo hacía ver maduro, menos ingenuo o infantil. El corazón de Yut-Lung tembló con tan solo notarlo, quizá esa era la _verdadera_ cara de Eiji, aquella que se obligaba a ocultar tras una máscara de ignorancia y torpeza.

Los ojos cobrizos del menor reflejaban una bulliciosa combinación de emociones, miedo, tristeza, ira, dolor, culpa y resentimiento eran las más destacables. Yut-Lung se preguntaba si algún día se mostraría tal cual era o seguiría fingiendo para poder vivir sin tanto dolor.

—No importa —finalizó el mayor intentado desviar el tema—. Algún día saldremos de aquí, te lo juro.

Hasta ese momento Eiji se dignó a apartar la mirada de la mesa, le regaló una media sonrisa y asintió.

—Algún día.

**⚜ ⚜ ⚜**

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Ash se presentó en el Palacio Frío.

La tensión entre aquel pequeño país de Oriente y el Imperio aumentaba. Según los reportes de la Guardia Sombra apareció en batalla un diestro guerrero empuñando una katana cuyo poder mágico era incalculable. Decían que el guerrero escondía la parte inferior de su rostro con un trozo de seda negra, dejando solo expuestos dos bellos ojos rasgados de color caramelo.

Solía portar un _Shinobi Shozoku_ azul marino con detalles en negro, el diseño de este traje le permitía desplazarse con velocidad y agilidad. En conjunto con la katana mágica lo hacían ver como un temible enemigo.

Gracias al guerrero misterioso, no solo Hokkaido estaba en manos de los seres mágicos, su dominio se extendía a Chiba y Nagasaki. Si lograban hacerse de Nara o Hiroshima estarían pérdidos ya que en ambos sitios habían grandes ciudades de artesanos.

La creación de armas mágicas se produciría en masa y sería fácil tener a todo el Continente de Oriente en menos de un año, dentro de dos conquistarían la parte este de Occidente y en cuatro se harían de Occidente por completo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Imperio de Su Majestad pasara a los libros de historia y viviera solo en el recuerdo de sus habitantes.

Ash estaba seguro de que junto a su espada podría deshacerse de aquel guerrero tan molesto pero no podía tomar sus tropas y simplemente atacarlo. Tenían que recuperar territorio de paso, convencer a la gente de que los seres mágicos solo los manipulaban y usaban como piezas de ajedrez y reducir el dominio que ya habían ganado.

La máxima preocupación de Su Majestad en aquel momento era recuperar el dominio de la pólvora, por desgracia, ningún mapa indicaba las entradas a los principales volcanes de la misma.

Necesitaba interrogar a un nativo, algo que ya era imposible pues la mayoría huyó de la capital y no se dejarían ver.

Su única esperanza era aquel infantil adolescente que vivía en solitario. Eiji era su as bajo la manga.

Ash no era tan descarado como para obligarlo a hablar, tampoco para engañarlo, prefería convencerlo de _otro modo_.

De esta forma apareció una mañana junto a Max y Blanca. En el patio Eiji jugaba con Buddy mientras que Yut-Lung barría la entrada. Cuando entraron el azabache soltó la escoba y los fulminó con la mirada, mientras que el rostro de Eiji se iluminó y saltó a sus brazos, como ya era costumbre. Buddy se limitó a menear la cola y correr alrededor de ellos.

—¡Ash! —exclamó el moreno mientras se aferraba a la cintura del mayor—. Creí que te habías olvidado de mi...

El rubio acarició con dulzura su cabello.

—¿Cómo me olvidaría de alguien tan lindo? —cuestionó.

Eiji se alejó de Ash bruscamente e hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Creía que el mayor lo molestaba con eso de ser _lindo_ o _bello,_ estaba más que claro que era horripilante.

El gesto apenas y duró un segundo, al ver que el jovencito castaño estaba de regreso junto a un hombre del tamaño de un muro, sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad. Abrazó a Ash mientras asomaba su cabeza para darles un vistazo.

—Trajiste amigos —musitó tiernamente.

Ash ya había puesto al día a Blanca y a Max, aunque el mayor cuestionó sus métodos de recopilación de información aceptaba que se relacionara con el niño. Pero Max se sentía incómodo, es decir, conocía a Su Majestad. Había tenido a su lecho infinidad de bellezas y conocía la forma en que coqueteaba con ellas.

Aunque no era tan explícito con el moreno, Max notaba que había cierta atracción entre él y Su Majestad.

No es que le disgustara que Ash consiguiera un amante masculino pero, _por los Cielos_ , el niño lucía mucho menor de la edad que el rubio dijo que tenía. ¿Trece años? ¿Catorce? ¡Se veía de nueve!

Con el paso de los años Eiji dejaría la cáscara infantil e inocente, Max estaba seguro que su estatura aumentaría considerablemente y si se ejercitaba correctamente lograría tener el físico de un atleta, pero eso sucedería en el _futuro_. Por ahora solo veía a un niño y un...¿degenerado?

¡Cielos! Esperaba que Ash esperara unos años más y no intentara hacer algo inapropiado.

Max arrugó el entrecejo y miraba con un gesto complicado al moreno.

Eiji, avergonzado, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ash antes de darse la vuelta y entrar corriendo a la casa.

Yut-Lung chasqueó la lengua, cruzó los brazos y barrió con la mirada al peculiar trío.

—Lo asustaron —espetó.

Blanca se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió apenado.

—Debió ser mi altura —se disculpó.

Justo después Eiji salió de nuevo, esta vez usando un velo que le cubría solo la nariz y la boca, era de seda turquesa, el color resaltaba la palidez de su piel y la negrura de su cabello.

Sonrió satisfecho.

—Lamento asustarte con mi fea cara, ¡pero ya lo solucioné!

Ash, Yut-Lung y Max pasaron un trago amargo mientras que a Blanca le pareció divertida la conjetura del pequeño.

Estaba más que claro que Eiji era toda una belleza, con el paso de los años se convertiría en todo un galán.

El rubio tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Eiji, te presentó a Max y a Blanca. Max es asistente personal del Emperador y Blanca es...

El moreno brincó hacia el patio y corrió para acercarse a Blanca, lo observaba emocionado.

—¡El general en jefe de la Guardia Sombra! ¡Sergei Varishikov! —terminó de explicar con alegría—. Papá solía decir que era muy fuerte, ¡casi como un dios!

—No es para tanto —respondió con modestia el mayor—. Solo soy algo...habilidoso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrumpió Yut-Lung con frialdad—. Escuché que Su Majestad está muy ocupado, si tres de sus más leales sirvientes desaparecen de la nada sería un problema para nosotros —bramó.

—Su Majestad está entrenando, así que no hay problema —respondió Ash con una tétrica sonrisa, la cual suavizó cuando se dirigió a Eiji—. Si no mal recuerdo, mencionaste que no habías salido de aquí desde tu llegada. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la capital?

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron pero antes de responder observó al azabache, esperando su aprobación. Aquello hizo que Ash maldijera a Yut-Lung, ¿porqué pedía su consentimiento?

El azabache suspiró.

—Bien. —Eiji saltó emocionado—. Pero...ya sabes.

Eiji asintió obedientemente y regresó al interior. Ash alzó una ceja y observó desconcertado a Yut-Lung.

Poco tiempo después Eiji regresó, lucía exactamente igual a como se había ido, lo único diferente en él era que de su cintura colgaba aquel peculiar espejo que Ash había encontrado.

Era sospechoso.

Eiji caminó junto a Ash, Blanca y Max justo detrás de ellos, y al final estaba Yut-Lung, quien no parecía tener la intención de hablar con ninguno de ellos.

En el trayecto Eiji le habló a Ash de lo que había hecho en la semana, prácticamente relató su rutina completa. Al terminar lo observó esperando que él también le contara lo que había hecho, como el rubio no tenía una mentira preparada se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron a los establos.

—¿Sabes cabalgar? —preguntó mientras abría una de las puertas de madera—. También puedes ir en mi regazo si...

Eiji empalideció al ver al caballo, corrió a refugiarse a la espalda de Yut-Lung mientras le susurraba algunas cosas.

El azabache tensó la mandíbula.

—Sabe —respondió frívolamente—, pero no está dispuesto a montar _ese_ caballo.

El corcel era negro, tanto que uno tenía que mirar con atención su cabeza para identificar sus ojos. Era hermoso, una raza mágica especial. El precio de un solo caballo de esos era suficiente para comprar un país pequeño, y Ash tenía cinco, los suficientes para tirar de su carruaje.

Eiji los reconocía, recordaba la muerte de su hermana. Tenía miedo.

Como Ash desconocía los pensamientos del moreno, adjudicó su temor a la rareza del corcel, era diferente en todos los aspectos posibles así que entendía que se sintiera intimidado.

Estiró su mano y sonrió con dulzura.

—No hay nada qué temer, estaré a tu lado.

Eiji, dudoso, estiró su mano y aceptó la del mayor. Antes de subir al caballo le tendió el espejo a Yut-Lung, temía caerse y quebrarlo.

Al sentarse el caballo relinchó haciéndolo asustar, Ash de inmediato tranquilizó al animal con dulces caricias en su lomo.

—Shhh, está bien. Bonita, es un amigo.

—¿Yegua? —preguntó Eiji en voz baja.

Ash asintió.

—De las mejores.

El rubio hizo un ademán para subirse pero su atención fue atraída por la servidumbre de su madre, al parecer pedían su presencia. Se alejó para resolver ese asunto, llevándose consigo a Max y Blanca, dejando a Eiji solo en el caballo.

Yut-Lung se iba a acercar a él pero notó algo _extraño_ así que se apartó para investigar.

Eiji, por su parte, comenzó a acariciar a la yegua. Esta se relajó con su toque y se mostró contenta. Eiji sonrió en respuesta.

—Que dulce niña.

Una voz varonil sonó cerca del oído del moreno, aunque no había nadie a su lado, incluso el caballo se movió incómodo.

A un par de metros de distancia, Yut-Lung seguía buscando una fuente de aura demoníaca, aunque el lugar estaba solitario y solo era posible escuchar los sonidos de los animales, él tenía la sensación de que algo más estaba observándolo. Con destreza arrojó el espejo al aire, este aumentó su tamaño al grado de parecer el techo de una habitación. Yut-Lung alzó la mirada y entonces lo vio, era un escarabajo rojo del tamaño de un gato. Caminó detrás de él y saltó hacía el caballo de Eiji.

Rápidamente dispersó el espejo, cuando el objeto cayó en sus manos corrió de regreso, pero fue demasiado tarde. El escarabajo saltó a la parte trasera del caballo, enterrando sus extremidades en la piel del pobre animal.

La yegua chilló en respuesta y comenzó a correr hacia los terrenos cercanos al Palacio Frío.

El sonido alertó a los demás, en menos de un minuto Ash y Blanca ya habían tomado un caballo y comenzado a perseguir a la yegua enloquecida, para ellos era un incidente normal ya que no podían ver al escarabajo. Pero Yut-Lung tenía un nudo en la garganta, esa clase de seres demoníacos arrebataban sangre.

El moreno, por su parte, se aferró al cuello del caballo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La yegua aumentaba la velocidad al punto de que la simple sensación le daba la idea de que moriría.

Sin embargo, no gritaba ni lloraba, _sentía_ que el animal estaba aterrado y sufría, no quería que su llanto la incomodara más. En su lugar la acarició.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien.

_Detrás de ti._

Abrió de golpe los ojos, estaba seguro que la yegua le había hablado.

Aturdido, giró la cabeza, solo vio a la lejanía a Ash y a Blanca intentando alcanzarlo. Entonces sintió que algo se clavaba en su brazo, al bajar la mirada vio un horrendo escarabajo rojo, el animal absorbía la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Sin pensarlo apartó al animal de su brazo pero este cayó en el lomo del caballo y continuó hiriéndolo. Eiji entonces entendió por qué la yegua había perdido el control.

Se aferró a las riendas y, como pudo, se posicionó de tal manera de que pudiera patear al bicho.

Cada golpe era similar a la de pegarse contra una roca, no le hacía daño alguno.

El escarabajo comenzó a andar y saltó a la pierna del moreno, el dolor lo inmovilizó por unos segundos hasta que optó por hacer algo arriesgado.

Se tiró del caballo.

Lo siguiente que observó fue a Ash corriendo hacia él, a Blanca yendo por la yegua, pero no al bicho. ¿Había sido una ilusión?

—¡Eiji! —El rubio se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazo con cuidado—. Perdóname, no debí dejarte solo.

Eiji lo observó perezosamente y después miró su cuerpo, no tenía heridas más que un golpe en la cabeza.

Fue extraño.

* * *

—Tengo hambre.

Yut-Lung revisaba su pulso cuando habló, su infantil propuesta lo hizo acreedor de un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de comida? ¡Te caíste de un caballo! —lo regañó el azabache—. Sigo sin creer que solo tengas un rasguño en la cara, pudiste haber muerto.

Eiji hizo un puchero antes de dirigir la mirada a Ash, el rubio estaba sentado a su lado, pasaba el brazo por detrás de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Ash, ¿si iremos a la capital? —preguntó con tristeza. No quería que el viaje se cancelara, como Yut-Lung había dicho, estaba _sorprendentemente_ ileso. No había necesidad de ser tan cuidadosos.

Ash estaba a punto de negar pero no podía resistirse a los ojos de cachorrito del moreno, así que al final dijo que irían pero solo a comer. Intentarían regresar antes del atardecer.

La sonrisa de Eiji fue suficiente recompensa para él.

A regañadientes Yut-Lung aceptó, prefería regresar a casa e investigar el incidente del escarabajo pero también encontraba esa salida una buena oportunidad para analizar la capital. El lugar que él conocía debía estar cambiado después de tantos años, además, no permitiría que el rubio se quedara a solas con Eiji.

En su nuevo plan de viaje ya no se sumó Blanca ni Max pues Ash les había pedido que verificaran que el accidente del caballo no hubiera sido intencional, también se decidió que alquilarían un carruaje para que Eiji descansara en el trayecto.

Eiji no era conocedor de la vida dentro o fuera del Palacio Imperial así que no cuestionó al rubio cuando este decidió que también era una buena idea cubrirse el rostro. En su caso lo hizo envolviéndose una bufanda roja y atando su cabello en una coleta.

Llegaron al centro en menos de una hora y a la zona comercial diez minutos después. Al inicio Eiji solo vio casas lujosas, calles de piedra y faroles elegantes, pero conforme se acercaban a su destino el bullicio llenó sus sentidos. Había una infinidad de olores en el aire, desde pescado hasta flores. Risas de niños, mujeres regateando con los comerciales y hombres ofreciendo sus productos o servicios.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la capital. Cuando llegaron Ash habló con el gerente y se les asignó un pabellón en el tercer piso, una zona exclusiva donde incluso podías contratar entretenimiento para el disfrute personal.

Ash se había tomado la libertad de ordenar por los tres, no se detuvo hasta que su mesa se vio plagada de exquisitos platillos, bebidas exóticas y postres costosos. Cuando los meseros se aseguraron que no necesitarían nada más, tomaron la propina y los dejaron a solas.

Solo así tanto Ash como Eiji se despojaron de las telas que ocultaban sus identidades.

Eiji de inmediato estiró la mano, intentando alcanzar un pastelillo de chocolate pero Yut-Lung fue más rápido y le dio un manotazo.

—Primero come, después vendrá el postre —dijo con dureza mientras colocaba frente a él un plato con una pechuga de pollo frita.

Poco a poco le colocó algunas guarniciones, como arroz picante, judías verdes con mantequilla y tofu. Como un niño pequeño, el moreno hizo muecas cuando en su plato fueron dejados algunos pimientos y brócolis cocidos.

Como no pensaba comer las verduras se abalanzó a la carne, pero en lugar de tomar un cuchillo para cortarla en trocitos, la sujetó toda con su tenedor, dispuesto a comerla de ese modo.

Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

—Un día de estos te haré comer comida de perro si no aprendes a usar los cubiertos —amenazó mientras tomaba el plato y comenzaba a cortar la carne. Eiji le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ash, quien los observaba con diversión, dejó su comida de lado y se puso de pie. Le arrebató el plato a Yut-Lung y lo colocó frente a Eiji de nuevo. Después puso un cuchillo y un tenedor en las manos del pequeño y se posicionó detrás de él.

—No es tan difícil, con el tenedor sostienes la carne mientras cortas —explicó antes de envolver la manos del moreno con las suyas e imitar los movimientos.

Yut-Lung hizo una mueca de fastidio, no soportaba ver la cercanía del par, a Eiji no le molestaba. Al contrario, estaba dando todo de sí para lograr cortar un trozo de carne por su cuenta. Mientras que Ash se deleitaba con la escena.

Eiji era hermoso.

—¡Mira, Yue! —exclamó con alegría el moreno—. ¡Lo corté yo solo!

El azabache desvió la mirada.

—Entonces ahora lava tu ropa, haz de comer y limpia tu cuarto —refunfuñó.

Eiji borró la sonrisa de su rostro y ladeó la cabeza. No entendía porqué estaba molesto.

—No te preocupes, Eiji —lo consoló Ash. El rubio ya había regresado a su asiento—. Ven a vivir conmigo, no tendrás que hacer los quehaceres.

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Puedo vivir contigo?!

—No —masculló Yut-Lung. Asesinaba al rubio con la mirada—. Eiji debe aprender a ser independiente y no un holgazán... —sonrió burlonamente—...como Su Majestad.

Ash se atragantó con su comida.

**⚜ ⚜ ⚜**

Estaba sentada en medio de una habitación casi oscura, solo una lampara sobre su cabeza iluminaba parcialmente la zona que la rodeaba. Su vestido escarlata se perdía con la alfombra de terciopelo y lo único que resaltaba era su cabellera dorada y sus claras orbes.

Estiró la mano y recibió una botella púrpura del tamaño de su dedo meñique.

Observó un punto de la oscuridad y frunció el ceño.

—¿Es toda? —cuestionó—. Los escarabajos demoníacos son capaces de drenar la sangre de un hombre adulto, ¿solo obtuvo esto de una niña?

Arthur apareció entre las sombras, sonrió cortésmente e hizo una reverencia.

—La sangre es muy dulce, Su Majestad. Le ruego que la pruebe antes de juzgar.

La Emperatriz entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar la mirada de Arthur destapó la botella y bebió su contenido. Cuando el líquido carmín tocó su paladar sintió un exquisito sabor expandirse por toda su boca hasta la garganta.

Era dulce y refrescante, definitivamente se trataba de la sangre de una adolescente.

Pero eso no era lo _maravilloso_ de la sangre, poco después sintió hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Aterrada sacó un espejo de mano y se observó, lucía mucho más hermosa. Incluso desaparecieron unas manchas de sus manos que delataban su edad.

Ahora entendía, la sangre era tan poderosa que el escarabajo no había resistido y con tan poco tuvo que huir.

—Fantástico —susurró contenta—. Incluso parece que mi piel huele a flores —sonrió—. Que pequeña tan interesante.

Arthur se levantó y asintió.

—Tengo una vaga conjetura del porqué la Séptima Dama es especial, aunque no he logrado comprobarlo.

La Emperatriz bajó el espejo.

—¿No es por el tiempo que ha pasado en el Palacio?

—Una buena parte, pero la Séptima Dama es naturalmente compatible con la magia. Si mi teoría es correcta ella deberá enfermarse seguido ya que su cuerpo absorbe la magia a su alrededor y tal proceso es muy cansado, en especial si su cuerpo no ha sido entrenado.

—¿Hay una forma de aprovechar eso? —preguntó con interés.

Arthur sonrió maliciosamente.

—Por supuesto. Bebe su sangre y serás eternamente joven, come su carne y tu defensa contra los hechizos mágicos aumentará. Toma su alma y serás poderosa.

La Emperatriz correspondió a su sonrisa, guardó silencio por un rato y después se recargó contra su asiento.

—Consigue una pócima para cambiar de apariencia. Si tengo que esperar a que podamos acercarnos a ella, no desaprovecharé mi tiempo.

**⚜ ⚜ ⚜**

Eiji caminaba en medio de Ash y Yut-Lung mientras devoraba los pastelillos de una canasta. El rubio había sido tan generoso con él que ya habían comprado una dotación completa de dulces que había ocupado una cantidad considerable de espacio en el carruaje.

Antes de regresar al Palacio decidieron echarle un vistazo a los alrededores para que el moreno conociera un poco más del lugar donde vivían.

Como el pequeño usaba un yukata turquesa con decorado de peces de colores y cubría gran parte de su rostro, todo el mundo lo confundió con una niña. Algunos comerciantes incluso le daban muestras gratis de sus productos porque lo consideraban _adorable_.

Eso desató el instinto protector de los mayores que decidieron que era mejor alejarse de la zona comercial, habían muchos pervertidos.

Sin percatarse llegaron a una zona muy pobretona, había puestos ambulantes de comida donde el olor era desagradable, muchas personas en harapos dormían a las orillas de una pobres casas. Algunos niños corrían descalzos mientras se veían a hombres entrar a lugares de una calaña cuestionable.

Ash abrazó a Eiji de forma protectora.

—Será mejor regresar.

Yut-Lung estuvo de acuerdo, ese lugar era peligroso.

Eiji alzó la mirada y observó con curiosidad al mayor.

—¿Por qué es diferente a la zona comercial? ¿No sé supone que esto es el dominio del Emperador?

Ash sintió esa pregunta como un golpe en el corazón, si bien Eiji tenía razón, el rubio solo se preocupaba por los asuntos bélicos. Los otros temas no eran de su interés y los dejaba en manos de otros funcionarios. Ya suponía que estos no hacían un trabajo honesto pero tampoco le dedicó tiempo para resolverlo.

—Eiji, solo regresemos —insistió el azabache, temiendo que la pregunta hiciera enfadar a Su Majestad.

Los tres dieron media vuelta, pero Eiji se soltó del agarre del rubio y regresó corriendo. Fue directamente hacia una mujer que mendigaba por algo de comida, sostenía en brazos un bebé y a sus costados estaban acurrucados una niña y un niño.

Se arrodilló frente a ellos y repartió los pastelillos de su canasta.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacía múltiples reverencias para agradecerle el gesto, sus hijos se llevaron los pasteles a la boca y los comieron con desespero.

Antes de irse, el moreno sacó una bolsita de tela de su yukata y reveló dos objetos. Uno de ellos era una peineta con perlas y el otro un collar con un dije de jade. Guardó el collar y puso la peineta en las manos a la mujer.

Tanto Ash como Yut-Lung no escucharon lo que ambos se dijeron, solo vieron como la mujer rápidamente tomó a sus hijos y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Eiji regresó con calma a ellos.

—Ya podemos irnos.

Yut-Lung no dijo nada al respecto, Ash tampoco o al menos esa era su intención por la primera mitad del trayecto, pero mientras veía a Eiji mirar por la ventana del carruaje, no pudo evitar mencionar algo al respecto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con desconcierto—. Si alguien descubre la peineta querrá robársela, incluso podrían matarla.

Eiji no apartó los ojos del paisaje, sonrió.

—Estará bien.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hasta ese momento Eiji apartó la mirada de la ventana y observó al rubio, su gesto era serio, casi maduro, irradiando calma.

—El bebé estaba enfermo, su piel tenía manchas azules, si no era atendido moriría. Le dije que buscara a un amigo de mi mamá, la peineta no es para que la venda, se la di para que la ayudaran.

Ash seguía estando curioso.

—¿Por qué un desconocido la ayudaría?

Eiji abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Eso es lo que las buenas personas hacen. ¿Nunca has ayudado a alguien, Ash? —El rubio guardó silencio—. Mis padres ayudaban a las personas, hacíamos galletas, accesorios y vestidos. Los vendíamos en fiestas de caridad, con lo recaudado se construyeron escuelas, orfanatos y hospitales. Recuerdo que mamá nos hacía leerle a los niños de los orfanatos, mi hermana mayor...bailaba, le encantaba hacerlo. A los niños también les gustaba. Quiero ser como ellos, ayudar aunque esté en el Palacio Frío.

Ash apartó la mirada, siendo él quien ahora observaba el paisaje.

—Si no te hubieras convertido en la Séptima Dama, ¿quién serías ahora?

Eiji no cuestionó la pregunta, respondió al instante.

—Hijo del secretario del Reino de Japón, dentro de unos cinco o seis años tendría que tomar su lugar y ayudaría a más personas.

El corazón del rubio se estrujó. Él no podía ver más allá de la guerra mientras que, personas como Eiji, solo veían las consecuencias de la misma. Su Imperio merecía un Emperador como el moreno, alguien bondadoso, justo pero inteligente.

_Como Griffin._

Cerró los ojos con dolor y suspiró.

—Espero que el próximo Emperador sea como tu.

Eiji sonrió con tristeza.

—Es una lástima que aún no haya heredero al trono, creo que si el Emperador muere sin dejarle a alguien la corona habrá mucha más sangre derramada.

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Te gustaría...gobernar a su lado? Harías un buen trabajo.

Eiji bajó la mirada.

—Solo quiero irme a casa —sollozó. El recordar a su familia trajo el dolor de regreso.

El dolor en el pecho del rubio aumentó, finalmente se enfocó en el atardecer.

—Quizá si hay un heredero.

**⚜ ⚜ ⚜**

Pasó un mes desde su salida a la capital, en esos días Ash le presentó a Eiji a Jessica. La mujer, bajó el orden del Emperador, se encargaría de su educación. Yut-Lung aceptó ya que consideraba banal el enseñarle al moreno.

Hubieron tardes en las que Ash comía con ellos, otras mañanas en las que solo iba a saludar y muy pocos días donde hacía de Eiji su centro de atención.

Se decía que el Emperador visitaría Hokkaido el fin de semana siguiente para dialogar, todo mundo estaba a la expectativa pues se rumoreaba sobre una posible huelga.

Lo que no sabían era que aquello solo era la excusa del rubio, en la última visita que le hizo a Eiji logró sacarle la ubicación que necesitaba.

Aunque le había prometido no decírselo a nadie más, su promesa no abarcaba el que llevara a otras personas al sitio.

Así, finalmente, el reino mágico junto a Japón se declararon en guerra contra el Imperio de Su Majestad.

El conflicto parecía que duraría medio año pues el Imperio era feroz, pero los seres mágicos tenían muchos trucos bien escondidos que usaron en los momentos críticos.

Entonces un año transcurrió, luego dos, tres, cuatro, y hasta cinco.

_En medio de la guerra una flor maravillosa nació en el jardín del Palacio Frío._


	9. Benefactor

Varias chicas se agruparon cerca del final de la calle, cada una de ellas llevaba en manos un presente diferente, desde canastas de fruta hasta manualidades realizadas con cariño.

La variedad de rostros era enorme, desde doncellas de buena familia hasta hijas de honestos trabajadores. Una de ellas resaltaba en especial, era una chica de unos quince años, de su cabeza colgaban dos largas trenzas que en conjunto a sus infantiles ojos la hacían ver como una flor silvestre en medio de la elegancia y porte de las demás.

Ella era una de las pocas de aspecto humilde, sus zapatos tenían agujeros en las suelas y su vestido estaba confeccionado con trozos de otras prendas.

Algunas de las nobles al verla sostener una mediocre carta echaron a reír. ¿Cómo pretendía conquistar a un hombre con _eso_?

Era tan patético.

Después de unos minutos de espera, el grupo de doncellas ahogó algunos gritos de emoción al ver que, al otro lado de la calle, una carreta tirada por dos burros se acercaba. Arriba de esta yacía un viejo de larga barba blanca, era un hombre simpático y muy amable pero lo verdaderamente importante de ese anciano era su acompañante.

Un joven mozo de cabello negro como el ébano, ropa fina y de seda, con la mitad de su rostro cubierta por un velo negro; caminaba junto a la carreta, llevando en manos algunas canastas con parte del trigo recolectado a lo largo del día.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo el muchacho ayudó al hombre a bajar su carga, después de una despedida amena, el chico caminó hacia el grupo de hermosas damas.

—Eiji, ¿cómo fue tu día?

—Te ves cansado, ¿no quieres venir a casa a descansar?

—Argh, ¡no seas tan directa! Mira, Eiji. Te traje tarta.

Así, poco a poco, el jovencito se vio envuelto por las chicas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro —que no se podía ver gracias al velo pero que era perceptible por el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos— recibía los presentes y se disculpaba por declinar invitaciones a comer. Y es que Eiji se ganó mucha fama a lo largo del reino por ayudar a las personas, desde trabajadores del campo hasta burgueses.

El moreno ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso en combinación a su misteriosa apariencia hacían que más de una chica se interesara en él.

Media hora pasó hasta que aquella pobre jovencita se animó a entregarle su carta de amor.

Algunas de las más ricas se burlaron en voz baja por su «atrevimiento» mientras esperaban el rotundo rechazo por parte del moreno.

Eiji recibió la carta con cuidado y sonrió para la muchacha.

—La leeré cuando vuelva a casa. Muchas gracias.

La chica se puso roja hasta la médula mientras asentía repetidas veces.

—¡Por favor, tomate tu tiempo para responder! —pidió con nerviosismo.

Eiji finalizó la charla con una reverencia antes de dirigirse con todos sus regalos hacia otra misteriosa persona.

La pequeña multitud de jovencitas chasquearon la lengua al ver la femenina figura de cabello largo, esa persona seguía a Eiji por todos lados y de igual forma mantenía su identidad oculta. Gracias a las finas facciones y su delicado físico muchos dedujeron que se trataba de una mujer y que debía de ser una muy bella.

La mayoría decía que _quizá_ era la hermana del moreno mientras que otras temían lo peor y pensaban que esa persona era en realidad su prometida o alguna caprichosa amiga que lo quería solo para ella.

Entre sí era una cosa u otra, las chicas solo podían esperar que el joven se fijara en ellas mientras hacían su máximo esfuerzo para agradarle.

—Yue —saludó Eiji con alegría—. Me regalaron muchas cosas deliciosas, hoy no será necesario que cocines.

Yut-Lung entrecerró los ojos, fijando su mirada en la multitud de chicas que lo barrían con la mirada.

—No entiendo cómo recibes regalos de gente tan odiosa —masculló a la par que se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al palacio.

Eiji mordía uno de los panecillos que le regalaron cuando el azabache comenzó a andar, se tragó con rapidez su bocado y siguió de cerca al mayor.

—No son odiosas, Yue. Son muy atentas conmigo, cada día me esperan ahí y me preguntan cómo me fue.

Yut-Lung rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Eiji, ya no tienes trece años, deberías saber qué es lo que esas chicas quieren _realmente_ de ti.

El moreno se detuvo y sacó la carta de aquella chica, solo miró el sencillo sobre y suspiró.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, esas doncellas querían que las desposara, pero él no tenía la libertad de elegir eso. Ni siquiera se daba la oportunidad de que alguna le gustara.

Si podía salir del Palacio Frío era gracias a Ash y los contactos que el rubio tenía en el Palacio Imperial pero si algún día el Emperador le diera por visitarlo y descubriera su verdadera identidad... sencillamente moriría.

Si pensaba en alguien de esa _forma_ la partida sería peor, prefería mantenerse al margen de todo.

—Eiji, es tarde —lo reprendió Yut-Lung al notar que se había quedado atrás—. El Emperador regresa hoy, ya sabes que...

El moreno alzó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Eso significa que Ash vuelve a casa! —exclamó con emoción antes de correr hacia el azabache, tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo por el camino.

—Iba a decir que sería desafortunado si nos encontramos con su caravana —gruñó el mayor.

Después de decir aquello, Yut-Lung alzó la mirada hacia el tejado de una casa. Logró distinguir una silueta que saltó a un callejón cercano, suspiró con pesadez y se dejó guiar por Eiji.

Ash era muy paranoico cuando se trataba del moreno, en especial por el estado actual del reino, los seres mágicos tenían cada vez más dominio de su territorio gracias al misterioso guerrero que empuñaba una katana así que temía que los estragos de esos pleitos llegaran a la capital y afectaran a Eiji por lo que le asignó una escolta personal.

Eso dificultaba los planes de escape de Yut-Lung pero lo aceptó por el incidente del escarabajo de años atrás pues creía que algún ser mágico quería acercarse al Emperador por medio de la Séptima Dama.

Solo podía esperar a que Ash se aburriera de Eiji para que ambos se fueran de ese lugar. Quizá no se irían al bando de los seres mágicos pero si buscarían refugio junto a uno de ellos.

Su salvación sería un maestro de artes marciales que vivía en una lejana montaña, recordar a ese alguien hacía que el corazón del azabache temblara.

_Shorter, ¿qué has hecho todos estos años?_

**⚜⚜⚜**

La guerra era impredecible.

Un día su Imperio era quien pisoteaba a los seres mágicos y al siguiente ambos grupos tenían un pie sobre la cabeza del otro.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, si bien consiguió que Eiji le dijera la ubicación de los yacimientos de pólvora y otros datos de gran importancia, no hubo resultado favorable.

Aquel inoportuno guerrero con katana era el dolor de cabeza del rubio. Incluso ya había luchado contra él en el último enfrentamiento contra los seres mágicos, ni su preciosa espada de rubí tuvo el poder suficiente para hacerle una cortada al desconocido.

Al contrario, era él quien regresaba a casa con un brazo vendado debido a la lesión que le dejó el misterioso guerrero. No sabía qué clase arma mágica era la que empuñaba pero era superior a su espada, algo que ya era mucho considerando las propiedades de los rubíes en su empuñadura.

Por el estrés y el mal genio que cargaba consigo, Ash suponía que el reflejo en el espejo sería el de un completo demonio, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encararse y _castigarse_ para disminuir la locura pero ahora solo podía pensar en Eiji.

El moreno era oriundo del Reino de Japón, lugar donde el conflicto inició, en específico de Izumo. Se rumoreaba que aquel guerrero era del mismo sitio...Ash estaba temeroso de que aquella persona conociera el secreto de la Séptima Dama, que supiera que el moreno estaba ahí y quisiera apartarlo de su lado.

Si los seres mágicos se lo arrebataran no podría soportarlo, se dejaría envolver por la locura y terminaría por aniquilar a cada codicioso ser con sus propias manos.

Eiji era suyo.

No sabía si fue obra del destino o mera casualidad pero desde que frecuentaba al moreno su vida se volvió más amena, dejó de pensar como el demoníaco Emperador para ver más aspectos de la vida con fulgor.

Ahora apreciaba desde el más pequeño insecto hasta el más precioso amanecer, por supuesto, estas cosas solo tenían sentido si el menor estaba a su lado.

Por Eiji se decidió por buscar a su hijo y convivir con él, aunque el pequeño no vivía en el Palacio Imperial sino con su madre a las afueras de la capital, formaba parte de su vida.

Le enseñaba todas las cosas que Eiji le mostró a él y también sobre aspectos básico del Imperio, quería que aquel pequeño fuera mejor persona, un gobernador más adecuado para el mundo que soñaba el moreno.

Una vez se solucionara el conflicto con los seres mágicos, Ash dejaría la corona para el niño y huiría con Eiji a un lugar lejano, fuera del alcance de cualquier persona que quisiera irrumpir en su felicidad.

Si, era egoísta pero lo prefería a ver el rostro de desilusión del moreno al enterarse que todos esos años le mintió e incluso llegó a usar la información que le brindó en contra de su pueblo.

No soportaría ser rechazado por la persona a la que más quería.

Así que hacía lo posible por terminar con la guerra pero nada funcionaba, al contrario, más miedos se incrustaban en su corazón.

El principal se relacionaba con el guerrero de la katana mientras que el segundo con la marca en su palma, en esos cinco años no hubo indicio de quién efectuó la maldición.

¿Y si estaba relacionado con el guerrero?

¿Qué sucedía si Eiji se enteraba de su mentira antes de solucionar el conflicto?

La cabeza de Ash daba vueltas de tan solo imaginarlo, Eiji había crecido, ya no era el niño ingenuo que lo miraba con gran admiración, ahora un joven que aunque siempre sonreía podía percatarse fácilmente de un engaño.

—Detén el carruaje —musitó, logrando que Max se sobresaltara y lo mirara confundido—. Detenlo.

Abrumado, Max se giró hacia la ventanilla que daba con la espalda del conductor e hizo saber la orden del Emperador. De inmediato, tanto el carruaje como toda la tropa del Imperio, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la capital, conmocionando a todos los pueblerinos que esperaban ansioso el ovacionar el regreso de Su Majestad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Blanca detuvo su caballo frente al carruaje, observó a Ash con el ceño fruncido, también sin saber lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de este.

Ash le regresó la mirada.

—Baja del caballo y dame tu capa —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Solo hazlo, necesito ver a Eiji cuanto antes —explicó a la par que se quitaba el vendaje del brazo.

—Su Majestad, la Emperatriz Viuda organizó un banquete de bienvenida. No puede simplemente desaparecer —refutó Max.

—¿Me darás la capa y el caballo o no? —cuestionó Ash ignorando por completo al castaño.

Blanca observó el interior del carruaje por un momento antes de suspirar.

—No creo que sea recomendable que lo visitas ahora, Eiji también tiene una vida.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El mayor sacó de su capa una bola de cristal, esos artefactos se usaban por lo regular para transmitir imágenes a grandes distancias, era una herramienta de espionaje, muy eficaz en el campo de batalla.

El objeto dejó de lucir transparente para emitir algunas imágenes, en ellas se veía a un chico de cabello negro rodeado por varias jovencitas que lo elogiaban, coqueteaban y le regalaban comida. Una de ellas le tendió una carta, por el sonrojo en su rostro y la forma en que tartamudeó, era fácil deducir el contenido de la hoja. Era una declaración de amor.

El rubio cerró ambos puños por inercia.

—Ash, sé que aprecias mucho a Eiji. Sigo sin entender tus intenciones con él pero si lo mantienes a tu lado supongo que es para tenerlo a salvo...pero recomiendo que te distancies de él —argumentó Blanca con cuidado, procurando que sus palabras no enfadaran al menor—. Estás en la mira de todo el mundo, no solo de los seres mágicos o sus aliados sino también del Imperio, ¿qué pasaría si la identidad de Eiji es exhibida públicamente? ¿Qué dirían de ti por ser el gobernador y de él por hacerse pasar por una mujer? Sabes cómo actúa la sociedad ante esa clase de relación entre dos hombres, perderías credibilidad y exigirían su ejecución. Actúa con cuidado.

Solo con la última oración fue que Ash suavizó su semblante y relajó sus manos.

—De acuerdo...esperaré a que anochezca para verlo.

* * *

No importaba la ostentosa decoración ni los manjares servidos en el banquete, Su Alteza no soportó en demasía el amistoso ambiente acartonado que se extendía frente a él. Era más que consciente respecto a la postura de la mayoría de nobles que se presentaban ante él esa noche.

Todos ellos hablaban a hurtadillas sobre su estatus y su sanguinaria forma de llevar a cabo el gobierno. Solo se detenían a mirar las estadísticas, el oro que perdían o el que ganaban, ellos ansiaban ganar esa guerra antes posible, necesitaban seres mágicos como esclavos para que la economía de su Imperio se elevara por los cielos. Sin darse cuenta eran igual que al hombre que osaban criticar.

Por más que la Emperatriz Viuda intentó retenerlo en la fiesta él no cedió, después de una fiera respuesta su madre ya no insistió y lo dejó recluirse en sus aposentos.

Lugar al que Ash no fue de inmediato, se encerró en la sala de entrenamiento junto a su espejo, dejando que el malévolo reflejo se mofara de él.

—¿Acaso planeas hacer las cosas _bien_ después de tantos años? —preguntó su reflejo con sarcasmo. El brillo escarlata de sus ojos se extendía tenuemente por un par de metros de distancia, haciéndolo parecer la luz de un par de velas a punto de consumirse.

Ash caminó de derecha a izquierda frente al espejo, pasando la mirada de arriba a abajo, a través de las runas y del trozo rubí en la cima.

—¿Quién te creó?

La pregunta desconcertó a su reflejo por un segundo, el brillo escarlata desapareció solo para mostrar el color jade natural del rubio, después retomó su postura inicial con más descontento.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta, Aslan? Hemos convivido toda tu vida y apenas te interesas en uno de nosotros.

Ash ignoró la contestación y se detuvo frente al espejo, estiró la mano y tocó la superficie, el contacto no difirió en nada al de un espejo normal. Pero consiguió otra reacción por parte de su reflejo, este abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó en dirección a la marca de su mano.

El rubio la observó con desdén y sonrió de lado.

—La he llevado por años y apenas te percatas de ella. Que desconsiderado de tu parte, _espejito_.

El reflejo apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

—No recuerdo mucho de antes de ser _esto_ —explicó—. Pero la persona que dejó esa marca en tu cuerpo es agradable...

Cerró los ojos y relajó sus facciones, entre la neblina podía ver una larga cabellera azabache y unos hermosos ojos negros purpúreo. Aquella persona limpió su superficie con un trapo y sonrió.

«Señora -----, este espejo podría servir para el encargo del Emperador».

Luego el recuerdo se fragmentaba y todo lo que veía eran manchas de sangre en la superficie, la persona de antes lo cubrió con una tela para después tomarlo y salir corriendo con él.

Esa era su memoria más desgarradora, si no fuera un espejo, si no fuera un objeto, podría haber tomado su mano y ayudarlo a correr. Pero eso no sucedió.

Nunca pasaría.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una expresión entre confundida e irritada de Ash, el espejo sonrió en respuesta y negó lentamente.

—Olvídalo —dijo esperando, por primera vez, que el Emperador lo dejara en paz.

Ash regresó la mirada a la marca en su mano y suspiró.

—Es un hechizo protector aunque tiene la fuerza de una maldición, no tengo idea de qué protege pero lo hace de mi. —Su reflejo mostró interés así que continuó—. Tienes runas de la familia Wong y la magia ejercida en la marca usa su técnica, después de tantos años eres la única opción que me queda para descubrir el misterio detrás de esto.

—Wong —repitió su reflejo en un hilo de voz para después fruncir el ceño—. Hay una montaña muy alejada de todo, del reino mágico y de tu Imperio, el pueblo a sus pies es tan pequeño que ninguno de ustedes se ha interesado en hacerlo suyo. Es la montaña de Shorter Wong, habla con él.

Ash parpadeó con genuina incredulidad.

—Creí que la familia Wong había muerto.

El espejo sonrió.

—Lo están, pero Shorter logró quedarse aquí convirtiéndose en el espíritu de la montaña. No puede salir pero vivirá eternamente hasta que los Cielos decidan destruirlo.

_Vivir eternamente._

El rubio se preguntó si eso no era demasiado solitario, verías morir a todos aquellos que amas al punto en que se convirtiera en rutina. ¿Tenía sentido?

Él solo quería vivir lo suficiente para poder estar junto a Eiji.

Nunca entendería el afán de otras personas al buscar la inmortalidad.

Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y ahora si fue a su alcoba, en cuanto entró se quedó congelado en su sitio. Algún imbécil se las ingenió para meter a una prostituta a su cama con la esperanza de que fuera de su agrado.

Admitía que la mujer era hermosa, sus curvas eran prominentes y su cabello era de un negro muy intenso, pero Ash no sintió ningún tipo de atracción hacía ella.

Sin acercarse le ordenó que saliera de su habitación, la joven intentó explicar que era un _regalo_ por parte de uno de los nobles que lo presionaban con él tema de conseguir a una Emperatriz, lo cual solo incrementó su furia.

Tras la segunda orden la chica no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo.

Cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, Ash entró completamente pero en lugar de ir a su cama u ordenar por la presencia de Max para que lo ayudara a ponerse la pijama, optó por cambiarse al distintivo uniforme de la Guardia Real.

Era cerca de la media noche, no corrían peligro de ser descubiertos, _Eiji estaba seguro_ y él sería feliz con solo verlo.

Sonaba justo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al Palacio Frío, esperó en el patio hasta que vio a Yut-Lung salir al jardín trasero, por alguna razón al azabache le gustaba pasar parte de su tiempo ahí. Ash no tenía tiempo de investigar ni tampoco quería cuestionarlo, mientras el tutor de Eiji estuviera ocupado él tendría tiempo que pasar con el moreno.

Con cuidado tiró del marco de una ventana y entró de un salto, había dado a parar al pasillo de la casa. Sin hacer ruido se encaminó a la habitación de Eiji y tocó ligeramente la puerta, en cuestión de segundos el moreno apareció en el umbral.

Al verlo sonrió con alegría y se tiró a sus brazos.

—¡Ash! —gritó.

El rubio sonrió por inercia y correspondió el abrazo, pero al instante esa expresión cambió. Pudo distinguir dentro de la habitación una carta extendida sobre su escritorio, aunque no podía leer su contenido veía manchones de tinta que simulaban corazones.

El aire se le fue al instante, lo cual alarmó a Eiji y lo obligó a separarse.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Ash se obligó a negar.

—Estoy bien...¿qué hacías?

Eiji lo observó por un rato más antes de invitarlo a pasar con un ademán, Ash tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama mientras que el moreno se situó frente al escritorio. Este sujetó la carta en manos y sonrió con melancolía.

—Leía una confesión de amor, es muy linda pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos.

Ash sintió como si un peso fuera arrebatado de sus hombros.

—Oh —Fue lo único que logró decir en primer instancia—. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Eiji dejó la carta en su sitio y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, me gustas tu —Ash estaba al borde del colapso pero el moreno continuó hablando—. Me gusta Yue y Boddy. También Max aunque le sigue dando miedo mi fealdad. —Con la última parte hizo un ligero mohín.

Ash sonrió.

—Tu también me gustas —confesó.

_Aunque no de la manera en que a ti te gustaría._

Eiji se señaló con orgullo.

—Soy irresistible —se burló.

—¿Y Boddy? —preguntó Ash al cabo de unos segundos. La ausencia de la mascota se sentía, era común verlo dormitar en la cama del moreno o arrastrando cosas por el suelo.

—Puede que esté con sus otras familias. —Eiji se quejó—. Últimamente le gusta ser mimado.

Ash soltó una carcajada antes de estirar la mano y remover los cabellos del moreno.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua? A ti también te gusta que te mimen.

Eiji infló ligeramente las mejillas y entrecerró los ojos.

—Soy menor que tu, debes mimarme, _Onii-chan_.

El rubio continuó riendo mientras acariciaba su cabello, Eiji dejó su berrinche a un lado y lo observó hipnotizado, apenas se fijaba en ese detalle —o quizás antes no había importado— pero Ash era una persona muy atractiva. La mejor parte era su sonrisa, por más que él quisiera enfadarse por sus burlas, no podía. La risa del mayor hacía temblar su corazón.

—Ash... —susurró ganándose la completa atención del rubio.

—¿Ya te enfadaste, Eiji? —preguntó sin reparo.

El moreno negó.

—Solo me preguntaba...si ya tenías novia —confesó tímidamente. Al ver la expresión boquiabierta de Ash se apresuró a continuar—. Nunca me has hablado de tus novias, o si tienes prometida, es desconsiderado de tu parte. Somos amigos, ¿no?

El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada.

—Hay alguien quien me gusta pero no se ha dado cuenta. —Eiji se acurrucó a su lado, con toda la intensión de escuchar más—. Le gustan los dulces así que le llevo muchos cada que puedo...y también jugar, en especial correr, le encanta.

—Wow —Eiji lucía asombrado—. Debe ser una chica linda y muy tierna. ¿Es noble? ¿Por eso no pueden estar juntos?

Ash apretó los labios y negó.

—No es una chica... —dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera Eiji pudo escucharlo.

—¿Qué? —El moreno se acercó más a él—. ¿Dijiste su nombre? ¡Si lo hiciste repítelo! No lo escuché —se quejó.

Ash puso su mano sobre la cara de Eiji y lo empujó a un lado.

—No lo haré.

—Malvado. Cuando tenga una novia no te voy a decir y te voy a cambiar por ella, ya no voy a comer dulces contigo ni saldré a jugar. Ella tendrá mi completa atención.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer contra el colchón.

—¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta? —farfulló.

Eiji se sentó en sus piernas y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces la conozco. ¡Déjeme adivinar!

Antes de que el menor pudiera especular sobre la identidad de la enamorada de Ash, el rubio lo sujetó de la cintura y tiró de él a la cama, de tal forma que Eiji terminó de espaldas al colchón con Ash sobre él.

El rubio inclinó su rostro hacia él y Eiji estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera cerró los ojos, solo contuvo la respiración sin saber qué esperar de la acción del mayor.

Cuando los labios del rubio estaban a centímetros de tocar a los de Eiji, una clase de fuerza invisible lo botó de la cama y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de Yut-Lung al otro lado de la cama.

—Yue, no tienes que ser tan grosero con Ash. Solo jugábamos —apeló Eiji mientras le ofrecía una mano al mayor.

Ash la sujetó con cuidado y se puso de pie.

El azabache meneó las mangas de su traje con desinterés y suavizó su macabro gesto.

—Es normal que reaccione así si encuentro a un vejestorio sobre ti a mitad de la noche —explicó provocando que Eiji arrugara el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué un hombre querría tocar a otro hombre? No es normal —apeló dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Yut-Lung como al rubio.

El azabache se llevó una mano al pecho antes de endurecer su semblante, sin mirar a Ash habló.

—Sal, tengo asuntos que atender con Eiji.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —se quejó el moreno.

Ash asintió, antes de alejarse de la cama, acarició la mejilla del menor. Salió de la habitación encorvado y con la mirada gacha, el comentario de Eiji tocó una fibra sensible.

Cuando Yut-Lung percibió que el Emperador estaba lejos del Palacio Frío se sentó junto a Eiji, sin aviso le dio una bofetada.

—Mocoso malcriado —espetó enojado.

Eiji se llevó una mano a la cara.

—No entiendo.

Yut-Lung sacó debajo de su traje un camafeo de plata, lo abrió revelando dos pinturas hechas con tinta negra. En una de ellas se mostraba a un hombre de la edad de Ash y en la otra un niño de al menos cinco años.

—Mi esposo, mi hijo adoptivo —explicó—. Shorter y Sing, mis amores. También te amo a ti, Eiji. No es imposible que otro hombre ame a un hombre.

Eiji parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr estirar la mano para sujetar la joya.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Yut-Lung suspiró.

—Están lejos de aquí, cuando escapemos te llevaré con ellos.

Eiji cerró los ojos a la par que le entregaba el camafeo.

—Perdón, no creí que fuera posible. Dos hombres no pueden tener hijos, es antinatural.

El azabache le dio un golpecito en la frente y sonrió con cariño.

—Encontramos a Sing y lo recogimos, así como te encontré a ti en este lugar y te cuidé.

Eiji se apresuró a abrazarlo por la cintura y recargar el rostro contra su hombro.

—Eres lo único que me queda, no era mi intención ofenderte. Es solo que...

—Calma —lo consoló el mayor—. Por ahora regresa a dormir, mañana podrás decirme todo lo que quieras.

Eiji asintió y sin poner resistencia se tumbó en la cama, Yut-Lung lo arropó como si aún se tratara del pequeño al que conoció, apagó la vela que iluminaba la habitación y se fue.

El moreno abrazó la almohada y se removió entre las sábanas, estaba temeroso, ¿qué ocurría si el Emperador lo quería?

Odiaba la idea de postrarse ante un hombre, a él solo le gustaban las chicas, estaba seguro de ello.

De hecho, después de leer la carta de la doncella lo confirmó, él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Quería casarse con Akira.

Y para eso debía huir

O quizá todo eso solo era orquestado por su cerebro para negar los sentimientos que sentía por un hombre, aunque él aún no estaba listo para tener esa charla, su mente era un completo enredo en esos instantes.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Ahí estás, pequeño traidor.

Eiji se encontró con Buddy al día siguiente en medio del mercado local, su mascota ladró y se tiró sobre él en cuanto se vieron. En un inicio el moreno quería hacerse del rogar pero tras descubrir que el perro venía en la compañía de una cachorra cedió antes las caricias.

—Dios, se supone que lo castramos para que no tuviera cachorros a lo imbécil y acaba de recoger un cachorro de la calle —se quejó Yut-Lung al ver la bolita de pelos y mugre que se escondía detrás de Buddy.

—No te enfades, Yue. Con un baño estará lista.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más, en su lugar se dispersó entre la multitud al ver que la chica del día anterior se dirigía a ellos.

Eiji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como lo hizo Yut-Lung así que tímidamente saludó a Akira.

—Leíste mi carta —anunció la joven con nervios.

El moreno asistió.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Akira asintió y lo guió a través de los puestos hacia un callejón alejado, una vez ahí Eiji descubrió su rostro dejando a la doncella boquiabierta.

—Eres lindo, no sé por qué lo ocultas —susurró avergonzada.

Eiji enrojeció.

—Yo creo que tu eres linda —balbuceó.

Akira se limitó a asentir.

—Entonces...

Akira cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera continuar.

—No sé lo que dirás, si me rechazas o me aceptas, da igual. Solo quiero pedirte una pequeña cosa, ¿si?

—¿Qué es?

Akira desvió la mirada.

—Un beso, solo eso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de acercarse un poco más, Akira se paró de puntitas mientras que Eiji se inclinó y tomó su mentón en busca de un ángulo idóneo.

Ese sería el primer beso de ambos y parecía adecuado que lo tuvieran del otro en esa situación.

El roce fue solo eso, un roce efímero, pero el corazón de Akira latió como loco, el de Eiji no tanto. Escuchó una sonora risa en su cabeza y vaya que ese recuerdo lo hizo enloquecer más que el acto íntimo que acaba de tener con la joven.

Sin embargo, se obligó a desechar la idea y se mantuvo firme al pensamiento: _Me gusta Aki, me gusta Aki._

Era preferible arriesgarse a «amar» a una chica e ir en contra del Emperador que admitir que amaba a un hombre.

—Yo... —Eiji susurró aún contra los labios de la joven.

En eso se escuchó un chillido y un grito en la calle, Eiji reconoció el aullido de Buddy así que se separó de la doncella y regresó a la avenida lo más rápido que pudo.

Solo logró ver un carruaje de nobles y a la cachorra que Buddy les había llevado a mitad de la calle, su pelaje estaba lleno de sangre y no había muestra mínima de que estuviera respirando.

Buddy tiraba de ella con la punta de su hocico, llorando por lo bajo.

Eiji se tiró de rodillas a su lado, buscó el latir de la pequeña pero fue imposible.

Había muerto.

—Ay, no... —Aki se quitó el chal que cubría su espalda y se lo tendió a Eiji, el moreno no se percató del momento en que abrazó a la cachorra y lloraba junto a Buddy, solo hasta que tomó el chal y con el cubrió a la perrita se dio cuenta de su estado.

—Necesito enterrarla —susurró ignorando a las personas chismosas que se habían juntado a su alrededor.

Akira solo atinó a asentir y apartarse.

**⚜⚜⚜**

_Fuiste querida._

Mientras Eiji cavaba un agujero en el bosque no para de pensar en la forma que murió la cachorra, le recordaba tanto a su hermana y esa simple idea hizo que las lágrimas cayeran en un incesante flujo.

No quería aceptarlo ya que el odio era un sentimiento que conllevaba pasión y compromiso pero era inevitable para él pensar que la culpa recaía en el Emperador por dejar que la nobleza se saliera con la suya. Los nobles eran tiránicos y egoístas, pisoteaban a medio mundo solo para mantener sus lujos. Eso sin importarles si arrebataban derechos o vidas en el camino. Poco les valía.

_¿Cómo puede Ash estar enamorado de una noble?_

Se preguntaba cómo era ella, quizá tenía una belleza exquisita y eso fue lo que atrajo a su amigo, debía ser una niña mimada por el detalle de los dulces y los juegos. Incluso podría tener la misma de edad que él ya que de ser del rango de edad de Ash significaría que ya estaba casada.

O quizá era esa la razón por la que no podían estar juntos.

La idea le revolvió el estómago al moreno así que la desechó y terminó el entierro de la cachorra.

Al final colocó unas cuantas piedras sobre la tierra para evitar que los animales salvajes la desenterrarán y juntó un ramo de flores silvestres para ella.

Boddy se recostó frente a la tumba y por más que Eiji intentó llevarlo consigo no logró alejarlo de ahí. Sin más optó por dejarlo ahí con la intención de regresar por él al anochecer. Así que dio media vuelta y regresó al pueblo.

Sin embargo, a mitad camino se encontró con una peculiar escena.

Cinco hombres de la Guardia Real combatían contra un hombre enmascarado cuya arma era una katana.

Eiji se apresuró a esconderse detrás de un árbol, una parte de él le pedía que interfiriera pues el combate era desigual pero otra desconfiaba del misterioso hombre.

Sus movimientos eran familiares.

Al final optó por tomar varias rocas y lanzárselas a los guardias para despistarlos, los hombres comenzaron a gritar que _habían más en los árboles_ , mientras que el hombre de katana aprovechó para huir. Para desgracia de Eiji lo hizo en su dirección, pero este no lo dañó, solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento en son de gracias antes de desaparecer.

_Sus ojos..._

Antes de que fuera descubierto por los guardias, Eiji se tiró detrás de unos arbustos y esperó a que el escándalo cesara.

No salió de su escondite hasta una hora después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo dimos un salto en el tiempo, díganle «bye bye» al pequeño Eiji y «hola» al gran Eiji uwu


	10. Puerta

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Al salir del bosque, después del extraño encuentro con el hombre de katana, optó por regresar con Akira para formalizar la relación, pero al final la idea quedó en el aire cuando se encontró a Ash.

El rubio usaba la típica bufanda roja para ocultar su identidad, su cabello estaba peinado en una media coleta y portaba su uniforme de guardia, pero había algo diferente en él.

A su lado caminaba una hermosa dama de profundos ojos azul y sobre sus hombros descansaba un pequeño no mayor de cinco años. El niño tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos jade, desde su sonrisa, nariz, forma de ojos y hasta el tono de piel eran similares a los rasgos del rubio.

—¡Papi! —gritó el niño mientras señalaba con su regordeta mano un puesto callejero que vendían granizados.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, se veía su clara intención de negarle el aperitivo pero Ash fue más rápido al hablar.

—¿Cereza o ciruelo? —preguntó en una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al puesto.

— _¡Celeza!_

—Mi señor, si Asha sigue comiendo golosinas no podrá dormir esta noche —replicó la mujer con un suave tono de voz.

Ash pareció sonreír ya que sus ojos se curvaron imitando dos lunas menguantes.

—Deja que consciente a mi hijo de vez en cuando.

La palabra «hijo» dio vueltas alrededor de Eiji, el moreno no sabía porqué pero la confirmación de lo innegable rompió su corazón. Se llevó una mano al pecho y observó con horror sus pies.

¿Por qué dolía?

Probablemente fue porque Ash le mintió, cuando le preguntó y este tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle de su esposa e hijo no lo hizo, solo mencionó que le gustaba alguien pero jamás que ya había tenido un pequeño con ella.

A pesar de eso, Eiji no se sentía traicionado. El dolor era diferente, provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón, rasgaba sus entrañas y bloqueaba su garganta.

Le dolía ver sonreír al rubio con su familia.

¿Por qué?

Aunque el rubio tuviera una familia secreta eso no cambiaba su amistad, se seguirían tratando como todos esos años, pero esa explicación no era suficiente para que el moreno se calmara. Ya podía sentir el aire abandonado sus pulmones y la sangre drenándose de su cuerpo, la clase de dolor que sentía era complicado de explicar.

Tampoco pudo evitar recordar todas sus vivencias junto al rubio, el brillo de sus ojos, su alegre sonrisa, su varonil voz, sus fuertes brazos...todo su ser.

_No, no, no, no._

Gracias a Yut-Lung sabía que podía gustar de otros hombres pero la idea seguía siendo inconcebible para él. Era como si una persona creciera toda su vida creyendo que la tierra que pisa no se puede comer y de la nada le dijeran que de hecho es comestible pero que solo un pequeño porcentaje de la población la ingería.

Peor aún, ¿qué sucedía si sentía algo por un hombre y el sentimiento no era correspondido? ¿No sería humillante?

_Me gusta, Aki. Me gusta, Aki._

Solo estaba confundido, eso se debía a la conversación con el azabache, estaba seguro que si nunca hubieran hablado de eso jamás habría mirado al rubio con otros ojos. ¿Verdad? ¿O solo era él negándose a aceptar que desde siempre sintió algo más que admiración por el mayor?

¡Imposible!

Ash tenía una familia, Ash era su amigo, Ash era mayor que él.

Esa clase de sentimientos solo eran una trampa ilusoria de su mente, una mala jugada como cuando uno siente el impulso de hacer algo peligroso nada más porque si.

Debía sacarlos todos de raíz y seguir adelante.

Si, ¡eso era!

En ese caso, ¿por qué su corazón seguía doliendo?

De la nada levantó la mirada y comenzó a correr, solo quería llegar al Palacio Frío y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que entendiera lo que le sucedía. Porque si algo estaba mal en toda esa historia, era él y solo él.

_Estás confundido, solo confundes lo que sientes._

—¿Tan pronto regresaste? —Yut-Lung sacaba agua del viejo pozo cuando el moreno cruzó el patio hecho una furia, aunque no vio su rostro ya que este se empeñó en ir con la cabeza gacha, pudo sentir la tristeza en su alma—. ¿Eiji?

El menor pasó de largo sin decir nada, saltó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta de su habitación, pegó su espalda contra la madera y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. De un rápido movimiento se arrebató el velo con el cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Sus sollozos fueron escandalosos al grado en que Yut-Lung temió lo peor, se colocó al otro lado de la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con preocupación.

—¡Eiji! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Dime qué ocurrió! —Golpe tras golpe su tono de voz se iba deformando y perdiendo estabilidad.

¿Ash finalmente había sido cruel con el moreno?

La idea asqueó a Yut-Lung y de inmediato insistió más hasta que la frágil voz de Eiji resonó al otro lado.

—¡No es nada! —aseguró aunque sonara como un mártir—. Es solo que...no lo sé...no me entiendo, solo déjame solo...

Yut-Lung suspiró con pesadez antes de retroceder y observar la puerta con molestia, negó para sus adentros y regresó a sus deberes.

Si Ash dañó a Eiji su sello protector cobraría factura, no tenía porqué temer.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—¡Papi!

Un numeroso grupo de personas se arremolinó alrededor del rubio, este cayó de rodillas, comenzó a toser violentamente y varios bocados de sangre salieron expulsados de su cuerpo, la mano con la marca se retorcía como si tuviera vida propia y también ardía como si estuviera siendo calcinada.

El pequeño Asha se aferró a su espalda en una primer instancia pero poco después fue cargado por su madre, la dama se limitó a observar con sorpresa y horror el estado de Su Majestad mientras intentaba tranquilizar los llantos de su niño.

Ash no lo entendía, su día había sido tranquilo, ni siquiera había hablando toscamente con la servidumbre ni mucho menos había dañado a alguien. Entonces, ¿por qué la marca lo dañaba?

No lo entendía.

Sin saberlo, un evento similar sucedía entre las paredes del Palacio Imperial. La Emperatriz Viuda estaba gritando y revolcándose en su cama mientras escupía sangre de forma violenta, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron debido al dolor.

Después de algunos minutos de sufrimiento el dolor se disipó y la mujer pudo recuperar el aliento, observó las sábanas teñidas de rojo y torpemente salió de la cama.

Se posó frente a su espejo y cayó de rodillas.

Su piel estaba arrugada, su cabello no tenía brillo, el colorete natural de sus labios y mejillas desapareció, así como el olor floral de su piel. Su aspecto reflejaba su edad real y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror.

—¡Arthur! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Arthur! —exclamó entre sollozos mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, lejos de su lamentable reflejo.

El demonio no tardó en aparecer frente a ella, sorprendido por ver a la magnífica Emperatriz reducida a una bola sollozante y arrugada de carne.

—Parece que tenemos un problema —susurró el demonio con una pizca de emoción. Dicho tono fue suficiente para que la Emperatriz alzara la cabeza y lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¿Tenemos? —masculló entre dientes—. ¡Solo mírame a mí! ¡Incluso mi voz ha cambiado!

Arthur la observó con desdén antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Algo que hiciste activo el hechizo protector de la Séptima Dama, fue algo sencillo por eso el castigo fue así de simple —explicó.

La Emperatriz golpeó el suelo.

—¡No he hecho nada!

Era verdad, todos esos años trato de ignorar la presencia de la jovencita para dejar madurar su sangre, carne y alma. Al punto en que dejó de preocuparse por su aspecto y se limitó a sobrevivir con la sangre de bestia demoníaca. No entendía cómo pudo ofender a la damisela para que el hechizo se activara.

Arthur soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Quizá usted no hizo nada, ¿pero Aslan?

La rubia dejó de llorar abruptamente y negó.

—Mi hijo no convive con sus concubinas, imposible.

—¿Está segura de eso? —cuestionó Arthur con malicia—. No lo mencioné en su tiempo porque me pareció innecesario pero el día en que envié el escarabajo rojo por sangre de la doncella, Ash estaba ahí.

La Emperatriz observó con horror al demonio, con cuidado se puso de pie y se tiró en los brazos de este, sujetándolo por su traje y zangolotenadolo con cierta violencia.

—Mientes —bramó—. Esa perra no pudo ponerle sus garras encima a mi bebé.

Arthur no tuvo reparo alguno y la empujó, provocando que la mujer cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Tras el acto se sacudió la ropa y la observó por arriba del hombro.

—Si no me cree puedo demostrárselo —sugirió y sus ojos brillaron en un tenue carmín.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Jessica se pasó el resto de la semana intentando averiguar el acto que desencadenó que el hechizo protector se activara, debió ser algo simplón como para que la condición de la gota de sangre demoníaca no se cumpliera. Por más que interrogó a Ash y este le relatara todo lo que había hecho, no descubrió nada relevante.

Tras el incidente el rubio no tuvo tiempo de visitar a Eiji así que después de que se calmaran las cosas y su agenda estuvo un poco libre, pudo plantarse frente al Palacio Frío una tarde del siguiente mes.

Sabía de antemano que ese día Yut-Lung no estaría cerca, el azabache se pasaba la segunda quincena en el mercado, comprando hierbas para su uso personal, aunque esto le resultara raro, Ash jamás indagó más en el tema.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Buddy acostado frente a dos personas, una de ellas era EIji y la otra era una joven de trenzas, recordaba haberla visto a través de la bola de cristal, fue quien le dio la carta al moreno.

La presencia de la chica no le habría sorprendido de no ser por lo que el par hacia, se besaban, el acto era tímido e inocente pero los jóvenes apenas y se separaban para tomar aire.

La sangre del rubio hirvió en ira, cerró los puños con fuerza y apenas y se contuvo para no separarlos. En su lugar alzó la voz.

—Eiji —masculló.

La joven de trenzas se sonrojó y se apartó del moreno de golpe mientras que este apenas y se atrevió a mirar a Ash. El gesto solo provocó que el rubio se molestara más.

—Tengo que irme —susurró la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se apresuraba a caminar hacia la salida—. Buenas tardes.

Cuando el sonido de los pasos de la menor desapareció, Ash se atrevió a moverse y caminó hacia Eiji. El moreno había bajado la mirada y se concentraba en acariciar a Buddy.

—¿Quién era ella? —musitó el rubio intentando no sonar molesto pero sí consiguió emplear tanta firmeza que su pregunta pareció más autoritaria de lo que debía.

Eiji sonrió dulcemente.

—Mi novia, se llama Akira, de la familia Ibe.

Ash se detuvo frente a Buddy, dejando el largo del pobre perro de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Desde cuando? —exigió saber.

Solo así Eiji alzó la mirada y sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio, se levantó.

—¿Importa? —replicó el moreno con tosquedad—. Tu tienes una esposa e hijo y nunca me lo dijiste.

Ash empalideció.

—¿Qué?

Eiji no respondió, dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar su habitación pero la mano del mayor se aferró a su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

—¡No me toques! ¡Es sucio! —replicó el menor mientras empujaba a Ash lejos de su alcance, el acto solo aturdió más al rubio.

Este no podía entender porqué EIji actuaba de esa forma hasta que esas frases fueron dichas y se apresuró a sujetarlo entre sus brazos, el moreno luchó para librarse de su agarre pero el corazón del mayor ya había encontrado un poco de luz en él así que sería difícil que lo dejara ir.

—Ella no es mi esposa pero si la madre de mi hijo —explicó a la par que sujetaba el mentón del moreno y lo obligaba a mirarlo. Eiji tuvo que ceder así que sus asustados ojos se cruzaron con los ansiosos del rubio—. Te molestaste porque creíste que era mi mujer y me llamaste «sucio» cuando te toqué. ¿Eiji, eres consciente de lo que eso significa?

El menor negó repetidas veces a pesar de su corazón intentaba empujar a la superficie el cálido sentimiento que quería ocultar.

Ash inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de Eiji y susurró.

—Te gusto pero te niegas a admitirlo...

—Yo no soy como Yut-Lung, yo no puedo amar a otro hombre y gritarlo con orgullo —masculló Eiji con ojos llorosos—. Ahora suéltame, Ash. Si no lo haces me temo que no podremos continuar con nuestra amistad.

—Entonces que así sea.

Eiji no pudo tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios se vieron envueltos por los de Ash, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y una juguetona lengua invadió de lleno su boca. _Mariposas_ escaparon de su estómago e invadieron todo su cuerpo con emoción pero él no era capaz de concebir la idea de estar besando a otro hombre así que con horror comenzó a empujar al rubio, este se negó a dejarlo y pasó una mano por su nuca para atraerlo más a él.

Sin otra alternativa, Eiji pateó con fuerza la intimidad del mayor y retrocedió mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su yukata.

—¡Te odio! —bramó—. ¿Acaso me crees tan débil y puro como una dama? ¡Estás equivocado! Soy tan hombre como tu y puedo defenderme si es que alguien quiere ofenderme.

Ash inhaló y exhaló intentando calmar el dolor pero aún así se negó a mirar con fiereza al menor.

—Lamento haberte ofendido —musitó—. Pero no te veo como una mujer, Eiji. Me gusta tu varonil cuerpo, además de tu caprichosa personalidad.

—Es...asqueroso —comentó con repelús—. Mi corazón tiene a Akira, así que será mejor que dejes esos insanos sentimientos de lado y no vuelvas por aquí.

Ash se enderezó y observó con dolor a su amado, cerró los ojos y asintió, más para las ideas de su interior que para la petición del moreno.

—Dijiste que ya no podíamos ser amigos y yo lo acepté —le informó con calma antes de abrir los ojos y asentir—. Cumpliré mi palabra pero no me culpes por lo que suceda después.

—¡Solo vete! —suplicó Eiji reprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Déjame en paz, Ash...solo déjame...

El rubio asintió y sin mirar atrás salió del patio.

* * *

¿Cuál era la razón del profundo enfado que agobiaba a su corazón?

Lo más acertado era decir que la sabía pero no quería decirlo y mucho menos aceptarlo, hacerlo conllevaría admitir la existencia de esta volviéndola mucho más palpable. Tanto era su empeño en ocultarlo que no había mencionado nada frente a Yut-Lung, después de descubrir la familia secreta de Ash inventó una vaga excusa y tras varias horas el azabache dejó de insistir.

Tampoco mencionó a Akira y en definitiva no lo pondría al tanto del forzado beso que le propinó el rubio.

Prefería guardar todo para si mismo por miedo a decepcionar al mayor, si se enteraba que usaba su supuesto amor por Aki para negar la existencia de su gusto por Ash probablemente terminaría por asesinarlo en el acto por ser tan...tan...idiota.

Lo peor que le podía suceder era que Yut-Lung le diera la espalda, el azabache era más que un amigo o compañero, era su familia, si este lo dejaba perdería prácticamente todo lo que le quedaba.

Por lo tanto, antes del regreso del mayor se tumbó en la cama y fingió dormir, esperando que este lo dejara en paz y ni siquiera le hablara para cenar.

Extrañamente Yut-Lung no llegó por la tarde y eso alarmó al moreno. A decir verdad, desde hace algún tiempo atrás el mayor estuvo actuando extraño pero él estaba tan perdido en sus propios asuntos que no le había dado importancia. Salía constantemente al mercado, pasaba noches en vela en el jardín trasero y escribía cosas en pergaminos.

Eiji era muy curioso por naturaleza pero al crecer y hacerse de responsabilidades dejó de meter la nariz en los asuntos de Yut-Lung al grado en que prácticamente no sabía el porqué de sus acciones. No había tenido la iniciativa de preguntarle sobre el contenido de los pergaminos, la razón de sus visitas al mercado y al jardín.

¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? ¿Con quién recurriría?

Todo era su culpa por no interesarse, ni siquiera sabía si veía a alguien fuera del Palacio... Había sido tan egoísta.

Angustiado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó asiento en la silla que quedaba frente a la puerta y esperó pacientemente la llegada de su tutor. El cielo se fue oscureciendo y las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse cuando finalmente se escucharon ruidos en la entrada.

Eiji se sintió aliviado al ver al azabache cruzando la puerta pero también enfadado, así que en lugar de recibirlo con un rostro lleno de preocupación, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó entre dientes.

Yut-Lung alzó los hombros de forma despreocupada.

—¿Medianoche?

—Es peligroso que salgas sin avisar y llegues a esta hora —replicó el moreno con monotonía.

Yut-Lung barrió con la mirada a Eiji, observando con atención sus ademanes antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Estás enfadado...pero no conmigo... ¿Ash? ¿Ahora que te hizo? ¿A caso no quiso jugar a la pelota? —se burló provocando que Eiji se levantara de golpe, los labios del moreno se apretaron con fuerza para evitar decir una mala palabra pero eso no resto violencia en su andar cuando decidió dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación—. ¡Oye!

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro, la puerta se cerró frente a la cara de Eiji, se giró furioso hacia Yut-Lung.

—¡Déjame solo!

—Mierda —masculló Yut-Lung con calma—. Algo me decía que no debí mimarte tanto, ahora actúas como si fueras el centro del universo.

—¡Yue! —Eiji abrió los ojos de par en par, notablemente ofendido por el comentario del mayor—. Ya no soy el niño pequeño que necesita de tu cuidado.

—Pero eres inmaduro y caprichoso —respondió Yut-Lung mostrando las primeras señales de ira en su voz, sus ojos se estrecharon y su cuerpo se tensó, claramente estaba listo para entrar a la discusión de lleno.

Eiji se recargó contra la puerta y desvió la mirada.

—No soy esa clase de persona, yo me esfuerzo por ser...

—¿Bueno? ¿Te esfuerzas por bueno? —lo interrumpió el azabache—. En ese caso déjame informarte que no eres una buena persona. Eiji. Lo único que haces es ocultarte detrás de un escudo de inocencia y estupidez, ni siquiera Ash es capaz de darse cuenta de eso.

—¡¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de sentirme enojado?! —gritó dirigiendo de nueva cuenta su mirar al mayor.

Yut-Lung suspiró.

—Ese es el problema, no estás enojado con los demás sino contigo mismo.

Eiji cerró sus puños con fuerza al notar que sus manos temblaban, para evitarlo se aferró a la tela de su yukata y bajó la mirada al suelo, incluso se obligó a modular su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar eso? —cuestionó—. Es mi vida, Yut-Lung. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Tienes razón, es tu vida y lo que has pasado ha sido muy cruel y ruin —afirmó el azabache en un hilo de voz—. Nada importa más que tu... —sonrió—. Si ese es el caso, ya no me necesitas aquí.

—¿Qué? —Eiji alzó la mirada de golpe pero se encontró en solitario, además de él no había otro ser viviente dentro del Palacio Frío—. ¿Yue? 

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte del azabache pero escuchó ruidos en el patio así que decidió salir para alcanzar al mayor. Admitía que había sido errático a la hora de desahogarse con él pero jamás creyó que Yut-Lung lo fuera a dejar, necesitaba disculparse y admitir la culpa.

Apenas y consiguió salir de la casa cuando percibió la figura del mayor desapareciendo tras la puerta que conectaba con el jardín.

Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y....nada, no había nada. Las pequeñas flores de brillante amarillo eran las únicas detrás de la vieja madera.

Eiji frunció el ceño e inspeccionó el lugar, intentando hallar algún agujero en las paredes o un pasadizo en el suelo, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin más qué hacer salió del jardín pero no regresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y la examinó buscando la respuesta a la repentina desaparición del azabache.

 _¿Será un truco de magia?_ , se preguntó al recordar que Yut-Lung al final de cuentas era un ser mágico, quizá modificó la puerta para llegar a otro lugar. Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido ya que de poder hacerlo sin duda ya habría usado ese truco para huir del Palacio.

Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas al instante siguiente al recordar la forma en que le había hablado, en aquel momento solo quería un abrazo del mayor antes de ir a dormir, quizá ese día entero había sido una simple pesadilla y pronto despertaría.

—Por favor, no me dejes. Yue... —susurró cuando pegó la frente contra la puerta.

—No vas a conseguir llegar a tu destino si sigues así.

Eiji se apartó del tablón de madera al escuchar una chillona voz femenina, se giró en busca de su dueña pero además de él no parecía haber otra persona.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó.

—¡Por aquí! —Una voz masculina respondió pero está parecía ser la de un anciano, incluso podía describirse como carrasposa—. ¡Solo llama a la puerta!

Eiji frunció el entrecejo y regresó su mirar al trozo de madera, al hacerlo se encontró con un par de ojos del tamaño de una mano que se asomaban a la altura de su rostro. Estaban en fila, uno sobre el otro, el primero era de color verde y el segundo rojo como la sangre. El moreno solo atinó a retroceder horrorizado.

—Oh, viejo. Acabas de asustarlo —renegó la voz femenina, quien parecía pertenecer al primer ojo, el verde.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Eres tu la bruja que suele hablar antes de presentarse! —se quejó el ojo rojo mientras se movía ansiosamente, el verde respondió poniéndose completamente en blanco.

—¿Ustedes...qué son? —preguntó Eiji en un hilo de voz, seguía sin comprender la existencia de un par de ojos en la puerta de su jardín. ¿Siempre habían estado ahí?

—No es un ser mágico, bórrale la memoria —replicó el segundo ojo.

—Puedo sentir magia en su cuerpo —objetó el verde—. Querido, ¿tu cuerpo absorbe magia, verdad?

Eiji pasó saliva.

—No lo sé...

—¡¿Lo ves?! Ahora bórrale la memoria antes de que el Maestro Lee se entere.

—Yo solo quiero encontrar a Yue, entró al jardín hace un instante pero no está en el interior... —explicó el moreno con un poco más de calma. Sabía de la existencia de los seres mágicos pero los imaginaba más como el azabache, no como partes del cuerpo en superficies cualquiera, eso era extraño pero al parecer posible.

—¿Hablas del Maestro Lee? Te llevaré a donde está, solo abre la puerta —respondió el ojo verde.

—¡No puedes! —replicó el ojo rojo antes de rodar violentamente provocando que hasta la madera se tambaleara.

—¡Entra antes de que me arrepienta, niño! —exclamó elojo verde y al instante la puerta se abrió de par en par. 

Eiji contuvo la respiración al percatarse que al otro lado no estaba el jardín y mucho menos era medianoche, en su lugar observó un extenso lago bajo los primeros rayos del sol, entre los árboles algunas personas con ropa antigua estaban sentadas en bancos de madera tomando sus desayunos, algunos más simplemente descansaban sobre el césped y platicaban, mientras que otros caminaban por un camino de piedra.

El moreno cruzó la puerta y al estar completamente al otro lado escuchó como esta se cerró de golpe, al girarse no había rastro alguno de la existencia de la misma.

_Esto es extraño._

—¡Yut-Lung, espérame!

Al final del camino de piedra Eiji vislumbró a dos personas en bicicletas de bambú, ambas vestían pantalones de pliegues tipo _hakama_ de color azul marino a juego con un _hanten_ y una camisa blanca. Parecía ser el uniforme de alguna institución ya que varias de las personas en el camino vestían los mismos conjuntos.

Una de las bicicletas comandaba el trayecto, la persona sobre ella fue reconocida al instante por Eiji como Yut-Lung solo que el azabache en lugar de tener su característico cabello largo que iba más allá de la cintura, lo tenía un poco por debajo del mentón y lo había peinado con una media coleta.

—¡Yue! —gritó cuando la bicicleta estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino pero el mayor pareció no notarlo, este simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja y pedaleó más rápido para dejar al otro individuo atrás.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Eiji cerró los puños con fuerza y comenzó a perseguir la bicicleta sin dejar de llamarlo, pero tanto el azabache como las personas a su alrededor no parecieron alarmadas por su escándalo.

—¡No seas malo! —replicó el otro chico y solo así Yut-Lung detuvo abruptamente su andar, eso provocó que Eiji tropezara y cayera encima de él.

Pero eso tampoco sucedió, el cuerpo del moreno traspasó a Yut-Lung y a su bicicleta, y cayó completamente de cara sobre el suelo. Eiji se levantó aturdido y observó con temor sus manos, ¡podía ver a través de ellas!

¿Había muerto y los acontecimientos anteriores era una clase de limbo?

—Deja de lloriquear —bufó el azabache—. Si vamos a tu ritmo llegaremos tarde a clase.

El otro chico hasta ese punto apenas y pudo alcanzarlo, detuvo la bicicleta con dificultad y asintió repetidas veces.

—Entonces déjame, sé un mal amigo y vete.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Yut-Lung y sin remordimiento continuó pedaleando.

—¡Lo decía de broma! 

Eiji observó el camino por el que había llegado y el rumbo que tomó el azabache para finalizar en sus manos. No entendía lo que sucedía ni mucho menos lo que tenía que hacer ahí pero tenía en claro que debía que disculparse con Yut-Lung sin importar qué así que optó por seguirlo.

**⚜⚜⚜**

La bicicleta de Yut-Lung fue dejada al pie de una colina, cerca de varios árboles de cerezo donde daba una agradable y refrescante sombra. Con rapidez cogió un bolso de cuero de la canasta de la bicicleta, se la colgó en el hombro y comenzó a correr cuesta arriba.

Eiji lo siguió de cerca a la par que inspeccionaba el territorio, a primera vista el lugar parecía un hermoso bosque, con árboles de pera, ciruelo y algunos de cerezo, pero conforme se atravesaba uno podía distinguir una rústica estructura conformada por varias pagodas.

Varios estudiantes —hombres y mujeres— se paseaban por los alrededores en silencio o hablando por lo bajo, ninguno de ellos parecía estar dispuesto a perturbar la calma del lugar.

Yut-Lung corrió a la entrada, dejó sus zapatillas junto a las del resto y metió la mano en su bolso, sacó una ficha de madera, esta la colgó junto a las demás que se exhibían en un panel.

Eiji se acercó a dar un vistazo y descubrió que la ficha tenía los nombres de los estudiantes, la de Yut-Lung colgaba de cordones azul marino con hilos platinado y no de un cordón rojo como las del resto.

El azabache deslizó una puerta de papel y entró a una extraña habitación con mesas bajas de madera, tenían el largo suficiente para compartir con otra persona pero si uno deseaba escribir sobre ellas tendría que arrodillarse.

Estas estaban en filas e hileras de dos en dos frente a una cátedra de madera, varios de los lugares ya estaban ocupados, entre ellos el del compañero de Yut-Lung

El mayor se sentó con rapidez en su sitio a tiempo ya que la puerta volvió a deslizarse y un hombre de avanzada edad se hizo presente, con el atuendo del anciano Eiji confirmó que ese lugar o se encontraba en un país extranjero o se ubicaba en el pasado ya que las ropas del hombre eran algo que juraba haber visto en cuadros de sus ancestros.

El anciano caminó hasta la cátedra con el mentón en alto, sosteniendo entre sus brazos varios pergaminos que aún emitían un ligero olor a tinta fresca.

—Wang —habló una vez al frente de todos.

—Aquí. —Un chico de inmediato se puso de pie y recibió con ambas manos el pergamino que el hombre le ofrecía, aunque su semblante era serio, al girarse y regresar a su lugar se podía ver un ligero brillo de felicidad en su rostro.

—Chen.

—Aquí.

—Yang.

—Aquí.

Poco a poco los pergaminos en los brazos del hombre fueron desapareciendo pero dada la cantidad solo una tercera parte de los alumnos recibiría uno. Eiji podía ver las gotas de sudor y los ojos preocupados de los estudiantes con las manos vacías, a comparación de ellos, Yut-Lung reflejaba calma pero descubrió que por debajo dela mesa el azabache clavó sus uñas en su regazo. Estaba nervioso.

Cuando quedó solo un pergamino el hombre observó severamente a la clase antes de mencionar al último estudiante.

—Lee.

Yut-Lung pasó saliva antes de contestar.

—Aquí.

Cuando el pergamino tocó sus manos, este no pudo evitar curvar los labios y mostrar una dulce sonrisa, tal gesto dejó ojiplático a Eiji ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su tutor. Era como si el Yut-Lung frente a él fuera una persona distinta a la que conocía.

—Mañana antes del canto del gallo.

—¡Si, Maestro!

—Ahora retomemos la lección...

**⚜⚜⚜**

Después de varias horas ahí, Eiji había deducido que veía los recuerdos de Yut-Lung ya que aquella clase trataba sobre alquimia pero los términos y lecciones eran antiguos, nada comparado a lo que llegó a aprender gracias a Jessica.

Cuando la clase terminó y el anciano desapareció del aula, los estudiantes finalmente pudieron suspirar y emocionarse a sus anchas, compartiendo así su felicidad por haber recibido un pergamino. Por lo que escuchaba, esos estudiantes habían sido escogidos para recibir entrenamiento con un gran alquimista. En otras palabras, fueron escogidos como sus discípulos personales por lo que restaba de su educación hasta que pudieran graduarse.

Yut-Lung recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que regresaba halagos y palabras de cortesía.

Eiji lo observó atento preguntándose porqué ese chico dulce había terminado con una personalidad tan explosiva.

Después de varios minutos salió al corredor, lugar donde el chico de la bicicleta lo interceptó con un abrazo.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Estudiaras bajo las enseñanzas del Señor Wong!

Yut-Lung sonrió con dulzura y asintió tímidamente.

—Con un poco de suerte puedo aprender también sobre los artesanos y de su medicina.

El chico se separó para después cruzar sus brazos e inflar sus mejillas.

—Casi olvidaba que me abandonaste, no sé porqué soy amable contigo —se quejó.

El azabache estiró la mano y apretó con ligereza la mejilla de su amigo.

—Discúlpame, debía llegar a tiempo. ¿Qué tal si comparto contigo el almuerzo que me preparó mi madre?

—¡Si! Vayamos a sentarnos bajo los cerezos, la brisa es tan refrescante ahí —coreó su amigo mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Al salir de la escuela y ya a unos pasos de distancia de los árboles, los tres chicos se detuvieron abruptamente. El Yut-Lung del pasado y su amigo debido a la presencia de un joven de cabello púrpura y extraño peinado hacia arriba que portaba ropas de la nobleza mientras que Eiji lo hizo por la persona sentada contra un árbol de ciruelo, era claramente Yut-Lung, no el dulce y amable que conoció ahí, sino el ser mágico que conoció en el Palacio Frío.

—¡Yue! —gritaron al unísono el joven de la nobleza y Eiji, ambos en dirección distinta.

—¡Lamento lo que sucedió antes! —exclamó el moreno mientras corría para encontrarse con el mayor, este le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio y observara la escena a sus espaldas. Hasta ese momento Eiji fue consciente de la marca de lágrimas en su pálido rostro así como sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, de inmediato sintió dolor en su pecho y acató la orden.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó el joven noble frente a la versión más joven de Yut-Lung, el azabache asintió pero al ver que el amigo de este no se iba, decidió añadir—. A solas.

El amigo de Yut-Lung se quejó pero tampoco insistió con quedarse, en cuanto se despidió del azabache y desapareció del camino ambos jóvenes retomaron la conversación.

—Escuché que mi padre te tendrá como discípulo por algunos meses —inició el de cabello purpura quien parecía ser mayor que Yut-Lung.

—Es un honor tener a tu padre como maestro, Shorter.

Eiji reconocía ese nombre.

¿Acaso no era...?

—Me gustas —soltó de golpe el tal Shorter dejando que la versión joven de Yut-Lung se quedara en blanco, en tanto, la versión adulta cerró los ojos con pesar.

El joven Yut-Lung sonrió incómodamente.

—Deja de bromear —le pidió—. Si alguien te escuchara podría malinterpretar tus palabras.

Shorter suspiró.

—Sé que es difícil de concebir pero... Te amo, Yut-Lung Lee.

El azabache aferró sus manos a la correa de su bolso y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Yo no quiero ser el amante masculino de nadie —musitó—. No me humilles de esta forma, Shorter.

El mayor de inmediato negó e intentó sujetarlo pero Yut-Lung retrocedió.

—No quiero que seas mi amante, quiero casarme contigo. Te amo, Yue.

La versión adulta de Yut-Lung abrió los ojos y observó con dolor la escena, Eiji sujetó su mano pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Eres repugnante —masculló el menor—. ¿Sabes? Prefiero mil veces a que mi padre me case con mi prima a dejar que pongas tus manos encima mío.

Shorter se quedó congelado en su sitio al notar la rabia expresada entre lágrimas del menor.

—Esa noche yo y tu...

—¡Fue un accidente! —replicó el azabache mientras negaba repetidas veces—. Debí haberme suicidado tras eso de saber que crecerían enfermizos sentimientos en tu corazón...

Yut-Lung adulto apretó la mano de Eiji y se puso de pie, jalando al moreno con él.

—Vámonos —musitó.

—¿Pero...?

Eiji se giró solo para encontrar al par discutiendo, Shorter consiguió abrazar a Yut-Lung e intentaba tranquilizarlo pero el menor comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Voces de hombres y mujeres resonaron cerca del lugar alarmados por los gritos de auxilio.

—¡Vámonos! —espetó el mayor.

Frente a ellos apareció una puerta de madera, Yut-Lung la abrió e ingresó sin mirar atrás, las voces desaparecieron y ambos se encontraron a mitad del jardín.

—¿Eran tus recuerdos? —preguntó Eiji mirando fijamente su agarre con el azabache, la mano de este temblaba violentamente.

—Mentí y se llevaron a Shorter, pudieron cortarle la cabeza pero... —explicó entre sollozos—...su familia era influyente así que lo dejaron libre. Fui tan inmaduro...

—¿En ese momento ya sentías algo por él?

Yut-Lung asintió sin girarse.

—En mi cultura se pueden adoptar amantes masculinos para calmar las conductas desviadas, pero el título era mucho menor que el de una concubina o esclava, terminar siendo uno era denigrante así que aunque yo lo quisiera no podía aceptar esa clase de futuro.

—Yue —Se apresuró a decir Eiji—, lamento tanto lo que dije...

—Ve a dormir —ordenó el azabache—. Es tarde y... —suspiró—...haz lo que quieras.

—¡No! —Eiji lo abrazó por la espalda, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor—. Soy inmaduro, caprichoso y una desagradable persona, lo sé...pero yo te quiero y por más egoísta que parezca quiero permanecer a tu lado. Jamás te lo he dicho pero te considero mi familia, aunque seas más viejo que yo y gruñón, yo siempre te he querido.

Yut-Lung se separó de Eiji y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—«Viejo y gruñón» estuvieron de más en la oración —espetó.

Los ojos del moreno se cristalizaron.

—Yue...

—De acuerdo, no me iré a ningún lugar pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que lavar tu ropa. No puedo creer que a tu edad no sepas cómo cuidar de ti mismo, si sigues así serás peor que el hijo de puta del Emperador y... —Eiji se abalanzó a sus brazos sin dejarlo terminar la oración, Yut-Lung sonrió al verlo agachado con tal de alcanzar su altura.

Ante sus ojos Eiji seguía siendo el pequeño bribón que conoció años atrás y no el joven que cautivaba a las jovencitas. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podía mantenerlo alejado de los problemas pero esperaba que fuera por algunos años más.

—Yue, te quiero —repitió el moreno.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño engreído —musitó el azabache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es muy importante, así que tomen nota!


	11. Visita inesperada

Eiji despertó cerca del mediodía siendo su única razón para salir de la cama los tirones que Buddy le daba a su ropa, el perro prácticamente reclamaba por atención. Para ese punto los sucesos de los días anteriores parecían ser una pesadilla y ni siquiera su cuerpo presentaba estragos de ello, todo el cansancio que había acumulado desapareció así como había llegado.

El moreno no solo se sentía más tranquilo o con un estado de ánimo más energético, sino que también esfumó sus preocupaciones. Su cabeza ya no estaba llena de Ash o de debates donde ponía a prueba la moral sobre su corazón, todo lo que quedaba en él era lo mismo de siempre. Volvió a sentirse como un joven despreocupado cuya único deber era ayudar a Yut-Lung en las tareas del hogar.

Ni siquiera tenía espacio para pensar en Akira o en cuestionar los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando puso un pie fuera de la cama lo hizo con la intención de pasar el día entero junto al azabache, un día normal, lejos de los problemas amorosos o de la inminente guerra que se llevaba a cabo alrededor de ellos.

—Buenos días, dormilón —se burló Yut-Lung mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un plato con verduras cocidas y sazonadas con cebolla asada.

No era precisamente el platillo favorito del moreno pero tampoco tenía la intención de pedir algo más, sabía que esa era la forma del azabache de «vengarse» por el mal trago que le hizo pasar.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa.

Salió al patio para sacar agua del pozo y lavarse las manos, mientras lo hacía fue inevitable que mirara por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del jardín trasero. Su mente de inmediato lo hizo recordar la existencia del extraño portal y del par de ojos que parecían cuidarlo, tampoco pasó de alto la época a la que fue transportado y lo que vio al otro lado.

Cuando regresó Buddy ya comía de su tazón algunos trozos de carne y huesos, Yut-Lung estaba sentado en su usual asiento mientras bebía una taza de té con calma y en silencio.

Eiji tomó asiento y comenzó devorar su desayuno, de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente al azabache, cuestionándose si era buena idea preguntar o esperar a que este mencionara el asunto.

Cuando Yut-Lung terminó su té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y suspiró con pesadez, hizo un ademán con la mano de forma despreocupada y se recargó contra la silla.

—Solo pregunta.

Eiji asintió con emoción dispuesto a llenarlo con preguntas sin fin pero antes de dejar que las palabras escaparan de su boca se retractó. No sentía que fuera lo correcto abrumarlo, mucho menos después de que el mayor le permitiera presenciar uno de sus recuerdos del pasado.

Era mejor ir con calma.

—¿Creaste la puerta?

Yut-Lung abrió ligeramente los ojos para después suavizar su semblante.

—Interesante pregunta —admitió por lo bajo—. De cierto modo.

—¿De cierto modo? —replicó el moreno confundido.

Yut-Lung apretó los labios ligeramente, decidiendo si era una buena idea profundizar en el tema o dejar que Eiji viviera con la incertidumbre de por vida, al final observó detenidamente el rostro del menor.

—¿Alguna vez tus padres te contaron alguna historia de miedo para obligarte a dormir?

Eiji se sorprendió por el abrupto cambio de tema, asintió lentamente.

—Mi segunda hermana solía contarme la historia de un demonio que rondaba durante la noche en busca de almas.

Mentiría si dijera que esa historia no le afectó, era muy pequeño en aquel entonces así que cualquier cosa relacionada con espíritus o seres mágicos malignos lo haría temblar como gelatina. Entre esas historias recordaba la de un demonio, su historia era muy popular entre los niños mayores para fastidiar a los más pequeños ya que su generación había crecido escuchando la leyenda antes de ir a dormir.

Eiji recordaba que la apariencia del demonio era similar a una sombra así que esa era una de las razones por las que temió dormir en completa penumbra. Según la leyenda el demonio viviría en la oscuridad y solo saldría a las calles durante la noche, una vez fuera su apariencia cambiaría ligeramente, era similar a una mujer de cabello largo, piel pálida como la nieve y ojos morados y brillosos como dos bolas de fuego. El demonio poseía dientes y uñas afilados, según contaban con ellos desollaba a sus víctimas. También se decía que en su abdomen en lugar de tener piel suave y tersa tenía una segunda boca babeante.

Los adultos decían que su platillo favorito eran los niños pequeños ya que cabían perfectamente en esa boca y eran fáciles de digerir. Otros hablaban sobre su afición a coleccionar ojos y lenguas, aunque también decían que podía robarte el alma y solo dejar tu cuerpo como un cascarón de huevo.

Para ese punto Yut-Lung había terminado su segunda taza de té, al notar que Eiji había terminado con la anécdota sonrió de lado de forma sarcástica.

—El detalle de la boca en el abdomen es nuevo, la última vez que pregunte decían que tenía la boca cortada a la mitad.

Eiji parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿La leyenda habla de ti? —El azabache asintió—. Pero no eres un demonio...

—Pero fui enemigo de los humanos una vez así como los seres mágicos, pero yo no era uno de ellos así que los humanos inventaron esas cosas para justificar su odio —explicó con desdén.

Eso sucedió poco después de que consolidó su relación con Shorter y se hizo discípulo de la familia Wong, dicha familia era la única que había creado vínculos con los seres mágicos a pesar de ser humanos, gracias a la relación estrecha los Wong crearon su propio sistema de magia, alquimia y de artesanía.

El Emperador de aquel entonces tomó para mal la relación y advirtió a la familia Wong que si seguían interactuando con seres mágicos serían catalogados como parte de ellos, señalándolos automáticamente como enemigos del Imperio.

La familia Wong se negó a ser partícipe del odio que el Emperador irradiaba por los seres mágicos, su rechazó enfureció a los humanos y desde ese momento comenzaron a difundir rumores para hacerlos perder prestigio.

Yut-Lung no pertenecía a la familia por lazos de sangre pero si por matrimonio así que tampoco se salvó de las falsas acusaciones, lo cual nunca le importó, sabía que aunque los humanos les dieran la espalda, los seres mágicos les tenderían una mano.

—No me siento orgulloso de la existencia de esa puerta pero algunas de mis acciones ayudaron a que se creara —añadió con monotonía.

Eiji lo observó asombrado antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia él.

—Eso explica porque los ojos te llamaron «Maestro». —El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Ahora me dirás su función? ¿Si?

Yut-Lung puso una mano sobre su cara y lo empujó hacía atrás.

—Solo olvida lo que viste —ordenó de mala gana—. Esos estúpidos seres mágicos nunca debieron dejarte entrar.

—Uhm...ahora que lo mencionas, uno de ellos me preguntó si mi cuerpo era capaz de absorber magia.

—¿Qué?

Buddy repentinamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo al patio mientras ladraba, ambos observaron la puerta con desconfianza, cuando recibían visitas Buddy nunca saludaba de esa manera, era muy cariñoso y poco ruidoso.

Yut-Lung optó por seguir al perro y echarle un vistazo a las afueras del Palacio en busca de los visitantes, al hacerlo empalideció. Un grupo de sirvientas se dirigía hacía ahí, cada una de ellas cargaba algún objeto para hacer más ameno el viaje de la Emperatriz Viuda, esta mujer se limitó a caminar mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de un velo de seda blanca.

—Mierda —masculló Yut-Lung de regreso en la cocina. Eiji lo observó con desconcierto—. La Emperatriz Viuda viene para acá.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eiji se puso de pie de golpe y observó a su alrededor en busca de algún rincón donde ocultarse, también pensó que sería una buena idea intentar vestirse con las antiguas ropas que le dejó su hermana pero ese truco ya no serviría. A los trece años aún tenía un cuerpo _sin pulir_ , no había crudeza en sus facciones y con un velo de media cara bastaba pero en la actualidad su cuerpo nunca podría compararse con el de una chica y aunque lo consiguiera aún debía hacer algo con su rostro.

Yut-Lung pensó lo mismo y al no encontrar otra alternativa sacó de su espejo dos trozos de vidrio que envolvió en un halo de luz morada, al terminar el conjuro le tendió uno a Eiji.

—Trágatelo —ordenó mientras el metía el suyo en su boca y lo pasó por su garganta como si fuera un trozo de pan.

—Yue... —musitó el moreno inseguro. El trozo de vidrio era del tamaño de su dedo meñique, tenía bordes filosos y por su textura era muy difícil de digerir.

—Eso nos ayudará para crear una ilusión, ante los ojos de ellos seremos damiselas, incluso nuestra voz cambiará, pero el efecto no dura por mucho tiempo.

Eiji cerró los ojos con fuerza y se metió el vidrio en la boca, sintiendo los bordes cortando su garganta y cayendo en seco en su estómago.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Su Alteza Real la Emperatriz Viuda se presenta ante la Séptima Dama Hina Okumura.

La voz del sirviente resonó por todo el Palacio Frío, incluso resonó en los tímpanos de todas las presentes, tanto del lado de la Emperatriz donde habían al menos una docena de sirvientes, como del lado de Hina, quien solo era acompañada por una sirvienta.

Tanto la Séptima Dama como su sirvienta hicieron una reverencia cuando fue anunciada la presencia de la Emperatriz, ninguna se puso de pie hasta que la mujer bajo el velo hizo un gesto con la mano, aceptando el saludo.

La sirviente personal de la Emperatriz se acercó a la mujer y con cuidado levantó el velo, revelando un agraciado rostro de ojos esmeralda y cabello cenizo, aunque habían arrugas adornando las esquinas de sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios, todos estaban de acuerdo que ante ellos había una mujer bella.

—Me disculpo por la inoportuna visita, es irrespetuoso de mi parte no haber enviado a mi sirvienta para avisar antelación —musitó revelando una sonora voz.

Aunque la Emperatriz se mostró sonriente e incluso amable, por dentro no dejaba de mirar con dureza a la jovencita frente a sus ojos. Su cabello era largo hasta la rodilla e imitaba el color del ébano, sus labios eran rosados como las frambuesas y su piel pálida como la porcelana, y sus ojos eran dos bolas enormes de chocolate.

—Mi señora se siente honrada por la visita de Su Alteza, no es necesario que Su Alteza se disculpe —habló la única sirviente de la doncella atrayendo la atención hacia ella.

Al mirarla la Emperatriz quedó horrorizada por su color de ojos, de igual forma, la sirvienta la observó por un segundo con sorpresa, pero ambas cambiaron los gestos por unos más suaves y dulces.

—Lamento ser una mala anfitriona —habló por primera vez HIna, mostrando una voz aún más encantadora que la de la Emperatriz—. Por favor, Su Alteza, pase adentro. Pediré que nos sirvan el té.

La Emperatriz sonrió en automático, obligándose a dejar a la sirvienta.

—No hay necesidad, de antemano he pedido que nos preparen bocadillos y algunas variedades de té. Si no le molesta a la Séptima Dama, ¿por qué no lo tomamos aquí afuera?

—Agradezco su consideración —respondió Hina.

Al instante siguiente las sirvientas acomodaron en el patio una mesa y dos sillas de madera con esponjosos cojines, colocaron el mantel y llenaron con rapidez la superficie con platos de galletas, pastelillos, chocolates y teteras.

Mientras la sirvienta personal de la Emperatriz servía las tazas de té, la mujer optó por iniciar la conversación. Arthur le había dicho que la mejor manera de comprobar si su hijo la doncella se veían era hablar directamente con ella.

—Debió ser una completa sorpresa que me presentara en el Palacio Frío, después de años sin interacción... —tanteó la mayor.

Hina sonrió con simpleza.

—Admito que la visita de Su Alteza me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no desacredita el honor que siento por su presencia. Solo puedo agradecerle por ponerme en sus ojos, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

La Emperatriz sonrió de lado mientras recibía su taza de té.

—Eres muy hermosa y educada, es una pena que el Emperador siga reacio a hacerte su compañera.

Hina borró la sonrisa de su rostro, mostrándose algo incomoda pero al instante recuperó su semblante y negó con timidez.

—Agradezco las palabras de Su Alteza.

La mayor borró la sonrisa de su rostro y examinó a detalle el semblante de la joven, podía decir con total seguridad que la Séptima Dama no tenía contacto con su hijo. Pero Arthur se lo había asegurado así que la posibilidad seguía latente, probablemente Ash había aparecido ante ella como un sirviente y no como el Emperador.

—¿Qué hay de ella? Nunca la he visto en el Palacio —añadió tras una pausa fijando su mirada en la sirviente de Hina.

—Uhm...ella es...

La sirviente hizo una reverencia y se presentó antes de que Hina terminara de hablar.

—El nombre de esta humilde es Banna Yang, Su Alteza.

La Emperatriz alzó una ceja con interés, estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes aunque no recordaba precisamente de dónde.

—¿Yang? Así que vienes del mismo continente que tu señora.

—Así es, Su Alteza.

—Acércate más, niña. —Pidió mientras extendía su mano. Banna se pudo de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, la Emperatriz la sujetó del mentón para observar mejor el color de sus ojos—. Negro purpureo, no es común. Dime, ¿tienes ancestros de alguna familia practicante de magia?

Banna respondió con calma.

—Lamento decepcionar a Su Alteza, pero esta humilde no tiene familia. Crecí en las calles hasta que fui recogida por la familia Okumura.

La Emperatriz asintió y la dejó ir, Banna de inmediato regresó junto a Hina.

—¿Su color de ojos es especial de las familias practicantes de magia? —preguntó la Séptima Dama con genuina curiosidad.

—No realmente —confesó la mayor—. Pero creí que podía ser pariente o la reencarnación de alguien.

Hina miró de soslayo a Banna, la sirviente se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo así que la joven continuó preguntando.

—Lamento ser irrespetuosa pero, ¿podría decirme más? Banna es mi única compañía en el Palacio, saber más de ella me haría feliz.

—Niña, si fuera la reencarnación de quien creo solo serías infeliz.

Hina empalideció.

—Su alteza...

—¿Has escuchado de Yut-Lung Lee? —Hina ni siquiera parpadeó—. Por supuesto que no, ese nombre quedó erradicado de cualquier papel pero puedo asegurarte que era la personificación de la maldad.

—Bueno... —tartamudeó Hina—...eso sucedió hace mucho...podrían equivocarse...

La Emperatriz soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Si esto te lo dijera cualquier aldeano creería que desconfiaras pero yo soy parte de la familia real, sé lo que te digo. Yut-Lung Lee asesinó a uno de los antepasados de mi hijo, eso quebró los lazos con los seres mágicos y la guerra sigue hasta el día de hoy.

Hina apretó la taza entre sus manos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? Quizá el Señor Lee tenía un propósito o pudieron culparlo injustamente.

Banna sujetó su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

—Mi señora, no hable sin pensar. Su Alteza tiene razón, Yut-Lung Lee fue un demonio que atormentó al Imperio por años, su muerte fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle al mundo.

—Pero...

La Emperatriz suspiró.

—Al final del día sigues siendo una niña —comentó mientras se ponía de pie—. Mi apetito se ha ido, será mejor que me retire.

La Séptima Dama y Banna se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia mientras que el resto de sirvientes comenzaron a recoger todo a una velocidad impresionante.

—Me disculpo por mi actitud infantil —habló Hina—. Por favor, castigue mi imprudencia.

La Emperatriz sonrió con dulzura.

—No hay nada que castigar, después de todo estás en la flor de tu juventud. Solo te recomendaría tener más cuidado al hablar, yo soy muy condescendiente pero si algún día hablas con el Emperador lo ofenderías y no aseguro poder abogar a tu nombre.

—Tomaré en cuenta las palabras de Su Alteza.

Sin decir más la Emperatriz caminó junto a sus sirvientas de regreso al Palacio Imperial, sintiéndose más tranquila respecto a la presencia de Hina, la chiquilla era la clase de persona que odiaba su hijo. 

_Después de años de espera ya es momento que cobre lo que es mio._

**⚜⚜⚜**

Eiji cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras daba arcadas, varios bocados de sangre salieron expulsados hasta que el trozo e vidrio encantado resonó contra el suelo. El moreno lo observó de soslayo para después mirar a Yut-Lung, el azabache limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo en el que poco después puso su trozo de vidrio y lo dejó caer dentro del espejo.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Eiji con ojos llorosos debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para expulsar el vidrio—. ¿Asesinaste a ese hombre?

Yut-Lung lo observó con monotonía, se arrodilló frente a él y sonrió. El gesto era diferente a los ademanes del azabache, había una pizca de burla y maldad en él pero también dolor y remordimiento.

—¿Tiene caso que lo diga? Parece que le crees a esa perra.

Eiji empalideció.

—Yue...

El mayor le dio un golpecito en la frente con la punta de los dedos para después ponerse de pie, desvió la mirada al cielo y suspiró.

—Así que Ash siempre fue tu hijo... —musitó para si, tan bajo que Eiji no fue capaz de escucharlo.

—La Emperatriz no parece ser una mala persona —replicó el moreno a la par que se ponía de pie—. No es que desconfíe de ti, es solo que...

—Tengo algo importante que hacer —interrumpió el azabache de golpe—. Procura beber té caliente y comer alimentos líquidos, tu garganta dolerá por lo menos una semana. Cuando regrese prepararé algo para que sea menos molesta tu recuperación.

EIji lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿A dónde irás? —Pero el azabache se apartó de él y continuó caminando—. ¡Yue!

* * *

No había manchas de sangre, ni una sola gota, pero el dolor que emanaba la sala de entrenamiento era como si el cuarto entero estuviera cubierto de cadáveres.

Max empalideció ante el brillo escarlata y plateado de la espada, la bilis subió por su garganta cuando el filo atravesó la piel, incluso retrocedió amenazando por desmayarse, de no ser por el pecho de Blanca habría caído de espaldas.

En cuanto a la reacción del mayor, esta se limitó a suspirar con pesadez sin apartar la mirada del par de ojos jade que era víctima de una tormenta de sentimientos.

Era difícil deducir cuál de ellas guiaba las acciones del rubio, se veía de todo, desde furia hasta agonía. Incluso el reflejo en el espejo observaba la escena con cautela, analizando las acciones de su amo.

—Si ninguno de ustedes pretende detenerlo, lo haré yo —espetó Jessica desde el umbral de la puerta.

La mujer presentaba enormes bolsas violeta debajo de sus ojos, a pesar de eso ninguno sintió compasión por ella, al contrario, su porte era similar al de una bruja a punto de maldecir. Blanca hasta se regañó por no haber huido del lugar en cuanto pudo.

—No creo que sea apropiado detenerlo, el trance en que se encuentra es algo que ni el propio espejo puede controlar —respondió el general haciéndose a un lado para dejar que la rubia se parara junto a él.

Jessica avanzó un par de pasos, con ojos entrecerrados analizó la figura de Ash quien se mantenía de rodillas, con la espalda recta, dejando que su espada atravesara una y otra vez su pecho. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir de la comisura de sus labios así como de sus puños.

—¿Saben la razón de su estado? —preguntó con calma, manteniendo un tono firme.

Max suspiró.

Mentiría si respondía que era a causa del extraño guerrero de katana, hace algunos días se enteraron que se infiltró en la capital y que había tenido riñas con algunos guardias. Cuando Ash se enteró tomó su espada y salió en busca del forastero, quizá fue buena suerte o una mala jugada de la vida pero al encontrarlo tuvieron una batalla en la que Ash resultó herido.

Tanto Blanca como Max no entendían el cómo Ash había fallado de nuevo ante el guerrero, se suponía que estaba meditando para poner calmar su mente y así obtener algo de ventaja. Pero cuando Ash se enfrentó al sujeto parecía estar desahogándose con él, no solo luchó de forma nefasta sino que también terminó con una herida mortal.

De no ser por la decena de elixires que poseía el Imperio, en aquel momento se estarían llevando a cabo los ritos funerarios del rubio.

En estado de recuperación Ash seguía albergando tantas emociones que le fue imposible mantenerse en cama y había terminado por arrastrarse a ese lugar para «castigarse».

—No me digas que... —Por primera vez en el tiempo que estaban ahí, el espejo se atrevió a hablar, retomando su porte egocéntrico—....¿estás así por tu joven amante? ¿Lo has ofendido? —se burló a la par que soltaba una suave risa.

Jessica pasó su mirar de Ash al espejo, analizando la reacción de ambos, hasta que halló lo que buscaba. El rubio se mantuvo con una mirada perdida pero cuando el espejo mencionó al «joven amante» su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, fue apenas un titubeo.

—¿De quién habla, Aslan? —cuestionó la rubia con dureza.

Max la observó aterrado, esperando que la pregunta no incomodara a su amo, si eso sucedía ni él ni nadie sería capaz de salvarla de las represalias.

Blanca sujetó su mentón en gesto pensativo hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

—Ash, ¿lastimaste a Eiji?

El rostro de Max se tornó más grisáceo, si las acusaciones seguían temía que la siguiente persona en escupir sangre sería él. Los mayores eran conscientes que el moreno era un tema sensible, su sola mención era capaz de tranquilizar al rubio pero también lo podía poner en ese estado.

Max recordaba que una vez cuando cumplió años Eiji, Ash había pretendido llevarse al moreno a una excursión por el bosque. Su plan no era nada del otro mundo, pescarían, recogerían plantas silvestres, jugarían y solo pasarían una noche ahí. Pero el moreno, siendo tan curioso, terminó por caer y lastimarse la pierna cuando juntaba leña para su fogata.

Ash se había culpado al grado de ejercer la misma lesión sobre su piel. No, lo que había hecho no era sano pero si no afligía el mismo dolor en él, la maldición de sus ancestros se lo cobraría de otro modo.

Muchas de las acciones de Ash eran causadas por «La locura escarlata», no era la razón más efectiva para justificarlo pero considerando que Max estaba a su lado desde su niñez era quien más consciente estaba del cambio del rubio al paso de los años.

Antes de que Ash se hiciera de la corona era un joven más racional, no se dejaba cegar por sus emociones, pero tras convertirse en Emperador la maldición provocaba que sus emociones estuvieran a flor de piel. Cosas simples que le producían alegría lo hacían ponerse eufórico, la tristeza era extrema y el odio desgarrador. No había grises en la ecuación, o era blanco o era negro.

Esa era la principal causa de la locura de sus antepasados, algo tan simple como rechazar la invitación a alguna celebración provocaba que estos perdieran los estribos y atacaran a países enteros.

Ash, de cierto modo, había conseguido lidiar de una mejor forma con la maldición, no solo el espejo le era de ayuda, sino que también al autolesionarse calmaba su ira.

El rubio observó de soslayo al trío, abrió la boca y dejó escapar toda la sangre que había retenido a lo largo de su castigo. Sin importarle la etiqueta se limpió con el dorso de la mano y asintió lentamente.

—Eso explica muchas cosas... —susurró Jessica con suavidad—. De ser el caso, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve y discúlpate.

—Ya no somos amigos... —respondió Ash a la par que cerraba los ojos. La herida en su estómago seguía incomodándolo, consideraba que era el menor de sus problemas así que no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento en el cual sentía que la sutura se rompía.

Por suerte solo fue su imaginación, de otro modo los presentes ya lo habrían mirado con horror al verlo con las entrañas de fuera.

—Ve a disculparte, Aslan —replicó Jessica con fastidio—. Sabes que la presencia del guerrero con katana a puesto patas arriba a la Corte, puedo ayudarte a administrar pero no es mi deber. Ash, tu eres el Emperador.

Ash asintió lentamente y con cuidado se puso de pie, su cuerpo se balanceó de un lado a otro pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio.

—Hoy, más que nunca, necesito de su consejo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para obtener el perdón de Eiji?

Jessica estaba a punto de maldecirlo por seguir insistiendo con el tema pero al notar el arrepentimiento en su rostro no tuvo más remedio que seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Eso depende de la forma en que lo hayas ofendido.

Blanca estuvo de acuerdo.

—Recuerda que si es algo menor solo basta con que lleves una caja de mochis para que hagan las paces.

Ash mordió su labio inferior y negó.

—¿Lo insultaste? Eiji tiene el temperamento de un joven amo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar directamente con él y aceptar tu error.

Ash volvió a negar con timidez.

—Uhm...no me digas que lo besaste —se rio Max en un pésimo intento de suavizar el ambiente—. Si yo fuera Eiji te maldeciría hasta la muerte jajajaja

Blanca de inmediato cubrió la boca del castaño al notar que Ash los miraba con un ligero brillo escarlata en los ojos, la vergüenza se había esfumado y en su lugar había quedado un gesto asesino.

—Así que es eso... —murmuró Jessica para sus adentros.

—También descubrió la existencia de Asha... —confesó el rubio con algo de calma.

Blanca y Max se guardaron sus comentarios pero no dejaron de pensar que Su Majestad había metido la pata, no solo eso, si Eiji ya había descubierto al hijo del rubio y los sentimientos que albergaba este por él, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se enterara que el rubio en realidad era el Emperador que tanto aborrecía?

Ese par ya predecía el desastre pero dado a la crisis del rubio era mejor esperar a que se tranquilizara y no tuviera una espada a la mano para hablarlo.

—Te diré cómo puedes calmar las cosas con él pero tienes que reunirte con la Corte cuanto antes para armar el próximo plan de ataque contra los seres mágicos —habló Jessica.

Tanto Ash como Blanca y Max la observaron con sorpresa.

—¿En verdad conoces una forma de que Eiji lo perdone? —balbuceó Max.

Jessica alzó el mentón con orgullo.

—Solo se necesitan dos cosas para saberlo: la primera es tener un mínimo de sentido común y la segunda es conocer a Eiji.

Max asintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido, querida Jess.

La mujer alzó su bastón y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño.

—Si dejaras de jugar con Eiji y hablaras con él de temas serios sabrías que su carácter puede llegar a ser frívolo —lo regañó.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Jessica —interrumpió Ash con emoción, era lo más vivo que había lucido desde su combate con el guerrero de katana.

—Deja de agradecerme y ordena la reunión.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Eiji estaba preocupado, desde la visita de la Emperatriz Viuda no había visto a Yut-Lung. Tanto él como Buddy permanecían sentados en la entrada, observando el patio a la espera del mayor, pero hasta la fecha este no había mostrado señales de haber regresado aunque sea por algún momento.

El moreno, por miedo a no ver de nuevo al azabache, había dejado de salir del Palacio Frío y no dormía de forma adecuada. Ante el más mínimo ruido se levantaba corriendo e iba a la entrada con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Varias veces intentó regresar a la puerta/extraño portal del jardín pero tampoco había tenido éxito, incluso los seres mágicos que la custodiaban no aparecieron ante él.

Al cuarto día de su desaparición, mientras Eiji preparaba algo de té para disminuir sus nervios, se escucharon ruidos en la entrada principal. Soltó los objetos que sostenía y salió corriendo, solo alcanzó a notar una figura cruzando el patio y sin dudarlo saltó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Lamento tanto haber desconfiado de ti! ¡Por favor, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a dejarme solo! —exclamó.

La otra persona ni siquiera respiró al escuchar sus palabras, solo hasta que correspondió el abrazo y exhaló, pareció relajarse con la cercanía.

—Soy tan afortunado al tenerte a mi lado —respondió Ash provocando que el moreno se apartara de golpe y lo mirara con el rostro completamente rojo.

Ni siquiera Eiji sabía si estaba colorado por la vergüenza o por la ira.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó—. Esas palabras no eran para ti, creí que eras Yue.

Ash sonrió con melancolía pero no intentó objetar.

—¿Discutieron? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—No es asunto tuyo —masculló Eiji mientras retrocedía. Buddy hizo un ademán de restregarse contra la pierna de Ash pero al ver la actitud del moreno se limitó a sentarse a su lado y menear la cola ligeramente.

—Mn.

Eiji frunció el ceño al notar que el rubio no tenía intención alguna de irse, a regañadientes tuvo que continuar con la plática.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creí ser claro cuando te dije que no te quería cerca de mi.

Ash se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió con algo de...¿vergüenza?

Eiji se sorprendió por el gesto pero no lo hizo notar.

—¿Puedes bajar un poco la voz? Vas a asustarlo...

—¿Asustar a quién? —masculló el menor.

Antes de que el rubio respondiera se escucharon ruidos fuera del patio, al mirar Eiji descubrió que una pequeña figura se asomaba por la reja. Sus infantiles ojos miraron con desconfianza el interior pero al notar a su padre pareció llenarse de alegría y de inmediato corrió hacia este, abrazó una de sus piernas, apretujando contra la tela del pantalón un osito de peluche.

—Papá... —musitó el niño con voz temblorosa.

Buddy se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al niño con interés, solo lo olfateó en primer instancia para después lamer sus regordetas mejillas.

El niño en lugar de reír por el gesto se aferró más a su padre, mostrándose temeroso.

Ash sonrió con dulzura, ese gesto no se podía comparar con ninguna de las sonrisas que le daba a Eiji, era sin duda algo muy paternal.

—Asha, no tengas miedo. Buddy solo quiere ser tu amigo —consoló al pequeño mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Buddy, no seas grosero. Regresa aquí —añadió Eiji tras su pequeño colapso.

Una parte de él quería reprocharle al rubio el porqué había llevado a su hijo ahí mientras que la otra solo podía pensar en que debía darle una buena impresión al pequeño, después de todo este no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre.

Tras mirar de forma amenazadora a Ash, Eiji se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño, acarició su rostro para llamar su atención y le regaló una agradable sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola.

El pequeño pareció quedar hipnotizado por su sonrisa, pero esto apenas duró un segundo, al instante siguiente se ocultó detrás de Ash.

—Asha, saluda —le pidió el rubio.

El pequeño asomó su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para ver uno de sus hermosos ojos.

—Hola...

—Asha es un lindo nombre. ¿Te gustaría saber el mío?

Asha negó repetidas veces antes de ocultarse de nuevo, su reacción provocó que Ash soltara una carcajada.

—No está acostumbrado a hablar con extraños, discúlpalo.

Eiji alzó la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces por qué lo trajiste aquí?

Ash desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo desinterés.

—Su madre tuvo que salir de la capital, yo tengo trabajo y no puedo cuidarlo —respondió—. Pensé que se llevaría bien contigo así que vine para pedirte que lo cuides.

—No —espetó Eiji mientras se ponía de pie—. Todos estos años me ocultaste su existencia y solo cuando no tienes a nadie con quien dejarlo vienes a presentármelo...eres tan...tan...

—Tonto —replicó Asha, su dulce voz hacia un notable contraste con la de los adultos.

Eiji sonrió.

—Si, tonto.

Ash bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño y fingió sentirse ofendido.

—Si no logro convencerlo no tendré más remedio que dejarte solo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Papá ni mamá te cuidarán, será como si no estuviéramos vivos y tendrás que velar por ti mismo.

Los ojos de Asha se llenaron de lágrimas, bajó la mirada y volvió a abrazar la pierna de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Ash! —EIji gritó con molestia—. ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a un niño tan pequeño? —De inmediato se agachó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del niño—. No le hagas caso a tu padre, sus palabras son duras pero no sería capaz de dejarte solo.

Asha levantó su cabecita y negó rápidamente antes de romper completamente en llanto. Eiji no dudó ni un segundo y lo abrazó antes de levantarse con él en brazos y encarar al rubio.

—¡¿Lo has dejado solo?!

Ash desvió la mirada.

—Fue un accidente, se suponía que ese día tenía que cuidar de él y su madre lo dejó solo en casa esperando que yo no tardara en llegar...

—¡No solo eres un mal amigo, eres un pésimo padre! —gritó el moreno—. ¿Qué cosa puede ser más importante que cuidar de tu hijo?

—Ese día era tu cumpleaños... —El rubio respondió por lo bajo.

Las ganas de seguirle gritando se desvanecieron del cuerpo del menor al escuchar su respuesta, empalideció de golpe y abrazó con más fuerza al niño en sus brazos sintiéndose culpable de ser el motivo de sus lágrimas.

—Asha, no llores —musitó anonadado—. Yo lo siento mucho... ¡Ya sé! El día de hoy te cuidaré pero también estará tu papá, ¿si? ¡Los tres vamos a pasear y a comer muchos dulces? ¿Qué te parece?

Asha seguía llorando pero al escuchar la propuesta del moreno se calmó un poco, alzó la mirada y observó al moreno como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del planeta.

—¿Los _tes_? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—¡Si! —Lo animó EIji.

Ash hizo una mueca.

—Pero tengo traba...

—Dije: Los **tres** vamos a pasear —insistió el moreno con un poco de hostilidad. Después de todo era lo único que se le ocurría para enmendar su error, él no estaba seguro en cuál cumpleaños sucedió pero se conocía, antes de su pelea estaba pegado a Ash como una sanguijuela. Si el rubio intentó irse y él no lo dejó debía asumir parte de la culpa, pero no toda, por eso obligaría a Ash pasar ese día con su hijo para compensarle el mal trago.

Ash cerró la boca y ya no apeló más.

—¡Si! —respondió Asha cesando su llanto.

Eiji sonrió y le regresó el niño al rubio.

—Voy a cambiarme, no tardo.

Tanto padre como hijo observaron a Eiji desaparecer al interior de la casa, cuando Ash estuvo seguro que el moreno ya no regresaría en un largo rato, limpió las lágrimas de su pequeño y sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que si llorabas ayudarías a papá y tendrías una recompensa.

Asha ignoró sus palabras y se metió una de las patas de su oso de peluche a la boca.

—¿Tan mala persona cree que soy? —se cuestionó Ash al poco rato.

Jamás dejaría solo a Asha, siempre que estaba enfermo y sus guardias se lo informaba dejaba todo para ir a cuidar al pequeño, lo mismo sucedía cuando su madre tenía que dejarlo solo, era preferible que fuera él quien estuviera a su cuidado que una persona desconocida. Hasta ese punto seguía siendo un secreto la existencia de un Príncipe Heredero, sería lamentable si una persona maliciosa intentara hacerle daño al pequeño.


	12. Ruptura

¿Hasta qué punto uno podía mentir?

La línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto era muy delgada, cualquier paso en falso y una persona podía pasar de ser el héroe aclamado a un vil villano que es aborrecido. Ash era muy consciente de ello, al ser el Emperador millones de ojos acusadores seguían fielmente sus acciones en busca de errores u horrores cometidos.

Gracias a eso pudo crearse la reputación que tenía, solo debía de actuar el papel de villano para no mortificarse con seguir una etiqueta perfecta que en cualquier momento pudiera desmoronarse, prefería ser temido pero respetado que ser amado y ridiculizado.

Pero lo anterior no podía aplicarse a Eiji, su relación era muy diferente y era por eso que se preguntaba si ya había cruzado aquella línea imaginaría con sus mentiras o aún se encontraba en una zona segura.

Siendo sincero, gracias a su pasado y el entorno en el que se crió, su personalidad podía compararse con la de un perro. Si alguien lo pateaba o despreciaba por más mínima que fuera la acción, lo colocaría en la sección de personas que merecían su odio. Pero si alguien le daba una caricia o se portaba ligeramente amable lo colocaría en un pedestal.

Por supuesto, también habían términos medios, como personas que hacían lo imposible para ganarse su favor y solo obtenían su desinterés, o aquellos que se comportaban de forma neutral y Ash actuaría de forma recíproca.

Un ejemplo era su madre, no la podía catalogar como la «mejor» ni la «más cariñosa» ya que desde que tenía memoria ella había estado ocupada con asuntos del harem Imperial. Muchos lo desconocían pero las concubinas de su padre más de una vez intentaron dañarlo durante su niñez y fue precisamente por su madre que logró llegar tan lejos.

Eso era suficiente para que el rubio demostrara devoción filial hacia la Emperatriz Viuda, aunque la mujer no lo haya criado como tal, lo cuidaba desde la lejanía.

Algo similar sucedía con Max, Blanca y Jessica, desde que los conoció se mostraron fieles a él, aunque existieron personas que intentaron comprarlos o hacerlos cambiar de bando, ellos nunca cedieron y solo por ello Ash los retribuyó de forma satisfactoria.

De ahí en fuera estaba rodeado de personas que ni siquiera merecían su mínimo interés, eran rostros borrosos que lo llenaban de palabras vacías.

Y luego apareció Eiji para cambiar toda esa fórmula, el niño actuó de forma desinteresada hacía él, lo llenó de felicidad y dulzura sin pedir nada a cambio, por lo que Ash actuó como un lobo territorial y decidió que el moreno le pertenecía. Esto sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta la opinión del menor, pues jamás había tenido una relación de ese calibre y no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar.

Había crecido aprendiendo a monopolizar todo lo que era de su agrado, después de todo había nacido en cuna de oro y con una simple palabra más de un millón de personas se inclinarían ante él.

Pero no quería que Eiji fuera parte de ese grupo, necesitaba que el moreno aceptara estar a su lado sin la influencia de su poder así que continuó lanzando mentiras para encaminarlo por el camino que deseaba que tomara.

Sin embargo, Eiji tenía sus propios conflictos internos, la forma en que veía la vida era distinta a los tonos grisáceos a los que Ash estaba acostumbrado. Él creció en una familia amorosa y sufrió algunas dificultades que oscurecieron su corazón, por ejemplo, si alguien cercano le mentía, el moreno se sentiría traicionado.

Lo mismo aplicaba para la constante que atacaba su mente y corazón respecto a las relaciones entre hombres, jamás había imaginado que algo así sería posible pero gracias a Yut-Lung lo comprendió, pero eso no significaba que estaba listo para verse en una relación similar.

Eiji era más del tipo de persona que preferiría que todo se mantuviera estático que atreverse a cambiar su perspectiva, si por él fuera regresaría el tiempo al día en que aún era un gran amigo del rubio y evitaría a toda costa que las palabras que fueron dichas salieran de su boca.

El cambio, para el moreno, era un mal recuerdo de todo lo malo en su vida.

—Estos son bollos de piña, seguro te encantarán.

Asha observó con ojos brillosos las dos bolas de masa blanca que Eiji le ofreció, con su regordeta manita tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, en cuanto dio un mordisco no pudo evitar que en sus ojos aparecieran estrellas luminosas. Los bollos eran deliciosos, la mermelada de piña le daba un poco de acidez a la dulce masa.

—¿Ahora que quieres hacer? —preguntó Ash mientras revolvía los cabellos del menor.

Asha ya era bastante mayor para caminar por su cuenta pero el rubio prefería llevarlo en brazos o sobre los hombros para evitar perderlo de vista.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar a casa —sugirió Eiji a la par que partía de forma inconsciente el segundo bollo, la mitad más grande la dirigió a la boca del rubio. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía fue demasiado tarde, por más rápido que fue su retirada, Ash consiguió abrir la boca y pescar el trozo de masa con gusto, incluso rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos del menor.

—¿Asha, quieres cenar? —añadió el rubio ignorando el ceño fruncido de Eiji.

—Hemos comido muchos dulces a lo largo del día, si come algo más de dolerá la barriga.

El pequeño terminó de devorar su bollo de piña, entrelazó sus manitas con vergüenza y pegó su cabeza al pecho de su padre para después murmurar de forma tímida.

—Tengo hambre...

Ash no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de su hijo y la reacción de Eiji.

—Déjame recordarte que tu también comías sin control cuando eras más joven.

Eiji abrió la boca con la intención de apelar pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, después de todo recordaba que Yut-Lung decía que era un glotón y si viajaba más al pasado podía ver a sus hermanas y madre dándole comida seguido a lo largo del día, incluso cuando cenaban pedía un plato doble.

En la actualidad seguía comiendo dulces a montón pero su dieta era más balanceada, además que solía hacer ejercicio, de otro modo luciría como un pequeño oso barrigón.

Buscaron una posada lejos del ajetreo del centro, una vez ahí pidieron estofado de res y pan para su cena, tras algunos minutos tres tazones de madera fueron dejados en su mesa. Eiji tuvo que admitir que tras ver las papas, zanahorias y trozos de carne sumergidos en aquella espesa salsa rojiza su apetito reapareció.

Asha tomó asiento en las piernas de su padre, su único trabajo era abrir la boca y recibir los bocados que este le daba. Eiji tenía que admitir que Ash era muy cuidadoso con el pequeño, limpiaba constantemente las manchas alrededor de su boca, dejaba que terminara los bocados antes de dirigir la cuchara a su boca y cada cierto tiempo le daba agua para que pasara mejor la comida.

Incluso había dejado de lado su propio estofado para poder atender a Asha, y no solo se olvidó de comer, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Eiji concentraba su plática en el niño, le preguntaba si se había divertido, que si quería que compraran más dulces para su mamá y cosas por el estilo.

Aunque la escena era muy enternecedora, Eiji no pudo meterse en la plática para cuando la madre de Asha fue mencionada. Como no sabía la reacción que tendría Ash si le preguntaba a solas había optado por aprovechar ahora que el pequeño estaba con ellos.

—¿Están separados?

Ash mantuvo la mirada en el niño, una vez que Asha comenzó a masticar dirigió su atención a Eiji y negó levemente.

—Es complicado... —respondió cortante provocando que el moreno estuviera a punto de retractarse y cambiar de tema, pero al instante continuó la oración—. No teníamos una relación sentimental, eran encuentros casuales hasta que nos enteramos de la existencia de Asha. Al inicio no quería formar parte de su vida pero luego me arrepentí, aunque no puedo estar con él la mayoría del tiempo intento ser parte de su vida.

Realmente había sido difícil para el rubio, ni su madre ni su padre eran una buena referencia sobre la crianza de niños, todo lo que tenía era el recuerdo de sus nanas y las anécdotas de Jessica, el resto era instintivo.

Al igual que lo hacía con Eiji, cuando se trataba de Asha actuaba como un lobo feroz al grado de sentirse celoso de la propia madre de su pequeño. Y es que aunque Ash se llevaba muy bien con él pero el pequeño era más apegado a su madre, siempre corría a ocultarse a sus faldas y rara vez se comportaba berrinchudo frente al rubio, pues de cierto modo no le tenía tanta confianza.

A pesar de que Asha creció viendo al rubio en su casa, tomándolo en brazos y jugando con él, tenía presente que Ash en algún punto del día lo dejaría y no volvería a aparecer después de varios días. Al ser aún pequeño podía olvidarlo con facilidad y no extrañar su presencia, a diferencia de su madre con quien no podía concebir la idea de estar lejos de ella.

La única razón por la que Asha no había llorado por su mamá era por Eiji, el moreno se comportaba como ella, era entre dulce pero severo, aunque le daba dulces y jugaba con él, también llegó a hablarle con franqueza cuando corría sin control o cuando intentó treparse a un árbol y le advirtió que se caería.

No entendía mucho de lo que sucedía pero sentía que mientras su mamá, su papá y Eiji no lo dejaran de lado, sería feliz.

—Así que...¿no estás con ella? —añadió Eiji en un susurro.

—Solo somos amigos, nuestra prioridad es Asha.

Por alguna razón el moreno se sintió _aliviado_ tras escuchar esas palabras, saber que Ash no le había mentido completamente aminoraba hasta cierto punto su enfado, aunque seguía sintiéndose desplazado porque el rubio no lo había hecho partícipe de la existencia de Asha no podía renegárselo.

Cuando Asha nació, él seguía siendo un adolescente iluso y su posición en el Palacio Frío no era estable, vivía con miedo de que el Emperador tocara a su puerta, de por si la vida de Ash pendía de un hilo por involucrarse con él, no quería imaginar lo que eso significaría para la existencia de Asha.

Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, Ash no había hecho mal en mantener a su familia en secreto, él mejor que nadie sabía que cuando el Emperador castigaba a alguien no solo iba en contra de la persona involucrada, también inmiscuía a su familia y las ramas laterales de esta.

Eiji debía de sentirse agradecido con el rubio por arriesgar tanto por su bien, no solo le permitió salir al exterior o le brindó la oportunidad de continuar con sus estudios, le presentó a personas importantes como el General Varishikov, Max y la señora Jessica quien tenía mucha influencia en la Corte. De algún modo, al ganarse el favor de estas personas, le daban un comodín por si el Emperador quería deshacerse de él.

No estaba completamente solo gracias al rubio.

—Se quedó dormido —susurró con dulzura al ver a Asha con los ojos cerrados y cabeceando de un lado a otro.

Ash se apresuró a acomodar al pequeño entre sus brazos antes de levantar la mano y pedirle a la encargada del lugar que prepara una habitación.

—Es tarde, el control del Palacio no nos dejará pasar —explicó el rubio al notar la expresión de insatisfacción del moreno.

Eiji miró a Ash y de soslayo la puerta de la posada, pensó que la casa de Akira no estaba muy lejos, en lugar de quedarse podía ir con ella pero temía ser una molestia para su tío. Ni siquiera se había presentado ante el hombre como pareja de la morena, sería irrespetuoso si llegaba a altas horas de la noche a pedir refugio.

Finalmente suspiró con resignación y aceptó la propuesta del mayor.

Ash tampoco quería incomodar a Eiji así que pidió que la habitación tuviera dos camas, tenía el dinero para una extra pero tampoco se sentía a gusto con el menor en un sitio diferente al suyo. Desde que el misterioso guerrero con katana apareció sus nervios estaban de punta y dudaba estar tranquilo si no tenía a las dos personas más importantes de su vida cerca de él.

En cuanto las llaves de la habitación les fueron dadas, dejaron la planta inferior de la posada y subieron a descansar. Ash primero acomodó a Asha en una de las camas, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó al centro. Si bien podía dormir junto a su hijo debía estar alerta así que se acomodó en una silla junto a la cama, la cual colocó en un ángulo que le permitiera observar las dos camas, la ventana y la puerta por si algo se presentaba.

Eiji se percató de su movimiento y se sintió conmovido, si bien Ash no le hablaba mucho de si, sabía algunas cosas de su pasado, como el hecho que su padre lo aborrecía o que su madre nunca estuvo presente a lo largo de su infancia. Eso lo conectó al instante con la presencia de Asha, aunque Ash no podía considerarse el mejor padre de todos al menos lo intentaba.

—¿No dormirás? —preguntó tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama. Ash se limitó a negar y recargarse contra la silla—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —insistió.

El rubio contuvo la respiración antes de decidirse a hablar, muy a su pesar Eiji conocía sus ademanes y forma de expresarse, en aquel momento sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y si solo intentaba ocultarle la verdad el moreno lo descubriría.

—Hay un intruso en la capital, ha atacado a otros guardias en los últimos días, parece que intenta hallar la forma de entrar al Palacio.

—¿Un ser mágico?

—No estamos seguros si es completamente humano o no, lo único que lo caracteriza es la katana que empuña.

Eiji empalideció al escuchar la última parte, eso tenía que ver con la persona que se encontró en el bosque antes de que descubriera la familia de Ash, si unía cabos existía la posibilidad que ese extraño planeara atacar al rubio pero fue interceptado por los otros guardias.

 _Mierda_ , pensó pero al instante se retractó.

Si bien era culpable de haberlo ayudado a escapar también evitó que se acercara más a Ash, si el conflicto no se hubiera dirigido al bosque y el extraño salía se habría encontrado con el rubio.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, ahora que estaba en buenos términos con Ash no podía revelarle lo que hizo, de otro modo volverían a discutir y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

—Si es así, entonces déjame pasar la noche en vela a tu lado —sugirió—. Necesitarás compañía.

El rubio se sorprendió por el comentario pero tampoco puso resistencia, incluso si no decían nada apreciaba tener al menor a su lado.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana abandonaron la posada y regresaron al centro para desayunar algo y regresar a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo, aunque se despedían solo caminaban en círculos, recorriendo las mismas calles sin afán de separarse.

Entonces Ash decidió entrar en un callejón que quedaba frente a un puesto de juguetes, sacó de su bolso algunas monedas de cobre y le dio a Asha la libertad de comprar lo que quisiera mientras él hablaba con Eiji.

Cuando vio que su pequeño cruzó la calle y llegó al puesto, Ash se giró hacia el menor, concentrando su total atención en sus orbes cobrizas.

El moreno había meditado durante la noche lo que deseaba hacer con Ash y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería perderlo, sin embargo, no se había decidido a si ser solo su amigo o intentar ser algo más tal y como el rubio deseaba. Pero en el momento en que su mirada se conectó con los hermosos ojos jade del mayor mandó toda su racionalidad por un tubo y dio un par de pasos al frente, de forma rápida y apenas notable plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El gesto fue muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con Akira, solo con ese efímero toque su corazón revoloteó como una docena de mariposas y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, casi como si quisieran lanzarse por completo a brazos del mayor pero el poco sentido común que les quedaba se lo impidiera.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Ash se transformaron en dos ojos gatunos, fieros y astutos, eso en conjunto a su agilidad de llevar a Eiji al extremo de la pared para comenzarlo a besar con desespero lo hicieron parecer un depredador a punto de engullir su ansiada presa.

Eiji no puso resistencia cuando sintió los labios del rubio atacando su boca sin piedad, incluso pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ash para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Así de rápido como la escena inició, concluyó tras un «click», Eiji creyó que fue su cerebro reaccionando a lo mal que había actuado pero poco después comprendió que él no se alejó, fue Ash quien se apartó ligeramente y miraba con ojos entrecerrados hacia atrás. Eiji se dejó guiar por su mirada hasta que se encontró con una femenina figura detrás de ellos, no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre la identidad de la doncella, solo con ver sus trenzas turmalina y sus ojos llorosos dio por sentado que había arruinado todo.

—Aki...

Akira se giró y salió corriendo del callejón sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse, Eiji hizo a un lado al rubio y fue detrás de ella.

Al final este se quedó solo en el callejón, antes de salir en busca de Asha se llevó la punta de los dedos a la boca, recordando el cálido tacto de Eiji. Tras un suspiro dejó de lado sus pensamientos y regresó a la calle principal solo para encontrarse con el puesto totalmente vacío, incluso el propietario había desaparecido.

—¿Asha? —preguntó a la par que miraba a todos lados en busca del menor sin éxito alguno—. ¡¿Asha?!

Desesperado comenzó a recorrer las calles mientras preguntaba por su hijo, algunas personas se detenían a escuchar la descripción del pequeño mientras que otras pasaban de largo sin ni siquiera regalarle una mirada.

La respiración de Ash comenzó a entrecortarse debido al shock, sentía como la sangre dejaba de llenar su cuerpo dando paso a una baja presión, su cabeza daba vueltas y ni siquiera sentía sus extremidades.

Tras ese breve colapso recordó que algunos miembros de la Guardia Sombra lo escoltaban, con una pizca de esperanza revirtió el hechizo que ocultaba a su escolta solo para descubrir sus cadáveres desparramados por diversas partes de la calle.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar llenos de pánico cuando los cuerpos aparecieron sin más en el camino mientras que Ash solo podía maldecir, la persona que había secuestrado a Asha sabía del hechizo utilizado por la Guardia Sombra y era tan capaz que incluso asesinó a esos hábiles espadachines.

—¡Papi!

Fue apenas un grito débil, probablemente su perpetrador lo había hecho callar, pero con el odio a flor de piel Ash había sido capaz de escucharlo.

Evitando a la multitud despavorida saltó hacia el techo de una casa y localizó a lo lejos, sobre otro tejado, al guerrero de katana con Asha en brazos.

Ash se apresuró a invocar su espada y si apartar la mirada de su objetivo la apuntó al frente.

—Castiga —murmuró con hostilidad.

La espada se apartó de su mano y voló en dirección al guerrero, dada su velocidad y puntería, sería imposible para cualquier ser viviente escapar de su aura asesina pero sorprendentemente aquel extraño fue capaz de esquivar el golpe como si se tratara de una pelota.

Eso solo provocó que la ira del rubio se duplicara y su racionalidad se viera afectada por su maldición, sus ojos dejaron de destellar en verde y pasaron a ser completos círculos carmín.

Mientras tanto, Eiji persiguió a Akira hasta que consiguió sujetarla del brazo, la morena intentaba zafarse pero comparada a la fuerza del mayor ella no podía resistirse demasiado.

—Por favor, déjame explicártelo.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —apeló entre sollozos—. Besaste a ese hombre, Eiji...tu me habías dicho que me querías...¿por qué?

—Yo... —La mente del moreno se puso totalmente en blanco, lo único que podía sentir era remordimiento y tristeza.

De un momento a otro una avalancha de personas se dirigió en su dirección impidiéndoles continuar, Akira aprovechó para zafarse del agarre y huir entre la multitud mientras que Eiji continuaba procesando lo que había hecho.

—¡Llamen a la Guardia Real! —gritoneaban algunas personas mientras corrían.

Solo así el moreno recordó que estaba junto a Ash y su pequeño, sin otra cosa que hacer decidió volver, preocupado por que el par se hubiera visto involucrado en el suceso que atormentaba a la gente. A penas iba a mitad del trayecto cuando una explosión resonó por arriba de su cabeza, al mirar descubrió que algo había impactado contra el tejado. Entre la bola de polvo y cimientos una figura enmascarada surgió, en una mano llevaba una katana y en la otra al pequeño Asha.

—¡Suéltalo! —exclamó el moreno al reconocer al pequeño.

El sujeto con katana observó a Eiji con sorpresa, desviando su atención del ataque del rubio, así que la siguiente vez que Ash agitó su espada consiguió hacerle una herida en el brazo.

El hombre misterioso observó con molestia al rubio y sin decir nada llevó la katana hacia Asha y la clavó en su brazo, haciendo una herida similar. El niño gritó a causa del dolor alarmando al rubio quien se apresuró a darle otra embestida al extraño.

Antes de que eso fuera posible el hombre tiró a Asha del tejado e hizo un ademán de querer ir con Eiji, pero Ash estaba tan cegado en su odio que ni siquiera reaccionó en pro de su hijo, sencillamente se inclinó hacia el hombre y clavó la espada una vez más en su cuerpo.

La punta de la espada salió completamente ensangrentada y el guerrero se tambaleó hacia un lado del tejado, deslizándose hasta la orilla, parte de su atuendo se quedó atorado entre las tejas lo cual ocasionó que algunas pertenencias salieran, entre ellas había un monedero floral y una peineta con perlas. El primer objeto colgó del techo mientras que el segundo cayó frente a los pies del moreno.

Al principio Eiji no lo reconoció pero tras mirarlo por un par de segundos más sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Ash se dirigió una vez más hacia el extraño, con una sonrisa maliciosa alzó la espada y la bajó en un rápido movimiento, para su desgracia, la espada nunca tocó la piel del guerrero y solo se clavó en las tejas.

Desconcertado buscó la figura del desconocido hasta que le dio por alzar la mirada y descubrir que el hombre flotaba en el aire con ayuda de una figura de cabello largo.

—¿Yue...? —preguntó Eiji aún pasmado.

El azabache observó de forma burlona al rubio y después se concentró en la sangrante persona a su lado.

—Dijiste que lo matarías —musitó con calma.

El guerrero levantó su mano libre y arrancó la tela que cubría su rostro, revelando un femeninos rasgos, abrió la boca y dejó escapar algunas bocanadas de sangre antes de responder.

—Y tú que Eiji no estaría aquí...

Yut-Lung chasqueó la lengua con molestia, miró hacia Eiji antes de crear un portal y lanzar a la guerrera dentro de él.

Esa pequeña intervención hizo despertar al rubio de su trance, no miró a las personas a su alrededor, saltó del techo en busca de Asha, localizándolo a pies de la calle.

Lo sujetó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar antes de ser percibir un objeto que brillaba bajo el sol a unos metros de distancia, frente a Eiji.

Sin soltar al pequeño se dirigió hacia el objeto solo para descubrir que era una peineta de perlas, la misma peineta que años atrás Eiji había regalado a una mujer.

No lo pensó mucho antes de conectar cabos, esa persona, la misma que había dañado a su hijo escapó gracias a Yut-Lung y a su vez tenía un objeto del moreno... estaba más que claro que ellos tres estaban relacionados.

—¿Ash? —musitó el menor aún en blanco.

Los guardias comenzaron a llegar entre los se encontraba Blanca, todos se amontonaron alrededor del rubio mientras que otros pedían con urgencia la asistencia del Médico Imperial, Eiji estaba tan concentrado en el mayor que no se detuvo a analizar la escena.

—Todo este tiempo tu estuviste en mi contra —bramó.

Yut-Lung apareció junto a Eiji, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo retroceder ante la fiera reacción del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de su boca salió una bocanada de sangre.

Eiji ni siquiera supo en qué momento sucedió pero la espada de Ash atravesó el cuerpo del azabache, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Arréstenlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vayan por los pañuelos y las antorchas ;;


	13. Viejo amigo

—¿Has escuchado? El Emperador ha decidido contraer nupcias con la Séptima Dama.

—¡¿La Séptima Dama sigue con vida?! Ninguna de las Damas habían vivido más allá de un año...

—A Su Alteza debe gustarle.

—Eso debe ser.

Las calles de la capital se llenaron de cuchicheos con el paso de los días, al inicio rondó la noticia de un ataque por parte del Reino Mágico hacia el Emperador pero poco después se descartó como un rumor, al parecer había sido un simple simulacro que ordenó el General Varishikov o al menos eso se le hizo saber al pueblo.

Ash estaba reacio a exponer la identidad del heredero a la corona y mucho menos pretendía alterar a las masas haciéndoles saber que un enemigo tuvo la facilidad de caminar entre ellos como si nada.

En primer lugar haría a Asha blanco de futuros ataques, dado que él como Emperador era una figura imponente, pocos se atrevían a tener un enfrentamiento real. Pero el pequeño podría desaparecer del mapa con facilidad y dado a que su salud era crítica debido al ataque de la guerrera con katana, era mejor mantenerlo en las sombras.

Dos días después Asha y su madre partieron en un humilde carruaje hacia un pueblo lejano, se esperaba que ese lugar no recibiera los estragos de la guerra así que su seguridad estaba asegurada. Ash pretendía traerlo de regreso hasta que cumpliera quince años, incluso si él fallecía debido al conflicto, el Imperio quedaría bajo la Regencia de Griffin.

Localizar a su hermano sería toda una osadía pero Max ya estaba movilizando a su gente para traerlo de regreso al Palacio.

Respecto a la noticia del casamiento... Ash estaba cegado por el odio, pretendía ejecutar a Yut-Lung una vez que obtuviera la información que deseaba y en cuanto a Eiji... no quería dejarlo ir.

A sus ojos dejó de ser una persona a una ficha bajo su disposición, debía admitir que el moreno fue un excelente actor, llegó al Palacio Frío con la piel de un cordero para disimular su naturaleza sanguinaria. Todos esos años, mientras Ash procuraba tratarlo con delicadeza, el menor se comportó como un demonio codicioso y estaba confabulando en su contra.

Había usado sus sentimientos como anzuelo para hacerlo caer en su red, endulzó sus oídos y cegó su vista para que no viera sus intenciones maliciosas.

Ash no podía soportar esa idea y dado que no le daría una salida tan fácil como la muerte, se le ocurrió mantener su identidad de Séptima Dama, la boda con esa figura calmaría momentáneamente la tensión con el Reino Mágico pero una vez que estos se enteraran de la muerte de Yut-Lung todo se desplomaría.

No le importaba que la ilusión fuera momentánea, mientras Eiji no pudiera huir de sus manos, aprovecharía el tiempo al máximo.

Las temblorosas manos de Eiji soltaron la taza de cerámica que sostenía, el estruendo obligó a Max a detener la lectura y echarle un vistazo. Días atrás Eiji había intentado atacar a uno de los guardias con un trozo de cerámica así que eran más cuidadosos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La voz del moreno escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

Si bien Ash profesaba odio por Eiji no lo había tratado como a un delincuente, sencillamente lo mantuvo cautivo en una de las habitaciones del Palacio Imperial y aunque pocas personas tenían permitido relacionarse con él, no le faltaba agua o comida.

Si el moreno lucía demacrado y su cuerpo era más delgado que antes era por capricho propio, se negaba a comer y los primeros días no había parado de llorar debido a que se enteró sobre la verdadera identidad del rubio. Eso sumado a su delicada salud dieron como resultado que no pudiera levantarse de la cama y viviera rodeado de medicamentos que lo mantenían con vida.

Ahora que había recibido el decreto imperial donde se anunciaba la boda de la Séptima Dama con Su Alteza, se desmoronó por completo.

—La boda se celebrará dentro de tres días —añadió Max intentando mantenerse serio. Su fidelidad hacia Su Alteza era tal que incluso conociendo a Eiji de años no podía permitirse ceder ante su delicada apariencia.

—¿Por qué? —susurró el moreno mientras sus ojos enrojecían—. Lastimó a mi familia, a mi pueblo y ahora...¿y ahora pretende tratarme como su mascota?

—¿De qué otro modo debería tratarte, Eiji?

La sarcástica voz del rubio se coló dentro de la habitación, uno solo debía echarle una mirada rápida para notar que aunque hablaba con propiedad y se mantenía erguido, había rastros de ebriedad en sus ojos.

El moreno lo observó fijamente y no titubeó al hablar.

—Máteme, Su Alteza.

Ash soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu ya te estás encargando de eso —espetó mientras miraba de reojo la charola de comida sin tocar, ya habían varios platillos de días anteriores mostrando moho y otros signos de descomposición. No había ordenado retirarlos porque esperaba el momento adecuado para obligar al menor a ingerir esos alimentos.

—En ese caso debería apresurarme. —Eiji dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa cuya felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Ash gruñó ante la ligera advertencia de suicidio y avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama. Eiji abrazó sus piernas y retrocedió hasta chocar con la cabecera, el rubio no lo había lastimado pero eso no significaba que no lo haría pronto.

—Prefieres la muerte que quedarte a mi lado —afirmó el mayor con dolor—. Incluso te aliaste con los seres mágicos.

Eiji mantuvo los labios cerrados y desvió la mirada, no importaba cuanto lo repitiera, Ash no creía que él no tenía nada que ver en el ataque de su hijo, después del tercer intento dejó de insistir. Al final del día se trataba del hombre que asesinó a su hermana y había desatado una sanguinaria guerra, no tenía sentido estar en buenos términos con él.

A pesar de ello, Eiji sufría cada vez que Ash afirmaba que lo había usado. ¿A caso no fue al revés?

El rubio le mintió, dijo que era un guardia cualquiera y le sacó la ubicación de las minas de pólvora. Sin saberlo había apoyado su causa y eso lo ponía enfermo...o eso quería obligarse a creer.

En el interior deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar Ash le sonriera y lo acompañara a volar cometas.

Ash observó al menor con ojos asesinos al notar que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo o dedicarle palabra alguna, en un arrebato se lanzó sobre él, sostuvo sus manos contra la pared y juntos sus labios con la pálida piel de su cuello.

Eiji abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó alejarlo, quizá si su cuerpo no se hubiera debilitado lo habría conseguido pero en aquel momento no podía hacer más que horrorizarse.

—¡Ash! —gritó sin dejar de zangolotearse—. ¡No, por favor!

—¿Por favor? —gruñó el mayor contra su piel—. ¿Debo ser considerado contigo mientras que a ti se te permite ignorarme?

—¡Su Alteza!

Max no quería interferir pero al ver que el mayor estaba cruzando la línea de lo correcto se armó de valor y le llamó la atención. Ash apenas y se separó de Eiji, y le lanzó una mirada asesina por arriba del hombro.

—Fuera —masculló.

Max sintió el sudor rodar por su frente pero al ver la pálida mirada de Eiji y las lágrimas brotando de sus mejillas cerró los puños con fuerza y dio un paso al frente.

—Su Alteza, aún tiene que atender los preparativos de la boda.

El castaño mejor que nadie sabía que Ash estaba bajo los efectos de su maldición familiar, de otro modo, jamás intentaría lastimar al moreno.

El rubio se mantuvo estático por un par de segundos hasta que se apartó de la cama y siguió a Max, el castaño suspiró para si antes de sonreír y guiar al mayor a la puerta. Pero una vez que él estuvo fuera, Ash cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y colocó uno de los muebles cercanos frente a ella para evitar interrupciones.

Eiji solo fue consciente de los golpes que Max le propinaba a la puerta en un intento de derribarla y de la gélida mirada del rubio.

—Ash...no...por favor... —sollozó incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Al notar que ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie se maldijo por ser tan caprichoso y no haberse alimentado correctamente, confiaba en sus habilidades de combate, era bueno pero eso de nada servía con un cuerpo tan inútil como el suyo.

—Me aborreces al grado de preferir la muerte, no me dejas muchas opciones para torturarte —masculló Ash y sin más tomó al menor de uno de sus tobillos para arrastrarlo al centro de la cama.

Eiji gritó y pataleó pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo, en su lugar se centró en arrancarle la ropa y colocarse entre sus piernas.

—¡Ash, tengo miedo! —exclamó el moreno entre lágrimas—. Tengo miedo...no quiero...por favor, para...

El rubio detuvo sus movimientos de golpe al recordar vagamente una escena en la que llovía y muchos truenos caían, Eiji era apenas un niño y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía que tenía mucho miedo. Ash en aquel entonces estaba convencido en protegerlo con su propia vida de ser necesario así que sonrió débilmente y acarició su melena con dulzura.

_«Mientras esté a tu lado me aseguraré que nunca tengas miedo»._

Ash regresó a sus cinco sentidos y observó horrorizado el lloroso rostro del moreno bajo sus ojos. Había estado a punto de... Se levantó de la cama torpemente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Eiji, por su parte, se enrolló en una manta y sollozó hasta quedarse dormido. Tuvo algo de suerte y soñó que estaba en casa, tomando el té con su madre.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Los dos días siguientes Ash se mantuvo recluido en la sala de entrenamiento, perforando su alma una y otra vez con ayuda de su espada en un intento de expiar su casi-crimen.

Había sido una fortuna que había regresado a sus cabales a último momento pero ya había sometido a Eiji a tal humillación, de tan solo pensarlo se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. No tenía la cara para verlo de nuevo sin recordar su lamentable expresión de aquel entonces, pensarlo lo incentivaba a seguir atacándose una y otra vez.

Incluso el reflejo en el espejo se mantuvo oculto, aterrorizado por la sanguinaria escena. Nadie tenía permitido interrumpirlo hasta que él decidiera salir, no importaba la emergencia así que la imagen solitaria de un hombre clavándose una espada duró por bastantes horas.

Después de tranquilizarse, Ash se dejó caer en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre mientras se decidía a liberar al moreno.

Cancelaría la boda y se aseguraría de escoltarlo hasta Izumo para que reuniera con su familia, mientras Eiji estuviera bien, Ash se creía capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para remendar sus errores.

Con eso en mente guardó su espada y salió de su reclusión, solo para encontrarse a una infinidad de sirvientes arrodillados frente a la puerta, entre ellos estaba Max.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó seriamente.

Max se inclinó y pegó fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo mientras hablaba.

—Su Alteza, quisimos alertarlo pero su orden nos lo impidió. Le suplico que nos perdone.

—¡Perdónenos, Su Alteza! —corearon el resto de sirvientes mientras imitaban la acción de Max.

Ash sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal, concentró su mirar en el castaño y sin previo aviso lo sujetó de la camisa para obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Cómo está Eiji? —espetó.

—La Séptima Dama... —Los ojos del castaño se nublaron y tuvo que tomarse un momento para respirar antes de continuar—. La Séptima Dama después de que Su Alteza abandonara su alcoba se las arregló para ingerir veneno...

Ash recordó a un niño de brillantes ojos cobrizos recibirlo con abrazos y una alegre sonrisa. También recordó que él fue el villano de las pesadillas de ese niño y...

Ash soltó a Max y regresó a su encierro.

Tenía una bestia que matar.

**⚜⚜⚜**

El cuerpo de Yut-Lung fue atravesado por diez espadas que inmovilizaban sus extremidades y algunos puntos vitales, al tratarse de un ser mágico, por más sangre que derramara no desaparecería pero el dolor se extendería hasta agotar su energía y evitaría que pudiera escapar.

Pero lo que esos imbéciles ignoraban era que podía curar sus heridas incluso con las espadas aún dentro de su cuerpo, sacarlas después sería el triple de doloroso pero valdría la pena. Así, tras enterarse que Ash pretendía desposar a Eiji, reunió la energía suficiente para curar sus heridas y liberarse de sus ataduras.

Observó las espadas que colgaban de su cuerpo y mordió con fuerza sus labios mientras las retiraba una a una, la sangre llenó el piso del calabozo, dándole el aspecto de un estanque rojo pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Después de hacerle frente a los guardias fue en busca de su espejo, el cual se encontraba confiscado en una de las celdas contiguas, antes de ir a liberar a Eiji.

En el camino se enteró que Ash estaba en confinamiento y que había ordenado no ser molestado pasara lo que pasara, lo cual le caía como anillo al dedo.

Contento sondeó los habitaciones del Palacio con ayuda de sus poderes espirituales y localizó a Eiji en una habitación alejada, eso también le vendría bien, incluso si se deshiciera de los guardias los demás no notarían su ausencia hasta el siguiente cambio de turno.

Yut-Lung se paró frente a la habitación del moreno para arreglar sus ropas antes de entrar, no quería que el pequeño bribón se asustara al verlo cubierto de sangre. Aunque tenían mucho de qué hablar, el azabache esperaba ser recibido con uno de los característicos abrazos de Eiji.

Habían pasado por mucho, lo menos que merecían eran un respiro.

Yut-Lung abrió la puerta con un gesto arrogante, dispuesto a entrar diciendo una frase que lo hicieran ver heroico para que el menor quedara asombrado con su escape cuando los vio...

Había una sirvienta muerta en el suelo, sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de Eiji pero en una versión femenina, sus ropas de servidumbre habían sido cambiadas por un vestido elegante y yacía desparramada frente a la cama.

A un lado se encontraba Arthur, sosteniendo una vacía de cerámica donde sangre caía en lluvia de un pálido brazo pálido. Yut-Lung siguió el brazo hasta la cama y lo conectó con el débil cuerpo del moreno. Eiji estaba inconsciente y por lo que podía percibir con sus poderes, estaba a nada de morir.

—Yut-Lung Lee, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

La voz de la Emperatriz Viuda resonó junto al azabache, este apenas y le dedicó una mirada fría antes de concentrarse en el cuerpo de Eiji.

—El gusto es únicamente tuyo —farfulló.

La Emperatriz Viuda soltó una carcajada antes de encaminarse hacia el cuerpo de la sirvienta y moverlo ligeramente con ayuda de su pie.

—Que desperdicio, la Séptima Dama todo este tiempo fue un varón, ¿sabes lo que me costó encontrar a una mujer parecida a tu ilusión?

Al enterarse de lo planes de boda de Ash, la Emperatriz decidió que era momento de cosechar aquello que tardó años en germinar, sus planes iniciales eran fingir la muerte de la joven sustituyendo su cadáver con el de esa sirvienta. Dirían que se suicidó como negativa al matrimonio con el Emperador pero cuando llegaron a la habitación donde la Séptima Dama se recluía se toparon con la sorpresa que se trataba de un «él» y no una «ella».

Aunque la Emperatriz aborreció el hecho de que Ash había buscado consuelo en los brazos de un hombre, no iba a desperdiciar los frutos de su espera e inició por drenar toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

Había sido tan feliz cuando Eiji descubrió sus presencias y comenzó a gritar el nombre del rubio, ¿realmente creía que lo salvaría?

¡Ash solo lo estaba usando!

Incluso al borde de la muerte continuó llamándolo sin perder la esperanza, por suerte, ya estaba más muerto que vivo y se había callado. De otro modo le ordenaría a Arthur arrancarle la lengua, su voz la irritaba.

Yut-Lung ignoró a la mujer y tomó asiento frente a una mesa de té, agitó sus mangas de forma arrogante y concentró su mirar en el cielo nocturno.

—Tengo una duda que me encantaría resolvieras.

La Emperatriz Viuda recibió el tazón de cerámica de Arthur e imitó el gesto de Yut-Lung al situarse al otro lado de la mesa, bebió la sangre como si se tratara de vino y sonrió.

—Soy toda oídos.

—¿Shorter al fin te ha prestado atención o sigue viéndote como el amigo de su prometido? —Yut-Lung sonrió maliciosamente antes de recibir una bofetada de la Emperatriz.

—¡Cállate!

_—¡Yut-Lung, espérame!_

_Al final del camino de piedra aparecieron dos personas en bicicletas de bambú, ambas vestían pantalones de pliegues tipo hakama de color azul marino a juego con un hanten y una camisa blanca. Parecía ser el uniforme de alguna institución ya que varias de las personas en el camino vestían los mismos conjuntos._

_Una de las bicicletas comandaba el trayecto, la persona sobre ella era Yut-Lung solo que el azabache en lugar de tener su característico cabello largo que iba más allá de la cintura, lo tenía un poco por debajo del mentón y lo había peinado con una media coleta._

_El azabache sonrió de oreja a oreja y pedaleó más rápido para dejar al otro individuo atrás._

_—¡Alcánzame si puedes!_

_—¡No seas malo! —replicó el otro chico y solo así Yut-Lung detuvo abruptamente su andar._

Yut-Lung esfumó su sonrisa y se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, quedando cara a cara con la mujer rubia.

—Tu fuiste quien me dio la idea de mentir sobre lo que sucedió con Shorter, pudieron ejecutarlo pero a ti no te importó, mientras él no estuviera conmigo te pareció bien.

Habían pasado tantos años que Yut-Lung ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de ese amigo suyo, pero gracias a ciertos sucesos descubrió que estaba en su contra. Se podría decir que todas las desgracias en su vida fueron ocasionadas por esa persona, al inicio no significó mucho pero cuando ese alguien hizo un trato con el demonio Arthur pareció tener el mundo en la palma de su mano.

Primero cambió su género y entró dentro del harem imperial, cuando se convirtió en la concubina del Emperador envenenó sus oídos para que creyera que la familia Wong estaba en su contra y dispersó las leyendas sobre el demonio Yut-Lung Lee para desprestigiarlo.

El azabache creyó haberse deshecho de ella pero quién diría que continuó con vida gracias a métodos de magia negra. Y ahora incluso había tomado la vida de Eiji, todo por su capricho de ser notado por Shorter. ¡Que absurdo!

Yut-Lung definitivamente golpearía a Shorter cuando lo viera.

—He esperado tanto tiempo, tu insignificante presencia no alterara mi felicidad —farfulló la rubia—. Gracias al niño que decidiste cuidar alcanzaré mi meta, no solo su sangre y carne me nutrirán, su alma es el tesoro que siempre espere recibir para poder hacerte frente.

El azabache se acomodó en su asiento con amargura provocando que la Emperatriz se sintiera más extasiada.

—Las almas de las otras seis mujeres pudiste protegerlas pero si tan solo hubieras endurecido tu corazón, ese niño no habría madurado tanto poder hasta hoy.

Tras decirlo Arthur se acercó con otro recipiente lleno de cerámica y lo colocó en las manos de la mujer.

—La sangre ha sido drenada, debe tomar el alma ahora antes de que se disperse.

—¿Lo escuchaste? Tu hechizo protector no sirvió de nada, Arthur se las ingenió para cancelar la restricción. Finalmente existe alguien más hábil que tu, Yut-Lung.

Dicho lo anterior se puso de pie y corrió a posicionarse junto a la cama, sujetó la mano de Eiji y sonrió victoriosa. Una vez que fuera invencible ridiculizaría a los seres mágicos y terminaría con el conflicto para que el Imperio pudiera prosperar, después buscaría a Shorter y lo haría admitir que era mil veces mejor que el azabache.

Yut-Lung, por su parte, se paró frente a una ventana y la abrió dejando entrar brisa fresca. Las cortinas ondearon a su alrededor dándole un aspecto enigmático.

—Por los viejos tiempos te daré una ventaja para huir, una vez que absorba el alma te buscaré y podré asesinarte.

El azabache la ignoró y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana.

—¿Alguna vez has visitado el Palacio Frío? Hay un jardín en la parte trasera con flores amarillas que viven a lo largo de las estaciones, ¿sabes porqué?

La Emperatriz frunció el ceño al creer que las palabras del azabache eran una distracción y prefirió girarse para continuar con el rito.

—Eso es porque en las flores viven las almas de las otras seis damas, por eso no pudiste obtenerlas, ellas viven ahí y les pedí que cuidarán a Eiji a cambio de que él les hiciera compañía. Fui muy egoísta, ¿no crees?

Antes de cualquier movimiento, un símbolo en forma de flor apareció sobre el cuerpo del moreno, repeliendo el tacto de la Emperatriz y de Arthur quienes fueron golpeados hacia las paredes.

Un frasco de cristal se materializó y se inclinó sobre la agrietada boca del moreno, vertiendo en su interior una gota de sangre de bestia demoníaca.

Si bien era un elixir usado para preservar la juventud, pocos sabían que cuando se cultivaban flores y al verter sobre las semillas una gota de esta sangre haría que los capullos fueran eternos, preservando su vida por la eternidad.

Con el hechizo protector del azabache, el cuerpo de Eiji era una semilla andante y la gota de sangre sería el fertilizante que lo mantendría con vida por el resto de la eternidad.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —exclamó la ahora herida Emperatriz desde el suelo.

Yut-Lung caminó grácilmente junto a Eiji y con cuidado lo cargó, ahora que su existencia se reducía a la de una flor mágica era tan liviano como una pluma.

—No te preocupes —susurró—. Antes de que te conviertas parte del jardín, me aseguraré que vivas tus últimos días de humano con felicidad. Nadie te hará daño. —Después observó a la Emperatriz y sonrió—. Dentro de diez días los seres mágicos atacaran la capital, por el bien de nuestra antigua amistad te daré una ventaja, después te haré pagar por esto.

Sin decir más saltó por la ventana, dejando a sus espaldas el aterrador grito de frustración de la Emperatriz, fue tan fuerte que varios sirvientes se arremolinaron dentro de la habitación descubriendo así que la Séptima Dama se había suicidado y que su cadáver había sido descubierto por la Emperatriz Viuda.

Dos días después el Emperador salió de su confinamiento.


	14. Despertar

El sonido de las ruedas de madera chocando contra los baches de tierra y las rocas, los cascos del caballo, el rugido del viento contra las hojas de los árboles y el tamborileo de su corazón fueron su primera pizca de realidad.

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad pero esos sonidos lo arrastraron a la luz, no lo entendió en un inicio pero de pronto una húmeda lengua se restregó contra su rostro y tuvo una sensación de familiaridad.

El animal de pelaje dorado a su lado era un «perro», lo sabía pero si rebuscaba en su cabeza su nombre o algún escenario pasado donde ese perro estuviera presente se encontraría con absolutamente nada.

Incluso si pensaba en si mismo solo hallaría una enorme laguna negra, era casi como si su vida iniciara en ese momento y quizá... así era. _Su vida recién iniciaba_.

—Despertaste.

Ignoró los mimos del perro y giró su cabeza en busca del dueño de aquella fina voz, aquel ser estaba al inicio de la carreta, seguramente a cargo de las riendas del caballo. Para su mala suerte no podía ver su rostro ni un leve rastro de su apariencia, todo lo que tenía ante él era una figura envuelta en una oscura capa.

Se preguntó si también conocía a esa persona ya que no se sintió alarmado con su presencia, al contrario, creía sentir como su corazón se relajaba al notarlo.

No estaba solo.

—¿Quién...quién eres? —preguntó solo para descubrir que su garganta se encontraba reseca y adolorida, casi podía jurar que había desgastado sus cuerdas vocales.

El extraño pareció tensarse con la pregunta, giró su cabeza revelando una pálida piel, casi del color de la porcelana, rasgados ojos de un extraño color negro purpureo, largo cabello azabache y facciones finas.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó monótonamente.

Negó ligeramente a la par que tomaba asiento en la cabina de la carreta, el perro a su lado meneó la cola antes de recargar la cabeza contra su regazo. Esa muestra de familiaridad era innegable, por desgracia, no había nada más allá de su vago conocimiento. Sabía lo que eran los árboles, incluso había nombres de naciones, reinos e imperios rondando su cabeza, pero nada de eso se relacionaba con él.

El azabache suspiró con pesar antes de soltar las riendas y hacerse paso hasta llegar a él. Cuando se sentó abrió varias veces la boca, probablemente buscando la forma correcta decirle lo que tenía que decir, después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos optó por bajar la capucha de su capa y sonreír.

Eso también era extraño, tenía la sensación que el gesto no cuadraba con la personalidad de esa persona pero tampoco era algo de lo que estaba seguro debido a su amnesia.

—Realmente eres un idiota —musitó el azabache con dulzura, estiró una mano y acarició cariñosamente su cabeza—. Cuando te caíste no creí que olvidarías lo que sucedió.

—¿Me caí?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus brazos estaban adoloridos además de su garganta, al bajar la mirada descubrió que la piel en esa zona tenía costras de sangre, parecían cortadas desprolijas. ¿Eso se lo hizo cuando cayó?

Rebuscando también descubrió que de una de las heridas salía una pequeña florecita amarilla, pasó sus dedos sobre ella y descubrió que tocarla equivalía a tocar cualquier extremidad de su cuerpo. Era doloroso.

El azabache sonrió incómodamente antes de apartar su mano.

—Nos detuvimos a buscar comida y te caíste de un árbol frutal, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

Comparado a la flor que salía de su cuerpo, el tema de la amnesia parecía el menor de sus problemas. Así que dejó de preguntar sobre el incidente y sin apartar la mirada del capullo comenzó a lanzarle preguntas al no tan extraño azabache.

Al parecer ambos eran seres mágicos, la persona frente a él era Yut-Lung Lee y su fuerza espiritual provenía de un espejo que colgaba de su cintura. Si el espejo se rompía, el alma del azabache se disiparía, del mismo modo, no podía estar lejos de su espejo. Dependía de él para sobrevivir.

En cuanto a él, Yut-Lung dijo que era un ser mágico de las flores, su cuerpo era una semilla andante así que no debía alarmarse ya que al final de cuentas su vida no terminaría cuando las flores llenaran cada centímetro de su piel, solo le darían otra...oportunidad.

Al parecer su nombre era Eiji, sin apellido, Yut-Lung dijo que cuando lo encontró ya era un ser mágico y tampoco recordaba su vida antes de eso. Probablemente la amnesia era algo ya recurrente en él por lo que tampoco debía agobiarse.

Eiji escuchó atentamente las explicaciones del mayor, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que eso era mentira pero al poco rato el sentimiento se dispersó. Yut-Lung no lucía como una mala persona, ¿por qué le mentiría?

Después de una ronda de preguntas y respuestas, Eiji finalmente decidió confiar en el azabache, no había rastros de una mentira más allá de aquel presentimiento. Sería absurdo acusarlo sin pruebas por lo que optó por desviar el tema y centrarse en el presente, el pasado había sido olvidado y no había forma de cambiarlo, sin aspiraciones el futuro era lejano así que esa era básicamente su única alternativa.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó mientras acariciaba el lomo de Buddy, Yut-Lung le dijo que ese perro siempre lo había acompañado así que eso explicaba su familiaridad.

—A la montaña de Shorter Wong, ¿no te lo dije?

Eiji asintió y tras eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra por un largo rato. A pesar de haber despertado hace poco, se sentía cansado y prácticamente le resultaba muy laborioso moverse. Era mejor si dormía, Yut-Lung parecía encargarse de todo lo relacionado al viaje pero tampoco quería ser una carga, con energía al menos podía relevar al mayor.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, su viaje fue sereno y sin contratiempos, Eiji pudo deleitarse de los paisajes naturales y la deliciosa comida de moreno, cuando no estaba a cargo del caballo, jugaba con Buddy o recitaba cuentos que por alguna razón yacían en su mente.

Una de sus historias trataba sobre un rey tirano y una joven concubina, mientras pronunciaba las palabras tuvo otra sensación de familiaridad pero el gesto se disipó casi al instante ya que Yut-Lung no lo dejó terminar, en su lugar, el azabache habló del tal Shorter.

Parecía ser una persona magnífica aunque Eiji presintió que así se había bajo los ojos de Yut-Lung ya que el azabache parecía estar muy enamorado del hombre.

Disfrutaba ver al mayor tan ensimismado en sus anécdotas que prácticamente olvidó la historia del rey tirano, cuando ya no volvió mencionarlo, Yut-Lung se alegró.

Tres semanas después llegaron al pueblo que se asentó en las faldas de la montaña Wong, el lugar era animado y convivían tanto seres mágicos como humanos de todas las razas y tipos. Eiji no dudó en pedirle permiso al azabache para apartarse de la carreta y así explorar los alrededores, cuando no recibió negativa partió acompañado de Buddy.

Las calles estaban llenas de puestos ambulantes, olores fragantes y alegres voces. A cualquier rincón donde mirara había color y movimiento, nadie yacía estático, habían desde artistas callejeros hasta boticarios y carniceros, mujeres del brazo de sus maridos y niños correteando entre las piernas de los adultos. Ese ambiente era magnífico y refrescante a pesar del tumulto de personas reunidas.

Gracias a unas monedas que el azabache le había dado antes de irse pudo probar algunos dulces y bebidas, como algodón de azúcar desde granizados de fruta hasta una bebida blanca llamada «calpis», ¡todo era absolutamente delicioso!

Eiji no recordaba nada de su pasado pero en aquel momento se sintió tan feliz que decidió catalogarlo como el _momento más feliz de su vida_ , no se había sentido de ese modo desde que despertó así que no le pareció presuntuoso.

Mientras exploraba, se encontró a un grupo de personas escuchando la narración de un anciano, cuando preguntó alguien dijo que relataba las últimas noticias y aunque no le llamaba mucho saber el estado político del Imperio, se forzó a escuchar para no estar tan perdido.

—¡Y zaz! Nuestra heroína de katana cruzó el cuerpo de la Emperatriz Viuda, terminando así la vida de la audaz bruja.

Los oyentes mostraron caras de sorpresa y algunos incluso dejaron escapar soniditos de asombro. Eiji no entendía el contexto de la noticia pues había llegado tarde pero aún así sintió alivio y admiración por la heroína. ¡Era muy valiente!

—¡¿Qué pasó con el Emperador?! —preguntó un joven que sostenía una canasta de pan.

—¡Cierto! ¡Ese hombre seguro murió en manos de la heroína! ¡¿Verdad?! —coreó una anciana.

Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a maldecir al Emperador y Eiji se sintió incómodo, sabía que esa persona era alguien muy ruin pero el grupo incluso lo culpaba de la sequía y otros asuntos que definitivamente se salían de sus manos.

El viejo narrador alzó las manos y pidió a los oyentes tranquilizarse, cuando solo quedaron cuchicheos se atrevió a hablar.

—Ese hombre es más audaz que un zorro así que consiguió escapar pero la heroína a jurado matarlo e incluso hay una recompensa de mil monedas de oro para cualquier persona que revele el paradero de ese demonio.

La multitud se emocionó, el joven con la canasta de pan incluso alardeó que él mismo mataría al Emperador si se cruzaba en su camino mientras otras personas fantaseaban con lo que harían con la recompensa.

—Esperen —interrumpió una joven—, si la heroína se ha hecho de la capital, la Emperatriz Viuda murió y el Emperador escapó. ¡¿No significa que ella será nuestra nueva gobernante?!

El anciano negó.

—La heroína dijo que no quería la corona para ella así que piensa devolverla a su legítimo dueño.

—¡¿Legítimo dueño?!

—Cierto, escuché hace años rumores de que el heredero a la corona era el primer hijo del fallecido Emperador Jim pero la malvada Emperatriz Viuda exilió al joven para que su hijo se hiciera cargo.

—Y ahora que esos malvados han desaparecido Griffin puede regresar.

La multitud se mostró animada y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre el futuro Emperador, por lo escuchado, Eiji se enteró que esa persona era todo lo contrario a su hermano menor, era educado, de buenos modales, bueno en la medicina y en otros campos. En cuanto a su actual paradero, todo lo que habían eran rumores y suposiciones.

Eiji perdió el interés y decidió regresar con el azabache, dejarían el pueblo y se adentrarían a la montaña para encontrar a Shorter, aunque el mayor no lo aceptaba, Eiji podía verlo muy ansioso.

Yut-Lung vendió la carreta y algunos víveres que le habían sobrado para no tener que lidiar con equipaje durante el ascenso a pesar de que después solo caminaron unos cuantos metros y se detuvieron frente a un camino ya marcado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar a la cima? —preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba asiento sobre un tronco.

Yut-Lung sonrió burlonamente.

—Para el anochecer ya estaremos ahí.

—En ese caso deberíamos darnos prisa —sugirió Eiji al notar que el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Ambos eran seres mágicos, siendo Yut-Lung el más poderoso de los dos pero eso no significaba que fueran invencibles o que no pudieran salir lastimados si eran atacados por una jauría de lobos.

—Él debe darse prisa —finalizó el azabache antes de dirigirse a un árbol, y pescar una liana que colgaba de una de las ramas, al tirar de ella resonó por el bosque un armonioso sonido de cascabeles y campanas.

Eiji observó su alrededor encantado por el sonido, por desgracia, este apenas y duró.

Transcurrieron dos horas aproximadamente hasta que alguien apareció en el camino, se trataba de un chico de túnica blanca y cabeza rapada, los observó con seriedad y arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Quién osa molestar a mi maestro?

Yut-Lung se arrancó el collar que colgaba de su cuello y se lo arrojó al chico.

—Muéstrale esto a tu maestro, veamos si después de eso consideras que lo molestamos.

El chico hizo un ademán de querer replicar pero al final se rindió y solo les pidió que esperaran. Eiji sintió que esa era una decisión cuestionable, ¿no era mejor que subieran los tres?

Si lo esperaban tenían que esperar mínimo cuatro horas más...

En cualquier caso a Yut-Lung no parecía molestarle la espera así que el moreno dejó el tema de lado y sacó unos pastelillos para comer. No recordaba nada pero en cuanto probó el granizado de fruta supo que era compatible con los alimentos dulces, si tan solo tuviera algo de té se sentiría como en el paraíso.

Cuatro horas más tarde un grupo de personas apareció en el camino, dos de ellas eran niños de al menos diez años con túnica blanca y cabeza rapada, mientras que los otros cuatro eran rocas que sostenían una especie de cabina nupcial. Eiji percibió que esas rocas estaban vivas y eran seres mágicos por eso los catalogó dentro del grupo de «personas».

—¡Amo Lee, por favor suba! —exclamó uno de los niños mientras hacia una reverencia—. Nuestro maestro está muy ansioso por verlo.

Yut-Lung, quien había pasado parte del día abanicándose, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—No pienso subir.

Eiji al igual que los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos. El otro niño se apresuró a hablar: —Si lo hemos ofendido de algún modo, por favor, dígalo y lo corregiremos.

Yut-Lung observó al pequeño por arriba del hombro antes de darle un vistazo al bosque.

—¿Algo que me ha ofendido? ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿No será que Shorter no intentó buscarme en este centenar de años e incluso ahora que me presento en su hogar no tiene la dignidad de recibirme?

Los niños se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué decir, sabían que su maestro era un ser mágico de cientos de años de antigüedad pero no por eso estaban al tanto de su vida personal. Todos los discípulos de Shorter eran niños humanos así que si se comparaban sus cientos de años con los veinte años que sumaban los dos pequeños, había mucha historia por contar.

—Amo Lee, por favor, suba y cuando se encuentre con nuestro maestro podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

Para la desgracia de los niños, Shorter dejó en claro que no podían regresar sin Yut-Lung así que ahora el azabache se mostraba reacio a dialogar, estaban nerviosos.

—Eiji, lo pensé mejor. Si Shorter no va a recibirme significa que no quiere verme así que será mejor no molestarlo y regresar.

Yut-Lung tomó al moreno del brazo y comenzó a bajar la montaña, los niños corrieron hacia él y dado que no eran tan fuertes optaron por aferrarse a sus piernas.

—¡Amo Lee, escúchenos!

—¡No se vaya!

Eiji observó la escena compadeciéndose de los niños, así que detuvo su andar provocando que el mayor también se detuviera.

—Yue, al menos escucha lo que Shorter tiene que decir.

El azabache frunció el ceño pero al poco rato suspiró y agitó las mangas de su traje, resignándose.

—De acuerdo, vayan a informarle a su maestro lo que he dicho.

Los niños asintieron y corrieron de regreso junto a los seres mágicos, cuando desaparecieron Yut-Lung comenzó a correr y Eiji no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—¡Yue!

—¡¿Y si Shorter ya tiene otra pareja y por eso no me buscó?! —exclamó sin dejar de moverse—. ¡No quiero quedarme a descubrirlo!

Yut-Lung ya había pensado en esa posibilidad antes y según él ya estaba preparado pero después de tantas horas de espera sus inseguridades comenzaron a carcomerle la cabeza así que cuando los niños bajaron ya no tenía la intención de subir y todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue poner excusas para poder huir.

Eiji era prácticamente nuevo en el mundo así que por más que lo pensó no tenía palabras de apoyo y solo pudo perseguir al mayor por el bosque.

Después de haber recorrido más de la mitad del trayecto una figura masculina salió de la nada y atrapó a Yut-Lung, cargándolo de forma nupcial.

Eiji se detuvo por la impresión, dispuesto a usar sus poderes espirituales para ayudarlo pero al ver las miradas que el hombre misterioso y Yut-Lung se lanzaban prefirió observar.

—Tu... —Los ojos del azabache se dilataron antes de que comenzara de mover las piernas y brazos con la intención de zafarse—. ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te dijo que me sostuvieras así?!

El hombre sonrió con dulzura, ignorando los golpes que le propinaba el azabache, estiró su mano y acarició las mejillas del otro.

—Te extrañé.

Yut-Lung arrugó su rostro en una fea mueca y abrió la boca con la intención de replicar pero el extraño de inmediato se inclinó y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

 _Ese debe ser Shorter Wong_ , pensó Eiji mientras desviaba la mirada para darle más privacidad a la pareja.

El moreno cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y se sintió incomodado por un leve picor en el pecho, ¿por qué...por qué se sentía celoso?

Era como si él deseara ser mirado con el mismo amor que Shorter rebosaba por Yut-Lung pero también se sentía como si él ya hubiera tenido a alguien que lo mirara así.

Entonces una pregunta saltó al aire: ¿Olvidó a su persona especial?

Si ese era el caso, ¿quién era y dónde estaba?

Al inicio se había sentido solo pero después tuvo a Buddy y a Yue, pero ahora esa sensación regresaba.

Él también quería amar y ser amado.

* * *

Yut-Lung no había cambiado nada, descartando su porte arrogante y las fieras palabras que soltaba de vez en cuando, mantenía una característica dulzura bajo sus enigmáticas orbes. Ahí, oculta de cualquiera que podría hacerle daño, solo Shorter podía gozar de su parte vulnerable porque tenía las llaves de su corazón y eso, al reencontrarse, lo alegró infinitamente.

El azabache había mantenido su amor bajo candado, negándoselo a cualquiera, a espera de que su legítimo dueño llegara a reclamarlo. No importaron los años ni las circunstancias, ellos ya habían cruzado el fuego que se oponía a su amor, ese lapso de tiempo fue como un juego de niños para ambos.

La noche en que asediaron su montaña, Shorter no pudo proteger al azabache ni al pequeño que recién habían acogido, se vio ahogado por la infinidad de espadas y el constante río de sangre que obstaculizaba su visión. Escuchó los gritos de auxilio y las súplicas del azabache, su deseo de recurrir a él fue lo que mantuvo su alma en aquella montaña, y de alguna manera extraordinaria consiguió mantenerse de pie. Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Al abrir los ojos ya no era Shorter Wong, heredero del clan Wong, era una simple alma errante conectada a un trozo de tierra, no tenía forma ni poder... sin embargo, consiguió mantener a flote el alma de Yut-Lung dentro de un espejo y aunque la alma de Sing era pequeña y frágil, sabía que podía recuperarla con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Qué pasó después?

Recordar era nubloso pero antes de tan siquiera obtener una forma física, alguien asaltó las ruinas de su hogar y se llevaron el espejo. Shorter intentó ir tras ellos, recuperar lo que no les pertenecía, pero seguía siendo débil, su fuerza no era mejor que la de un grillo y sin más tuvo que apreciar como alejaban de él al amor de su vida.

El deseo de reunirse con el dueño de su corazón, el esfuerzo y el paso de los años fortalecieron su alma pero no sin un costo, así como el espejo mantenía a Yut-Lung con vida, la montaña lo contenía a él. Si se alejaba unos cuantos metros terminaría por dispersarse, lo mismo aplicaba a sí en un futuro la montaña se destruía.

Solo así Shorter comprendió que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ¿de qué serviría tener el poder suficiente para destruir su propia montaña si no era capaz de salir de ella?

Para su suerte, pudo reunir los fragmentos del alma de Sing y así, dos seres mágicos se mantuvieron cautivos en su propio hogar por cientos de años, a la espera de alguien que —quizá— ya los había olvidado.

No fue hasta el siglo anterior en que, por alguna extraña y trágica razón, comenzaron a abandonar niños humanos al pie de la montaña. Shorter había intentado por todos los medios posibles enviarlos de regreso al pueblo y aunque esos niños nunca regresaron, ya era común escuchar el llanto de algún bebé entre los matorrales.

Shorter no quería responsabilizarse de esos pequeños humanos, hacerlo conllevaba crear un vínculo y este a su vez involucraba sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los humanos murieran?

Él tenía que soportar el dolor de su pérdida y revivir una y otra vez el trauma de la pérdida de un ser querido. Fue un absoluto no, al menos en un inicio.

Comenzó a llevar a los niños a la cima de la montaña, los alimentó y cuidó hasta que fueran capaces de andar por su cuenta. Los educó y enseñó e incluso tuvo que ir ampliando las instalaciones para que todos tuvieran un lugar donde dormir.

Nadie tenía permitido salir de la montaña antes de los dieciocho, habían otras reglas que acatar y un uniforme que vestir. Shorter que convirtió en un maestro y esos pequeños en sus discípulos, todos se iban a la edad estipulada pero la mayoría regresaba de vez en cuando para agradecer los conocimientos que les fueron otorgados.

A cambio, Shorter pedía noticias del exterior y espejos de mano. Los viejos discípulos con vidas exitosas creían que no era suficiente y terminaban por regalarle cofres de oro, telas finas y otros objetos de valor que el mayor no veía necesarios pero que conservaba.

De algún modo se convirtió en un hombre rico, poderoso e influyente pero vivía día a día con la mirada perdida. Nada de eso le podía regresar lo que perdió, ¡ni una mísera noticia!

El mundo había cambiado tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que el espejo había sido destruido, sin embargo, ese día Sing regresó con un collar y supo que su espera había sido fructífera.

Envió a dos de sus más jóvenes discípulos junto con un medio de transporte para el azabache como fachada, siguió a los pequeños en secreto y cuando el amor de su vida gritoneó que no quería subir no tardó mucho en descifrar sus sentimientos.

_Yue, ¿tienes miedo de que ya no te quiera?_

El mismo temor había crecido en el corazón de Shorter al verlo acompañado de un ser mágico recién nacido, pero al verlo huir por el bosque supo que solo había malinterpretado la relación de ambos. Al parecer él no había sido él único que acogió discípulos...no, era diferente. Yue trataba a ese chico como si fuera parte de su familia.

Una vez deshaciéndose de sus miedos, salió de su escondite y se aferró a la presencia que por siglos anheló.

Se rió al recordar la mueca de sorpresa que hizo el menor bajo su tacto, consiguiendo que el azabache se girara hacia él con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó con frialdad.

Shorter negó y se apresuró a abrir la olla de barro que descansaba sobre la mesa, con un par de palillos escogió un trozo pequeño de carne y la dirigió a la boca del menor.

—Tienes que comer, aunque no sea necesario para nuestra existencia hará que tu cuerpo físico no se debilite.

Yut-Lung olfateó la carne y al encontrar su olor fragante abrió la boca obedientemente, Shorter amplió su sonrisa y colocó el trozo de carne dentro de su boca, después esperó a que el azabache la masticara. El ceño fruncido desapareció y un gesto adorable —casi infantil— iluminó el rostro de su amado.

—¿Te gustó?

Yut-Lung asintió.

—¿Qué es?

—Pato. —Tomó otro trozo de carne y lo dejó en el plato frente al menor, también acercó algunas guarniciones y un poco de salsa antes de tenderle los palillos—. Come.

El azabache observó los palillos como si fueran su peor enemigo, cruzó sus brazos y apartó la mirada.

—Aliméntame —refunfuñó.

—Yue...

—Aún puedo irme, ¿sabes? —Yut-Lung lo observó de soslayo—. No puedes alejarte de la montaña y yo soy muy rápido...

Ambos sabían que de los dos, quien tenía mayor poder espiritual, era Shorter pero aún así el mayor decidió seguirle el juego. Obedientemente recuperó el trozo de carne y lo acercó a la boca del menor, Yut-Lung dio un mordisco gustoso y con sonrisa triunfante.

Shorter no tenía problemas con mimarlo, después de todo, recordaba que cuando aún eran humanos, Yut-Lung solía ser así con él. En aquel entonces Shorter se sentía como un rey al ser atendido con tanto amor y devoción pero ahora que era él quien atendía al menor, había descubierto el verdadero significado de «paraíso».

Los discípulos a lo largo de la mesa e incluso Eiji mismo ignoraron las muestras de cariño de los mayores, todos estaban enfocados en una misma plática y el centro de esta era el moreno.

Nadie había salido de la montaña, ni Sing mismo y eso que él era un ser mágico, así que se deleitaron con la presencia de Eiji y comenzaron a inundarlo de preguntas del exterior así como algunos se concentraron en alimentar a Buddy y acariciarlo a hurtadillas.

Cuando Yut-Lung recogió a Sing, el pequeño tenía días de nacido, lo habían abandonado en una cesta de mimbre con solo una manta y dado que murió a esa edad, se esperaba que mantuviera esa forma física pero gracias a un método que Shorter adaptó para él, con ayuda de la energía de la naturaleza cada cierto tiempo podría crecer. Después de tanto esfuerzo, recién ese año, había conseguido la forma física de un adolescente, a lo mucho aparentaba tener trece años.

Él, a diferencia de los demás niños, se mantuvo cerca de Eiji en silencio, sin preguntarle nada. Por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba hablarle terminaba tartamudeando y con la piel color granate, incluso su corazón latía con ferocidad. ¡No lo entendía!

Así que pensó que quizá era un efecto secundario de su nueva forma, aunque seguía sin comprender porque se ponía nervioso cuando el moreno le dedicaba alguna mirada o sonrisa.

Yut-Lung observó a Eiji reír y platicar con los demás niños y entonces recordó el motivo de su visita, si bien añoraba ver a Shorter, él no había sido su máxima prioridad.

—Tenemos que hablar —musitó sin despegar la vista del sonriente moreno.

Shorter bajó los palillos y asintió.

—Cuando se vayan a dormir.

—No, ahora. Será rápido.

Sin más, ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Shorter anunció que estaría dialogando con su visitante y que esperaba no ser interrumpido. Todos los discípulos asintieron de forma obediente, a la par, Yut-Lung le pidió a Eiji esperar.

Se alejaron del comedor y Shorter lo guió por unos largos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación al final de uno de estos, al abrir la puerta Yut-Lung cerró los puños y se giró a Shorter con el rostro sonrojado.

—¡¿Por qué estamos en tu habitación?! ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo!

Shorter lo observó extrañado.

—Exacto, vamos a _hablar_. ¿No?

Yut-Lung abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada, en su lugar le dio un manotazo.

—¡¿Esa clase de _hablar_ no?! —replicó Shorter sin entender. En el pasado decían que iban a «hablar» cuando querían tener un momento íntimo.

—¿ _Hablar_ rápido? ¡¿En serio, Shorter?! No nos hemos visto en siglos, ¿ y lo quieres hacer RÁPIDO?

—Oh...¿entonces te molestó que pensará que fuera rápido y no...? —Yut-Lung le dio algunos manotazos más—. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Rápido no!

—Ahora hablemos.

Shorter sonrió tímidamente.

—Hablar, hablar o ese _hablar_.

Yut-Lung le regaló una mirada asesina.

Todos guardaron silencio en el comedor al escuchar gritos y el sonido de algunos jarrones romperse, rápidamente se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido pero Sing apareció a mitad del pasillo, con ambos brazos extendidos para evitar que avanzaran.

—Shorter dijo que no lo molestáramos.

Eiji observó con pesar la puerta al final del pasillo.

—Parece que discuten, quizá debamos...

Una serie de sonidos extraños escaparon de la puerta, los demás niños no entendieron de qué se trataba incluso Eiji estaba perdido, pero Sing de inmediato se puso colorado.

—¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo que hacen?! —preguntó abochornado. No podía creer que Eiji fuera tan tonto, entendía que tenía poco de convertirse en un ser mágico pero tenía la apariencia de un joven adulto. Antes de morir debió haber hecho _eso_ con alguien o al menos tener conocimiento del tema, ¿no?

Eiji por supuesto que sabía sobre sexo y esas cosas, lo que no sabía era que dos hombres podían hacerlo, cuando vio a Shorter y Yut-Lung pensó que todo lo que podían hacer era unir sus bocas y tomarse de las manos. Pero con los ruidos que salían de ahí y la pregunta de Sing, comenzó a creer que estaba equivocado.

Su rostro adquirió un sutil rosado, se giró hacia los niños y concordó con Sing en que era mejor no interrumpir. Los discípulos no entendieron nada, más que Sonny, él era el más próximo a irse de la montaña y aunque recién se unía al grupo de curiosos, solo tuvo que escuchar para entender.

—¿Qué les parece si le damos un recorrido a Eiji? —sugirió mientras empujaba a los niños fuera del pasillo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y desaparecieron en segundos, dejando únicamente aquellos bochornosos sonidos.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Yut-Lung salió de la cama y ató a su cintura una bata, después se dirigió a la ventana y desde ahí pudo contemplar como en el patio los niños llevaban a Eiji y a Buddy de un lado a otro. El sol se había ocultado, solo era cuestión de minutos para que el cielo dejara al descubierto su luna y estrellas.

—No es como nosotros. —La voz de Shorter resonó a sus espaldas, de un momento a otros sus brazos lo rodeaban y su aliento le rozaba la piel—. No se convirtió en un ser mágico por decisión aunque pudo haberlo hecho, es buen receptor de energía espiritual.

Yut-Lung presionó las manos del mayor, su corazón dolió al ver al moreno siendo tan feliz, aunque ese era su principal propósito, lamentaba que durara tan poco.

—Cuando las flores llenen su cuerpo, se irá.

Shorter guardó silencio. Eiji apenas tenía una florecita en el brazo, esta se alimentaba de su magia, mientras mantuvieran al moreno activo, podrían alargar su existencia.

—Nuestra casa...¿sigue en pie?

Era una pequeña cabaña detrás de la construcción actual, Shorter no la había tocado desde el día en que se separaron así que estaba descuidada pero era habitable.

—¿Quieres que Eiji viva ahí? Tenemos espacio de sobra en los dormitorios...

Yut-Lung se apartó del agarre de su amado y se giró para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Yo y Eiji viviremos ahí.

—Pero...

—Soy lo único que tiene, junto a Buddy pero...no hay nadie más.

Shorter sintió que sus ojos le picaban y su corazón le dolía, pero al instante esfumó la sensación y sonrió. La cabaña estaba detrás, quizá no dormirían juntos y no se verían en las comidas pero estaban cerca, no debía ser codicioso, era mejor que estar separados.

—Le pediré a alguien que la limpie.

—No. —La respuesta del azabache fue rotunda—. No somos invitados de honor ni quiero tu misericordia así que no nos trates así, tampoco viviremos gratuitamente.

Shorter abrió la boca con la intención de apelar pero viendo que Yut-Lung era firme dudaba en poderlo convencer, finalmente cedió. Ambos se vistieron apropiadamente y se reunieron con el resto.

—Pronto darán las ocho, regresen a sus habitaciones.

Los niños observaron con decepción a su maestro, creyeron que teniendo visitas la hora de dormir se pospondría pero no parecía ser el caso. Sin oposición se despidieron de Eiji y de Buddy antes de irse.

Una vez a solas, Yut-Lung sujetó las manos del moreno y sonrió con dulzura.

—Shorter nos permitirá vivir en la cabaña detrás del estanque.

Eiji observó al par sorprendido, creía que esos dos estaban juntos...quizá los malinterpretó. De cualquier forma le alegraba tener un lugar donde vivir, no odiaba el viaje en carreta pero era más cómodo asentarse.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Wong.

Shorter agitó su mano para evitar que Eiji hiciera una reverencia.

—Háblame por mi nombre, no tienes que ser tan respetuoso. Desde mañana Yue... Yut-Lung se hará cargo de asuntos administrativos y tu puedes...Uhm, ¿ayudar en la limpieza? ¡Auch!

Yut-Lung le dio un pisotón al mayor sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de sus ojos, Eiji asintió repetidas veces.

—¡Puedo ayudar con eso!

—Eiji viene de una casa noble, ¿cómo se te ocurre asignarle esa tarea? —masculló el azabache.

—¡De la limpieza todos nos encargamos! —se corrigió—. Eiji puede...puede...Yue, ¿qué puede hacer Eiji?

El azabache puso los ojos en blanco y pisó una vez más el pie del mayor, Shorter se limitó a morderse los labios para no quejarse.

—Puede ayudar en algunas tareas simples como atender el llamado de las campanas o recibir a los visitantes — _sugirió_.

Eiji estuvo de acuerdo, prefería ayudar a limpiar pero tampoco se opondría a los deseos de los demás. Estaba tan feliz de tener un lugar llamado «hogar» que lo demás salía sobrando.

Antes de despedirse, Shorter les dio algunas escobas y baldes de madera para que pudieran limpiar su nuevo hogar, ambos agradecieron y se alejaron por el patio. Al final de este había un estanque con peces de colores y más allá un pequeño bosque frutal, el olor a la pera y manzana deleitó las fosas nasales del moreno, ya estaba saboreando algunos postres con las frutas.

Al fondo del pequeño bosque yacía una pintoresca cabaña, a pesar de tener hierba creciendo por doquier, lucía confortable.

Antes de que se hiciera más tarde, abrieron las ventanas sacudieron los muebles, retiraron las telarañas y barrieron el suelo. Después harían una limpieza más profunda pero esos arreglos parecían ser suficientes de momento.

Yut-Lung sacudió la cama que sería de Eiji, quitó las viejas mantas y las echó en un bote, después sacó de su espejo mantas limpias y tendió la cama. El moreno le agradeció y se acostó, Buddy de inmediato lo imitó y se colocó en sus piernas.

—Mañana compraremos todo lo que nos haga falta, velas principalmente, así que procura despertarte temprano. —Eiji asintió y Yut-Lung se inclinó para arroparlo, ante el gesto ambos se observaron asustados. Eiji porque sentía que ese gesto era familiar y Yut-Lung porque sabía que eso podía resultarle extraño al moreno.

—No...no tienes que hacer eso...

Yut-Lung fingió que no era nada del otro mundo y terminó de acomodar las mantas. Cuando Eiji cumplió dieciséis años dejó de arroparlo pero en las madrugadas visitaba su cuarto para acomodarle las mantas, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado después de todo.

—A mi lado eres un bebé, llevó siendo un ser mágico desde hace siglos, tú tienes apenas unos cuantos días.

Eiji hizo un mohín.

—Pero no soy un niño.

—Si, si, si. Lo que digas, pequeño bribón.

Yut-Lung apartó las manos de las mantas y sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, Eiji parecía un rollito de sushi, sumado a su gesto berrinchudo, lucía muy adorable.

—Buenas noches, descansa.

—Espera. —Eiji observó al mayor con ojos de cachorro—. Tu y Buddy son lo único que tengo, incluso si antes tuve una familia...ya no está, así que...¿no importa si te considero mi único pariente?

El azabache sintió que en su garganta se formaba una pelota de espinas, Eiji aún tenía familia, una hermana y dos padres amorosos que esperaban por él pero fue demasiado egoísta e incluso les mintió a ellos. Eiji había muerto en el Palacio Imperial, eso era lo que todos sabían pero no estaba seguro de poder sostener la mentira hasta el final.

Su único seguro eran los recuerdos del moreno, se los había arrebatado y escondido en un lugar de difícil acceso, aunque quisiera no podía recuperarlos pero Yut-Lung no podía controlar al resto de personas; si Ash, su hermana o algún conocido apareciera y sembrara duda en el moreno...tendría que confesar todo.

Sin embargo, estaban en una montaña alejada, bajo el resguardo de Shorter, nada de eso sería posible. ¿Verdad?

Con el corazón en calma asintió, los ojos de Eiji resplandecieron. Quizá perdió a su persona especial pero tenía una familia que lo amaba, Buddy lo amaba y Yue también.

No necesitaba más que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuento de daños: Ash cree que Eiji murió, Eiji con amnesia (¿la razón? teorías), el Imperio está en manos de los seres mágicos, la guerrera con katana va detrás del pellejo del rubio fugitivo y todos esperan que Griffin regrese a hacerse cargo de cagadero de Ash.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ñ3ñ


	15. Trabajo

Parecía que al fin podía descansar, las noches dentro del Palacio Frío habían terminado y con los seres mágicos al mando del Imperio parecía que nada podía salir mal. Pero los secretos y las mentiras que recitaba no lo dejaron en paz por la noche.

Yut-Lung no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado, ese que tanto se empeñaba por olvidar, mientras que se martirizaba por el futuro, uno que era tan incierto que podía darle la vuelta al caos.

En particular recordó el día en que conoció a la hermana de Eiji, la verdadera Séptima Dama, aquella que estaba destinada a vivir y morir en el encierro.

Hina, a diferencia de Eiji, carecía de magia en su cuerpo. No era mejor que un humano promedio, a decir verdad, su cuerpo era tan débil y delicado como se esperaría de una hija de buena familia. Sus manos eran pulcras e inmaculadas, como un par de esculturas de porcelana, clara muestra del nulo trabajo al que se sometió a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, la humana no era del todo ordinaria, claro que no. Yut-Lung lo supo con su mirada, vacía y fría, como darle un vistazo al fondo de un pozo.

Era una mirada llena de pérdida y dolor, el azabache conocía el gesto más que bien, poco después se enteró que esa agonía que ocultaba era el resultado de la muerte de Izumo.

Hina escapó poco después de que Eiji fuera llevado al Palacio Frío, probablemente estaba en busca de un método para traerlo de regreso, pero simultáneamente, los seres mágicos se hacían de terreno y el Emperador hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para contener la rebelión. Algunos de los partidarios del hombre se hartaron de verse conquistados por los seres mágicos y decidieron tomar justicia por su cuenta.

La familia Okumura era valiosa para los seres mágicos dado su estatus así que no los lastimaron pero aquellos humanos vieron el acto como si los Okumura estuvieran del lado de sus enemigos.

Finalmente asediaron Izumo y entre los destrozos más notables se señalaron las ruinas de lo que en algún punto del pasado fue la residencia Okumura. Los padres de Eiji fueron tratados como esclavos por semanas, realizaron trabajos que dado a sus antecedentes nobles, los hicieron sufrir en demasía, incluso la madre del moreno estuvo a un paso de morir.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido Hina regresó, encontrándose con las cenizas de su casa, los cadáveres de su gente y con sus padres viviendo en condiciones inhumanas.

Por supuesto, no podía culpar a los seres mágicos ya que ellos incluso resguardaron a su familia, solo podía dirigir su furia a la causa de que el mundo estuviera en caos y ese era el Emperador.

Tras ayudar a sus padres a escapar, los tres se dirigieron a las montañas y se refugiaron en un pueblo tan pequeño que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas. Ahí vivieron medianamente tranquilos por unos meses hasta que se enteraron que cerca de ahí pasarían varias tropas de seres mágicos.

Hina, decidida, se despidió de sus padres, tomó las riendas de su caballo y siguió a los seres mágicos hasta que pudo encontrarse con ellos y hacerles saber sus deseos de unirse. Estos no querían saber nada de humanos, mucho menos tratándose de alguien tan débil como lo era Hina, así que la arrestaron y la mantuvieron cautiva en uno de sus campamentos mientras planeaban qué hacer con ella.

Tras varios días de encierro, una tropa del Emperador llegó al campamento y atacó a los seres mágicos, Hina consiguió escapar de su celda y por inercia huyó del alboroto, después de todo su instinto de supervivencia no estaba muerto, pero uno de los soldados del Emperador la vio huir. Creyendo que era parte de los seres mágicos reunió un grupo y la siguieron por el bosque hasta que la acorralaron y atacaron.

A palabras de HIna, ella creía que iba a morir y aunque hubiera sido humillante, quería recibir esa muerte con los brazos abiertos, creyendo que de esa forma su tormento acabaría.

Pero mientras yacía en el suelo, empapada de su propia sangre, recordó que _aún_ no estaba sola. Sus padres seguían ahí, heridos y con la moral baja, pero a su lado. Eiji también seguía con vida, en el Palacio Frío. No era muy tarde.

Completamente herida se puso de pie, tomó una rama cercana y aunque sabía que tenía todo por perder, lo intentó. Atacó.

Ignoró el dolor, la sangre e incluso el mundo a su alrededor y se centró en el pequeño niño con el que solía pelear cada mañana. Quería verlo feliz y libre.

Hina no lo sabía pero el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea era la guarida de una legendaria arma que se había considerado desaparecida por millones de años, incluso eran pocos los que sabían de su existencia.

El arma era una katana, negra como el ónix, cuyo filo era capaz de destrozar montañas si el portador sabía empuñarla. La katana había pertenecido a uno de los más fuertes guerreros del mundo e incluso se especulaba que el alma de este se mantenía dentro del objeto.

La katana reaccionó ante la fuerza de voluntad de la jovencita, se deshizo de los sellos que la contenían y acudió en su ayuda.

Hina, por si sola, no era nada del otro mundo; pero su deseo por liberar a su hermano era más grande que su dolor. Su alma era compatible con la katana lo que le facilitaba su uso pero no la volvía una maestra en el arte de la lucha, ella tuvo que entrenar día tras día para acoplarse lo mejor posible a su nueva arma. Un movimiento equivocado podría matarla si es que no tenía cuidado.

Un año más tarde, cuando el azabache ya había colocado el hechizo protector sobre Eiji, aprovechándose de las salidas a las que Ash llevaba al moreno de vez en cuando, se comunicó con los seres mágicos para así cooperar con ellos. Les brindó información sobre la capital y las guardias en el Palacio.

Conforme Eiji fue creciendo, Yut-Lung pudo desaparecer más para poder así comunicarse con los suyos e incluso tener juntas sobre tácticas de ataque.

Después de todo, en el mundo mágico, el azabache era una completa eminencia y tenía muchos subordinados a su disposición. Con un movimiento de mano ordenó que investigaran a los Okumura y fue así cómo se enteró de todo lo anterior, poco después solicitó que trajeran a Hina a la capital y pudo conocerla.

Y después... A Yut-Lung le dolía recordar, si no hubieran sido tan impulsivos, el hijo desconocido de Ash no se hubiera cruzado en sus planes ni habría salido herido, a su vez, Eiji no habría llegado a estar a disposición de Arthur y la malvada bruja. Eiji seguiría con vida... aún lo estaba, de una forma mágica y extraña, pero era diferente a su situación.

Yut-Lung no tenía los días contados, viviría tanto como cuidara de su espejo, mientras preservara el objeto su vida no correría peligro; pero con Eiji todo se complicaba...

Decidió que era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso, dispersó los pensamientos sobre el tema y salió de la cama al notar que la luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanas.

Sacó de su espejo otro conjunto de ropa y se cambió antes de dirigirse a la habitación del moreno, imaginando que tendría que batallar para despertarlo. Para su sorpresa, Eiji no estaba en el cuarto.

El moreno ya no era un niño pero ante su ausencia Yut-Lung no pudo evitar sentirse escandalizado. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina, la presión en su pecho se esfumó al ver la figura de Eiji frente al horno pero al instante regresó.

Eiji le estaba dando la espalda, pero lo conocía como la palma de su mano como para saber que algo no encajaba.

—¿Eiji? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

El moreno tembló antes de girarse, sus ojos estaban abiertos e irradiaban sorpresa y temor, a su vez, tenía la palma derecha extendía y sobre ella varias plantas.

—Solo quería preparar el desayuno pero... —balbuceó antes de morderse el labio y regresar la mirada a su palma.

Entonces Yut-Lung llegó a él y descubrió el «problema», un viejo costal de arroz había sido sacado de una de las estanterías, lucía rancio, pero en la mano del menor habían algunos granos y estaban blancos. Eso no era lo sorprendente, las _plantas_ que había visto a lo lejos en realidad eran los germinados del arroz. ¡Con tan solo tocarlos Eiji los había hecho crecer!

El cuerpo del moreno atraía tanta magia que incluso podía hacer cosas cómo esas, de hecho, solo por eso las flores amarillas crecerían en el cuerpo del menor.

Yut-Lung pensó que si era capaz de hacer que Eiji usara la magia que atraía, las flores no tendrían poder para germinar. De ser así, el moreno no desaparecería.

—No sabía que podías hacer esto —admitió.

Eiji se observó la palma y negó ligeramente.

—Tampoco lo sabía, es raro.

Yut-Lung sonrió.

—Eso es increíble, podríamos plantar algunas cosas en el patio, una parte se la damos a Shorter para sus discípulos, otra pequeña para nuestro consumo y el sobrante lo venderíamos en el pueblo.

Eiji esfumó el terror de sus ojos, al inicio pensó que algo estaba mal con él pero viendo al azabache tan contento, supo que no había nada malo. Finalmente compartió el gesto de felicidad y estuvo de acuerdo, la noche anterior le había resultado poco el trabajo que Shorter le asignó pero con eso podría mantenerse ocupado.

Yut-Lung sacó tinta y papel de su espejo, se sentó en el comedor con el moreno y armaron una lista de cosas que podrían plantar para conseguir las semillas más tarde en el pueblo.

Al final el azabache arrebató algunas peras de uno de los árboles y las fueron comiendo en el camino, estaban tan emocionados que se fueron sin avisarle a Shorter. Aunque eso no parecía ser necesario, Yut-Lung le explicó a Eiji que al ser la montaña el objeto que contenía el alma de Shorter, este podía saber y sentir lo que sucedía en su territorio.

Tras conseguir todo lo que les hacía falta, regresaron para el atardecer, solo le dieron de comer a Buddy y se concentraron en limpiar a profundidad la casa.

Sacaron todos los muebles, sacudieron el polvo, lavaron los pisos y ventanas, y antes de meter los muebles de regreso separaron aquellos cuya madera estaba podrida de los que aún se podían usar. También se deshicieron de todos aquellos objetos que ya eran obsoletos y no les servirían de nada.

Al día siguiente se enfocaron en el exterior de su morada, cortaron la hierba, barrieron el caminito que los conectaba con el patio de Shorter, recogieron la fruta madura y comenzaron a planear su huerto.

Al tercer día Eiji se encargó de limpiar el estanque, alimentar los peces de colores y de lavar todas las sabanas y cortinas que sacaron de los muebles mientras que Yut-Lung comenzaba a arar la tierra para el huerto.

Ese día en particular el moreno descubrió a Sing espiándolos entre algunos arbustos, cuando lo saludó el chico cayó de espaldas y salió corriendo como una liebre.

Yut-Lung dijo que quizá estaba interesado en él, después de todo, Sing desde antes de gatear ya era un ser mágico, toda su vida estuvo junto a Shorter, viendo humanos irse y venir a la montaña. Eiji era lo más «novedoso» en su día.

Cuando el azabache pensó en eso también se percató que aunque había recogido a Sing de bebé, este parecía evitarlo y no quería hablar con él, mientras que Eiji era más filial y lo seguía como un cachorrito de un lado a otro.

Eiji no dijo nada ante la explicación de Yut-Lung, no creía que por esa razón Sing los espiaba, después de todo Shorter también estaba entre los matorrales...

¡Era mejor no pensar en eso!

¿Quizá los estaban cuidando?

**⚜⚜⚜**

Las primeras semanas casi no convivieron con el resto pues estaban probando sus cultivos y el alcance de la magia de Eiji en la cosecha, pero tras vender su primer lote de maíz Yut-Lung pudo separarse del moreno y pasar más tiempo en la oficina de Shorter, gestionando los gastos mensuales y algunas otras cosas administrativas que se habían dejado en el olvido gracias a que el mayor era un vago.

Bueno, no era exactamente uno ya que a Shorter le encantaba enseñar, siempre daba clase o exploraba la montaña con los niños así que postergaba esas actividades administrativas y nunca hacía nada. Tampoco era como si hiciera falta, las únicas visitas que recibía eran de viejos discípulos o de la persona a quien le encargaba hacer la compra de víveres. Y como era muy rico tampoco había pensando en gestionar su dinero, le bastaba con sacar de sus cofres de vez en cuando algunas monedas de oro para satisfacer las necesidades de todos en la montaña.

De hecho, era por eso que el uniforme era blanco, sin adornos y el cabello se rapaba, así no gastaban en elixires para el cabello ni en peines.

Las únicas personas «coloridas» eran Yut-Lung y Eiji, al azabache se le veía en su mayoría con trajes oscuros, ya fueran rojos, púrpuras, ocres o negros, mientras que Eiji prefería los claros, desde azul cielo hasta algunos con toques amarillos, mientras que a Shorter le bastaba tener solo túnicas negras.

En cualquier caso el dinero para la ropa salía de la venta del cultivo de Eiji así que Yut-Lung era cuidadoso no gastaban en exceso.

Así los meses transcurrieron y al poco tiempo un año pasó, todos eran muy felices.

—¡Eiji!

El moreno leía un libro de poemas cerca del estanque de peces, Buddy dormitaba en sus pies, meneaba la cola de vez en cuando, mientras escuchaba leer a su amigo.

Al escuchar la voz de Shorter ambos dirigieron su atención a las escaleras del patio, lugar por donde el hombre se acercaba. Eiji cerró el libro y se puso de pie para encontrarlo a mitad del camino.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué sucede?

El moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras del mayor, a pesar de que se suponía que le ayudaba, él estaba más al pendiente de atender su cabaña y los cultivos, prácticamente nunca había sido solicitado para realizar otra tarea.

—Recibimos una visita importante, Yut-Lung lo está distrayendo pero estaba dando clase. ¿Te molestaría hacerte cargo de los niños? Solo tienes que leer estas preguntas y dejar que las respondan, si eso no es suficiente ponlos a leer lo que te señalo ahí.

Eiji recibió el pergamino que Shorter sacó de su manga y sonrió emocionado, le encantaba ser de utilidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Regresaron juntos pero se despidieron en el patio, Shorter se dirigió a la sala de té, lugar donde recibía a los invitados, mientras que Eiji entró a la única aula de clases con la que contaban. Era tan espaciosa como el primer piso de una mansión, en ella habían al menos veinte mesas dobles de madera, un par de libreros y una cátedra de madera, sobre ella estaba el escritorio de Shorter.

Antes de entrar, Eiji vio que los niños estaban hablando entre ellos pero cuando lo vieron regresaron a sus asientos, se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron.

Entonces el moreno se sintió más emocionado, ¡iba a dar clase!

No era una en forma pero estaría al frente y eso era bastante intimidante.

—Pueden sentarse.

Eiji observó a todos los niños con una sonrisa y cuando fue el turno de Sing, este de inmediato enterró la cabeza en su libro. Al inicio eso descolocó al moreno pero con el tiempo le resto importancia, al parecer Sing era muy tímido.

—Shor...Su maestro tuvo que atender a un invitado, me pidió que lo relevara así que comenzaré a hacerles preguntas respecto a la lección que acaban de tener. Si alguien sabe la respuesta, alce la mano. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los niños asintieron, incluso Sing a pesar de tener el libro frente a la cara. Eiji río para sus adentros, era tan carismático.

Desenvolvió el pergamino que Shorter le había dado sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Identifique algunas de las especies de seres mágicos, subespecies y casos especiales donde se cree uno.

De inmediato Sonny levantó la mano, Eiji le concedió la palabra con un gesto de mano. El chico se puso de pie y respondió con seguridad.

—A los seres mágicos también se les conoce como «Elementales» porque están relacionados con la naturaleza, existen elementales del aire, tierra, agua y fuego.

Eiji revisó las respuestas y en una de ellas estaba marcado «Elementales» pero no era la única.

—Correcto. ¿Alguien más?

Sing levantó la mano, tras concederle la palabra se puso de pie y respondió.

—Dentro de los seres mágicos también se toma en consideración a los fantasmas errantes, demonios, bestias demoníacas y algunos monstruos.

—Correcto.

Un niño de gafas alzó la mano.

—Una de las divisiones de seres mágicos es por nacimiento y por muerte.

Eiji parpadeó ante la respuesta, por alguna razón sintió que se vendría algo que no quería oír pero aún así dejó que el niño continuara.

—Los seres mágicos de nacimiento son en su mayoría los Elementales, provienen directamente de castas mágicas, por ejemplo, los elfos o las bestias demoníacas y demonios. Sin embargo, también se puede llegar a ser uno tras experimentar la muerte, un ejemplo notable son los fantasmas errantes o las armas mágicas que contienen las almas de sus portadores.

Otro niño se puso de inmediato de pie.

—No es en todos los casos, algunos seres mágicos se pueden forjar desde cero y entrarían en la categoría «por nacimiento». Por ejemplo, el espejo mágico que servía para controlar la maldición de la Familia Imperial.

Eiji apartó la mirada del pergamino y observó con interés al par de chicos.

—En ese caso... —Su voz tembló mientras hablaba—. ¿Yo dentro de qué clasificación entraría?

El niño de anteojos respondió sin dudar.

—Por muerte, por supuesto.

Eiji sonrió amargamente.

—Eso explica porqué no recuerdo nada.

El mismo niño frunció el entrecejo y sujetó su barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Eso es extraño, a no ser que seas un fantasma errante, tus recuerdos deberían estar intactos. Quizá sucedió algo para que olvidaras.

_¿Algo?_

Debió ser antes de que Yut-Lung lo encontrara, un incidente demasiado fuerte como para que al poco tiempo volviera a perder la memoria tras caerse. El único testigo era Buddy, si tan solo su perro pudiera hablar al menos podría saber lo que pasó pero eso era imposible.

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Al día siguiente irían a vender manzanas al mercado así que Yut-Lung se había subido a un banco y recolectaba todas las que podía mientras le platicaba a Eiji que el invitado era uno de los más viejos discípulos de Shorter. Esa persona había viajado por varios continentes e incluso había traído regalos exóticos, como plumas de aves y telas finas.

Eiji no le prestaba mucha atención, cortaba manzanas de otro árbol con la mirada perdida, intentando profundizar en su cabeza para encontrar los recuerdos perdidos pero hasta ese momento no había obtenido resultados.

—¡Eiji!

La voz del azabache lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dejó caer la manzana que sostenía y se giró hacia él, intentó sonreír.

—¿Si?

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y lo barrió con la mirada, intentando descifrar las emociones del menor. Apenas se disponía a hablar cuando varios niños aparecieron por la vereda, algunos estaban rojos y sudorientos por la carrera mientras que otros apenas podían controlar su respiración.

—¡Vengan rápido! ¡Es Buddy!

Sin dudarlo, Eiji tiró la canasta a un lado y corrió junto a los niños hacia el patio, bajaron las escaleras y ahí, debajo de uno de los arboles florales, Sing y otros niños rodeaban al perro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la bola de pelos dorada.

—Estábamos jugando pero Buddy se cansó así que nos sentamos en la sombra con él pero cuando quisimos irnos y darle de comer...no se levantó.

Los niños se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio, Eiji se arrodilló frente a Buddy y pasó su mano sobre el suave pelaje, las lágrimas se regaron de sus ojos.

—Ten dulces sueños, Buddy.

El promedio de vida de un perro era de diez a trece años, explicó Yut-Lung cuando se dispusieron a enterrarlo, así que si se fue era porque había llegado su momento. Los niños lloraron mientras que Shorter cavaba el agujero, Eiji se limitó a envolver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en una manta y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Tenía buenos recuerdos con el perro, pero no eran todos, se sentía molesto consigo por no poder recordar más. A pesar de eso se obligó a mantener la compostura y observó todo el proceso en silencio.

Después de enterrarlo regresó a la cabaña y se encerró en su habitación, fueron los discípulos quienes adornaron con flores el lugar y colocaron una piedra sobre la tierra para evitar que fuera removida por los animales salvajes.

Por el resto de la semana Eiji no salió de la cama y cómo Yut-Lung no sabía cómo animarlo, lo dejó estar. Pero llegando al séptimo día se percató que en ese lapso de tiempo algunas flores aparecieron en los brazos del moreno, algo que no había sucedido en ese año. Incluso una comenzaba a brotar sobre su párpado, evitando que pudiera ver, si seguía así perdería la vista antes que la vida.

—Creo que a Eiji le vendría bien ocupar su mente en otra cosa —habló mientras cenaba con Shorter.

El mayor dejó de lado sus cubiertos y lo observó con interés.

—Los cultivos lo mantenían activo.

—Si, pero no es una responsabilidad como tal. Sabe que aunque esté ahí o no, la cosecha estará a fin de mes. Necesita una responsabilidad que lo haga salir de la cama.

Si lo pensaba con cuidado, no había mucho que Eiji pudiera hacer en la montaña. Incluso si se le cediera el trabajo de limpieza estaría pensando en su perro ya que Buddy solía corretear por todos lados. No era algo que le vendría bien.

Shorter hizo una mueca, molesto de que no se le ocurriera nada, sabía que EIji era importante para Yue así que no poder ayudarlo lo hacía sentirse impotente.

—Tengo algo en mente —reveló el azabache tras darle un sorbo a su té—. Le conseguiré un trabajo en el pueblo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yut-Lung asintió.

Sería demandante para Eiji, después de todo era un noble, a pesar de llevar un año ayudando en el aseo de la cabaña y en el cultivo, eso no se le podía comparar a tener un verdadero trabajo. El azabache esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que se mantuviera distraído.

—Sí, busqué algo simple en una posada. No hará más de lo que hace aquí, así que estará bien.

Después de discutirlo acordaron que Shorter se lo propusiera a Eiji, diciendo que el hombre que traía los víveres le mencionó la vacante, ya que si Yut-Lung lo hacía, el moreno sospecharía de sus intenciones.

Al inicio Eiji no reaccionó ante el puesto de trabajo pero un par de días después salió de su habitación y visitó a Shorter. Anunciándole que si seguía disponible, aceptaría el trabajo.

Entonces las cosas parecieron mejorar.

* * *

Eiji sabía que no podía quedarse estático, por más buena persona que fuera Yue, tenía que ganarse su lugar. Después de todo él no era responsabilidad suya, quizá habían decidido adoptarse mutuamente como familia pero esa no era razón suficiente para que él se aprovechara de la amabilidad del azabache.

Así que finalmente se levantó de la cama, acarició las flores que habían crecido en ese corto lapso y se deleitó con el dolor que le provocaba el toque.

El dolor le recordaba que seguía vivo, la vida conllevaba responsabilidad y cuidados, como resultado debía ser responsable de sí mismo y cuidarse.

Tras tomar un baño y cambiarse por un atuendo más cómodo, fue a la oficina de Shorter y preguntó por el puesto. El mayor fue amable en todo momento, le explicó que trabajaría de limpieza al principio pero si se esmeraba quizá lo ascenderían de puesto.

A Eiji poco le importaba, incluso no preguntó por la paga, solo quería moverse para no ser un estorbo.

Ese mismo día bajó de la montaña y buscó la dichosa posada en el pueblo, tras decirle al dueño que venía por recomendación de Shorter Wong, este se comportó muy accesible. Le explicó todo lo que debía saber y le pidió que regresara al día siguiente pero Eiji insistió en comenzar ese mismo día.

Al inicio había pensado en huir si notaba miradas extrañas sobre él y las flores en su cuerpo pero al parecer todos estaban acostumbrados a las apariencias extravagantes así que poco caso le hicieron. La falta de atención hizo que Eiji se sintiera más cómodo por lo que prefirió quedarse a trabajar.

Entre más rápido iniciara, más rápido se acostumbraría.

Su primer tarea fue limpiar las mesas de los comensales, llevar sábanas sucias de las habitaciones a la zona de lavandería y barrer cuando fuera necesario.

Con el paso de los días —y gracias a su amabilidad— las personas comenzaron a ubicarlo, ya era común saludar al chico con flores en la piel que barría cada mañana frente a la posada.

Antes las personas solo lo ubicaban por ser quien baja de la montaña con Yut-Lunng para la venta de cultivo, ahora él mismo se hacía de un nombre y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

Sin embargo, las flores continuaban creciendo con una rapidez impresionante, aumentando el dolor en su cuerpo y debilitándolo cada vez más. Por temor a ser despedido nunca mencionó nada y se forzó a hacer sus tareas sin mostrarse afligido, incluso cuando se le concedió la tarea de llevar la comida a las mesas o cargar sacos de arroz a la cocina, Eiji siempre sonrió.

Quizá fue la muerte de Buddy lo que lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo efímero, la pérdida y el dolor se debían superar, así como a las personas que se iban quedando atrás. Eiji no quería retrasarse porque sabía que su tiempo estaba contado, los días que pasara en cama por su enfermedad, serían días que no aprovechó al máximo.

No le importaba llenar su memoria de recuerdos donde fregara platos o tendiera camas, lo prefería a no tener nada.

Consideraba que ser una hoja en blanco era el peor de los castigos, sin memorias, ya fueran buenas o malas, la existencia de cualquier ser no tenía sentido. Él deseaba darle un sentido a su vida y de ahí el por qué trabajaba tan diligentemente.

Al cabo de dos años las flores cubrieron por completo toda la zona frontal de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. Yut-Lung intentó cortarlas para ayudarlo pero arrancar una equivalía a desmembrar al moreno por lo que la idea fue descartada.

Todo lo que podía hacer Eiji era adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida, aprender a escuchar cada detalle, a oler el aire y separar cada aroma, y a _ver_ con sus manos.

Consideraba que el hecho de que las flores cubrieran sus ojos por completo no era tan malo, al menos de esa forma ocultaría lo que sus orbes se negaban a resguardar.

Ya nadie notaría su dolor.

—¡Buenos días, Eiji!

El moreno dio un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, se aferró al palo de la escoba y sonrió con dulzura. La voz provenía del hijo del panadero, Alex, el chico venía cada mañana a dejar un lote de pan recién horneado para los comensales y huéspedes de la posada.

Eiji no había probado muchos dulces en su vida pero podía afirmar que el pay de manzana del padre de Alex era lo mejor que había degustado. Alex decía que el secreto eran las manzanas ya que estas provenían de la cosecha que Eiji y Yut-Lung vendían.

—Buen día.

El olor a arándanos y pan de vainilla inundó las fosas nasales del moreno, de inmediato sus tripas rugieron y se puso colorado. Alex soltó una fuerte carcajada en consecuencia.

—Casi olvidaba que te encanta comer dulces. Ten, esto va por parte de la casa.

Eiji soltó el palo de la escoba y negó con las manos, aún intentando lidiar con el sonrojo de su rostro. No tenía que ver para saber que Alex le ofrecía uno de sus panquecitos.

—No es necesario.

—Vamos —insistió el castaño a la par que lo tomaba de la mano para poder entregarle el pan—. Sé que bajas muy temprano de la montaña para venir a trabajar. Dudo que hayas desayunado, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... —Las tripas del moreno volvieron a rugir, dado que su estómago ya lo había delatado bastante, Eiji ya no se molestó en avergonzarse y asintió—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Alex iba a rodear a Eiji para poder entrar a la posada cuando pareció recordar algo y detuvo su andar, el moreno lo sintió cerca suyo pero estaba tan ensimismado mordiendo su desayuno que no le tomó importancia hasta que este volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto... también sé que regresas solo a casa. Eso no está bien, Eiji. Hay rumores rondando el pueblo, aunque nadie lo haya confirmado, deberías tener cuidado y regresar acompañado.

El moreno se pasó su bocado de pan para poder responder, curiosamente ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. Al trabajar en una posada era fácil enterarse de chismes, rumores o noticias de pueblos colindantes, pero hasta el momento no había oído nada que involucrara al pueblo y un aparente peligro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Alex se mordió el labio inferior dudando en si decirlo o no pero tras ver la apariencia tan gentil del moreno, con toques de vulnerabilidad, pensó en que era necesario que lo supiera.

—El antiguo Emperador puede haber llegado a nuestro pueblo, alguien mencionó que lo vieron hace cinco noches a dos pueblos de aquí. Y aunque no se haya registrado ningún incidente, es peligroso.

Eiji se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa, poco sabía sobre el Emperador y sus actos criminales.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

Alex se relajó y sonrió.

—¡Deja entrego el pan y te cuento todo lo que sé!

Al castaño le gustaba hablar de anécdotas de guerra y de historia, a pesar de que la historia del Emperador era muy oscura, eso no rebajaba su ánimo al tener la oportunidad de hablar de algo que tanto le apasionaba.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Las ramas y hojas de los árboles, bajo la penumbra nocturna y la vaga luz de una discreta fogata, creaban criaturas en las sombras. En conjunto al sonido de las brasas, la ululación de los búhos y el canto de los grillos, daba como resultado una tétrica escena donde un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos perdidos creía que había llegado a su fin.

Quizá eran las botellas de alcohol o quizá era la locura de su maldición familiar, un poco de ambas también era una válida explicación.

Lo único certero era que entre las maquinaciones de su cabeza se encontraba la figura de un joven moreno, portando un atuendo azul marino con bordados como las olas del mar en color plata.

El hombre podía jurar que si estiraba la mano podría alcanzarlo pero cuando lo intentó su extremidad traspasó la figura y sus lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo.

—Ash. —La voz de Blanca resonó a su lado pero el rubio no hizo ni el mínimo intento de mirarlo—. Él ya no está aquí.

Lo sabía, él mejor que nadie sabía que había sido tan ruin al grado de orillar al amor de su vida al suicidio. Cada noche se repetía que debía imitar su destino, ante los ojos de los demás sería un acto de cobardía pero bajo los suyos solo era un mínimo esfuerzo para alcanzar a la persona que lo dejó atrás.

Pero si algo lo obligaba a seguir adelante era el pequeño Asha, no lo había visto desde el incidente con Eiji y Yut-Lung, por su seguridad decidió tomar una ruta de escape diferente.

Su objetivo era encontrar a Griffin antes que los seres mágicos, no para darle su versión de la historia y pedir piedad, solo quería hacerle una petición y esa era el cuidar de Asha. Una vez consiguiéndolo él mismo se entregaría y caminaría por cuenta propia hasta su ejecución.

Para su mala suerte el proceso había sido largo y tedioso, con los seres mágicos detrás de su cabeza, con pocos aliados a los cuales acudir, siendo perseguido por el recuerdo de Eiji y hallándose cada vez más cerca del borde de la locura, en todos esos años no había obtenido ni una sola pista del paradero de su hermano mayor.

Uno de los pocos rincones que le faltaba por revisar era el pueblo en las faldas de la montaña de Shorter Wong, si el ser mágico hacía bien su trabajo, debía ser un lugar tranquilo y muy lejano a los estragos de la guerra.

Blanca pensaba que estando cerca de su destino Ash dejaría de beber ya que el alcohol incrementaba sus alucinaciones pero era mucho pedir, mientras que el rubio tuviera un medio para ver a su difunto Eiji, lo tomaría sin importar qué.

Ignorando a Blanca, el rubio le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Ash, si no te matan los seres mágicos, lo hará el licor. Tienes que parar.

—Da igual.

Blanca cerró los puños, cansado de ser ignorado se levantó de su asiento y bloqueó con su cuerpo la vista que tenía Ash de la fogata.

—No puedes cambiar quién fuiste pero si quieren eres o serás. ¡Vamos, Aslan!

Ash inhaló lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Blanca, tiró la botella a un lado y se puso de pie, casi chocando contra la cabeza del mayor.

—No hables si no entiendes cómo me siento. Lo perdí todo, ¿qué te da el derecho de reprenderme?

Blanca no dudó ni dos veces y lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, estampándolo contra el tronco.

—¡Los tres años que he pasado a tu lado, Aslan! ¡No puedes tirar todo este tiempo solo porque no puedes superar a tu amante!

Blanca tenía una maravillosa esposa y una bella hija, cuando decidió escapar de la capital para escoltar a Ash ni siquiera pudo decirles adiós. Ellas podrían ya considerarlo muerto o esperar aún su regreso, postergar su reencuentro no era un problema pero dada la actitud del rubio, ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Ash apartó los brazos y lo empujó hacía atrás.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó con calma—. ¿Te has cansado de seguirme?

—Me cansé de arrastrar a un patético borracho por todo el Imperio.

Ash sonrió con sorna.

—Vete, no necesito una niñera. —Blanca no se movió de su sitio—. ¡Lárgate!

Solo así Blanca se apresuró a juntar sus pocas pertenencias, mientras lo hacía habló.

—Me alejaré unos cuantos pueblos para enviarle una carta a mi familia, regresaré antes de la primavera, intenta mantener el perfil bajo hasta entonces.

—No regreses —espetó Ash.

Con la mirada buscó la botella de licor, se inclinó hacia ella para tomarla pero cayó de bruces contra el pasto, una fuerte carcajada se escuchó a sus espaldas, creyendo que provenía de Blanca tomó la botella y la arrojó a donde momentos antes había estado pero al girarse descubrió que este ya se había ido.

Entonces frunció el ceño y observó con molestia el espejo recargado contra un árbol que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia.

—Deja de reírte.

Su reflejo guardó silencio pero mantuvo la sonrisa socarrona, Ash lo odiaba tanto, mientras que él tenía la barba crecida, apestando como un cadáver y con un futuro para nada alentador; su reflejo seguía luciendo como el Emperador en la cúspide de su vida, incluso su porte irradiaba triunfo. Era un recordatorio de lo que fue y ya nunca más sería.

—Tú deberías matarte.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer por completo, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Despertar no fue tan malo como esperaba, a pesar que la jaqueca habitual tras una borrachera lo atacó, no había sido tan malo como en otros días.

Pero no era solo eso, era como si todo su odio hubiera desaparecido, cada mañana maldecía y se enfadaba con facilidad pero esa vez fue diferente, era una mañana demasiado normal.

Perezosamente se levantó del suelo y fue detrás de un arbusto a orinar, después de comer un trozo de pan se apresuró a guardar lo poco que tenía para comenzar su viaje de nuevo.

Entre esas pertenencias se encontraba el espejo así que se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos.

—Hey, comenzaré a caminar, quizá lleguemos al pueblo por la tarde.

Colocó sus manos en el marco y antes de poder hacer el más mínimo de los movimientos, el objeto se convirtió en cenizas.

Ash retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía cómo los restos se iban esfumando en el aire. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Con el corazón latiendo a máxima potencia retrocedió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

En su nuevo escondite ya se encargaría de averiguar el porqué del suceso, mientras tanto debía procurar no entrar en contacto con emociones fuertes, no quería iniciar una masacre.

Tras caminar por varias horas en el bosque pudo localizar un viejo camino de tierra donde las personas se dejaron ver gradualmente. Con la intención de ocultar su identidad se colocó una capa con capucha a pesar de que el sol estuviera resplandeciendo con fuerza en el despejado cielo.

A pesar de su misteriosa apariencia nadie lo miró con curiosidad y simplemente pasaron de largo, muchas criaturas usaban ese tipo de atuendo e incluso más llamativos así que a sus ojos solo era uno más del montón.

No transcurrió mucho para que el camino de tierra cruzara el primer tramo de casas que componían al pueblo, esa sección fue muy tranquila pero entre más caminaba, más humanos y seres mágicos se encontraban en las calles. Los puestos tampoco pudieron faltar, iban desde comida callejera, flores, carnes, vegetales, frutas, telas y demás cosas con las que se podían comercial.

Ash los pasó de largo a todos, teniendo en claro que debía llegar a alguna posada pero hasta el momento todas las que había visto se encontraban en donde la multitud se reunía. No solo eran lugares que llamaban la atención sino que también eran costosos y tras tres largos años de ser fugitivo, Ash ya no tenía mucho dinero en sus bolsillos. Prefería seguir caminando hasta encontrar una posada modesta y de bajo perfil.

—¡Señor, señor! ¡Pruebe nuestra fruta! ¡Tenemos manzanas, peras y albaricoques! ¡Todo de la mejor calidad! —gritoneó un chico de cabeza rapada y túnica blanca.

Con solo verlo Ash dedujo que se trataba del discípulo de algún humilde maestro, por lo general eran llevados a templos donde hacían servicio comunitario a cambio de la comida que la gente les daba en agradecimiento.

No le prestó mucha atención hasta que vio que en cuanto el chico comenzó a gritar, las personas alrededor dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se amontonaron contra el pequeño y humilde puesto.

—¡Nosotros ya habíamos hecho pedido!

—¡Quiero una canasta de manzanas!

—¿Cuándo traerán vegetales?

El rubio le dio un rápido vistazo a la fruta, parecía ser común y corriente pero contenían energía espiritual, es decir, para cultivarlas alguien usaba magia, siendo específicos una que recolectaba su cuerpo. Consumir fruta o vegetales de este tipo era muy beneficioso tanto para humanos como para seres mágicos.

Ash dio un par de pasos hacia el puesto, con la intención de comprar aunque fuera una manzana, mientras se acercaba pudo vislumbrar en el suelo un tablón de madera con letras blancas que decía «Cultivo de la montaña Wong».

Eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo, Shorter era uno de los seres mágicos más poderosos de su generación, si él cultivaba esas frutas y vegetales, era más que obvio que las personas pagarían por ello.

—Sonny, atiende primero a los que habían pagado por adelantado.

Ash se congeló en su sitio.

Reconocía esa voz, pertenecía a Yut-Lung.

No había visto al azabache ya que él estaba bajando las canastas y cajas de fruta de una vieja carreta, tampoco planeaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ser descubierto así que apretó los labios con fuerza y se alejó en un parpadeo del lugar.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Eiji bajó del carruaje con una caja de manzanas.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Sonny puede cobrar.

Se suponía que Sonny se iría de la montaña a finales de año y para no dejarlo ir con las manos vacías solía ayudarlos con la venta del cultivo a cambio de algunas monedas, además, su ayuda les venía de maravilla dado que con el paso del tiempo la popularidad de su fruta y vegetales había sido tal que entre Yut-Lung y Eiji ya no podían darse abasto.

—¿Estás seguro? Ayudarnos te llevará más tiempo del que tienes de descanso —apeló el azabache a la par iba entregando los pedidos de menor magnitud.

—Estaré bien. No pasará nada si me atraso un poco al trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini teatro
> 
> Yut-Lung: Sing seguro te ve a lo lejos porque nunca ha convivido con otro ser mágico y le avergüenza hablarte.
> 
> Eiji viendo a Sing sacándole fotos: No creo que sea eso... *susurro* Además, Shorter también nos espía.
> 
> Shorter detrás de un matorral: Día 3 de ser ignorado por Yue, lo puedo ver feliz a la lejanía QAQ
> 
> Yut-Lung: ....


	16. Huésped

Había una leyenda circulando por los valles, sirviendo de advertencia a aquellos seres astutos que se creían superiores a los cielos y pretendían sembrar terror en la tierra. Se decía que un demonio ascendió al trono, cuando la corona le fue puesta los cielos rugieron, el cielo se partió en dos y de ahí emergió la espada rubí que protagonizó cada una de las masacres que aquel demonio decidió efectuar.

El demonio usó piel de cordero para pasar desapercibido por la primera mitad de su vida y cuando finalmente se reveló su naturaleza malvada vivió asesinando a diestra y siniestra sin recibir castigo alguno, tiñendo los ríos y montañas de rojo mientras su poder se extendía hasta el punto en que los seres mágicos retrocedieron y se inclinaron ante él.

Las malas lenguas decían que tenía una relación incestuosa con su madre, otros aseguraban que asesinó a su propio hermano y algunos más teorizaban que devoraba la carne de hermosas damas.

No importaba cual fuera verdad y cual la mentira, el reino creía en la leyenda y temían por sus vidas, así que cuando un halo de luz emergió sobre ellos decidieron tomarlo como su última esperanza.

Una heroína apareció entre las páginas de la historia y aunque era irremediable el camino carmín que el reino había recorrido, podía usar la sangre derramada como incentivo para derrocar a tan vil demonio.

Eiji podía percibir que al menos en su pueblo todos estaban agradecidos con la intervención de la heroína, iban a los templos a orar por su bienestar, incluso él llevó junto a Yut-Lung algunas cajas de víveres para que los peregrinos pudieran alimentarse.

Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, entre más vueltas le daba a la leyenda del derrocado Emperador más creía que algo no estaba bien con la historia. Al inicio no sabía qué podía ser, no conocía al hombre y dudaba que algún día se cruzaran, así que su corazonada parecía infundamentada pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que aquello que parecía incoherente era el trasfondo de la leyenda.

¿Acaso el demonio nunca fue feliz? ¿Siempre fue malvado y ruin? ¿Qué lo orilló a convertirse en un demonio?

Quizá era blando de corazón pero creía fervientemente que las personas no podían ser completamente malas o completamente buenas, incluso el sacerdote más diligente de cualquier templo alguna vez actuó fuera de los ideales, no veía el porqué no un demonio, antes de destruir a un Imperio, hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del universo.

Sabía que no debía albergar esa clase de pensamiento hacía un ser que era la pesadilla viviente de millones así que nunca lo mencionó en voz alta, ni siquiera a Yut-Lung quien era su única familia. No era tan ingenuo como para no percatarse que el azabache había sido una pieza clave en la caída del Imperio, podía notarlo fácilmente ya que los seres mágicos lo trataban con respeto y adoración, a la montaña iban muchos generales a planear sus tácticas de captura en conjunto al mayor.

Aunque este disfrazaba las visitas como encuentros amistosos, Eiji lograba escuchar frases que debía ignorar cuando iba a servirles el té o a dejarles aperitivos.

Yut-Lung tenía cientos de sirvientes a su disposición, al parecer sus tierras eran demasiadas y su fortuna incontable, patrocinaba la captura del derrocado Emperador como si se tratara de la cacería de un ciervo y fingía humildad al vivir en aquel remoto lugar junto a él.

Si otro estuviera en el lugar del moreno se enfadaría con el mayor y le reprocharía una infinidad de cosas, pero Eiji sabía que no era nadie para juzgar las decisiones de otros por lo que simplemente aceptó a Yut-Lung tal cual.

No le importaba que el azabache a veces fuera tan frío al punto de ir aumentando la cantidad de monedas de oro en un baúl mientras pedía ver la cabeza del Emperador, lo quería tal y como quería al azabache que reía cuando Shorter resultaba golpeado por alguno de sus discípulos durante los entrenamientos.

Esa persona era lo único que tenía en esa vida así que se aferraría a él hasta el final, de otro modo sentía que caería irremediablemente dentro de un abismo de soledad.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —saludó el posadero.

Eiji hizo una pequeña reverencia en respuesta antes de girarse en dirección a las mesas, la bulla ocasionada por la decena de voces de hombres y mujeres le daban la sensación de que ese día estaban llenos.

—Lamento la tardanza, enseguida comienzo a ayudar con las mesas.

El hombre agitó despreocupadamente su mano para indicarle que no se preocupara pero tras recordar que Eiji no podía ver sus gestos decidió alzar la voz.

—Todo el personal está aquí abajo así que deberías subir a las habitaciones para la limpieza.

Eiji asintió obedientemente, se dirigió a la parte trasera y recuperó de un pequeño armario todas las cosas que necesitaba para limpiar. Ignorando el escándalo de la planta baja comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en busca de las habitaciones con huéspedes, apenas iba a abrir la puerta de la primera cuando percibió que alguien salió de ella. Reconocía el perfume, se trataba de una de sus compañeras, la chica llevaba consigo un montón de sábanas en las manos, a pesar de eso sonrió al ver al moreno.

—Creí que moriría haciendo esto sola —admitió con vergüenza intentando que las sábanas no cayeran de sus manos. Eiji se apresuró a ayudarla con la mitad de la carga, ambos caminaron de regreso, escaleras abajo, hacia la zona de empleados.

—Mi culpa, no debí demorarme durante el descanso pero enseguida te ayudo a limpiar.

La chica asintió en una primera instancia pero al llegar a su destino y dejar las sábanas en una canasta se quedó seria y parecía no tener la intención de subir de nuevo así que Eiji se quedó a su lado.

—Aunque...puedo limpiar yo sola pero te agradecería si te haces cargo del huésped de la quinta habitación, no es muy agradable.

Según el relato de su compañera aquel huésped recién había llegado por la mañana a la posada y desde ese entonces no paraba de ordenar que subieran vino a su habitación.

Los empleados estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con clientes embriagados pero ese hombre no se le parecía a ninguno de ellos, era simplemente aterrador, odiaba que se le mirara a la cara y si no se le dejaba el servicio a la velocidad de la luz terminaría gritando y arrojando las botellas contra las paredes.

Si el posadero no lo había echado era solo por el dinero, había pagado por adelantado un mes de estadía con comidas y alcohol incluido, cuando le reclamaron la vasija rota no hizo más que arrojarles una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro para callarlos.

Gracias a que tenían clientes en la zona del restaurante todos estaban enfocados en atenderlos de este modo la dejaron a ella a cargo de la habitación cinco, la chica tenía miedo de que el huésped se pusiera violento y ella no pudiera lidiar con él. El huésped recién envió un mensaje a recepción solicitando otra ronda de vino y estaba reacia subir.

Eiji se apiadó de ella y se ofreció a hacerse cargo, él era bueno sobrellevando a las personas que gritaban o al menos eso le decían en la montaña, cuando los niños rompían o hacían algo que le desagradaba a Yut-Lung todos corrían a esconderse —incluso Shorter— pero él podía quedarse escuchando los reclamos del azabache sin problema.

Después de que su compañera le agradeció y ella regresó a seguir limpiando las habitaciones restantes, Eiji recogió de la cocina una bandeja con las botellas solicitadas por el cliente y subió mientras despejaba su mente. Tenía que ser rápido, dejar las botellas llenas y recoger las vacías, todo esto sin hacer ruido alguno, de otro modo el hombre se enfadaría.

No parecía una tarea difícil.

Tocó suavemente la puerta para anunciar su llegada, al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar, si bien el aire apestaba a alcohol no pudo escuchar ningún ruido, supuso que el hombre dormía.

Había memorizado la distribución de los muebles en cada alcoba de esta manera localizó la mesa en una milésima de segundo, colocó sobre ella la bandeja, dejó las botellas y comenzó a tantear la madera en busca de las vacías.

Obtuvo dos pero sabía que le hacía falta un par más, se alejó de la mesa con la intención de buscarlas pero su pie resbaló con una de ellas, inconscientemente soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca, intentando no despertar al hombre.

Contuvo la respiración y al no escuchar alguna reacción por parte del otro pudo suspirar con alivio. Se inclinó para recoger la botella y colocarla en la charola, poco después se arrodilló y comenzó a tantear el suelo para encontrar la otra.

En el camino sintió algunas prendas de ropa desparramadas por ahí y por acá, el hombre probablemente gustaba de dormir desnudo, era una bendición de que no pudiera ver ya que eso habría sido demasiado bochornoso.

Aún recordaba cuando estaba buscando a Shorter y lo encontró junto a Yut-Lung haciendo esas...cosas. ¡Así aprendió a que debía tocar la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier lugar!

Apretó los labios con vergüenza y negó para sus adentros, estaba buscando una botella no debía desviarse del tema, si se demoraba corría el riesgo de que el hombre despertara y se enfadara.

Tras unos segundos consiguió tocar el objeto pero este se deslizó por el suelo, Eiji se arrastró detrás de él metiéndose poco a poco debajo de la cama, contuvo la respiración cuando percibió movimientos en el colchón, al poco rato el peso sobre la cama desapareció, claro indicio de que el huésped había despertado y rondaba por la habitación.

—Dudo mucho que un ladrón haya tenido la valentía de esconderse debajo de la cama... —Una gélida y autoritaria voz llenó el silencio en el aire, Eiji se congeló en su sitio y apretó los labios con fuerza mientras su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho con fiereza. Sintió miedo pero también ansiedad, no, mejor dicho, emoción. Como si llevara años a la espera de aquel desconocido—...supondré que eres parte del servicio y que saldrás de mi habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. Mi cabeza está apunto de explotar... —farfulló la última frase.

El moreno no dudó en salir de su pequeño e infortunado escondite, procuró mantener la botella vacía a la vista para que el extraño viera el motivo de su caótica pose.

Hasta ese momento parecía que nada iba a salir mal, recuperó la bandeja y se encaminó a la puerta en completo silencio, pero inesperadamente una mano lo sujetó del brazo, evitando que continuara su andar.

Eiji contuvo la respiración por la impresión, temiendo haber hecho algo mal y pensando en alguna forma pacífica de librarse de ello, pero no recibió regaño o amenaza alguna.

—Tu...no eres real...¿cierto?

El hombre sollozó y Eiji sintió que su corazón dolía como si el sufrimiento del desconocido fuera el suyo. No entendía porqué irradiaba tanta empatía por él, apenas y se conocían, eso solo hizo que su cuerpo temblara con más temor.

—¿Disculpe?

El huésped hizo caso omiso de su pregunta, en su lugar lo rodeó con el otro brazo por la cintura y lo acercó a sí, Eiji se congeló al percibir la cálida respiración del mayor recorrer su nuca, se sentía como una pequeña presa en la boca de un lobo.

—Estás aquí...Eiji...estás aquí...

_¿Eiji?_

Ese hombre... ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

—¡Eiji, baja de inmediato! ¡El Sr. Lee vino a recogerte! ¡Es urgente!

El huésped se alejó de golpe del moreno al escuchar la voz del posadero al otro lado de la puerta, su movimiento fue tan rápido que Eiji se sintió como un trozo de metal ardiente que repelía el tacto, incluso sus pensamientos se esfumaron en el aire, orillándolo a centrarse únicamente en el anuncio de su jefe.

Sin decir nada salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, prácticamente huyendo de los brazos del extraño individuo e ignorando la presencia de su jefe en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —replicó el posadero una vez Eiji entró a la cocina.

El hombre lo observó con duda para después pasar la mirada a sus espaldas, preguntándose si el horrible huésped había hostigado al joven.

—Si... —Las manos del moreno temblaron mientras depositaba las botellas vacías en una caja de madera, creía que su corazón escaparía de su pecho si no lograba tranquilizarse—...solo...solo me preocupé por Yue...

El posadero asintió como si comprendiera y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, tal acción solo incomodó más al moreno.

—Deja eso y ve con el Sr. Lee, cuando lo veas estarás mejor.

Eiji se obligó a sonreír antes de girarse hacía su jefe y asentir en respuesta.

Su encuentro con el huésped era un asunto demasiado extraño que debía ser olvidado, estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente el hombre ni siquiera sabría si habló con alguien o cuánto licor bebió.

No debía tomárselo tan a pecho.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Ash pensó que la imagen ante él era una simple alucinación más, una del montón que tenía cuando solía beber en exceso y la razón por la que el alcohol se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Pero esa impresión cambió drásticamente cuando el posadero llamó a ese _espejismo_ , el hombre lo llamó «Eiji», esa delicada figura, de pálida piel, a rebosar de pequeñas flores amarillas, era...él.

No había duda.

Sin pensarlo caminó fuera de la habitación, cada paso era más veloz que el anterior, incluso su palpitar regresó a la vida y retumbaba contra su cabeza como un violento tambor.

Sus pies descalzos lo llevaron hasta el pie de las escaleras, seguía hipnotizado por su anhelo, al punto de ignorar que no llevaba prenda alguna y que su identidad podía quedar expuesta sin esfuerzo alguno.

Solo quería alcanzar a la persona de sus sueños, a aquel amor que no supo valorar y que de sus brazos se esfumó. Incluso si seguía siendo alucinación y el resto una extraña coincidencia, quería alcanzarlo.

—¡Yue!

Ash detuvo su andar de golpe, permaneciendo con un pie en el último peldaño y el otro en el aire.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa. —Yut-Lung sujetó a Eiji del brazo y lo encaminó fuera de la posada, su monótona mirada analizaba los alrededores tal perro guardián.

La hipnosis en la que el rubio se hallaba sumergido estalló como una burbuja de jabón y su cabeza lo llevó de regreso al pasado, encajando cada pieza faltante en el rompecabezas.

_Eiji no murió esa noche...Yut-Lung...Yut-Lung lo alejó de mí._

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien?

Se dejó caer en los peldaños, sus manos masajearon su rostro en un burdo intento de quitarse la venda que llevó por años y que le negaba ver la realidad. Había estado cegado por el odio y posteriormente por el dolor que no había notado que la presencia del azabache era la única pieza que no encajaba. Incluso dudó de Eiji y lo trató como una escoria, todo por culpa del ser mágico.

—Te lo contaré en el camino.

A pesar de eso, Ash no se sintió con la capacidad de odiar a Yut-Lung, incluso si tenía motivos de sobra. Sabía que el azabache lo veía como una amenaza para Eiji y por esa razón actuó como lo hizo, sin embargo, no perdería la oportunidad de recuperar al moreno.

**⚜⚜⚜**

—Llévenlo a casa y no se detengan por nada.

Una vez llegaron al pie de la montaña, Yut-Lung empujó a Eiji dentro de un viejo palanquín que era cargado por un par de seres mágicos y les ordenó que llevaran al moreno a la cima mientras que hacía caso omiso de los reproches de este.

Eiji intentó bajarse un par de veces pero las raíces de los árboles se apresuraron a enredarse alrededor del transporte para evitar su huida, claro signo de que Shorter estaba de acuerdo con las acciones del azabache.

Al final Eiji dejó de resistirse, Yut-Lung observó el palanquín marchar con firmeza, pero cuando este desapareció entre los árboles un rayo de preocupación cruzó sus orbes oscuras.

Se giró y ante él apareció un portal, la luz que irradiaba era de un sutil color celeste y era lo suficientemente grande para que un adulto lo cruzara sin problema.

Yut-Lung cerró los puños y ejerció tanta fuerza hasta el punto en que su piel se fue coloreando poco a poco, aspiró el olor característico del bosque y procuró que su semblante no lo delatara antes de pasar el portal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó de estar en medio del bosque a encontrarse con una enorme sala de juntas. Había una mesa de madera en el centro, tan grande que al menos treinta personas podían sentarse a su alrededor, en aquel momento todos los asientos estaban ocupados a excepción de uno.

Los seres mágicos presentes guardaron silencio cuando el azabache cruzó la habitación y se dirigió a su lugar asignado, había de todas las clases y especies, desde hadas, duendes, elfos, demonios hasta fantasmas.

El azabache apartó el asiento y se colocó frente a él, observó a cada uno de los invitados con fiereza, prácticamente buscando entre ellos un culpable.

—¿Dónde está? —bramó.

Los seres mágicos se miraron unos a otros, los más osados cuchichearon entre ellos mientras que los más temerosos bajaron la mirada, perdiéndose en la superficie de la mesa.

—Hablas cómo si estuvieras a punto de ejecutarme.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, Hina apareció en el umbral, usando su traje característico pero sin cubrirse el rostro. Grandes y pronunciadas bolsas púrpura colgaban de sus ojos, no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos.

—Mentiste cuando te dejamos en claro que nuestra relación se basaba en la sinceridad —le recriminó un viejo duende.

Hina sonrió con sorna.

—Entiendo, ya saben que la bruja sigue con vida.

Yut-Lung ejerció más fuerza en sus manos, de un momento a otro sus uñas perforaron la piel, ocasionando que de sus palmas goteara sangre. Todos estaban tan ensimismados en Hina que el acto pasó desapercibido, incluso para el propio Yut-Lung.

—Vivimos por años creyendo que había muerto, repentinamente aparece un rastro de ella y Arthur cerca de la Montaña Wong, ¿cómo crees que deberíamos sentirnos? —alegó una hermosa ninfa.

Hina borró la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Intentan que sienta empatía por ustedes? —farfulló—. Cada noche...cada maldita noche cuando intento dormir me viene el recuerdo de mi hermano subiendo a la carroza que lo llevaría al Palacio Imperial...lo escucho llamarme...él me pide que lo salve pero cuando estoy a punto de conseguirlo...su dolor es tan grande que prefiere suicidarse...

Yut-Lung abrió las manos, dejando que la sangre escurriera con más libertad, entrecerró los ojos y habló con calma.

—Fuiste tú quién le sugirió que acabara con su vida —le recordó.

Hina detuvo abruptamente su andar, sus ojos se apagaron y se concentró en el azabache, asintió al borde de las lágrimas.

—Y eso me convierte en su asesina. Yo maté a Eiji.

El azabache no pudo sobrellevar el dolor que emanaba del semblante de la chica así que tomó asiento, fingiendo cansancio, y le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Hina también desvió la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas antes de volver a encarar al grupo de seres mágicos.

—Ayer, visitó a mis padres.

Todos en la sala ahogaron gritos de conmoción, Hina los observó decidida antes de regresar a la puerta y llamar a alguien.

Yut-Lung empalideció cuando aparecieron los padres de Eiji, el padre cojeaba e iba de la mano de su mujer, ambos lucían cabelleras platinadas y marcadas arrugas en todo el rostro. A pesar de ello, lo más doloroso de observarlos, era la pizca de esperanza que sus ojos irradiaban. En especial la madre de Eiji, quien sostenía con clamor una manzana.

—Madre, cuéntales lo que la bruja te dijo.

La señora Okumura asintió entusiasmada.

—Esa mujer dijo que podía cumplirme un deseo, no pidió nada a cambio, solo colocó frente a nosotros un espejo. Cuando lo miré pude ver a mi niño, él...él recogía manzanas... —Alzó la que llevaba consigo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus arrugadas mejillas—. Esta se cayó de la canasta y rodó hacia nosotros...cruzó el espejo y pude...pude tocarla. Eiji se giró y era él...era mi niño...él está bien...lo sé porque lo vi pero él no podía verme....tenía esas cosas cubriendo su rostro...no pudo verme pero yo si...mi niño...

Yut-Lung se obligó a sonreír con malicia.

—Lamento informarle que ese solo fue un truco, jugó con usted.

Hina de inmediato abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te lo dije, son trucos maliciosos. Solo quería darme un aviso.

El señor Okumura se apresuró a alzar la voz.

—Pero ella nos aseguró que era real.

—¿Confiaron en la palabra de un ser que ha cometido múltiples crímenes? —apeló el azabache con molestia.

—Dijo que el espejo fue forjado por el Sr. Lee. Nosotros confiamos en usted así que...lo que vimos debió ser real —susurró la señora Okumura.

—Imposible —masculló Yut-Lung—. No he forjado objetos mágicos desde hace siglos. Y aunque así fuera, todos y cada uno de ellos están registrados ante la sociedad de seres mágicos. Puede revisar los registros y verificar que no he forjado el dichoso espejo.

Los señores Okumura cerraron la boca, cohibidos por la abrumadora aura del azabache. Hina se limitó a abrazar a sus padres y consolarlos en silencio, sin embargo, un elfo se puso de pie y salió de la sala a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron varios de los presentes, por suerte, antes de que el caos se desatara, el elfo regresó con un libro en manos.

—Usted forjó un espejo y aquí está el registro de ello —anunció a la par que le tendía el libro a la señora Okumura—. ¿Puede confirmar que este es el espejo que usted vio?

La anciana sostuvo con ambas manos el objeto, sus ojos se cristalizaron y asintió repetidas veces.

—¡Lo es!

—¡Imposible! —Yut-Lung se levantó de golpe—. En mi registro no existe tal espejo.

—Sr. Lee, el objeto está registrado en el historial de los Wong ya que usted lo creó bajo la tutela del antiguo patriarca —apeló el elfo.

—Mentira... —titubeó el azabache.

—Tengo entendido que usted creó un portal capaz de guardar lo que sea, desde objetos hasta pensamientos o...

—Recuerdos —finalizó el viejo duende—. Hay muchos rumores Sr. Lee, a pesar de que usted es un poderoso patrocinador de la guerra, las personas no olvidan.

—Hable claro —masculló Yut-Lung.

—No olvidamos cuando usted tuvo su época oscura y le causó muchos problemas a la familia Wong —añadió un hada.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el espejo? Si, el portal existe pero eso no significa que yo...yo haya guardado ese recuerdo.

—¿Y porqué no lo haría? —apeló una quimera—. Si el espejo fue creado en esos tiempos, seguramente su elaboración le traería recuerdos indeseables.

Yut-Lung se dejó caer en su lugar, observó sus sangrientas manos y cerró los ojos.

—Revisaré los recuerdos, si el espejo es mío pido que el caso sea tratado personalmente por mi.

—Si el espejo fue hecho por usted, significa que Eiji... —Hina no se atrevió a terminar la oración, sencillamente mantuvo la vista enfocada en el azabache.

Yut-Lung no se atrevió a responder.

* * *

Su mirada se perdió entre los árboles, la sombra de sus hojas y los tenues rayos lunares que se atrevían a iluminar aquella tenebrosa noche. A pesar de que su corazón se quebraba con los sutiles sollozos de su madre se mantuvo firme como una piedra, intentando que su confianza por Yut-Lung superara a la desconfianza que recién se había sembrado en su corazón.

Quería creer que todo era un nefasto truco de sus enemigos para sembrar la discordia y no indagar más en el tema porque, de hacerlo, temía descubrir una cruel realidad.

Sin embargo, entre más escuchaba a su madre llamar a Eiji entre sueños, entre más abatido y sin vida veía a su padre, más decidida estaba a investigar.

Finalmente soltó un largo suspiro, aún sin mirar a sus padres habló, su voz sonaba temblorosa, como la de un vidrio a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Podrían repetirme lo que vieron?

Su padre la observó con dolor antes de abrazar con más fervor a su esposa y asentir.

Le contó sobre los árboles de manzana y pera, del agradable olor frutal que se extendía por el aire, del cielo despejado y los colores vivos, dignos de la primavera. También describió la ropa de Eiji y el cómo pequeñas florecitas salían de su piel, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

—Primavera... —susurró Hina desconcertada, girándose para ver a sus padres. No había ni un rastro de duda.

El viento era gélido y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a desprenderse, claros signos de la llegada del otoño. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para tomar la manzana que su madre tanto había protegido, al examinarla se percató que no era un alimento común, contenía energía espiritual. No habían muchos lugares en el mundo donde se cultivaran cosas del estilo, dado que necesitaban magia, las estaciones no afectarían esa zona, lo que daría la impresión de que la primavera era eterna.

Curiosamente ella sabía de un lugar donde cultivaban alimentos con magia y que estaba relacionado con Yut-Lung.

—Alto —espetó para que el chófer detuviera el carruaje, el repentino movimiento hizo que sus padres casi cayeran sobre ella y que su madre despertara. Hina guardó la manzana en su propia túnica y se obligó a suavizar su semblante cuando tuvo la atención de los mayores—. Tengo que irme, ustedes regresen a casa y descansen —informó a la par abría la puerta.

—¿A dónde irás? —interrogó su madre aún con el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—A la montaña Wong.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Cuando Yut-Lung regresó a casa era cerca del amanecer, la cima de la montaña estaba sumergida en completa tranquilidad, el único sonido perceptible era el de una escoba que barría las hojas del patio principal.

El azabache se paró frente a Sing y le dedicó una mirada solemne, no habían interactuando mucho desde su regreso, por más que Yut-Lung intentara arreglar su relación, el menor lo trataba con desdén.

—Eres muy... —se quedó a mitad de la frase sin saber qué decir, no era bueno con los elogios.

—No te sientas con la obligación de interactuar conmigo —respondió Sing tajante—. Durante cientos de años la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi fue Shorter, si ustedes dos están enredados, no me concierne.

Yut-Lung quedó boquiabierto, la contestación le tomó por sorpresa, probablemente fue porque tenía asociado a los chicos de la _edad_ de Sing con personas dulces, juguetonas e ingenuas, tal y como era Eiji.

Pero algo que tenía que tener en cuenta era que a pesar de contar con esa apariencia, Sing tenía los mismos años de vida que él siendo una ser mágico, no habían pasado por las mismas dificultades pero eso no limitaba al menor a tener una opinión madura sobre la vida.

A ojos de él, Yut-Lung era un completo extraño, no tenía ningún recuerdo suyo. Mientras que Yut-Lung lo seguía viendo como al bebé que había rescatado al pie de la montaña.

Solo así cayó en cuenta del paso del tiempo, había estado fuera de casa por demasiados años. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no, de otro modo jamás habría conocido a Eiji y el chico habría muerto en el Palacio Frío a los días de haber llegado.

Aunque hubo sufrimiento de por medio, consideraba que sus decisiones habían sido las mejores y que las repetiría de ser necesario.

A diferencia de Eiji, Sing después de su muerte tuvo otra oportunidad y vivió con todas las comodidades posibles gracias a Shorter, así que no se sentía culpable al no haber estado a su lado. Después de todo, vivirían tanto como quisieran —o hasta que los objetos donde sus almas residían se rompieran— así que había tiempo de sobra para que ambos hicieran las paces.

Finalmente suavizó su semblante y sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero sabes que tema nos concierne a ambos? —Sing dejó de barrer y lo observó con una ceja alzada—. Eiji.

El menor de inmediato adquirió el mismo color que el de una manzana y retrocedió, como si las palabras del azabache fueran un repelente.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Yut-Lung agitó la manga de su traje, restándole importancia al asunto, antes de continuar su camino.

—Ambos sabemos que mientras luzcas como un niño jamás se fijará en ti, es una pena que yo sea la única persona que tenga un método rápido para que tu forma física crezca.

—Mientes —le reprochó Sing aún con el rostro carmín—. Shorter tuvo que perfeccionar el método que usó por siglos para que yo llegara a este punto.

—¿Y quién dice que yo no tenga mi propio método? —cuestionó el azabache deteniéndose, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del moreno, estaba un poco arrepentido de guiar la conversación hasta ese punto.

Yut-Lung se giró y regresó sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su fino rostro, en lugar de dar calma daba la sensación de que algo malo sucedería. Sing quería huir o al menos retroceder pero sus piernas no se movían gracias a la presión espiritual que el mayor ejercía sobre él.

Lentamente aquellas largas túnicas que portaba cayeron al suelo y su tenebrosa figura se redujo al menos un cuarto. Sing observó ojiplatico a la adorable figura de cabello negro y enormes ojos que lo miraba con dulzura.

—¿Yut? —preguntó sin creerse que en un parpadeo el mayor hubiera pasado de lucir como un joven a un niño de cinco años.

—¡Gege!

Por los cielos. ¡Incluso su voz era adorable!

El pequeño Yut-Lung se apresuró a abrazar las piernas de Sing como si se tratara de su juguete favorito.

—¿Gege?

—Si no quieres que sea una figura paterna, entonces tendrás que soportarme como un molesto hermano menor —explicó alzando la cabeza con inocencia.

Realmente lucía adorable y puro, Sing estaba a nada de caer, por suerte recordó que ese mismo niño era el adulto que lo solía molestar por tener un amor platónico por Eiji.

—¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Me das miedo! —Sin recato empujó a Yut-Lung, provocando que el niño cayera al suelo y los ojos de este se nublaran.

Sing apretó los labios con fuerza, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

Fue Yut-Lung quién lo molestó, ¡él era la víctima!

—¡Sing! —La voz de Shorter resonó a sus espaldas, el mayor lo observó con una pizca de furia pero al ver a la pequeña figura en el suelo se quedó congelado.

Yut-Lung se puso de pie torpemente y corrió a esconderse detrás de Sing pero como su ropa arrastraba en el suelo solo consiguió caerse un par de veces.

El moreno sintió pena por él así que de mala gana lo recogió del suelo y lo cargó, justo a tiempo antes de Shorter se abalanzara sobre él.

—¡Eres la cosita más adorable del universo! —exclamó el mayor con emoción.

Tanto Sing como el pequeño Yut-Lung fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Sing, déjame cargarlo! —pidió extendiendo los brazos para pescar al azabache pero el moreno se hizo a un lado—. ¡Sing!

—Escúchate, suenas como un pervertido —masculló Yut-Lung, lucía molesto pero lejos de irradiar miedo daba el doble de ternura.

—Solo estaba pensando que si tuviéramos un hijo así luciría.

Yut-Lung lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó antes de soltarle una bofetada, mientras su mano viajaba en el aire, recuperó su forma original para asegurarse de que el golpe le doliera.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Sing.

Mientras Shorter yacía noqueado en el suelo, Yut-Lung agitó sus mangas con arrogancia.

—Un cuerpo más grande requiere de mayor energía espiritual así que solo limité mi magia para volverme más pequeño.

—¡Increíble! —Shorter se levantó del suelo de un salto—. Déjame intentarlo.

—Shorter, no...

Ante ellos apareció un niño con la cabeza rapada de aproximadamente ocho años, al notar que si lo consiguió sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando la ausencia de algunos dientes.

Yut-Lung desvió la mirada y suspiró con pena.

—Me alegra haberte conocido durante tu juventud, de pequeño parecías una zarigüeya.

Sing no pudo evitar contener sus risas y terminó soltando una fuerte carcajada.

—Humph, mis novias de la infancia no opinan lo mismo. —El pequeño Shorter le mostró la lengua mientras hacía una mueca infantil.

—¡Desde pequeño eras un maldito coqueto! —le reprochó Yut-Lung antes de convertirse en niño de nuevo y abalanzarse encima suyo.

Sing observó su pelea sin saber qué hacer, a pesar de ser mayores se comportaban peor que los niños de la montaña.

—Buenos días.

Eiji apareció junto a ellos, en algún punto de la pelea debió haber cruzado el patio, por eso no lo habían notado.

—Buenos días —respondió Sing, agradeciendo que el moreno no pudiera ver el tremendo lío que los otros hacían.

Eiji sonrió antes de continuar su camino, lucía como siempre a excepción de que esa mañana llevaba con él una pequeña olla de barro en las manos, Sing quería preguntarle pero justo cuando abrió la boca Shorter chocó contra sus piernas gracias a que Yut-Lung estaba trepado en su espalda mientras le daba zapes con el zapato.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Sentía como si ansiara ese encuentro desde hace muchas primaveras y otoños, su corazón palpitaba con tanto clamor que tenía la sensación de que moriría cuando llegara a su destino, cada movimiento desde la planta de sus pies hasta la cabeza le daba la impresión de ser un hombre de cristal a punto de romperse.

Y, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento no le aterraba.

Solo hacía crecer su curiosidad, quería entender el porqué de tan contradictorias sensaciones ya que por su cuenta le era inconcebible sentirse así gracias a un completo extraño.

El huésped de aquella habitación solo tuvo que alzar su voz para derrumbar la calma que su vida intentaba proteger, podía jurar que de mantenerse al margen también perdería la cordura ya que no hacía más que pensar cíclicamente en aquel pequeño encuentro.

Su cerebro era tan cruel que incluso mantenía con vida el calor del toque y la respiración del extraño, podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo en su nuca y olfatear la fragancia de un amargo vino.

Solo sabía que necesitaba encontrarse con él nuevamente, aún no sabía si tendría la valentía de enfrentarlo pero su corazón rogaba por un segundo cruce de caminos. La única cosa que lo consolaba era saber que el huésped había pagado por adelantado su estancia, de otro modo habría pasado la noche en vela, matándose ante la idea de que quizá este ya se hubiera ido.

Con un objetivo en claro bajó la montaña y cruzó el pueblo hasta su trabajo, saludando alegremente a cualquiera con quien se cruzara, se aseguró de mantener la normalidad en su rutina para no desatar sospechas, lo menos que quería era a otra persona recriminándole el tener tan profundos sentimientos por un desconocido, para eso ya estaba su sentido de la moral.

Entró a la posada con calma y se dirigió a la zona de los empleados para dejar la pequeña olla barro en su lugar asignado para guardar pertenencias. En un arrebato de locura, y recordando lo que el hombre había dicho, preparó una sopa para la resaca, esperaba poder dársela en cuanto terminara la primera de sus tareas.

De inmediato tomó una escoba de mijo y salió para poder barrer la parte delantera, a pesar de que los transeúntes lo saludaban y algunos hasta le sacaban una corta plática, su mente se mantenía rememorando los sucesos del día anterior.

Eiji se preguntaba cómo sería el misterioso huésped, su voz era firme pero elegante, como la de alguien de la nobleza, irradiaba seguridad pero también amargura. Así que lo imaginó como un hombre maduro, suponía que mínimo estaba en sus treintas.

—¡Eiji!

Había estado divagando por demasiado tiempo que no se percató de la presencia de una de sus compañeras, la joven era hija del posadero y tenía alrededor de doce años.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando... —susurró sin saber de qué manera excusarse.

La niña guardó silencio, probablemente para examinar si lo que decía era verdad, tras esa pausa suspiró con resignación y le quitó la escoba de la mano.

—Te llamaba porque papá quiere hablar contigo, yo me encargo del resto —aseguró.

Eiji se limitó a asentir antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe, su mente estaba tan en blanco que ni siquiera podía pensar en una razón para ser solicitado.

Estaba seguro de haber hecho su trabajo de forma correcta, descartando el día anterior, no había tenido ningún conflicto en el trabajo.

Desconcertado llamó a la puerta y después de obtener permiso, se adentró a la oficina con un poco de timidez.

—¿Me solicitaba, señor? —preguntó gentilmente.

—Toma asiento, por favor. —Para su sorpresa incluso la actitud de su jefe era más seria, no era el usual hombre alegre.

Eiji de inmediato se acercó más hasta que pudo tantear el respaldo de una silla y consiguió sentarse, solo así el dueño habló.

—Por la seguridad de todos, tanto de huéspedes como de trabajadores, he decidido cambiar los horarios laborales pero les estoy informando de esto por separado para evitar que se filtre la información. Una vez termine con ustedes también les daré el aviso a los invitados.

Dicho eso le pasó a Eiji una hoja, probablemente fue costumbre ya que al instante emitió un sonidito de disculpa.

—¿Por nuestra seguridad? —preguntó el moreno confundido.

—Hay muchos rumores rondando los alrededores, se dice que el Emperador está deambulando por aquí y es muy peligroso. El toque de queda será una realidad en cuanto el Consejo hable con el señor Wong.

 _Alex tenía razón_ , pensó al recordar la charla que tuvo días atrás.

Tampoco se sorprendería si esa fue la razón por la que Yut-Lung lo sacó del trabajo el día anterior, después de todo él era muy cercano a Shorter y debería ya saber que el Consejo estaba buscando su ayuda para proteger al pueblo.

—Entiendo.

—En la hoja está tu nuevo horario —continuó su jefe—. Saldrías tres horas antes pero es tentativo.

—¿Aún no se organiza con el resto?

—No es eso... —susurró el hombre con un poco de pesar—. Uno de nuestros huéspedes ha ofrecido una exuberante suma de dinero para que tu seas el único encargado de su habitación y de cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar. Si aceptas tendrías un horario más seguro, el huésped sabe sobre esta situación y prometió no exponerte.

Fue inevitable que Eiji pensara en aquel huésped, la única persona que al parecer le gustaba derrochar en la posada era él y, después de todo, solo con él había tenido un encuentro memorable. Algo que orillaría al hombre a interesarse por él.

Pensarlo solo incrementó su taquicardia y una posibilidad más apareció en su cabeza, ¿y si ese hombre lo conocía?

No recordaba nada de su pasado, incluso olvidó a Buddy, no era una locura creer que también habría podido olvidar a esa persona. Eso también explicaría la reacción de su cuerpo y los sentimientos que le dejó «conocerlo».

—¿Aceptó?

—No, le dije que primero debía consultarlo contigo. Tampoco te sientas obligado a aceptar.

—Yo...

Eiji cerró los puños sobre su regazo y cerró la boca, seguía dudando ya que, si bien, la presencia de aquel hombre era atrayente también le generaba temor. Por algo consideraba que su presencia le generaba emociones contradictorias, pero eso no minimizaba su curiosidad.

—Lo haré.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres consultarlo primero con el Sr. Lee?

Eiji negó.

—Él apoyará mi decisión, además, no quiero causarle problemas.

El dueño soltó un suspiro de alivio y alegró su tono de voz.

—¡Muy bien! Hace rato preguntó por ti ya que desea desayunar, la cocinera ya debería tener listo lo que pidió.

Eiji se puso de pie y se despidió con una ligera reverencia.

—No se preocupe, me esforzaré para complacerlo.

Sin esperar otra frase de su empleador, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la cocina, saludó con una peculiar alegría a la cocinera y a sus asistentes antes de preguntar por el desayuno. Uno de los chicos le puso en sus manos una bandeja que, para su sorpresa, apenas pesaba. Según lo que le explicaron, solo ordenó un plato de frutas y vegetales al vapor y una jarra de jugo.

Eiji pensó inmediatamente en la sopa que trajo pero de inmediato descartó la idea de llevarla, dado que el hombre había decidido dar el paso para encontrarse una segunda vez no quería dar una impresión errónea.

Con cuidado subió las escaleras y se plantó frente a la habitación, antes de llamar inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para deshacerse de los nervios.

—Adelante. —A diferencia del día anterior, la voz que escapó del cuarto ya no era gélida, solo autoritaria pero muy cálida, incluso podía jurar que había ternura implícita.

Eso lo aturdió más.

Se adentró con su porte normal, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ese hombre no era más que un huésped y no tenía que alterarse, era como cualquier otro de los clientes que llegaban a parar ahí.

Sin emitir sonido alguno llegó hasta la mesa y fue colocando con cuidado el par de platillos, los cubiertos y la jarra con una destreza adquirida por varios meses de trabajo.

—Su desayuno, señor —dijo con un ligero temblor de voz ya que desde que entró no detectó por ningún lugar al hombre.

—Gracias. —Eiji dio un pequeño brinco al percibir la voz del huésped a su lado—. Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte.

Eiji inclinó la cabeza y negó repetidas veces, por alguna razón sentía que el hombre estaba usando un tono de voz más sereno, como si intentara no ahuyentarlo.

—No es nada...

—No me refiero solo esto —aclaró el otro—. Ayer yo estaba demasiado ebrio, hice una escena. ¿Cierto?

El moreno alzó la cabeza, menos miedoso y más interesado en hablar sobre ese suceso.

—Me llamó por mi nombre.

—¿En serio?

Eiji asintió tímidamente.

—No lo recuerdo, debí estar balbuceando incoherencias y eso resultó en una inesperada coincidencia.

Por alguna razón eso tranquilizó el corazón del moreno, no sabría qué hacer si este le decía que, en efecto, lo conocía. Le daría las respuestas que buscaba pero no se sentía listo para enfrentar a su pasado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a Eiji le resultó bastante incómodo así que de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Necesita que le ayude con algo más? ¿Ya han cambiado las sábanas?

—Espera, mi disculpa aún no termina. ¿Podrías tomar asiento?

—Oh... s-si.

Una vez que Eiji se sentó pudo escuchar al hombre dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la habitación, un par de segundos después regresó. Con gentileza colocó sobre su regazo una caja de madera, en cuanto estuvo en contacto con el objeto se llenó de una extraña melancolía.

—Espero que te gusten.

El moreno repasó con la yema de los dedos la superficie, contorneó los bordes en busca del recuerdo faltante pero nada llegó a su mente, finalmente abrió la caja y un exquisito olor a arroz y azúcar lo deleitó.

—¿Postre? —preguntó pero el hombre no respondió.

Con cuidado tomó uno de los aperitivos y se lo llevó a la boca, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco lo apretó entre sus dedos para confirmar su consistencia, era muy agradable al tacto.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó sorprendido, no había comido algo similar en el pueblo así que debía ser un producto de otro lugar...entonces pensó que debió ser costoso y la idea de regresarlo cruzó su mente pero al instante la descartó, se permitiría recibirlo solo por esa vez.

—Son mochis de anko y fresa, los pedí desde ayer y hace una hora llegaron —explicó el hombre—. Puedes comer el resto, no te contengas.

Eiji ya le había dado otro mordisco al postre así que tuvo que masticar rápido para responder.

—No quiero aprovecharme...

—No lo haces, créeme, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

**⚜⚜⚜**

Ash apoyó su codo en la mesa para después usar su mano de soporte y así recargar su rostro. Observó a Eiji en silencio mientras que este comía con gusto todos los mochis de la caja, de vez en cuando el menor murmuraba cosas como «debería parar de comer» antes de dar otro mordisco. Seguía siendo el adolescente glotón que alguna vez conoció y eso lo llenó de alegría. Sin embargo, seguía desconcertado por las flores que crecían en su piel y su clara pérdida de memoria.

Su semblante tranquilo se ensombreció al recordar a Yut-Lung ya que el azabache parecía ser el responsable de ambas cosas, aún así hizo a un lado su odio hacia el ser mágico y se enfocó en la persona frente a él.

Eiji había crecido, a pesar de mantener su dulzura y gentileza, podía ver sus rasgos más maduros e incluso su voz había cambiado ligeramente. La aura que emitía era la de un ser armonioso y elegante.

Lo amaba.

Un detalle que no pudo pasar por alto fueron las manos del moreno, en su memoria eran finas y delicadas pero ahora, gracias al trabajo —suponía—, estaban un poco maltratadas. Tuvo la necesidad de tomarlas y darles cariño y confort pero se detuvo a mitad de la acción, no quería asustarlo y si se acercaba más de la cuenta en lo que se suponía era su segundo encuentro, Eiji se pondría en alerta en lugar de bajar la guardia.

De mala gana dejó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Las flores...¿duelen? —preguntó. Dado que era el detalle que más destacaba de su apariencia creía que Eiji no se molestaría por entrometerse, podía fácilmente pasar por curiosidad.

—Un poco...pero ya me acostumbré.

Ash frunció el entrecejo.

Eso, en idioma Eiji, significaba que el dolor era demasiado pero ya había aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

No quería que continuara sufriendo así que se decidió a buscar una solución, como era un prófugo de la justicia debía tener cuidado y evitar exponerse pero si eso significaba mejorar la salud del moreno, no le importaba terminar en la horca.

—Saldré, puedes cambiar las sábanas en mi ausencia y ordenar lo que sea para la comida.

De inmediato se colocó su capa y salió de la habitación, la última imagen que tuvo de Eiji fue la de este intentando pasarse un bocado de mochi para responderle, eso fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gēgē (哥哥) = Hermano mayor


	17. Zorro

Los seres mágicos y humanos vivían lejos uno del otro, odiándose profundamente gracias a los resentimientos heredados por sus ancestros. Sin embargo, el pueblo al pie de la montaña Wong parecía ser una excepción a la norma, un extraño lugar donde cientos de razas convivían día con día. Un lugar donde el tiempo pareció congelarse en aquella época donde la paz gobernaba y el odio era desconocido.

Muchos hablaban de ese lugar como si se tratara de un mito, pues solo existía un camino para llegar a él y para concretarlo uno tendría que pasar por cientos de dificultades, además de ser afortunado y poder contemplar el camino de tierra que aparecía ante los ojos mortales cada determinado tiempo.

Si ese lugar se mantenía ajeno de las luchas del exterior era únicamente por la majestuosidad de Shorter Wong, este más que ser considerado un soberano de aquellas tierras, era tratado como un viejo guardián cuyo poder era incalculable.

Eso hizo que los habitantes y forasteros llegaran a un acuerdo tácito; una vez cruzando el estrecho paso entre las montañas, uno se veía obligado a no causar problemas ni a usar más del veinte por ciento de sus poderes cuando la única opción era combatir. En caso de romper la norma, serían expulsados del pueblo y los recuerdos del paso serían bloqueados de sus mentes.

Así, cuando se anunció que el Emperador fugitivo podría estar merodeando cerca, el pueblo entero se puso en alerta con tal de proteger la paz que los rodeaba.

En las calles se podían apreciar patrullas conformadas por los líderes de las comunas, mercenarios, algunos cazarrecompensas y hasta hijos de familias poderosas investigando arduamente cualquier indicio que les fuera útil para atrapar al villano que ponía en peligro la estabilidad de su hogar.

Ash caminó por las calles sin preocupaciones, cruzándose incluso con patrullas y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algunos puestos para evitar que los ojos curiosos se posaran sobre él.

A pesar de que los residentes estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con presencias misteriosas, desde que la alerta resonó, todos parecían tener ojos de águila y analizaban con cuidado a cada individuo de aura sospechosa.

El rubio sabía que la ayuda que necesitaba no la encontraría entre las calles principales, no importaba si se trataba de hombres bestia, hadas, elfos u otros humanos, cualquier ser relacionado a la luz y el camino de la virtud era automáticamente su enemigo. Ellos tenían principios que proteger y aunque él lograra persuadirlos para obtener la información que necesitaba, tarde o temprano apuñalarían su espalda.

Ninguno de ellos podía ser considerado su aliado pero sabía de algunos seres tan alejados de la luz que, incluso conociendo su identidad, no le informarían a nadie, pues estaban tan desinteresados por los temas de importancia pública que solo mirarían a otro lado.

Sin mucha prisa se alejó de las calles principales y se adentró en un laberinto de callejones ubicado al Este. Ahí, sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser mediodía, las calles estaban cubiertas de sombras.

Ash solo tuvo que darle un vistazo a las paredes para descubrir que esto era efecto de un encantamiento, una matriz de protección similar a la que cuidaba del pueblo. Solo si se era afortunado uno tendría la oportunidad de traspasarla y adentrarse al verdadero escenario.

El rubio no tenía tiempo para jugar con su fortuna así que ignoró el sentido común y caminó directamente a una pequeña casa de madera roja ubicada al fondo de uno de los callejones. A simple vista lucía humilde y abandonada, cualquier humano solo le daría un rápido vistazo antes de darse la vuelta, pero Ash conocía la verdadera función del lugar, así que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin obtener lo que buscaba.

Desató de su cinturón una bolsa de tela no más grande que el puño de un bebé, estiró su mano y lentamente dejó caer su contenido frente a la puerta. Una decena de piedras escarlata se deslizaron por el suelo, produciendo un agradable sonido para los oídos de cualquier ser avaricioso.

La última piedra apenas tocó el suelo cuando un par de ojos dorados aparecieron sobre el techo. Partículas blancas se fueron amontonando en torno a ellos hasta que una figura terminó por materializarse.

Se trataba de un pequeño zorro de nueve colas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era tan albo como la nieve, a excepción de la punta de sus orejas, patas y colas, que terminaban en un hermoso degradado carmín.

El zorro observó a Ash con ojos entrecerrados por un par de minutos antes de saltar y postrarse ante las piedras, tomó una con su hocico y la mordisqueó suavemente.

Una vez que verificó su autenticidad, las demás piedras volaron a su alrededor y se agruparon en un collar alrededor de su cuello.

—El Emperador es bienvenido a la Tienda de la Soberana Huli.

La humilde morada desapareció en un parpadeo y fue sustituida por una enorme edificación de nueve pisos, cada uno de ellos estaba hecho con madera roja brillante y mostraba extravagantes ornamentas hechas de oro, jade y rubí. La puerta de la tienda era tan grande como lo era la puerta del Palacio Imperial y tenía numerosas decoraciones hechas con colorida seda.

Ash suspiró para sus adentros, cuando era niño había escuchado hablar a Griffin de ese lugar, pero nunca había verificado su existencia, mucho menos intentado comprar algo de la tienda.

—Emperador, por favor, sígame. —El zorro de nueve colas cruzó el umbral elegantemente, más allá de sus palabras corteses, tanto sus acciones y mirar reflejaban un absoluto desdén hacia la presencia del rubio.

Ash no respondió y se limitó a seguirlo.

Huli era el zorro más poderoso de todo el mundo, incluso se le confirió el título de reina y concedido una generosa cantidad de tierras en el Reino Mágico, pero su naturaleza era rebelde y caprichosa así que nunca se inmiscuyó en la política con esmero.

Cuando el conflicto entre humanos y seres mágicos estalló, Huli abandonó sus tierras y se llevó consigo a sus más fieles vasallos, huyendo a un lugar desconocido.

Si bien se desconocía el paradero de Huli, después de algunos años comenzaron a rondar rumores en torno a ella, en algunos se mencionaba que era propietaria de una enorme tienda donde era posible comprar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando se pudiera pagar el precio. Griffin decía que Huli podía vender sueños, esperanza y hasta vida, y aunque las anécdotas que le contaban eran maravillosas, todas terminaban con la advertencia «nunca hagas tratos con Huli».

Después de todo era un zorro, era astuta, ambiciosa y egoísta por naturaleza. Pero cuando Eiji «murió», Ash solo supo aferrarse a la idea de cambiar su vida por la del moreno ante Huli, no sabía si eso estaba dentro de sus habilidades pero era su única esperanza. Así, cuando huyó de la capital, obligó a Blanca a investigar el paradero del zorro.

Las pistas que recopilaron durante esos años eran vagas y nada fiables, todas se basaban en anécdotas de desconocidos, algunas incluso rebasaban lo fantasioso y eran una completa parodia.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que iba en busca de un fantasma, desistió de la idea y se concentró en encontrar a su hermano, para su mala suerte, su búsqueda no mejoró.

Jamás habría imaginado que Huli se escondería en aquel remoto pueblo y seguiría sin creerlo de no ser por una charla que llegó a sus oídos cuando fue a registrarse en la posada. Dos hombres hablaban sobre la _desdicha_ de un zorro de nueve colas, quien se enamoró del hijo de un noble pero este, al ser muy enfermizo, murió. Según la plática, el zorro estaba tan lleno de amargura que decidió quitarse la vida e incluso destruir su alma para ya no tener la oportunidad de renacer.

Justo después de que el zorro se quitara la vida, Huli apareció ante él, se arrancó una de sus majestuosas colas y se la entregó al pobre zorro, regalándole una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

¿El costo? No tendría ningún recuerdo de su amado.

A pesar de esto, el zorro decidió partir y su alma se dispersó, convirtiéndose uno con el viento.

Después de ese trágico incidente, Huli se recluyó en su tienda y el acceso se convirtió el doble de difícil para los mortales, pero los hombres intuían que si conseguían algo interesante, Huli les abriría sus puertas.

Ash aparentaba tener los bolsillos llenos, pero su capital era reducido como para persuadir a un ambicioso zorro, por lo que nuevamente desistió de pedirle ayuda a la Reina de los zorros. ¿Quién habría imaginado que más tarde se encontraría con Eiji?

Ese fortuito encuentro, en especial la pérdida de memoria del moreno y las flores que crecían en su cuerpo, animó al rubio a buscar a Huli.

Dado que no tenía el oro suficiente para comprar su entrada decidió dar algo un poco primitivo: aquellas piedras escarlata estaban teñidas de su sangre real.

Para obtener ese brillante rojo en una sola piedra ni siquiera diez gotas de sangre serían suficientes, Ash había dado tantas piedras como para crear un collar así que la sangre que cambió no era insignificante.

El rubio no estaba seguro de los usos que le darían ni mucho menos quién sería el comprador de tremendo articulo pero, según una de las anécdotas de su hermano, Huli apreciaba la sangre de las figuras célebres.

Los pasillos de la tienda estaban divididos de una curiosa manera, las categorías iban desde «amor» y «fortuna» hasta «muerte» y «sueños». Los objetos en cada uno de los anaqueles también eran curiosos, algunos eran frascos con coloridas sustancias, otros eran de uso común, como ropa o cepillos; y algunos más eran curiosos, como una calabaza dorada o un pescado disecado.

También, a lo largo y ancho de la tienda, era posible encontrarse con otros zorros, algunos permanecían en su forma animal mientras que otros se paseaban como humanos. Todos ellos ni siquiera miraron al rubio cuando este se cruzó en su camino, denotando que aunque ellos fueran simples ayudantes de la tienda, estaban un rango superior al del propio Emperador.

En el pasado, Ash se habría ofendido profundamente e incluso le habría declarado la guerra a Huli, pero actualmente no albergaba ni una pizca de odio en su corazón. El vacío era tan profundo que incluso sentía más ligero su pecho, eso lejos de incomodarlo le dio una inexplicable sensación de libertad.

El pequeño zorro que lo guiaba se detuvo frente a una plataforma de madera, saltó para sentarse sobre ella y dejó que una de las asistentes le quitara el collar y se lo llevara.

—Emperador, puede decirme lo que busca. Si el objeto no está en la tienda, podemos crear el adecuado para usted.

Ash ni siquiera le lanzó un segundo vistazo a los alrededores y se apresuró a responder.

—Necesito hablar con la Soberana Huli.

El resto de zorros dejaron de hacer sus labores de golpe y por primera vez le dedicaron una mirada al rubio. El pequeño zorro entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza pero mantuvo su porte elegante mientras respondía.

—Mi señora no suele recibir a los clientes, si tiene una petición especial puede decirme y yo se la haré saber.

Ash se cruzó de brazos y sonrió descaradamente.

—En ese caso, dígale a su señora que no me moveré de aquí hasta que pueda verla.

—¡Descarado! —El pequeño zorro rugió ferozmente, mostrando sus afilados dientes y erizando sus nueve colas—. ¡Si no sigue las reglas de la tienda, su presencia no será admitida! ¡Fuera!

Ash esperó que algunos asistentes fueran por él, para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos se movió y en su lugar un fuerte vendaval lo arrastró hacia atrás.

—¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! —apeló el rubio mientras se aferraba a uno de los pilares para no ser arrastrado a la salida—. ¡Pagaré lo que sea pero necesito verla!

El pequeño zorro lo ignoró y en su lugar le dio la espalda, agitando sus colas con orgullo. Estaba a punto de aumentar la intensidad del vendaval cuando este desapareció, sus orejas se alzaron en punta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, había gastado demasiada energía y fuerza en mantenerse en su sitio.

—Emperador. —La voz del zorro sonaba atónita—. Mi señora lo recibirá.

Tanto Ash como el resto de zorros se mostraron sorprendidos, el humano no había hecho nada grandioso como para impresionar a Huli y ganarse una audiencia, así que el repentino cambio de humor de la reina era un completo misterio.

Ash se puso de pie rápidamente y se colocó nuevamente frente a la plataforma, esperando ser guiado por el pequeño zorro, este lo observó con incredulidad una vez más antes de saltar de la plataforma.

La base de madera se partió en dos, revelando que en realidad era la puerta a un sótano. Ambos bajaron las escaleras sin intercambiar palabra alguna, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando los peldaños se terminaron, fueron recibidos por una espaciosa habitación roja, en el centro se alzaba una enorme cama llena de almohadones rojos y sábanas blancas, y sobre ella descansaban decenas de pequeños zorros de una sola cola.

A pesar de que la escena era impresionante, la atención se la robaba la hermosa mujer de cabello blanco que descansaba a mitad de la cama. Su cabellera era tan larga que incluso caía por los extremos de la cama y se extendía hasta la entrada de la habitación, su piel era tan pálida como los copos de nieve pero sus ojos eran dorados como el oro. Si bien su apariencia era exquisita, lo que a Ash le llamó la atención de ella eran las enormes y esponjosas colas que revoloteaban a sus espaldas.

Según los relatos de Griffin, Huli tenía dieciocho colas pero haciendo un conteo rápido, solo le quedaban diecisiete. Eso significaba que la conversación de los hombres no estaba llena de falsedad y Huli realmente había ofrecido una de sus colas para salvar a un zorro.

—Soberana, gracias por recibirme.

Ash solo caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación antes de hacer una reverencia y saludar a la mujer, esta sonrió en respuesta y estiró su mano para acariciar a uno de los zorros que dormía a su lado. En su otra mano apareció el collar de piedras rojas, jugueteó con él animadamente sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

—He oído hablar mucho de usted, las malas lenguas lo describen como un monstruo horrible pero teniéndolo frente a mi, solo puedo pensar en usted como un lindo gatito —se burló.

—Los rumores son solo eso, rumores —respondió Ash poniéndose de pie—. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de describir la magnífica belleza de la Soberana Huli.

Huli rio entre dientes, finalmente se concentró en el collar en su mano.

—Escuché que en la sangre del Emperador corría una fiera maldición y era de mi interés adquirir unas cuantas gotas para poder venderla en mi tienda. Así que deberá entender mi decepción al percatarme que en su sangre no hay maldición alguna.

Ash empalideció y ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Muchos de sus antepasados perecieron por _La locura escarlata_ , millones de vidas se perdieron gracias a su sed de sangre y el Imperio había sufrido diversos daños colaterales en consecuencia.

—Me temo que la Soberana Huli debe estar confundida, por generaciones, la familia Callenreese a sido victima de ese mal.

Huli mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara, desapareció el collar de su mano y regresó su atención al rubio.

—Nunca negué la existencia de la maldición, solo he dicho que esta no se encuentra en su sangre.

Ash apretó los labios con fuerza, incapaz de decir algo más. La mujer pareció complacida por la reacción del rubio y finalmente relajó su expresión. Tomó a otro de los zorros de la cama y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

—Ha saciado mi curiosidad así que lo escucharé.

El rubio recobró la compostura y asintió.

—Me temo que he venido a molestar a la Soberana Huli con dos peticiones. —Huli meneó la mano, alentándolo a continuar—. La primera es una consulta, mi familia heredó por generaciones un espejo cuyas propiedades mágicas nos ayudan a controlar la maldición, sin embargo, ese espejo se convirtió en cenizas repentinamente. ¿La Soberana Huli podría guiarme sobre este tema? Me preocupa que la maldición se intensifique ahora que el espejo ha desaparecido.

Huli bostezó y se acomodó contra las esponjosas almohadas, sus ojos se mostraban somnolientos y aburridos.

—Responderé a tus inquietudes a cambio de tu semilla.

—¿Qué?

—Muchas mujeres vienen a la tienda en busca de maternidad, no soy ninguna diosa de la fertilidad para crear niños de la nada. —Huli respondió perezosamente—. El número de hijos que estés destinado a tener en el futuro, desaparecerá y serán otorgados, por un precio justo, a esas pobres mujeres.

—Trato. —Ash no lo pensó en demasía, ya tenía a Asha como heredero y su sueño era vivir el resto de sus días junto a Eiji, desprenderse de su fertilidad no era un problema grave.

Al escuchar la rápida respuesta del rubio, las colas de Huli se agitaron y sus ojos se abrieron con interés, dispersando la monotonía que comenzaba a envolverla.

—Curioso.

Ash repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su bajo abdomen, el dolor era tan insoportable que tuvo que doblegarse en el suelo y enterrar sus dedos en la baldosa. Así como el dolor llegó, se fue, al alzar la mirada se encontró con Huli sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño frasco con tres pequeñas semillas.

—El vínculo que te unía al espejo era la maldición, es decir, que el espejo es una existencia a parte a la tuya. Si el espejo ha desaparecido, significa que cobró consciencia y dado que la maldición no reside en tu sangre, no tenía motivos para quedarse. ¿Entiendes?

Ash frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura antes de hablar.

—Soberana, por favor, ilumíneme.

Huli sonrió de lado.

—La maldición siempre ha estado en el espejo, no en tu familia.

Ash parpadeó boquiabierto, eso explicaba el porqué, desde que el espejo se desvaneció, no había sentido ni ira ni odio en su corazón. Por otro lado, también lo llenaba de interrogantes, ¿acaso la familia Wong no había creado el espejo para ayudar al Emperador con la maldición?

Dadas las palabras de Huli, eso significaba que en realidad, los Wong crearon el espejo para erradicar a la familia real.

—¿Y la segunda petición?

El rubio recuperó el aire, se levantó y se obligó a erguirse, no quería mostrar debilidad frente a la mujer.

—El amor de mi vida ha perdido sus recuerdos y flores crecen en su cuerpo, me temo que ellas se alimentan de su energía y le producen un agónico dolor. Soberana, por favor, deme una de sus colas para salvarle la vida.

Huli oscureció su semblante.

—Pedirme una cola es como pedirle al dragón que de sus escamas o al fénix sus plumas. Imposible.

Ash se arrodilló de nuevo y bajó la mirada.

—Lo amo más que a mi vida, ¡haré lo que sea para salvarlo!

—Hmph. —Huli desvió su mirada e ignoró al rubio por un largo rato, Ash permaneció en el suelo todo ese tiempo en silencio, a espera de una respuesta—. ¿Quieres que recupere sus recuerdos y su vida se prolongue?

—¡Si!

Huli cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Tu petición en realidad son dos, pero has logrado que esta reina tenga un día interesante así que te ayudaré con ambas cosas al precio de una.

—Muchas gracias.

Huli agitó la mano y abrió los ojos, Ash se puso de pie y observó con curiosidad el libro que apareció frente a la mujer.

—¿Su nombre?

—Okumura Eiji.

Huli pasó con rapidez las hojas del libro, paseando su mirada sobre cada una de las páginas.

—Algunos cazarrecompensas roban las memorias de otros y venden esa información a la tienda, me temo que ese no es el caso de tu amado.

Ash no sabía si alegrarse o tomar aquello como algo negativo, si los recuerdos de Eiji estuvieran en la tienda, sería fácil recuperarlos pero eso significaría que había sido víctima de unos ruines ladrones, pero dado que sus recuerdos no estaban ahí, no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—Pero puedo guiarlo hasta donde están —continuó Huli.

—¿La Soberana realmente puede saber algo como eso?

—Si no están en mi tienda, solo se me ocurren otros dos lugares en donde pueden estar —respondió solemne—. El primer lugar es en su propio mar espiritual, los recuerdos a veces son abandonados por sus propietarios en lo profundo de su ser como mecanismo de defensa. Puedes sacarlos de ahí si eres una persona importante para el individuo en cuestión, ya que ustedes son amantes, no creo que sea un problema. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo.

—¿Y si no se encuentran en su mar espiritual? —cuestionó el rubio.

Huli suspiró con pesar.

—Solo hay otro lugar donde podrían estar, aunque me temo que será imposible para usted obtenerlos.

—¡No importan las dificultades, yo los recuperaré!

Huli sonrió complacida.

—¿Incluso iría contra Yut-Lung Lee? —Ash se quedó sin habla—. Él forjó una puerta hace siglos capaz de contener cualquier cosa, la puerta es tan poderosa que a veces absorbe cosas que ni siquiera son del interés de su propietario —explicó—. No es la primera vez que memorias o sueños de simples mortales van a parar a la puerta. —Huli arrugó la boca y bajó la voz—. No es un ser mágico con buen temperamento, ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de darle un vistazo al interior.

Ash cerró los puños con fuerza, no quería ventilar sus asuntos frente a Huli así que no mencionó que Eiji conocía a Yut-Lung. Si la Reina de los zorros ponía como un posible lugar de búsqueda un objeto que le pertenecía al azabache, las probabilidades de que este le hubiera arrebatado los recuerdos a Eiji se incrementaban.

—¿Qué hay de las flores?

Huli desapareció el libro y guardó silencio por varios segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Para valorar su enfermedad tendría que ver a Eiji personalmente pero una vez que salga, no podrá regresar hasta traer consigo otro objeto de mi interés y por lo que relata, a su amado no le queda mucho tiempo.

—Soberana, le ruego que me ayude. —Ash iba a arrodillarse pero Huli detuvo su acción con un gesto de mano.

—Destino compartido —añadió mientras un pergamino aparecía frente al rostro del rubio, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que al final habían dos líneas con su nombre y el de Eiji. Era un contrato—. Una vez que firmen, sus destinos se entrelazarán, compartirán sus vidas y malestares. Emperador, usted tiene una salud envidiable así que eso será suficiente para prolongar unos años más la existencia de su amante.

Ash pasó rápidamente su mirada sobre las decenas de letras que conformaban el contrato, en resumen, el papel dictaba que el destino de uno sería el destino del otro. Si Ash vivía, Eiji lo haría así como si uno de los dos pereciera, el otro también lo haría. Al firmar, dado que Ash tenía una buena salud, el mal de Eiji se reduciría y sería compartido con el rubio.

A simple vista sonaba la alternativa más viable para cualquier mal, sin embargo, era un contrato muy peligroso si las partes involucradas no tenían una estrecha y profunda relación. Si se usaba maliciosamente, hasta el más poderoso de los guerreros moriría si no sabía elegir a la persona con la que compartiría su vida.

En su caso, unir su vida a la de Eiji conllevaba continuar su camino como fugitivo ya que si era atrapado y encarcelado, el moreno sufriría por su culpa.

Eran muchos los riesgos pero el beneficio lo valía así que Ash no dudó en estirar su mano para tomar el pergamino, inesperadamente, Huli lo hizo desaparecer.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y observó a la mujer con molestia, el zorro sonrió burlonamente en respuesta.

—No hemos acordado el pago —canturreó.

Ash apretó ligeramente los labios, si para una simple consulta verbal, el zorro le había pedido como pago algo tan valioso como su fertilidad, no se podía imaginar la cuota por un contrato de ese calibre.

—¿Qué es lo que desea la Soberana?

Huli amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

Eiji suspiró por tercera vez antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas. Habían transcurrido aproximadamente seis horas desde que su huésped se había ido y ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Cuando aceptó la encomienda se imaginó que su día sería agotador, que quizá se la pasaría corriendo de un lado a otro, pero dentro de las posibilidades jamás figuró la ausencia de tareas.

Sin nada que hacer quedaba a merced de los recuerdos y dado que estos habían desaparecido por alguna extraña razón, el sentimiento era sustituido por el agobio. El no poder recordar nada, la mayoría de veces, era un método de supervivencia pero en otras llegaba a convertirse en la peor de las torturas.

Reacio a verse víctima de sus propios fantasmas, Eiji salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de empleados para recuperar la pequeña olla de barro que había traído consigo. La sopa ya estaba fría pero, imaginando que el huésped regresaría hambriento, pidió permiso de usar la cocina y la calentó. También consiguió un par de guarniciones y una jarra de vino, después regresó a la habitación y acomodó todo sobre la mesa solo para percatarse que no estaba seguro de a qué hora regresaría el hombre.

Su mente podía considerarse en aquellos momentos una pelota que rebotaba de tema en tema sin prestarle atención a los detalles, estaba tan decidido a no sobre pensar su situación que terminó por hacer las cosas de la manera más torpe posible. En otras palabras, hizo todo a medias y el resultado fue mediocre.

Se dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y silenciosos ánimos antes de recoger todo lo que había traído consigo. Si lo pensaba con calma, aún tenía tiempo para redimirse y ordenar una comida mejor.

No todo estaba perdido.

Apenas había tomado la olla cuando la puerta se abrió y unos cuantos pasos resonaron en su dirección. Sonrió nervioso y se dio la vuelta, escondiendo la olla en las mangas de su túnica.

—Bienvenido.

—¿Ordenaste algo para comer?

Eiji asintió por inercia, pero al darse cuenta de su error, negó.

—Solo traje algunas guarniciones, no sabía cuando regresaría así que no quise precipitarme. —Se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta mientras hablaba—. Enseguida le pido a la cocinera que le prepare algo.

Para su sorpresa, sus pasos se vieron obstruidos por el repentino toque del huésped, el hombre lo sujetó del brazo firmemente y cuando habló, su voz resonó muy cerca de su oído.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas en las manos?

Un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal del moreno, tal cercanía era intimidante y lo hizo incapaz de mentir. Derrotado, apretó los labios antes de obligarse a hablar.

—Sopa... —susurró—...la preparé para usted pero será mejor si...

El huésped soltó su agarre y se apresuró a tomar la olla.

—Luce delicioso. —Sus pasos se alejaron—. No es necesario que bajes a la cocina, siéntate y acompáñame a comer.

Eiji se limitó a asentir, recordando que la actitud del individuo no era la mejor cuando se enfurecía, con cautela regresó a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él. Sin esperar instrucciones, vertió la sopa en dos cuencos de madera, le tendió uno al hombre junto a los pequeños platos de guarniciones y le sirvió un vaso de vino.

Sus movimientos fueron mecánicos pero agraciados, al finalizar, se retrajo en su asiento y probó la sopa, un ácido sabor se extendió en su paladar, provocando que empalideciera. ¡Había olvidado que la sopa era para la resaca!

Yut-Lung era un ávido bebedor y constantemente preparaba remedios para aliviar el malestar que le dejaba, cuando el moreno tuvo la idea de preparar la sopa, simplemente tomó las hierbas con las que el azabache preparaba sus remedios y los echó en una olla junto a algunos tomates y trozos de carne.

No esperaba que el resultado fuera tan...desastroso.

De inmediato su rostro adquirió un potente color carmín, dejó caer la cuchara y estiró la mano con la intención de arrebatarle el cuenco al hombre.

—¡Yo...!

—Deliciosa —interrumpió el otro—. Hace mucho que no disfruto de una comida casera, gracias.

Eiji cerró la boca y bajó la mano, suspiró.

—¿Realmente le gustó?

—Deja de hablarme de usted —renegó el huésped—. Mi nombre es Ash.

—¿Ash? —repitió Eiji con sorpresa, por alguna razón, el nombre sonaba familiar en su boca—. Yo soy Eiji.

—Eiji, es un lindo nombre.

El moreno hizo un ligero mohín ante la forma en que Ash quería esquivar el tema de la sopa, dejó su cuenco sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Te traeré otra cosa.

Ash soltó una fuerte carcajada y tomó de la mano a Eiji, ante el toque, el menor intentó alejarse pero su cuerpo no obedeció a la orden, al contrario, la calidez contra su palma se sintió agradable.

—¿Por qué luces molesto? La sopa me encantó, no miento.

Eiji resopló antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla, su expresión no se suavizó. Al notar que Ash no soltaba su mano, decidió tirar de ella y ocultarla bajo la tela de sus mangas.

—Primero dices que la sopa es deliciosa y después que mi nombre es _lindo_ , está más que claro que solo te burlas de mi.

Ash pareció atragantarse con la sopa o quizá con el vino, el moreno solo escuchó sus intentos de cesar la tos.

—En lo absoluto —apeló el mayor, tras un breve silencio pareció reconsiderar sus palabras y continuó, esta vez con voz coqueta—. También creo que tu eres lindo.

Eiji abrió la boca con sorpresa, sus manos se aferraron a sus piernas y su rostro volvió a colorarse, el moreno quería creer que el calor en su rostro era por furia y no por vergüenza.

—¿Solo me solicitaste porque piensas que soy lindo?

Ash soltó un desinteresado «Mmm» antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué otra cosa gastaría tanto dinero en un empleado? Solo pienso que eres agradable a la vista.

Eiji apretó la boca con disgusto, ahora si estaba realmente furioso.

—En ese caso, desista de tener un empleado a su disposición, solo tira su dinero por un estúpido capricho.

—No te pongas en un pedestal —replicó Ash con seriedad, la frialdad en su voz obligó a Eiji a calmarse. Cuando el mayor se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser aterrador—. Tu ceguera me beneficia de muchas maneras, hoy tuve que salir urgentemente y no te asigné tus tareas pero desde mañana tendrás algo que hacer.

Al escucharlo, el poco enojo que el moreno albergaba se disipó. Recobró la postura y para la siguiente vez que habló, la calma se reflejaba en su voz.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó.

Ash dejó algo sobre la mesa, Eiji lo recuperó a tientas, se trataba de un pergamino y una bolsa con monedas.

—Consigue las cosas de la lista, no son urgentes pero tienes hasta el mediodía de mañana para completar la tarea. —Tras decirlo se levantó—. Por hoy puedes retirarte, necesito descansar.

Eiji asintió y tras una reverencia salió de la habitación. Apenas era la hora de la comida y la parte de abajo de la posada estaba a reventar de comensales, en lugar de regresar a casa decidió quedarse a ayudar. No quería quedarse a merced de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Una vez que el moreno desapareció tras la puerta, Ash se dejó caer en la cama y sacó de su bolsillo el contrato de destino compartido que Huli le había vendido. Por inercia puso los ojos en blanco al recordar lo que le costó pero no tuvo tiempo para renegar, en sus manos tenía la solución para salvarle la vida a Eiji.

Extendió el papel y releyó las cláusulas del contrato una y otra vez, asegurándose de no olvidarse de nada. Para que el contrato fuera valido, las dos partes debían estar conscientes de lo que firmaban, tampoco se podía firmar bajo amenazas, pues el contrato leía los corazones de los involucrados y si había una pizca de duda, no funcionaría.

Así que la siguiente tarea del rubio era encontrar una forma de ganarse la confianza del moreno y presentarle el contrato como una alternativa viable, sin embargo, conociendo el temperamento de Eiji, esto no sería tan fácil.

Ash guardó el pergamino y enterró la cara en las almohadas, había decidido que lo _mejor_ era no recuperar los recuerdos del menor, quería creer que la decisión la había tomado para protegerlo pero en el fondo sabía que era por su egoísmo. Mientras Eiji no recordara el dolor que le provocó, más probabilidades tenía de hacerlo aceptar el contrato.

* * *

Una taza de cerámica se estampó contra la pared, dejando sobre la superficie una enorme mancha y en el suelo un centenar de partículas blancas.

Los duendes frente a la pared se arrodillaron, los tres temblaban y sudor frío escurría de sus frentes y nucas.

—¡Amo Lee, nosotros no tenemos la culpa! —El duende más joven alzó la voz cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de continuar cuando un pie se estampó contra su rostro.

Sus compañeros no se atrevieron a alzar la mirada y sencillamente pegaron la cabeza contra el suelo, suplicando por clemencia.

—¡Es joven, no sabe lo que dice! ¡Perdónelo, Amo Lee!

El azabache contuvo el impulso de golpear una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez al duende, en su lugar cerró los puños y caminó frente a los tres individuos. Sus ojos se paseaban por cada uno de ellos reflejando frialdad.

—¿Quiénes administran los bienes desde mi desaparición?

El viejo duende golpeó su frente contra el suelo.

—¡Nosotros, Amo Lee!

—¿Quiénes tienen que alertarme de los movimientos de los mismos?

—¡Nosotros!

—Entonces... —Yut-Lung se detuvo frente al duende que acababa de patear—...si Hina Okumura husmeó en los registros y consiguió esta dirección, ¿quiénes tienen la culpa por no informar de inmediato?

El joven duende, con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y boca, también golpeó su frente en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Nosotros, Amo!

—¡¿Y quienes deben de pagar con su vida por tal error?!

—¡Nosotros!

En la mano del azabache se materializó una brillante luz blanca, los tres duendes cerraron los ojos y enterraron sus uñas en el suelo mientras esperaban dar su último aliento. Para su sorpresa, pasaron varios segundos y el azabache no hizo su movimiento letal. Tímidamente alzaron sus cabezas y observaron atónitos la escena que se desarrollaban frente a ellos.

La luz blanca había desaparecido de la mano de Yut-Lung y en su lugar tenía enroscada a su muñeca la mano de Shorter, el mayor bajó su extremidad y colocó sobre ella una taza de té, tras soltarlo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Te pones de mal humor si no comes a tus horas, termina la reunión y ven a cenar.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con la intención de apelar pero Shorter aprovechó para alzar la mano que tenía la taza de té y obligarlo a beber un poco. Sin esperar al azabache, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia el joven duende, sacó de su manga un pañuelo y limpió con cuidado la sangre y mocos que escurrían de su nariz.

El joven duende observó maravillado a Shorter, sabía que el Señor de la Montaña era apuesto y bondadoso, ¡pero ninguno de los rumores le hacía justicia!

Por una milésima de segundo observó de mala gana a Yut-Lung y lo maldijo en silencio, no le agradaba el Lee pero su familia era muy devota a él así que solo podía tragarse su odio.

Shorter le dio unas palmadita y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, después hizo lo mismo con el viejo duende y el tercer duende. Hizo una reverencia y habló con una contagiosa alegría.

—Yue ha estado expuesto a estrés estos días así que si lo hacen enfadar, me temo que actuara precipitadamente, por favor, no lo culpen.

Yut-Lung chasqueó la lengua pero no respondió, se concentró en beber el té, la mezcla era especial para calmarlo, como un tranquilizante, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la víbora feroz se disipara y solo quedara un lindo gatito pidiendo atención.

—No se preocupe, maestro Wong —respondió el viejo duende con entusiasmo, prácticamente ignorando la escena anterior—. Conocemos al Amo Lee desde que era humano y sabemos cómo es él. Al contrario, admiramos su benevolencia.

Un destello de frialdad cruzó efímeramente la mirada de Shorter pero nadie la notó dado que mantenía sobre su rostro una deslumbrante sonrisa. Aquellas palabras molestaron en demasía al mayor, pues sabía que eran una descarada mentira.

El Yut-Lung del presente era tan errático en sus emociones gracias a lo que el Yut-Lung del pasado sufrió, si lo conocieran, sabrían de esto y no lo tendrían idealizado. Ese era el problema con los seres vivos, una vez conocían alguien de admirar, creaban en su cabeza una imagen ficticia que alimentaban día a día, ignorando la verdadera naturaleza de su ídolo. Así que una vez que veían a este en desgracia, rebosaban decepción.

Eran tan miserables.

—Dejemos la reunión de hoy en el olvido —continuó Shorter—. Regresen a casa y descansen, me temo que los días próximos serán duros.

Los duendes se despidieron y salieron de la habitación con rapidez, no querían quedarse más tiempo y arruinar la buena fortuna que les sonrió repentinamente. Ya se podían considerar bendecidos por ser rescatados por Shorter así que entre más rápido se alejaran, mejor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la taza en la mano de Yut-Lung se quebró, el té se mezcló con su sangre y formaron un extraño color en el suelo. Shorter mantuvo la calma y tomó la mano del azabache, con cuidado retiró los trozos de cerámica que se le enterraron en la piel.

—Terminará pronto y lo hará mal —musitó Yut-Lung sin mirarlo.

—¿No eras consciente de ese posible final? —Una vez retiró la cerámica, Shorter cortó un trozo de su túnica y la envolvió alrededor de la pálida palma del menor.

Yut-Lung sonrió con amargura.

—Tienes razón, cuando Eiji sepa la verdad, me odiará y yo estaré tan gustoso de ese resultado.

Shorter terminó de atar el improvisado vendaje, besó dulcemente la mano de su amado antes de alzar la cabeza y besar las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos.

—No lo hará.

* * *

—¿Yue? —Eiji palpó con curiosidad la mano del azabache, al sentir el vendaje empapado de sangre empalideció—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

El azabache observó con desdén su mano.

—Fui estúpido —respondió con simpleza.

Eiji hizo una mueca y se apresuró a tirar de Yut-Lung para que lo siguiera dentro de su humilde cabaña, se suponía que el mayor solo fue a avisarle que la cena estaba lista y, por lo tanto, debían darse prisa que los esperaban, pero el moreno no podía permitir que el azabache se descuidara. A pesar de ser seres mágicos, debían de velar por el bienestar de sus cuerpos.

Una vez dentro, obligó a Yut-Lung a sentarse mientras que él conseguía una venda y algunos tónicos para tratar su herida.

—Cuando yo me lastimo pierdes la cabeza pero cuando te pasa algo a ti, parece que no te importara —renegó Eiji antes de sentarse frente al azabache y tomar su mano.

Yut-Lung tuvo que resistir el impulso de reír, no podía tomarse en serio el enojo del menor, sus expresiones siempre eran adorables por donde se vieran.

— _Perdón, mamá_ —se burló y pudo jurar que, de no tener flores sobre los ojos, Eiji habría puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, ja, ja. —El moreno fingió que el comentario le dio gracia y sin miedo vertió un extraño líquido verde sobre la herida, el contacto le provocó ardor al azabache.

—Mañana no quiero hacer nada —resopló—. Escuché que hay una nueva cantante en el teatro, podríamos ir a verla. —Como Eiji no respondió, Yut-Lung tiró de un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención, en respuesta, el moreno levantó la cabeza e infló ligeramente las mejillas. Seguía molesto—. Hablaré con tu jefe para que te deje salir temprano.

—Estoy atendiendo personalmente a un huésped, así que no creo poder.

Yut-Lung fue quien terminó por poner los ojos en blanco.

—Hablaré con él y si se pone reacio, le pateare el trasero.

Eiji, finalmente, sonrió.

—¡Yue! ¡No puedes golpear a las personas!

El azabache se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Aguafiestas.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él y terminaré todo antes de las seis. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ya qué, pero asegúrate de usar la túnica que te compré en año nuevo, si sales de nuevo con la que traes puesta, creerán que te exploto.

Eiji amplió su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo y esto también está listo. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Yut-Lung correspondió la sonrisa.

—Vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Mini teatro |
> 
> Huli: Tenga buen viaje, Emperador. *agita dramáticamente su pañuelo mientras ve a Ash marcharse*
> 
> Pequeño zorro: ¿Por qué mi señora está tan feliz?
> 
> Huli: Agraviar a un malechor siempre trae satisfacción uwu
> 
> Ash: Nunca hagan tratos con Huli (╥_╥)
> 
> *
> 
> No actualizo desde septiembre... ¡¿No actualizo desde septiembre?! D:
> 
> Me disculpo por la larga espera, si me siguen sabrán que la universidad me consume lentamente, por suerte ya se acercan las vacaciones decembrinas <3
> 
> Huli fue un OC creado especialmente para este capítulo y me enamoré tanto de ella que probablemente le haga un dibujo o algo, en mi mente es preciosa(?)
> 
> Y por si tenían curiosidad, Huli (狐狸) significa literalmente zorro.  
> Oh, si, las 16 colas de Huli son una reverenda exageración solo para denotar que es la criatura mágica más cercana a la divinidad, por desgracia, es demasiado perezosa QAQ
> 
> Momento de hacer sus teorías: ¿Qué creen que Huli le haya pedido a Ash como pago? xD


	18. Doble fortuna

Todo su cuerpo se sentía fuera de su alcance, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas diferente, nada parecía encajar con él. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance era la percepción de un amplio espacio en negro, pero, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de avanzar hacia _algún lugar_. La oscuridad se dispersó paulatinamente y fue sustituida con una densa neblina.

Al inicio fue silencio absoluto pero cuando la luz se coló, pudo percibir miles de voces susurrando palabras incomprensibles. Entre el repentino ruido pudo distinguir dulces risas, llantos desconsolados y gritos de furia. Eran de hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y hasta de animales y bestias.

Entre todo ese escándalo destacó el sonido de una campana, el tintineo podía ser comparado con un grillar, era corto y sonoro. Pero Eiji lo notó y eso fue suficiente para que ignorara las voces y supiera a dónde dirigirse.

La neblina, las voces e incluso esa sensación de no ser nada y a la vez todo, dejaron de atormentarlo. Se concentró únicamente en el tintineo hasta que este fue lo único que llenó sus sentidos.

Entonces la neblina se esfumó, las voces se callaron y una puerta de madera apareció frente a él. Por primera vez pudo sentir su brazo estirándose e incluso ver sus dedos tocando el pomo de la puerta. La campana resonó con locura cuando él la giró, desafortunadamente, la puerta parecía estar atascada y no se abrió.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —animó una desconocida voz masculina.

Eiji volvió a girar el pomo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Si no lo haces morirás —continuó el desconocido y el tintineo de la campana resonó más fuerte, reflejando desesperación—. ¡Ábrela!

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió la médula espinal del moreno, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, convenciéndose más de las palabras del desconocido. No quería morir, no quería ser una de las voces de ese extraño lugar, necesitaba salir y sobrevivir.

Estiró la palma libre sobre la madera y comenzó a golpear la puerta mientras que con la otra intentaba abrir, el tintineo aumentó de ferocidad y eso le quitó el aliento.

—¡Ábrela! —exigió el otro, su voz resonó cerca del oído de Eiji.

Asustado, el moreno se dio la vuelta y consiguió distinguir la silueta de un hombre, los ojos de este brillaron en un aterrador carmín. Por inercia retrocedió, su cuerpo tembló y aunque su mente parecía estar en blanco, abrió la boca y consiguió pronunciar un nombre.

—Arthur.

La silueta sonrió, mostrando dos filas de enormes y alargados colmillos.

* * *

Yut-Lung abrió los ojos de golpe, su primer impulso fue tomar todo el aire posible antes de sentarse y observar desconcertado su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo llevó una mano a la espalda de Shorter y lo empujó ligeramente, el hombre gruñó ante el repentino movimiento.

—Alguien quiere entrar a la montaña —aseguró.

Shorter bostezó antes de girarse hacia él, como si fuera un cachorro se aferró a la mano del menor y se frotó contra ella cariñosamente; cuando habló su voz sonó somnolienta.

—Nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso —le recordó—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El azabache entrecerró los ojos, la respuesta del mayor, lejos de calmarlo, encendió su estado de alerta, algo se sentía fuera de lugar pero no sabía el qué.

—Voy a revisar. —Bruscamente apartó su mano y se puso de pie.

Shorter suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y decirle que lo acompañaría, Yut-Lung se limitó a ignorarlo y se apresuró a vestirse. Cuando salió de la residencia, su túnica y cabello se menearon con el viento, era una noche fría, a pesar de que el cielo tenía una hermosa luna y cientos de estrellas para hacer compañía, la sensación de soledad inundó su corazón.

—Revisa los alrededores —ordenó cuando sintió la presencia del mayor a su lado—. Veré si Eiji está bien.

Shorter apenas tuvo la oportunidad de asentir para cuando el azabache ya caminaba hacia la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al fondo de los árboles frutales.

El ambiente en la montaña era sereno, nada fuera de lo normal, pero la constante punzada de alerta no lo dejaba tranquilo, esperaba que solo fuera paranoia.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, cruzó la pequeña cocina y entró a la habitación del moreno, a simple vista lucía bien pero con cada paso dado, se percató que gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, al punto de ya haber empapado su cabello.

Yut-Lung tocó su frente y entrecerró los ojos al percatarse que su temperatura era normal.

—Eiji —lo llamó mientras lo mecía del hombro—. Eiji, despierta.

Las flores sobre los párpados del menor temblaron ligeramente, un par de segundos después su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Yue? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—¿Pesadilla?

Eiji apretó los labios, con cuidado se sentó parcialmente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Lucía desconcertado.

—Supongo, aunque no recuerdo con qué soñé.

Yut-Lung finalmente dejó escapar un discreto suspiro.

—Luces asqueroso, ve a bañarte y regresa a dormir.

Eiji se limitó a soltar un sonidito afirmativo, después salió de la cama perezosamente y sacó de su armario otro conjunto para dormir antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Todo parecía estar en orden pero eso no detuvo al azabache de hacer una revisión exhaustiva, esto con el objetivo de asegurarse de que no hubiera, _definitivamente_ , nada alterando el orden de la montaña.

Inició revisando debajo de la cama, los cajones de los muebles, el ropero e incluso se aseguró que no hubieran tablones sueltos en el suelo. Tras terminar de revisar las paredes, y al no encontrar nada, se sintió aliviado y dio media vuelta para salir.

Su cabello y túnica se removieron nuevamente con el viento provocando que detuviera sus pasos. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, Yut-Lung regresó y la abrió por completo, ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, se encontró cara a cara con la pluma de un cuervo.

El azabache alzó la cabeza y observó con recelo el cielo, por supuesto, Shorter tenía control total sobre _quién_ entraba a la montaña pero eso no aplicaba con los animales del bosque, mucho menos con las aves.

* * *

Eiji bostezó.

Estaba seguro de haber tenido un buen descanso pero por alguna razón sentía que su energía había sido drenada, además, su mente podía compararse con un espacio brumoso. Como si hubiera perdido la memoria de nuevo, era la misma sensación, el desconcierto, la duda, incluso el temor estaban presentes en su cabeza.

Mientras bajaba la montaña, se repitió una y otra vez que no debía dejar caer su moral, las cosas estaban mejor, su vida era maravillosa como para hundirse en un problema inexistente.

Por momentos surgía el interés por conocer su pasado pero todo lo que traía ese sentimiento eran lamentables episodios, donde su ánimo disminuía hasta tocar fondo y su corazón dolía por el vacío que conllevaba tener varias páginas en blanco. Prefería llenar esos espacios con recuerdos de su vida actual, de sus amigos y de su familia.

Al final de cuentas, su yo del pasado ya había muerto, el ser que seguía aferrándose a ese lugar era una persona completamente diferente, un ser mágico, alguien que no debería sentir apego o tener lazos con el mundo mortal. Después de todo, esas personas vivirían de forma distinta a la suya.

Tenía que dejar ir para poder avanzar, tardó en llegar a esa conclusión pero finalmente estaba convencido de no querer conocer lo que se ocultaba en su borrosa memoria.

Con el ánimo un poco más en alto, suspiró y después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía trabajo por hacer y si quería pasar el resto del día en compañía de Yut-Lung, debía darse prisa.

Se dirigió a la zona comercial y con el camino marcado en su memoria, llegó a un enorme local. Ese sitio era conocido por comercializar toda clase de materiales, desde materias primas del bosque hasta algunas que eran exclusivas de zonas costeras, además, sus precios eran ligeramente más económicos sobre el resto del mercado así que eso atrajo a un gran número de clientes.

El moreno, antes de salir de casa, le había pedido a Sing que le leyera los componentes de la lista que Ash le había encomendado conseguir. La mayoría de ellos los conseguiría en ese local pero había otros que eran escasos y requerían de una mayor búsqueda. No era imposible comprarlos pero su precio sería elevado.

Sing incluso se sorprendió por la cantidad de oro que se gastaría en total, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de para qué serían utilizados los materiales pero algo que estaba claro era que el costo-beneficio no era viable. Si bien algunos materiales eran costosos, también eran de calidad media, por lo mismo, pocos comerciantes se atrevían a traerlos. Los clientes preferían materiales más baratos pero duraderos o más costosos pero que les aseguraran una calidad superior.

Uno de los vendedores de la tienda se acercó alegremente a Eiji, este le recitó la lista y tras algunas idas y venidas, el hombre le entregó la mercancía junto al monto total. Fueron tan solo cinco monedas de oro, un módico precio para todo lo que se llevaba, pero aún así Eiji no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al pensar lo que gastaría más adelante.

No era su dinero pero aún creía que el gasto era excesivo.

Recorrer las ajetreadas calles fue la distracción que Eiji necesitaba para apaciguar su corazón, paulatinamente la sensación de la mañana se desvaneció y el moreno terminó por olvidar sus preocupaciones.

A pesar de no poder ver, era entretenido adentrarse en el mercado, no solo podía conocer ingredientes nuevos y lenguas extrañas, era un buen sitio para escuchar todo tipo de historias. Descartando el rumor de la llegada del Emperador, habían interesantes chismes circulando, desde la llegada de una nueva hija en la familia real de los elfos hasta increíbles hazañas de aventureros.

—Tres pieles de rata de fuego, cinco de oro; un frasco de cuerno pulverizado de sátiro, diez de oro; y tres escamas de Gorgona, veinte de oro. —Un enano fue metiendo todos los objetos en una bolsa de tela, tras terminar se la entregó a Eiji—. Treinta y cinco de oro —finalizó sonriente.

Eiji dejó caer las monedas en las manos del hombre, dio las gracias y se retiró. La pequeña bolsita de dinero se sentía ligera, esperaba que Ash no se molestara por el gasto, aunque comparó precios y dio varias vueltas, esos materiales no bajaban de cierta cantidad, incluso había sitios donde querían verle la cara y lo triplicaban.

Agradecía ayudar al azabache con la contabilidad de la montaña ya que gracias a esto conocía los precios del mercado y no cayó, pero habían otros viajeros que incluso se vaciaban los bolsillos, todo por no investigar más a fondo y quedarse con el primer precio que les daban.

El sol recién se acomodaba en lo más alto del cielo para cuando el moreno regresó a la posada, tras saludar a sus compañeros, se dirigió a la parte de las habitaciones y llamó a la de Ash.

Apenas había dado un golpecito para cuando la puerta se abrió, las fosas nasales de Eiji se vieron inundadas por el refrescante aroma a colonia y jabón.

—Buenos días.

—¿Conseguiste todo? —Ash se hizo a un lado, Eiji se adentró a la habitación y se apresuró a dejar todo sobre la mesa, a sus espaldas la puerta se cerró.

—Incluso las plumas de grifo.

Ash se colocó a su lado, tomó uno de los frascos y emitió un sonido de aprobación mientras lo examinaba. Cuando Eiji terminó de sacar todo el material, se giró hacia él con la bolsita de dinero en mano.

—Lo siento, esto es todo lo que quedó.

El mayor recibió el sobrante antes de dejar escapar una carcajada, Eiji alzó una ceja.

—Es más de lo que esperaba —explicó Ash—. Hiciste un excelente trabajo.

Eiji suavizó su semblante y asintió con orgullo, pero entonces recordó que seguía sin saber para qué serían utilizadas todas esas cosas y su curiosidad salió al aire.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ash no respondió al instante, pareció contener la respiración por un par de segundos antes de hacerlo.

—Adelante.

—Algunos ingredientes costaron demasiado, no por ser de alta calidad, son de nivel intermedio pero pueden sustituirse por otros del mismo precio pero de calidad alta así que... ¿qué piensas hacer con ellos? —Eiji jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso por el repentino silencio del mayor—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, solo... sentí curiosidad.

—Una espada. —La voz de Ash sonaba melancólica, más triste que desinteresada.

Eiji frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativo. Aún así el precio seguía siendo elevado, Ash podría conseguir una buena espada con menos si buscaba en el pueblo, y si quería algo a la medida habían otras alternativas.

Esto lo podía decir con certeza ya que Yut-Lung le había hablado de su trabajo como artesano, él había forjado su propia espada utilizando el corazón de una bestia marítima. Esta tenía una hermosa vaina negra, la empuñadura también era oscura pero tenía un núcleo púrpura brillante y el filo era tan brillante como la luz que se reflejaba contra el estanque de su patio. Era una extraña combinación entre la luz y la oscuridad.

—Quita esa cara. —La voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Eiji dio un brinco por la sorpresa y Ash rió nuevamente, ocultando su tristeza anterior—. Sé que gasté demasiado pero solo con esos ingredientes tendré una espada similar a la que perdí.

—¿Perdiste?

Ash asintió.

—Solo los herederos de mi familia pueden invocarla pero hace años que no consigo hacerlo, supongo que mi sangre ya no es digna para empuñarla.

—Entiendo... Si aún no consigues un artesano que forje tu espada, puedo recomendarte a uno.

Las espadas normales solo requerían de un herrero, las de atributos especiales, con ingredientes mágicos, necesitaban de un artesano que pudiera incorporar todos los materiales, esto solo era posible con energía espiritual, magia o hechicería. Por lo que estos no abundaban y sus precios eran exorbitantes, Yut-Lung no forjaba un arma desde hace siglos pero Eiji esperaba que aceptara su petición.

—No es necesario, tengo a alguien en la mira.

—En ese caso creo que me apresuraré a limpiar la...—Eiji dio un paso hacia atrás, guardó silencio al sentir una extraña textura en el suelo y en su lugar se inclinó para recoger lo que yacía ahí—. ¿Cabello?

—Oh, eso... Me hacía falta un corte y también necesitaba afeitarme. —Al principio la voz del mayor sonó con una pizca de timidez pero Eiji creyó haberlo imaginado ya que al instante siguiente, Ash habló con su típico tono pícaro—. Te estás perdiendo de una excelente vista.

El rostro del moreno se coloreó al instante de carmín, dejó caer el mechón de cabello y frunció el ceño, los repentinos cambios de humor del huésped lo tomaban con la guardia baja.

—Iré por una escoba —informó entre dientes.

Apenas dio un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por el agarre del mayor, Eiji abrió la boca con la intención de refutar pero Ash le ganó la palabra.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo luzco?

—¿Debería?

Ash volvió a reír.

—Deberías.

Sin esperar otra réplica, Ash sujetó la mano de Eiji y la guió hasta su rostro, las puntas de los dedos del moreno apenas y rozaron su piel para el momento en que volvió a hablar.

—Tienes las manos frías.

Eiji no dijo nada, el contacto con la piel ajena llamó su atención y despertó un sentimiento familiar en su interior, así que se limitó a dejarse guiar por el mayor. Contorneó el rostro de inicio a fin, desde sus cejas hasta la punta de su nariz, se paseó por los pómulos y barbilla, hasta llegar a los labios. Eran delgados y suaves, Eiji se preguntaba cómo, teniendo una boca tan linda, Ash era capaz de pronunciar palabras vergonzosas.

El mayor, en algún punto del recorrido, dejó ir la mano del moreno, dejándolo explorar a gusto. No importaba que tan gélidos estuvieran sus dedos, Ash sintió calidez en su corazón gracias al toque.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó cuando Eiji apartó su mano.

—No está mal —respondió inocentemente para después dirigirse hacia la puerta—, pero no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu _tipo_?

Eiji visualizó en su cabeza un rostro imposible, uno que solo había visto en sueños y sonrió por inercia, sabía que jamás conocería a alguien así pero al menos sus características le servirían para responder a esa pregunta, si era sincero no había pensado mucho en el amor romántico.

—Rubio y de ojos esmeralda. —Abrió la puerta y salió antes de escuchar la respuesta de Ash.

Aquella noche había tenido una pesadilla —seguramente—, usualmente no soñaba, pero cuando lo hacía, veía a un hombre que parecía un príncipe sonreírle. Aquel sueño era tan hermoso porque estaban rodeados de un hermoso bosque, un albo cielo despejado y un brillante sol. Volaban cometas.

No podía decir que esa persona era _realmente_ su tipo, pero cuando se lo encontraba en sueños, su corazón se llenaba de una inexplicable paz.

* * *

Ash no tuvo objeción en dejarlo ir antes de las seis, después de todo no tenía tareas de importancia que asignarle, así que Eiji regresó a casa a tiempo para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando se encontró con Yut-Lung, este no sonaba muy contento pero solo bastaron algunas oraciones para que dejara los temas que lo agobiaban en el olvido y partiera con el moreno.

El trayecto fue sencillamente ameno, Yut-Lung le habló sobre cómo los pedidos que tenían para la siguiente semana habían incrementando en esos días mientras que Eiji aprovechó para quejarse de los exorbitantes precios del mercado.

Cruzaron la zona comercial y a los pocos minutos llegaron al barrio de entretenimiento, habían diversas opciones para pasar el rato, desde hermosos jardines para pasear hasta casas de té, pero el azabache había dicho de antemano que quería ver el nuevo espectáculo del teatro así que se dirigieron directamente ahí.

Ese lugar era peculiar ya que servía como un restaurante y teatro al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía que el número de mesas fuera reducido y así la entraba fuera prácticamente exclusiva, solo aquellos con buena posición económica podían costear una entrada.

Lo novedad que atrajo la atención del azabache fue que, al parecer, había llegado una caravana de actores, bailarines y cantantes errantes, el director del teatro quedó encantado por sus actuaciones y les propuso firmar con él por una temporada.

Cuando descendieron del carruaje, el mismo director los recibió junto a una fila de meseros.

—¡Bienvenidos al teatro de las flores! —saludó el hombre—. Amo Lee, le he preparado los mejores lugares, le aseguro que disfrutara el espectáculo.

Yut-Lung se limitó a asentir y sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, se apresuró a entrar. El director tuvo que rodear a sus propios empleados para alcanzarlo y poder guiar el camino, detrás de él caminó Eiji y los meseros a su servicio.

Fueron llevados al segundo piso, la vista era amplia del escenario y lo mejor fue que su mesa estaba al centro.

Yut-Lung y Eiji tomaron asiento, los sirvientes se apresuraron a servirles té y a tenderles la carta. El azabache apenas lo miró antes de recitar todo lo que consumirían.

El director parecía más que encantado, ¡todos los platillos eran costosos y de alta calidad!

—Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme, vendré personalmente a atenderlos.

Yut-Lung hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se retirara, el director prácticamente se fue dando saltitos de felicidad; entonces Eiji soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Qué? —gruñó el mayor.

—Estabas tan callado que creí que lo golpearías.

Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vine a ver y escuchar arte, no el parloteo de ese viejo. No golpearlo ya puede considerarse una cortesía de mi parte.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que moriría de felicidad si lo pateas.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

Cinco meseros se acercaron con los primeros platillos de su orden, mientras que dejaban los platos, las luces se atenuaron y las voces de los demás espectadores desaparecieron, esta era la primera llamada para el inicio del espectáculo.

—¿Cómo se llama la obra? —preguntó Eiji mientras intentaba descubrir qué era lo que tenía en su plato, tras un bocado llegó a la conclusión que era cangrejo en mantequilla.

— _Doble fortuna_ —explicó el azabache—. Se compone de dos historias cortas, la primera trata sobre la felicidad del matrimonio y la segunda sobre la desgracia que genera. Lo destacable de la primera es la actriz en el protagónico, dicen que su belleza podría destruir reinos.

—¿Y de la segunda?

—La cantante, pero eso ya lo veremos.

Las luces terminaron por apagarse, a excepción de las lamparitas que descansaban al centro de cada mesa y la iluminación del escenario, el resto se encontraba sumergido en una ligera penumbra.

Algunos instrumentos comenzaron a resonar y la armoniosa voz de un hombre se hizo presente, entonces el telón se alzó y la primera historia comenzó.

La historia no era destacable, era solo la narración del día de la boda de una pareja feliz, desde los pasos de la novia y del novio por la mañana hasta la consumación del matrimonio por la noche. Y como Eiji no podía ver, tampoco pudo comprobar si la actriz era tan bella como decían.

El telón cayó y el recinto se llenó de aplausos, entre todo el ajetreo el director del teatro apareció junto a su mesa, sonreía pero sudor frío recorría su frente mientras se amasaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? —Yut-Lung lo fulminó con la mirada.

El director abrió la boca pero le dio un segundo vistazo a Eiji antes de inclinarse y susurrarle algo al azabache. Este dejó su taza sobre la mesa de un golpe y se puso de pie.

—¿Yue?

—Regreso enseguida.

Dicho esto se alejó junto al director y Eiji quedó solo en la mesa, supuso que el telón subió de nueva cuenta ya que las voces cesaron.

Nuevamente la música se coló en sus oídos, a diferencia de la primera melodía, está sonaba más melancólica y agria. Una voz femenina se unió a los instrumentos y más de uno contuvo la respiración, incluso a Eiji le tembló el corazón, era magnífica.

La historia inició en un día propicio para la boda de un destacado general, todos estaban felices de su unión, excepto la propia novia, quien tenía el corazón roto ya que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Al igual que la interpretación anterior, la obra narraba los pasos del novio y de la novia desde que despertaban, a diferencia de que aquí se hacía hincapié de que la novia estaba tan destrozada que solo podía llorar y reír por su desdicha.

Cuando caminó hacia el altar, en lugar de jurar amor eterno, profesó su profundo odio, no solo hacia el novio, también hacia la familia de ambos.

Tras la ceremonia, todos asistieron al banquete pero como la novia estaba tan desconsolada ella prefirió encerrarse en su alcoba. Mientras el novio brindaba y recibía cumplidos de sus mayores, la pobre mujer no hacía más que llorar y maldecir a los cielos.

Cuando el banquete concluyó, el novio fue a su alcoba pero solo se encontró con un cadáver. A la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo cuchicheaba sobre el aparente suicidio de la novia y el telón cayó, el público apenas estaba asimilando lo que vieron y escucharon cuando el telón subió y la melodía que resonaba fue tocada en retrospectiva, los actores caminaron sobre sus pasos, como si el tiempo estuviera regresando hasta la parte en que el novio reía en el banquete y la novia lloraba en la habitación. Entonces, la voz de la cantante regresó y la verdad fue revelada.

La novia estaba enamorada del hermano de su ahora esposo; el hermano, al verse alejado de su amada y cegado por la ira, se coló en la habitación y la asfixió hasta la muerte.

Después colgó su cuerpo para encubrir el asesinato y regresó a la celebración.

Finalmente, el telón cayó y el público se quedó en silencio antes de aplaudir. Ese era un desenlace que nadie había esperado, era algo diferente a lo que se acostumbraba exhibir.

Incluso Eiji, quien solo se valía de la audición, se puso de pie y aplaudió. La voz de la cantante fue suficiente para transportarlo a la historia.

Tras el furor del momento, las conversaciones de los espectadores se retomaron, todos reían mientras bebían y alababan el espectáculo.

Dos personas se dirigieron a la mesa del moreno, un mesero y una hermosa dama, la joven tenía el cabello corto y tan oscuro como el ébano y portaba un traje rojo con costuras doradas, simulando un traje de boda similar al utilizado en la obra.

—Señor Okumura —llamó el mesero—. Le presento a la señorita Akira Ibe, ella fue la voz de la segunda mitad de _Doble fortuna_.

Eiji de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Ibe. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a tomar asiento pero la joven sujetó su mano y se acercó hacia él en demasía, dejando apenas espacio entre ellos.

—¿Eiji? ¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te vi desde el escenario pero creí que estaba soñando por eso decidí confirmarlo pero... —El agarre aumentó de fuerza y el moreno sintió una punzada en su corazón, eso... se sentía familiar—... eres tú. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué tienes esas flores en el rostro?

—¿Me conoces?

Akira aflojó un poco su agarre pero no se alejó, tras el impacto inicial consiguió articular algunas palabras.

—No me recuerdas...

—Eiji, hora de irnos.

El azabache sujetó al moreno del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, alejándolo de Akira.

La mente de Eiji estaba en blanco.

—Yue, creo que la conozco... —susurró.

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Que bebiste demasiado —añadió mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Eiji arrugó ligeramente la frente.

—Solo tomé té.

—No, bebiste licor, ¿lo recuerdas? Nos terminamos una botella.

—¿En serio? —Eiji de repente comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y su lengua parecía enredarse en su boca. Solo fue capaz de dar un par de pasos más antes de desmoronarse, Yut-Lung consiguió pescarlo a tiempo, lo recargó contra su cuerpo y le hizo señales a dos meseros.

—Llévenlo a mi carruaje.

Los hombres pasaron un brazo por la espalda del moreno y salieron con él, Yut-Lung dirigió su mirada hacia su mesa, Akira ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Aki salió por la puerta trasera, si era rápida podría colarse al carruaje y darle algo a Eiji que le sirviera como pista para que la buscara después. No sabía mucho de seres mágicos pero estaba claro que esa persona había controlado los pensamientos del moreno, sobre la mesa solo había una tetera y nada vino.

Además, si se transportaba a sus recuerdos de aquella época, podía recordar que ese hombre siempre estuvo con Eiji, solo que en esos años no sabía que era un ser mágico ni mucho menos que se trataba del mismísimo Yut-Lung Lee.

Caminó la mitad del trayecto antes de chocar contra alguien, al alzar la mirada retrocedió pero de inmediato cerró los puños y se obligó a ocultar su miedo.

Yut-Lung sonrió.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, ratoncita?

—Eiji no puede recordarme, tú eres el responsable, ¿cierto?

El azabache estiró la mano y sujetó con brusquedad el mentón de la joven.

—Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia, sería una lástima perder un hermoso talento como el tuyo.

Akira no se cohibió.

—Tarde o temprano, Eiji recordará.

Yut-Lung apretó más su agarre.

—Una palabra más y tu lengua desaparecerá.

Aki contuvo el alienta, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero tras meditarlo, optó por sonreír.

—Cuando veníamos hacia acá, nos encontramos a una chica en el camino, dijo que tenía cuentas que saldar con el venerable Yut-Lung Lee.

—¿Debería preocuparme por una insignificante humana? —se burló.

—No estaba sola.

* * *

Ash aprovechó que el sol se había ocultado para salir de la posada, si no fuera una cuestión de suma importancia no se habría atrevido a salir de lo que temporalmente se había convertido su guarida, después de todo, la seguridad en el pueblo había aumentado estrepitosamente en las últimas horas.

Una persona común y corriente no lo habría notado pero Ash creció dentro de formaciones mágicas, parte de su educación fue dirigida hacía la magia y la hechicería, así que cuando estaba cerca de alguna, sin importar su calidad, él la notaría.

De un momento a otro fue consciente de que la única entrada y salida del pueblo fue bloqueada al igual que el perímetro, así como los túneles subterráneos y los caminos aéreos, envueltos en una invisible manta que simulaba una red.

El rubio no estaba seguro si esas medidas eran por él —quizá alguien notó su presencia en un descuido— o los seres mágicos estaban preparándose para atrapar algo mucho más grande y poderoso.

De cualquier forma, no había noticias de eso circulando por las calles o en los bares, fuera de los rumores usuales, parecía que nadie más que él había notado la trampa en la que se había convertido el lugar.

Dejando de lado si era una treta para atraparlo a él o a cualquier otro, la decisión era riesgosa, aquel pueblo se convirtió en una isla a la deriva, si se presentaba alguna emergencia, nadie lo sabría y la ayuda tampoco llegaría.

Si lo habían hecho a pesar de eso, significaba que estaban seguros de tener éxito en su plan. Lo que más inquietaba a Ash era esa certeza, solo en las fábulas el pescador sabía que atraparía al pez más grande y eso por consejo del diablo. Se preguntaba quién sería el _diablo_ en aquella historia, quién estaba moviendo los hilos detrás del telón y cobraría el precio más tarde.

Ash se obligó a dispersar esos pensamientos cuando el golpeteo característico entre el metal y la piedra se hizo presente. La calle estaba lejos del borlote del centro por lo que aquel golpeteo era el único sonido que inundaba a su audición.

Caminó hasta que dejó de ver casas y se encontró con un pequeño taller, era del tamaño justo para albergar todas las herramientas del herrero, incluido el fogón y el yunque. Pero para contener al hombre que hacía todo el trabajo, parecía ser un taller de juguete.

Ash no se sorprendió al ver la altura del herrero, mucho menos al ver lo que sus enormes manos eran capaces de hacer al golpear un martillo contra el metal, pues Griffin le había contado muchas historias de la familia Blood y si bien, no estaba ante el patriarca de la familia, el hijo era tan poderoso como él.

Ash dio un par de pasos más hasta quedar frente al taller, el hombre de aspecto intimidante y piel oscura no le prestó atención a pesar de notar sus movimientos, continuó golpeando el metal como si lo necesitara para respirar.

—Artesano Blood —dijo el rubio en forma de saludo, dio un veloz paso a la derecha y apenas logró esquivar el martillo que anteriormente estaba en manos del hombre.

El martillo cayó en un golpe seco a unos cuantos metros de distancia, rompió la piedra de la calle y creó un considerable agujero a su alrededor. Ash no estaba seguro si la calle estaba abandonada o todos habían salido de casa, pues nadie salió ante el estruendo que ocasionó el impacto.

—¿Quién carajos eres? —preguntó el hombre en lo que pareció ser un gruñido, antes de pasar a su lado y recuperar el martillo—. Hace años que no usan la palabra «artesano» delante del apellido de mi familia.

Griffin no estaba equivocado, Caín Blood, el único sobreviviente de la familia Blood, estaba oculto en aquel pueblo. Quería pensar que era una simple coincidencia pero parecía que aquel lugar, bajo la protección de Shorter Wong, era un nido de célebres personalidades.

Ash sonrió para sus adentros, las tierras en las que se construyó el pueblo debían ser especiales.

—Da igual —añadió Caín tras no recibir respuesta del rubio, mientras regresaba al taller giró el martillo en su mano como signo de advertencia—. Si buscas un artesano, estás en el lugar equivocado.

Caín levantó su mano y la dejó caer sobre el yunque, otro ruido sordo y una advertencia implícita, no tenía tiempo para recordar el pasado.

Pero Ash podía recitar su historia de memoria, era una de las historias que Griffin le contaba antes de ir a dormir y su refugio después de que su hermano le dejó la corona y fue desterrado.

La familia Blood apareció un par de siglos después de la caída de los Wong, desde el momento en que se presentaron en sociedad demostraron tener habilidades extraordinarias en el ámbito de la artesanía.

Un completo milagro considerando que herramientas y armas mágicas poderosas no habían sido creadas desde la caída de los Wong, así que con rapidez, los Blood se hicieron de fama y fortuna.

Por varios siglos vivieron en el éxito pero la desgracia pronto los alcanzó, Ash tenía apenas cinco años cuando sucedió así que no vivió de primera mano los sucesos pero su hermano si.

La desgracia de los Blood inició cuando Marcus Blood, el padre de Caín, decidió casar a su única hija con un poderoso mercader, creía que al hacerlo, incluso si la línea de artesanos de los Blood desaparecería, la familia jamás caería en desgracia.

La joven aceptó su destino sin reprochar nada y caminó al altar disfrazando su desdicha con una sonrisa. Caín, quien aquel entonces tenía trece años, era el único que no se hizo con la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento de su hermana y se opuso al matrimonio, sin embargo, sus réplicas fueron ignoradas.

Un mes después encontraron el cadáver de su hermana en un estanque.

A diferencia de su familia y de las autoridades que decidieron cerrar el caso bajo la etiqueta de «suicidio», Caín tenía en claro que ese mes en el que su hermana vivió como esposa de aquel bastardo fueron una tortura, incluso un niño lo sabría al ver los moretones en su cuerpo y las heridas que apenas iban a cicatrizar.

Caín enfrentó a su padre, exigió justicia ante la corte, pero nadie quería perder a la única familia de artesanos habilidosos con la que contaba el imperio.

Algunas semanas después encontraron a la familia Blood hecha pedazos y la residencia del mercader se había consumido en el fuego. Solo así se abrió una nueva investigación y se llegó a la conclusión que aquel atroz crimen había sido obra de Caín. Después de eso nadie lo volvió a ver pero Griffin decía que si Caín seguía con vida, el único lugar en el que se ocultaría sería el pueblo en las faldas de la montaña Wong.

Nunca le preguntó a Griffin por qué creía eso, después de todo lo veía con adoración, para él, su hermano lo sabía todo. Pero ahora que era un adulto, esa pregunta comenzó a taladrar su cabeza. _¿Cómo era posible que Griffin supiera tanto?_

—Eres la única persona que puede crear la espada que necesito. —Ash mantuvo la distancia, observó con ojos apagados la forma en que el metal se moldeaba tras cada golpe—. Di el precio y lo pagaré.

Caín continuó trabajando y con un gesto de cabeza señaló algunas espadas que se exhibían a sus espaldas.

—Lo que ves es lo que hay.

Ash dejó caer al pie del yunque una bolsa de monedas de oro, la cantidad deleitaría a cualquiera, incluso Huli consideraría la oferta, pero ante Caín no eran más que metal.

—En este mundo no hay otro artesano que pueda hacer la espada que requiero.

Caín dio un último golpe sobre el yunque, este se sumió ligeramente al recibir el impacto, Ash se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—No pienso repetirlo de nuevo, soy un herrero, no un artesano. Lárgate.

—La energía espiritual interviene durante la fabricación de los objetos, cuando digo que tu eres el único artesano que puede crear mi espada, no miento. —Ash entrecerró los ojos—. Tu energía espiritual es la única compatible con la espada que busco.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo notó, la mano de Caín rodeaba su cuello, sus dedos se enterraban en su piel, mientras que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. La falta de aire no se hizo esperar pero Ash se mantuvo serio, ni una pizca de miedo se reveló en sus ojos, eso enfureció más a Caín, quien lo zangoloteó en el aire.

—¡Energía espiritual corrompida es lo que buscas, entonces es lo que tendrás! —gritó—. Si estás aquí es porque sabes lo que he hecho, que no te sorprenda terminar como una masa de carne amorfa.

Ash abrió la boca, cuando las palabras escaparon de su garganta, eran apenas audibles pero estaban llenas de seguridad.

—Tu...no..mataste...a tu... familia.

El rostro de Caín se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa, su mano libre tembló ligeramente, poco después arrojó al rubio al suelo. Ash apenas logró respirar, para el segundo siguiente, la bota del mayor aprisionaba su rostro contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué carajos dices?! —Caín ejerció más fuerza, Ash tenía la sensación de que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento—. La corte dio su sentencia, Caín Blood asesinó cruelmente a su familia —masculló—. ¡Soy un asesino!

Ash apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de articular unas cuantas palabras más.

—Le pediste a... —Caín aumentó la presión, dificultándole el habla al rubio—...Griffin que no...lo contara...

Caín dejó de presionar a Ash, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aturdido por las palabras del rubio. De repente, se sintió un adolescente de nuevo, estaba aterrado y corría por el prado, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, parte de ella era suya pero la mayoría era de su familia. Aún podía escuchar los gritos en sus cabeza, sus lamentos y súplicas.

Caín corrió y corrió, sabía que si se detenía, él sería el siguiente en morir, no podía hacerlo, no hasta...

Un caballo relinchó y él miró hacia atrás, entonces sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

 _Eres un asesino, Caín._ La voz de su hermana resonó en su cabeza. _Él lo sabe, Caín. Te va a matar._

El jinete era un adolescente apenas un par de años mayor que él, su cabello era castaño y su semblante era amable, incluso cuando una espada se materializó en su mano, Caín creyó estar ante la persona más bondadosa del universo.

—¡Castiga! —exclamó el joven.

Caín enterró sus manos entre la tierra, a la espera de su muerte, pero la espada no se incrustó en su pecho, pasó de largo.

Entonces un grito aterrador llenó el silencio, Caín se giró y vio a su hermana revolcándose entre la hierba. Ya no era la jovencita de ojos chocolate que solía sonreírle, era solo un espíritu maligno que no había logrado tener un descanso tranquilo y regresó para cobrar venganza.

Caín lo recordó, no quería morir hasta conseguir que el espíritu de su hermana se purificara, poco importaba si todos los Blood murieron, él quería que su hermana se fuera siendo la doncella amable y no una calamidad.

—Basta...—susurró—...le duele...¡Detente!

El jinete bajó del caballo y la espada regresó a su mano, la hermana de Caín dejó de quejarse y se mantuvo como un ovillo en el suelo, el adolescente sacó fuerza de los más profundo de su cuerpo y corrió hacia ella. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, lentamente, las cicatrices, moretones y demás marcas de maldad en su cuerpo, se fueron desvaneciendo hasta dejar únicamente a una dulce doncella.

Caín sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su hermana.

—Ella es la culpable del crimen y lo ha pagado, no hay lugar para ella en el Cielo ni en el Infierno —dijo el desconocido con sencillez—. Pero la corte no opina lo mismo, dicen que tu fuiste el perpetrador.

Caín dirigió su mirada hacia el joven, frunció el ceño.

—No le digas a nadie que ella es la culpable, si la castigan ella...desaparecerá.

—¿Prefieres vivir como un fugitivo que decir la verdad?

Caín asintió.

—No dejaré que la dañen de nuevo.

El joven no dijo nada más y montó su caballo con la intención de regresar, pero la voz de Caín lo detuvo.

—¿Quién eres?

El joven sonrió.

—Griffin Callenreese.

El recuerdo se dispersó como humo y Caín regresó en sí, antes de tener la oportunidad de moverse o tan siquiera hablar, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y de las sombras surgió una delicada figura femenina. La doncella portaba un vestido de seda color rosa, su cabello era ondulado y estaba peinado en una coleta que descansaba en su hombro. Su piel era hermosamente oscura, lo que hacía resaltar la blancura de sus dientes y la esclerótica de sus ojos.

Para ella el tiempo no había avanzado, mientras que para Caín cada año tuvo repercusiones en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás peleando de nuevo? ¡Caín! —le reprochó su hermana.

Ash se puso de pie con torpeza.

—Solo estábamos haciendo negocios —respondió como si la disputa anterior nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Regresa a la casa —ordenó Caín, su hermana lo observó con duda antes de hacer lo que se le pidió. El mayor regresó su mirar hacia el rubio—. ¿Griffin te envió?

—No, pero me habló de ti. —Ash hizo una breve pausa, aún dudoso en sí era una buena idea revelar su identidad. Quizá ese era el descuido que _alguien_ esperaba para atraparlo pero tenía que arriesgarse, sin una espada era inútil y no podría proteger a Eiji—. Soy su hermano menor.

* * *

—No estaba sola.

Yut-Lung ensombreció su semblante, soltó a Akira y retrocedió.

—Largo.

La joven no esperó ni un segundo más antes de regresar al interior del teatro, dejando solo al azabache. Yut-Lung respiró hondo antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro con la intención de relajarse. 

Regresó sobre sus pasos pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar que fuera de su carruaje había una pequeña patrulla de esqueletos infernales, liderados por una demonio.

El director del teatro le había advertido que esa mujer había preguntado por él pero como no se veía con buenas intenciones la mandaron en otra dirección, al parecer, había notado la farsa y regresó.

La mujer observó el carruaje con curiosidad, estiró la mano para abrir la puertecilla pero en ese instante Yut-Lung detuvo su movimiento.

La demonio se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Señor Lee.

El azabache ignoró su saludó, observó al ser mágico que conducía el carruaje y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera, no podía permitir que descubrieran que Eiji estaba con él.

Cuando todo lo que quedó del carruaje fue el polvo que levantaron los caballos, Yut-Lung soltó al demonio e hizo una reverencia.

—General.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus puntiagudos y atemorizantes dientes.

—El consejo desea que lo acompañe en una audiencia —explicó con arrogancia—. ¿Puedo invitarlo a pasar o tendré que...?

Los esqueletos a sus espaldas desenfundaron ligeramente sus espadas, Yut-Lung entrecerró los ojos y observó al grupo con desdén. Una herida de sus armas no lo mataría pero drenarían su energía y lo dejarían inútil por al menos unos días, no podía arriesgarse.

—La acompañaré con gusto —se obligó a responder con gentileza.

La demonio abrió un portal e hizo una reverencia con dramatismo, indicándole que entraría después de él.

Yut-Lung observó el portar y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal, algo no estaba bien.

El primer paso lo dio con duda, el segundo mientras se decía que todo estaría bien, y el resto con seguridad. La demonio cruzó detrás de él junto a los esqueletos, fueron recibidos por una extensa habitación vacía, la única decoración estaba en el techo, era un candelabro de oro y diamantes.

A los laterales de la habitación habían personas, mejor dicho, seres mágicos pertenecientes al consejo. Todos observaron al azabache con miradas complicadas, el que dio un paso al frente fue el Rey de los elfos, caminó hasta quedar al frente de Yut-Lung y con un gesto de mano, ordenó que la demonio y los esqueletos retrocedieran.

—Supongo que al venir por voluntad propia es un signo de sus buenas intenciones y que no entorpecerá nuestra investigación.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño.

—La general fue astuta y se guardó información, ¿de qué investigación habla?

El Rey fulminó con la mirada a la demonio pero no la regañó.

—Hemos recibido una confesión anónima que asegura que usted ha confabulado con la bruja y el demonio Arthur, en ella incluso se dice que el Emperador prófugo recibió su ayuda y se esconde en el pueblo al pie de la montaña Wong.

El azabache de inmediato soltó una sonora carcajada, ocasionando que más de uno de los presentes lo observara con furia.

—¿Realmente creyeron las calumnias de una confesión anónima? —preguntó entre risas.

Una hada avanzó al frente, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

—Nosotros sabemos su identidad pero nuestro testigo nos rogó ser anónimo, temiendo las claras represalias.

Yut-Lung borró la sonrisa de su rostro, una extraña capa de serenidad lo inundó.

—Ya veo.

—En ese caso, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos al interrogatorio? —añadió el Rey.

—Su falsa cortesía me enferma, todos los presentes sabemos que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar así que entre más rápido iniciemos, más rápido terminará. —Yut-Lung observó a cada uno de los seres mágicos con monotonía, su mirada terminó por posarse sobre la demonio—. Solo tengo una petición, necesito que le informen de esto a Shorter.

La mujer habló con sorna.

—Por supuesto, pero eso lo haremos antes del cateo.

—¿Cateo?

—Revisaremos el pueblo, casa por casa; y la montaña, árbol por árbol. Pero para obtener el permiso, el consejo exige una declaración de su parte.

Yut-Lung se obligó a sonreír.

—Para eso es el interrogatorio.

—En efecto.

El azabache barrió con la mirada al demonio, la conocía de hace siglos pero tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que hablaban, había algo extraño en ella, pero por más que buscara qué era, no conseguía encontrarlo.

—De acuerdo, hablemos.

El candelabro comenzó a descender y junto a él una hilera de escalones fue revelado, Yut-Lung observó el final con cierta melancolía, él había creado esa sala de interrogatorios, jamás imaginó que sus creaciones serían utilizadas en su contra.

—Después de usted, Sr. Lee —dijo el Rey de los elfos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actualicé a tiempo para desearles una feliz navidad pero eso no me detendrá de decirlo, así que.... ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! XD
> 
> El plan es actualizar en Año Nuevo así que esa felicitación me la guardaré de momento ewe
> 
> Eso si, quiero agradecerle a las personitas que están leyendo esto, si, me demoro años actualizando pero me leen, somos poquitos pero lo hacen, así que muchas gracias por su apoyo QAQ <3
> 
> PD: Para la "obra de teatro" me inspiré en la canción 囍 (que literalmente se traduce como "doble fortuna").


End file.
